A Pokemon Future (Involves Pearl, Hoenn, Orange Shipping etc)
by smurf21agb
Summary: Having accomplished his dreams, Ash returns home as one of the Sinnoh Elite with his eyes set on defeating the champion, Cynthia, but as his 21st birthday comes up, a very familiar face shows up for the party, leaving Ash with some old feelings boiling over, but why is he being so secretive around her? Rated M for Language and Lemons :) SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED! R&R PLEASE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic! Please.. no flames or nasty comments. I would appreciate it if you reviewed every chapter.. because every one I write is different each time. **

**This story starts in Kanto, in Pallet Town. Home to the famous Professor Samuele Oak and Ask Ketchum. It's been 6 years since he left Unova (He was 14, was proved on the internet) and came home to his mother Delia and his beloved Pokemon. He started training the moment he came back so he could prepare himself and his Pokemon to challenge Cynthia, who is still Champion, and become a Pokemon Master. He is currently one of the Elite Four in Sinnoh, along with Tobias, Paul and Flint. He had travelled through Kanto 2 years after Unova re-challenging all of the gym leaders to prove to himself and others he deserved their badges.**

We find Ash sitting in his living room sprawled across the couch on a Saturday afternoon watching T.V. It's 11:05am and of course Pikachu is lying on the floor curled up in a ball having a snooze.

"..and Darkrai is down! Tobias could not take out Cynthia's unbeatable Garchomp and once again Cynthia still remains Champion of the Sinnoh League *crowd cheering*"

Ash looked at Pikachu as he pricked up his long yellow ears and stared at his master, he took the remote and switched off the telly like he does when he's is thought and sat up on the edge of the couch.

"How does she do it buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu with his arms crossed.

"Pika?" he stared back in confusion with a tilted head.

"Every time she battles, she's unstoppable, she clears her head and concentrates on only the battle, I don't know how she does it, she must have a superpower!" Ash chuckled to himself, thinking it sounded totally ridiculous. "Right" he stood up changing the subject "Up for some training buddy?" he said enthusiastically to Pikachu clenching his right fist.

"Pika!" he said with a nod.

Ash walked into the kitchen where his mother and Mimey were preparing lunch, as he walked over he could remember being smaller than his mother, though now he was 20 years of age standing 5.9" with dark raven like hair and had his mothers sweet brown eyes. He glanced over her shoulder checking too see what was to eat. The smell of vegetables and meat almost made his mouth water if he didn't have training to do.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes dear?" Delia responded turning round given her son a big smile.

"I'm going to go see Professor Oak and the Pokemon, Gary apparently has some news for me as well and Tracy called last night to say someone was trying to get in touch" Ash took a bite out of an apple while leaning against the bunker, expecting his mother to say 'off you go then'.

"Ok, and Ash.." Ash turned to glance at his mother before running out of the kitchen "Don't be late!" she chimed. Ash rolled his eyes at his mothers words. When was he ever late?

Ash went upstairs to get his black battling gloves which were sitting beside his computer in his room. He was currently wearing his Black Unova trousers, though on his torso he wore a black shirt and a light blue long sleeved jumper, similar to the one he had in Sinnoh but the zipper outlines were white and instead of yellow it was a slightly darker shade of blue (If you've ever played Pokemon Black or White, think of the characters in that) his hat was half white and red with the similar sign on his BW hat but in black.

Ash raced down the stairs and took off his slippers and shoved his red hi top Unova trainers on and sprinted outside with Pikachu behind him. "See you later mum!"he shouted while bolting out the door.

Delia chuckled under breath "That boy is still growing up and he looks more like his father everyday, I'm so proud of him"

**At the Ranch**

Tracey was surprised to see Ash heading up to the Ranch at this time. He usually came in the afternoon after he had lunch. Everyone knows that Ash and an empty stomach don't mix well. "Hey Ash! How come your up here at this time? I thought you'd be relaxing?"

"Oh, hey Tracy, I'm just wanting to train a little since my match isn't for another month and I needed to talk to Gary too, is he here?" Ash responded with a slight sarcasm in his voice.

Tracey smirked, getting up on his feet from doing the gardening outside of the entrance "Training huh? Well, I'll get those targets ready then. And Gary isn't here right now, but he'll be back shortly"

Ash laughed. Gary had been acting strange recently and everyone knew it had something to do with a certain girl, but nobody knew who it was! Just as Ash turned his heel to walk into the building, Tracey's voice caused him to halt.

"Oh Ash, you got a call yesterday from Dawn, she wants to talk to you" Tracey said this with slight caution, he knew how Ash felt about Dawn and he hadn't seen her in 2 years, with him being back in the Sinnoh league after Kanto she was in Kanto touring Contests and teaching classes after she had become a Top Coordinator 4 years prior.

Ash looked up at the sky then turned to Tracey. trying to force a smile "Right, thanks Tracey, I'll go and phone her now.." he trailed off walking into the building.

It took a while for Ash to even type in her number. It was nothing he never really did, phoning his friends. He only ever did it with his mum and all of the Professors. As it rang, Ash' heart was beating rapidly, he hadn't seen her in 2 years but didn't know what to expect. Had she changed? Did she dye her hair? Did she grow taller? and the most important question to him was if she's seeing anyone.

"Hello, Dawn Berlitz speaking?" a sweet charismatic voice could be heard on the other end of the line. The screen showed her but not himself, obviousely she didn't know who it was. He just stared at her, ignoring her call of 'who is it', her long blue elbow length hair shining from the light in her living room, the white strappy top she wore which showed her chest and showed off her beautiful porcelain arms. Those gorgeous sapphire eyes glistening through the video screen...

"HELLO!?"

Ash jumped at the loud scream and out of his thoughts, pressing the green button to show himself on screen, as he popped up Dawn's face lit up like a Lantern, he didn't expect this kind of reaction. To her, Ash thought he just felt like a friend and nothing more.

"ASH! Oh my Arceus! I can't believe it's really you! You haven't changed a bit have you? Apart from being so tall of course, oh wait look who's here!" she gleamed grabbing two arms from her sides pulling them down towards the camera.

"Wow, ASH! I can't believe it? Where have you been? Where's our visit? If your not here in 2 seconds I'm gonna have to fine you!" Ash knew straight away who this was, Barry hadn't changed a bit! He still wore allot of orange and was incredibly hyper from the tone of his voice. But then he noticed someone on Dawn's right side which caught his attention straight away. He stared at the face and gave a slight smile.

"Hey Paul" Ash blurted out, "How've you been? Long time no speak!" Ash and Paul were confident speaking 'peacefully' with each other now without causing some kind of argument like they did years ago, after all they weren't rivals, they were friends, they were both in the Elite Four and respected each other in every way, their only disagreement was who was going to beat Cynthia.

Paul looked exactly like his brother Reggie in so many ways, he didn't have long hair any more, it was short spiky and a light shade of purple, similar to his brothers. His eyes were different too. A soft and innocent looking shade of black. It was weird seeing Paul look so happy, he never usually was when around Barry.. or a girl for that matter. Paul waved slightly and broke the silence with a curiosity in his voice.

"Did you see the title match? Cynthia literally wiped Tobias out, he was devastated!"

Ash smiled "Yeah, I did watch a repeat this morning, I was out pretty late last night with Gary so I didn't get home in time to watch it right away, it was interesting"

"Interesting? Tobias phoned Flint up earlier and asked him for a exhibition match!"

Ash gaped "He what?"

Paul nodded furiousely "Yeah, he wants another shot soon. But he has to wait 3 months"

"Of-course he does, I'm next!"

Paul changed the subject, driving away from getting in a conversation that involved Ash's title shot "What did you think of Darkrai and Garchomp then? Pretty powerful don't you think?"

Ash nodded in agreement "I noticed that Darkrai has levelled up a whole lot, but then again, so has Garchomp. Both Pokemon are loyal to their partners and they would do anything for them to win, but I think Tobias was just in the hands of bad luck. Darkrai is a Legendary after all"

"That's true" Paul nodded in understanding then turned to look at the clock behind him noticing the time they had left "Well, I will talk to you about it when I see you then?"

Ash looked puzzled. Why would he come all the way to Kanto to talk to me about some match? "What do you mean 'see me'?" he finally asked.

"Well, it's your birthday next Saturday and were all coming down to celebrate! Your mum-" Dawn pushed him away with a furious look on her face, making him stop mid-sentence.

"What Paul means is" she said clearing her throat "Were coming to Pallet town during the week to stay for a while, I want to meet all of your Pokemon and obviously see May and everyone else"

Ash looked at her in absolute embaressment, with his hand across his eyes staring down at the floor. His mum actually phoned people to come across for him and Gary's birthday!? A ringing noise from the video phone caught his attention as he lifted his head. He looked back up at Dawn noticing who was calling "Hold that thought Dawn"

Ash pressed a button on the side of the monitor to 'share' the call. Appearing on the screen was their old travel companion and a Pokemon Doctor Brock Stone.

"Hello everybody!" Brock yelled in delight,

"Hey Brocko!" Ash waved,

"Hi Brock, CONGRATULATIONS!" Dawn bursted out, Brock suddenly turned red and Ash looked at him in confusion.

"Congratulations? Did you win something Brock?" Ash asked jokingly knowing it would be something more serious.

Brock stared at Dawn with a serious face "Didn't you tell him?"

"Well, I just got on the phone to him now, apparently he was out with GARY last night and it was more important than this" Dawn explained and they both looked at Ash who was turning red at this moment, scared to face what he had done.

Ash's patience grew thin "Well, tell me what it is then? I'm here now and I was hoping to go and train soo-"

"Jasmine's pregnant" Brock shouted as he leaped out of his seat in joy,

Ash was speechless. When he visited the Pewter Gym he knew they were together, but when he came home after a year they had moved in together and 4 years down the line, their having a family, it was incredible! He called on Pikachu who was outside playing with the other Pokemon. He leaped up in-front of the computer as everyone waved hello. Sitting on his lap Ash stared at Pikachu and started to speak low enough so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Guess what buddy?" Ash whispered in his ear.

"Pikaa?" he replied in wonder,

"Brock is having a baby! So turn round and say congratulations!" whispering again, winking at Pikachu.

Brock, Dawn, Barry, Paul and even Jasmine now watching was staring at Ash waiting for a 'congratulations' or 'when did this happen' question, but nothing. They sat/stood their watching him speak to Pikachu and take something out of his pocket. It was a shock at first. Pikachu spun round and started dancing with a banner that read 'congratulations' it looked quite old, like it had been sitting in his trousers for a while. Though the bright colours and some messy writing at the bottom, it looked adorable! Everyone cheered and laughed as they watched Pikachu dancing around in front of the monitor singing a 'Pika Pika' song.

Brock was still laughing "Thanks Ash, that was unexpected!"

Dawn giggled too "Wow Ash, how did you know in advance that this was going to happen?" giving him a slight wink.

"Well.." Ash replied scratching the back of his head "I knew it would when I came back from my journey here in Kanto, I went to visit Brock and his family at the gym and noticed how in love they were, it was obvious, so when I got home I suggested to Pikachu to make something and so we did"

"Awww" the girls cooed in sync, Pikachu standing proud with his hands on his hips.

Ash decided to make a joke out of it "You can tell which bit is mines right? The nicely decorated bit?" he pointed towards the bottom where Pikachu's writing was.

"That's nasty Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. She turned to Pikachu and smiled "Pikachu, it's beautiful and I'm sure Ash is just blaming you because your a Pokemon and that's actually his writing and drawings" Everyone snickered at that. Ash was too easy to take the piss out of. Though poor Pikachu was still devastated at the hurtful comment. He turned to look at his master with spraks flying from his cheeks, something Ash knew quite well.

Ash just laughed and brought out a mini bottle of ketchup from his pocket and handed it to Pikachu. Brock and Jasmine smiled as they watched Pikachu rub his cheeks against the bottle in bliss. Pikachu turned towards Ash, ran up onto his shoulders and cuddled into his neck "Chaaaaaa!" Ash scratched the top of his head before he could jump down and headed into the corner so no one would bother him and the ketchup. As Ash turned back to the screen Dawn and her party had a confused look on their faces and Brock was laughing.

"Oh yeah didn't you know? Pikachu loves Ketchup, I keep it with me at all times now so I can cheer him up every now and again" Dawn just laughed, Barry thought it was unreal and Paul sniggered a little but he didn't like to show too much emotion.

There was a small silence before Dawn broke it "Well, I have to go now, mums preparing lunch so we will see you within the week Ash" Dawn winked and gave him a wave as he just nodded and waved back "Oh and Brock, I hope Jasmine is coming too, I want to congratulate you both personally" Brock nodded and waved goodbye to his old companion.

As the screen went blank Brock just stared at Ash while Jasmine walked out of the room. He noticed his friends face drooping. He didn't look happy "Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Well, you know what it is Brock" Brock didn't answer as if to say 'No I don't' "My match is in a month and it's either too late or too early for me to tell her how I feel, my mum has been going crazy about it, she said she has a huge surprise for me for my birthday. I'm just under allot of stress"

"Ash everyone is under stress right now.. Your only a year older, that doesn't make you ancient!" he almost giggled at the word.

Ash's blood was starting to boil and Brock could see it "I'm going to be 21 Brock! That is ancient! Also, it's not easy watching everyone else move on, Arceus I even envy Paul for being there with her!"

"Ash listen, why don't you tell her when she gets there, she'll be staying at your house any ways" Brocks enthusiastic voice set Ash on edge "Gain something great out of a good situation. Take advantage!"

"Take advantage? You mean just ask her out?" he asked worriedly, still not understanding.

"Yes but that's not what I meant! Take advantage of the situation at hand. She's coming to Kanto, you'll be alone with her every now and again. Ask her out when the time feels right to you"

Ash thought for a moment, processing all the things his friend just said "Well.. I'll see. I need to go now Brocko, got some powerful Pokemon of mine to train" he changed his attitude suddenly, giving him a wink he stopped "Oh and Congratulations by the way" smiling he waved at his old companion and cut the video feed.

Pikachu ran up onto his master's shoulder sensing that there's something wrong.

"Pika pi?"

Ash reached up and scratched in-between his friends ears "I'm ok Pikachu. I just can't wait until she get's here" he smiled, getting up and inhaling deeply. "Right, let's get Charizard down and have a battle with Gary!"

**Next Time..: Everyone arrives for the boys birthday. Will Ash admit his feelings for Dawn? An who's the girl from Sinnoh Gary has been seeing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is Chapter 2. I just recently updated and sorted out all of the problems with the grammar and spelling caused by the website. Please Read, review and enjoy! :)**

**Tuesday afternoon (around 3:00pm)**

Gary and Ash were at the ranch checking all of their Pokemon. Professor Oak was currently at a live radio show and Tracy was on his weekly date with Misty. Yes, that's right, Misty and Tracy had been together nearly 5 years, Misty couldn't resist his charm and kindness when he came over to the gym every few days, he had helped her allot since she became Gym Leader, feeding the Pokemon, doing repairs and even taking her sisters out so they wouldn't get in the way.

"So, Ashy Boy, what's the deal with you and that Sinnoh girl" asked Gary is a cheeky tone,

"Well, nothing yet, I'm waiting until my birthday" Ash was uneasy talking to Gary about his love life, because Gary had become somewhat well known for his research in Sinnoh, he was a bit of a sleaze and especially fooled around with one particular girl who was unknown to Ash, but other than the secrecy, they were still best friends.

Every time they went out, he would pick up anyone, well any girl that looked like a 'model' to him. Now it was a case of backing out last minute, which confused Ash. Ever since they turned 18 he would go on and on to Ash about how the girls are in the clubs and how easy it is to pick them up. That was Gary's style, Ash wasn't interested and eventually became his wingman, until now.

"Unlucky Ashy Boy, it seems to me you really like her, you should do something about that"

"Yeah well, I'm planning something" he placed one of his Johto balls in it's slot before turning back to his friend "Oh so how's 'Miss. Sinnoh Unknown' you know the one you've been getting it on with for the past year and a half, seems to me you really like her" Ash winked at Gary, in-between rotating his hips in a circular motion in the air as a tease.

"Oh piss off, I don't like her, she's just good at what she does" Gary posed for a moment trying to act a big man. He stared up at the ceiling while placing an 'L' shaped finger and thumb under it. Ash chuckled as he flung something towards Gary's face that almost caused him to fall of the desk.

Ash's loudest laugh spread throughout the Ranch, nobody knew what in Arceus' name was going on "Gary, if you seriously like her, ask her out. Do you even know her name?" he thought about what he just said. '_This is GARY we're talking about.. oh wait'_ Ash's laughter corrupted again. He couldn't stop laughing, after smacking him with a Pokeball and taking the mick out of his booty call, his day couldn't get any better. Gary rubbed his face and gave Ash a glance that could make Pikachu faint and be declared unable to battle.

Ash inhaled deeply then smiled "I'm just joking Gary my Arceus, cheer up a bit will you. Don't forget Saturday is our night so be prepared, we'll have a blast!" Ash walked over and placed his hand in front of Gary as if to say 'sorry bud'. Gary grabbed his hand pulling himself out of the chair with Ash's help and they shook firmly.

"Now that we have that sorted, are you ready for Saturday?" Ash changed the subject, in hoping it wouldn't create an argument.

"Of-course! Were gonna be 21 Ashy-Boy, it's a big step!" Ash smiled back in agreement "Am I driving or should we take a cab, because I really need a drink on my 21st-" Ash cut him off.

"Look, we'll get a cab, my mum and your Grandpa have already made arrangements to go to my friend Cilan's Restaurant in Scissor Street, you know my old companion in Unova?" Gary nodded "Well he and his brothers are making a fortune there, plus Cilan is an A Class Connoisseur and apparently we're getting half off" Ash looked at Gary with a cheesy grin before adding "..Oh and drinks are free all night too so guess what Gary, we are getting pissed!" Gary stared at Ash before jumping up in delight and high fiving him. It felt awkward afterwards. They looked around to check nobody had seen their 'girly' side and headed back too work. **(I forgot to add, these 2 are extremely close, and yes Ash does drink regularly, he has more confidence now and of-course he's legal to drink. He's matured)**

**Wednesday 14:55**

As Ash and Pikachu sat and watched television, his mother and Mimey were preparing snacks for the guests that were arriving shortly, though Ash didn't know who was coming, he prepared himself for the worst.

Finally a doorbell rang, he glanced at the door hoping it would open itself. _'I absolutely hate guests'_ he muttered in his head, something he always did in-front of his mother. He eventually got up and headed towards it with Pikachu on his shoulders. As Ash opened the door he had to glance twice to see who it was. It was May, her brother Max and a tall white haired young man who look very familiar to Ash.

"ASH!" May ran in giving him a huge hug,

"Wow, May, it's good to see you too" he hugged her back with a smile on his face, she was like a sister to him, he felt comfortable around her and could tell her anything. She was nearly the same height as Ash and wore her Johto travelling outfit. He glanced down and noticed her little brother who was quite tall now, standing 5.2" with long green hair and a green jacket with jeans and hi-tops. Max was now 15, he didn't need glasses any more but Ash thought he turned out quite well for his age.

"Hey squirt! How's the travelling?" he turned to Max who was in delight to see him again.

"Great Ash! My Growvyle evolved into Sceptile last week, it was awesome!" he smiled, then he gave Ash a serious look "You remember your promise right?"

Ash knew what the promise was but he acted stupid shaking his head as if to say 'no sorry' Max was furious, he kicked Ash in the knee and put his hands on his own hips "You promised to battle me when I became experienced!"Ash laughed and looked at him and bent down a little to come to his level.

"Hey Max, I was just kidding, of course I remembered, we can do it tomorrow how's that?" said Ash as he was clutching his knee. Ash was really hoping for a yes, after that blow he doesn't think he could handle a battle right now.

"Alright then, tomorrow it is, who will I be battling?" Max asked with such curiosity,

"Well, I tell you what, you can pick any one of my Pokemon at the Ranch to battle against and you can have the advantage, how's that?" Max's face lit up with delight "Oh thanks Ash!" smiling as he walked through the door and into the living room to be greeted by Delia. Ash turned towards the young male standing in the doorway, May gleamed as she jumped to his side and held his hand.

"Ash this is my boyfriend Brendan"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Ash held out his hand to greet him in, the young male, or Brendan smiled and took his hand in acceptance.

"I've heard allot about you Ash, your quite a guy from what I've heard from May and her family" His voice was sensitive and sweet but quite deep. Ash smiled at his words then gave him a serious look which caused May to get really nervous.

"Wait, aren't you Brendan Birch? Professor Birch's son? Your one of the Elite Four in Hoenn?" Ash stared at Brendan still in the position of shaking his hand and when Brendan nodded he let go of his hand and stood there staring at him in annoyance. May was confused but very angry that Ash would be so rude, he was always polite to new trainers. Finally, Ash let out a smirk and he welcomed them both inside. Brendan felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he sighed in relief.

May slapped him across the chest as she entered "Don't ever do that again you hear me Ash Ketchum!"

"Don't be so hard on him May, you did tell me he was a joker after all" Brendan laughed as he took his trainers off in the hall with his arm still wrapped around May's wast.

"Yeah May, don't be too hard on me, I was only joking" Ash stuck out his tongue, annoying May in the process. Brendan snickered at the two making faces towards each other as Pikachu began greeting the guests, he was very cautious of the new stranger smell in the house, like a dog.

**Later on in the evening around 6:30pm**

Misty and Tracey had popped down to see everyone, because they didn't live very far, it would be unfair to steal all the spare room in the house so they promised to come over in the afternoon to watch the battle and to meet them at the restaurant on the Saturday night since Misty had to run the gym until 5:30 and Professor Oak and Tracey were at the Ranch until late. They hired help to keep an eye out on all the Pokemon, using Ash's Charizard, Infernape, Blastoise, Venasaur and Pikachu as guards as well as Gary's Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Blastoise and Electivire to keep everyone else safe while they were away.

Ash suddenly spoke as everyone sat down after exchanging hello's and hugs "So did everyone hear about Brock's news I take it?" while sipping on a cup of tea,

"What news?" Misty looked around at everyone's faces like she'd just walked into the wrong house,

Ash finally broke the silence "Well, Jasmine is pregnant"

Misty was gob smacked, she fidgeted in her seat as she screamed in joy "Oh my ARCEUS! really!? I'm so happy for him, when's he coming?"

"Either tomorrow or Friday, Jasmine needs to contact her brother and make sure the gym is ok first, then they are apparently looking for a house here in Kanto where they can live together, Brock is actually opening his own Pokemon Doctor's office near to where his new home will be, once he finds one that is" Ash spoke confidently. He wasn't used to having so many people in his home, but he decided this was a time to make an exception. Plus he was extremely happy for his friend. He finally found someone he loved and is spending the rest of his life with her.

The conversation between the group grew of Brock and Jasmine's news. Of course May had already known and Delia was just as excited, but everything came to a halt when the phone rang. Delia excused herself and walked over as the group thought and discussed house gifts and baby presents they should get for Brock.

Delia came through from the kitchen and stood there waiting for the group to settle down, she was a very patient and polite person and didn't want to spoil the reunion.

"Ash dear?"

"Yeah, mum?"

"Gary's on the phone for you, he said it's urgent?"

Ash stood up and turned to the group "Why don't we all chip in about £100 each (I'm Scottish so I used the pound sign) and then give it to him with a big card and then he can use that money to get what he wants for the wee one?" everyone looked at each other and then nodded in agreement, there was no point in buying presents when the parents know what's best for their children.

Ash walked over towards the kitchen and picked up the wireless telephone and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Ashy Boy, it's Gary"

"Yeah, I know, mum said it was urgent, what do you want?" Ash wasn't being rude but cheeky, he knew it would wind Gary up, a sort of pay back for calling him 'Ashy Boy'

"Hey smartarse, listen, I'm caught up doing research here in Sinnoh, I won't be home till Saturday afternoon but I'll still be able to take a ride with you and the lads to the restaurant, is that ok?"

Ash began laughing "Research? What research? Researching that girl you've been banging for so long!" Ash's mother overheard this and shouted on him to watch his language. He apologised and went back to the conversation.

"Haha, very funny, just know I will be there, wouldn't want to miss out on our night" Ash couldn't help but laugh even more, he still thought what he said was funny. Like a regular comedian.

"Yeah ok Gary, I'll see you Saturday then, say hey to her for me!" Ash laughed again, not being able to control himself.

"Yeah seeya Ashy Boy" Gary hung up in a mood knowing that Ash could see through his bullshit. Ash placed the phone back on the receiver, as he walked through to the sitting room, everyone was just staring at him unable to figure out what the joke was. Ash sat down and took a sip of his tea and scratched Pikachu's head, who was sitting right beside him on the couch facing towards the television.

He still felt eyes on him so he cleared his throat "It was Gary saying he won't be back in Kanto until Saturday" that was another weight lifted. People being so nosey he had to tell them who it was.

"So Ash, fancy a batt-"

May was cut off short when the doorbell rang "Wow Ash, your popular today!" Misty exclaimed leaning against Tracey.

Ash smiled as he walked over to the door and while opening it he faced the group in the living room "Yeah, more popular than most people" he said with a smile, he turned towards the door and who could it have been?

Dawn ran in and jumped in Ash's arms embracing him in a hug, almost knocking him back. Ash couldn't help but cling onto her, he closed his eyes taking in every bit of her, the smell of her hair, the touch of her skin and her body against his. It was like heaven. He suddenly stopped when he opened his eyes and noticed Paul and Barry standing there awkwardly. He forwarded his hand by to Dawn ensuring her to come in. Ash looked at Barry and Paul and smiled.

"So, you were gonna fine me if I didn't come huh Barry?"

"You know what he's like Ash" Paul scoffed walking in towards Ash and shaking his hand while taking off his shoes.

"So Ash, wanna battle?" Barry was excited, he hadn't seen Ash since he had been to Sinnoh and he rarely came to Kanto to visit his father who was a Frontier Brain.

"Nah, I'm really tired right now, I just want to eat and go to bed" Barry was in shock, what had happened to his friend that used to love battling?

"Fine, tomorrow then!"

"I have a battle tomorrow with May's brother Max, but yeah sure after that we can battle" Barry gave one of his cheesy smiles and held out his hand for Ash to shake it as he entered his home.

"Wow Ash, you didn't tell us you had a big house" Dawn was in awe at how nice it was, she loved the area, because it was quiet and peaceful.

"Everyone, this is Dawn, Barry and Paul" they all waved down at the group in the living room while they stood up awaiting to be greeted "And this is Misty, my first ever companion when I first started my journey, Tracey, who I met in the Orange Islands, Dawn you remember May?" she nodded and smiled "this is her boyfriend Brendan and her little brother Max, who I travelled with in Hoenn and oh sorry, this is my mother Delia" everyone gave a big hello as Delia got up to greet them all into her home. She especially gave special attention to Dawn, offering her anything she wanted and complimenting her new outfit (Again, if you've played Black and White it's the female uniform she's wearing, if not Google Dawn of Unova in images or check my images)

As the group talked and discussed their journeys together and exchanged funny stories, Misty and Tracey left to go back to the gym as Delia sat the group down to dinner. After dinner the obvious way to work this out was Barry and Paul with Brendan would go in Ash's room, Max can have his own room and the girls will share the room next door, giving everyone enough space and privacy. (Yehp, for me the Ketchum house has 4 bedrooms, 2 un-suite)

As the night grew, the boys couldn't help discuss their Pokemon battles since the old days and practically insult Barry all night. They were interested to know allot more about Brendan too, like how did he meet May and how long had be been a trainer. The girls on the other hand had more important things to talk about... boys.

* * *

In the morning everyone was greeted by Delia who had made a Buffet of food. Eggs, scones, toast, bacon, sausage, cereal, potato scones and even fresh fruit. The fact was that Ash hadn't even got up yet and it was 10:07. Dawn signalled Pikachu to come over and he eventually followed her upstairs with Piplup by her side, she slowly crept into Ash's room and walked over to the bed.

She turned to signal Pikachu so to use Thunderbolt and she couldn't help but laugh, Piplup and Pikachu both had cheeky grins on their faces. Suddenly sparks of lightening flew around Pikachu and was aimed towards the bed. They stopped laughing when they noticed there was nobody screaming or falling onto the floor.

All three turned slowly to their right towards the bathroom when they heard a male clear his throat in an 'excuse'. Ash was leaning in the door frame with his arms folded and a smug look on his face.

"You honestly think I was gonna fall for that one after last time when I stayed at your house?" Ash wasn't angry, but he found it funny that she attempted to fry him in the morning instead of having his mums fried eggs. Dawn's face beamed red, she couldn't help notice Ash's body. She noticed Ash's lips moving as he started to talk but she wasn't listening.

His torso was bare with a few scars and permanent bruising from past Pokemon encounters, his boxers showed over his grey cottons which looked a little big for him and his abs were glowing on his beige coloured tanned body, she didn't know Ash was so fit! She had noticed him in the past when he was like this but never had she thought how attractive he looked.

She was especially turned on by how his hair looked, it was the worst she'd ever seen it and she liked it like that. She just wanted to run her fingers through it and bring him down towards her..

"Are you listening to me Dawn!?" Ash eventually shouted at her when he noticed she was in a dream, a dream he had recently pictured himself. He walked over and waved his hands in front of her face. She was still imagining and playing that same scenario through her head.

Ash walked off out of his room and away down stairs to get his breakfast with Pikachu behind him after she refused to respond. Dawn eventually spoke, standing there totally frozen and looked down at Piplup with a red face. She gave a quick glance at the door to make sure no one was there and all she spoke was "I think I do love him Piplup" she sighed and headed off down stairs towards the group, careful not to disturb them all and still blushing from the sight of Ash.

As the day proceeded, everyone let their Pokemon out at the Ranch when they went up to visit, Ash introduced all of his Pokemon to Barry, Dawn, Brendan and Paul. Paul couldn't help but notice that Ash had allot of Pokemon, especially ones that looked powerful. He went over to Charizard and stared at it in confusion.

"Ash, why didn't you use Charizard in the Sinnoh League, he looks powerful" Charizard roared at the compliment and eventually Ash turned around to answer him.

"Because he has a family with Charla at the Charicific Valley, an unknown place near Johto where Charizards go to live and get stronger, and your right, my Charizard even defeated an Articuno once at the Battle Frontier" he smiled at himself for accomplishing that symbol. Paul looked at him in amazement and then May and Max burst into the conversation.

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing, it was a dream match up, Ash was amazing, and Charizard never gave up" everyone smiled as May let out her Blastoise and Venasaur to be greeted by Ash's while she spoke.

"So Ash, can we battle now?" Max eventually said after greeting all of Ash's Pokemon.

"Hmm, not yet, not everyone is here, and besides I still have to finish attending to my Pokemon, they need to look good as well as being powerful" Ash laughed, everyone just looked at him in slight amazement that he would put looks as well as power first in his Pokemon.

Dawn and May were practising their contest skills, since they were both Top Coordinators, it was right to try and share ideas and gain knowledge from each other. Brendan and Paul were helping Ash brush his Tauros and Barry was 'trying' to discuss strategies with Max.

"Look Barry, I appreciate the help, but I want to do this on my own, Ash will be a great opponent and I know which Pokemon I want to battle against" Barry stared at Max and gave him a slight smile.

"If you say so, so which Pokemon do you want to battle against?" Max suddenly gave Barry a glare.

"I'm not telling you!" he shouted and walked over to a spot where nobody could bother him. Barry walked over to Ash and Paul "So, Max is fired up for this battle Ash, hope your ready!" Barry exclaimed.

"Don't worry Barry, he's serious, I know that, but I'm not backing down" he smiled as he brushed his Tauros' bulk body and led him back through the fence towards their area.

As they all sat down after a few hours work, they heard footsteps coming through from the patio which led into the sitting room at the Ranch. Dawn suddenly jumped out of her deck chair and ran over towards the sliding doors.

"Hey look who showed up!"

"Hey guys" Brock yelled "Sorry were a little late, my parents decided to take my car so we had to wait for them to return from shopping"

"It's alright, come and sit down, my mum came and made fresh lemonade for everyone" Ash shouted across the field as he laid on the deck chair,

"So when's this battle starting then?" Jasmine asked Ash with a cheeky tone,

"Well, not everyone is-" Misty cut Ash off as she jumped through the doors with Tracey and ran towards the group "Sorry, my sisters were being a pain and wouldn't let me leave" she scoffed "Tracey had to come and pick me up because I couldn't find my bike" she finally noticed Jasmine and Brock and embraced them both in a hug as she congratulated them on their news.

Ash turned to Max, who had returned from his private time, smiled and eventually spoke "Well Max, let's get started, choose my Pokemon"

"I've given it allot of thought, and I choose Pikachu" everyone gasped as they stared at Max with a really deep confused look on their faces then stared down at Pikachu who was even more confused at the choice, he stood up, stretched and ran across by Ash's side giving him a wink. Everyone knew that Ash and Pikachu together was an unstoppable combination and they couldn't figure out Max's reason of choice. Max smiled and nodded his head "If I want to be the best, I have to defeat the best, isn't that right Ash?"

Max turned to Ash who was inspired by his sudden attitude towards their battle "Yes Max, your 100% right"

Brock stood in the middle of an open field, with Ash at his left and Max at his right.

"The following battle between Ash Ketchum one of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Max from the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn will now begin, this is a 1 on 1 Unofficial Pokemon Battle and the winner will be decided when either of their Pokemon is unable to battle or if one of the trainers forfeit, please present your Pokemon"

"Pikachu, your up buddy" Ash pointed towards the field as Pikachu ran in front of him with sparks flying from his cheeks.

Max smiled and eventually through a Pokeball towards the field "Ralts, I choose you" Ash, Brock and even May gasped at the Pokemon that stood before them.

**NEXT TIME: The Battle continues, restaurant scene and everyone finds out (especially Ash) why Gary is acting so strange at the restaurant.**


	3. Chapter 3

******So.. I can't keep away, I just love writing! :D This is a little bit longer and my first time writing a battle, so tell me what you think :)**

**A/N:**** The first 3 chapters have been updated and re-written because of grammar mistakes I never noticed until recently Please review each chapter to let me know what I did wrong or did good! :D**

* * *

Ash froze for a brief second before responding to Max's choice of Pokemon "Max, is that the Ralts we met in Hoenn?"

"Yes Ash, how did you know? It's quite surprising and very fascinating that she hasn't evolved yet after all these years, don't you think?" he asked with a smile

"Well, Max, I'm happy for you, hello Ralts, nice to see you again" Brock waved at Ralts as it waved back then gave a serious look "Right if were all ready, let the battle, begin!"

May was explaining to everyone before the battle started how they all are so shocked at the choice then they turned to Ash who forwarded Max to go first as the challenger.

"Ok Ralts, use Magical Leaf" Ralts jumped and from it's arms came neon green coloured leaves aiming at Pikachu with such force.

"Wow, she's strong. Ok Pikachu, counter shield " Pikachu looked back at Ash and nodded at his command, Pikachu started break dancing as electricity shot from it's body, deflecting the attack.

"Wow Ash, you've came far with that one" Dawn shouted,

"Well, maybe I could teach you a thing or two from this battle" Ash winked at Dawn as she beamed red, everyone knew this battle was going to be exciting.

"Ok Ralts, use Double Team and Confusion" Ash froze. He noticed Ralts' speed was at at-least the same level as Pikachu. He glanced at Pikachu who was surrounded by numerous Ralts' and keep getting shot at with confusion.

"Pikachu, use your ears, dodge them all then zone in on the real one and use your Electro Ball combination" everyone stared at Ash. What did he mean by that? What was this Electroball combination?

Suddenly Pikachu closed his eyes pricking up his ears while moving his body dodging the oncoming attacks. Pikachu ran, using agility to dodge and move swiftly around the field. All of a sudden, his tail began to glow a bright silver as if he were preparing Iron Tail and from nowhere Max began to shout "Ralts, use Hypnosis!"

Pikachu jumped and a bright ball of electric energy formed from his tail. This is what an Electro Ball combination was, Iron tail and ElectroBall together. The combined attack was sparking with such power! Pikachu ran towards Ralts at incredible speed and he suddenly spun, missing the hypnosis and attacked his opponent with full force.

There was a moment of silence as the smoke began to clear. Everyone was now standing curiously to await the result of the attack. Brock zoned in on the battlefield but couldn't quite see anything. Pikachu appeared standing on all fours and in front of him was Ralts, panting furiously.

"Both Pokemon are able to continue" Brock shouted as he put both his arms up to signal the trainers the battle could continue.

"Ralts are you ok?" Max shouted, Ralts looked back and smiled at Max with a nod.

Ash smiled, seeing something inside Max that was similar to himself. "Nice going Pikachu" Ash was pleased Pikachu was able to pull that move off once again **(Just to say all these moves were in episodes of Pokemon, the whole combination thing Ash's Pikachu actually did do)**

"Pikachu, use your Volt Tackle Combination"

"Not another combination!" May beamed.

Dawn giggled with her hand over her mouth "That must be my doing guys, sorry"

May turned to her in annoyance "Dawn, Ash isn't a Coordinator!"

"Hey Ash is a Pokemon Trainer! Any Trainer can learn combinations" Misty growled, defending Dawn. May stood back and turned back to the battle at hand when Max called out his next move.

"Use Physic" Ralts closed it's eyes as it turned white and tried to locate Pikachu's whereabouts. Pikachu was in the middle of using Volt Tackle and Agility then he leaped, heading over towards Ralts and his tail began shining again, everyone was staring in awe at how much power was built from that Iron Tail as he fell down from his leap. He forwarded his body into a roll, coming down towards Ralts.

Pikachu was a second too late as Ralts used Physic on itself to dodge the attack, appearing in-front of Ash. Pikachu turned and glared at Ralts who was smiling. His yellow ears pricked up and stood on his hind legs as Ralts fell to the ground at the last second.

"Ralts is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means Ash is the winner!" everyone stood up and clapped praising Max for a good effort.

Ash walked across towards Max who was comforting Ralts and thanking it for it's help, he looked up at Ash and smiled.

"Thanks Ash, you have gotten better, and those moves, wow, I didn't know you trained Pikachu that hard!"

"No Max, I should be thanking you, I noticed some flaws in my performance and Ralts was amazing, she listened to your every command and trusted you, and even after Pikachu tried to take her out with one move, she stood up and fought for you, I'm proud of you buddy" Ash held out his hand as Max returned Ralts to his Pokeball and got up from the ground to shake Ash's hand. Brock praised Max at his performance as they headed towards the patio where everyone had been watching.

"So we learned allot from that battle, didn't we May?" Dawn turned towards May who smiled slightly and gave her a cheeky wink. Dawn blushed when Ash caught the movement.

Ash smiled and gave a small stretch, as did Pikachu "Well, I think I'm gonna head home for a snooze, I'm totally beat"

Barry and Paul scoffed under their breath. "Your either always tired or hungry"

"Dinner won't be ready for a few more hours!" he growled at them "Brock, Jasmine, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Tracey, Misty?"

"We actually have to get back Ash" Brock replied, cuddling into Jasmine who was fitted under his arms and leaning against his chest.

"Yeah, me too, I have to get back to the Gym and Tracey has to help the Professor, but we'll see you at the restaurant?" Ash sort of looked at Misty in slight disappointment but understood, everyone was moving on except from him. They had other lives away from their careers.

Dawn stood up with May beside her and stood in front of Ash to block Misty from seeing his disappointed look, or was it something else?

"Why don't you come to Ash's on Saturday afternoon to get ready? Zoey and Candice are coming tomorrow tonight and were all getting ready together" all the boys gasped at the suggestion, imagining all the girls in one room getting ready with each other was enough to drive Brock crazy, but he sighed in relief knowing Jasmine was for enough for him.

Misty nodded in agreement. "What about you Jasmine, want to come?" Dawn suddenly turned and asked "No sorry, I can't, me and Brock will be meeting you there, were going house shopping on Saturday morning" she giggled at the thought knowing they were moving along with idea.

"Yeah that's all good" Dawn beamed a bright red feeling a pair of eyes on her from behind.

Brock and Jasmine left to head home and Tracey drove Misty back to Cerulean City to the Gym so she could get back to work taking on challengers. May sat back down beside Brendan as they left and Ash sat back on his deck chair as Pikachu sat underneath in the shade. _  
_

"Tell you what, I'm going to sit here for 10 minutes before heading home, it's good weather" he looked at Dawn again, almost wanting to make her stand up one last time as the group chuckled at his laziness. Paul and Barry were talking about going to get outfits for the restaurant in the morning and May wanted to take Max and Brendan shopping for outfits as well since she and Dawn had already gotten theirs.

"Well that's that sorted then" May stood up clapping her hands together in excitement. Ash gave her a dumb look "I'm taking the boys shopping for outfits and Dawn said she was going to wait for our outfits to arrive" she corrected him.

"What do you mean 'arrive' are they on holiday or something?" the boys sniggered at Ash's comment and straightened their face so May didn't turn around and go for them.

"They are supposed to arrive at your house tomorrow because we ordered them and we knew we'd be here so that's what she means by arrive" Dawn explained calmly before May could say anything in her angry state of mind.

"Yeah alight fine, I'll be lying in bed tomorrow anyway, mum and Mr. Mime are heading out for the day to get something for the Professor so it's just me and you Dawn" Ash winked at her and she blushed, creating unwanted tension.

"Ohhh, Ash don't do anything we would" Paul and Barry teased as they as they nudged each other giggling.

"Don't be so immature guys, you know I wouldn't do anything like that" Ash said with mature grin on his face, trying to act the big man in front of everyone.

Dawn nudged him, instantly spilling his lemonade over himself and partially on her leg "ASH!"

"Thanks Dawn, you done that just so I could get my top off right?" he said firmly and sarcastically with a wild grin on his face. Ash stood up facing the group "I'm heading home, it's too warm to sleep outside" he turned towards the group "I'll see you back at mine then, come on Pikachu"

"Seeya" the group responded in sync and they watched Ash and Pikachu head in through the door, taking off his drenched shirt. Barry instantly noticed the large scars on Ash's back that he had never seen before and was about to call after him until Dawn and Paul clasped his face together, knowing he would be loud mouth to ask what had happened. They released him as soon as they heard Ash closing the Ranch gate on the other side.

Barry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Guys what was that for!?"

"Your so insesitive" Paul scoffed "You don't just go running and asking someone about something that may affect them in a bad way"

"You can talk" Dawn chuckled "You were insensitive when we first met you"

"That was then. I'm nothing like that now am I Dawn?" he gave her a stern look in question. She shook her head to say no and smiled at him.

"We're grateful for it Paul. Barry.." he turned at his name being called "Behave!"

**Friday Morning 11:34am**

Ash awoke to an empty room, he glanced around to make sure nobody was there. He instantly remembered everyone had gone out to either shop or run errands, smiling he also remembered that the only people in the house were him and of course Dawn.

It couldn't of been May or Misty, no. It had to be the only girl he fell in love with since the moment he met her. Drowning out his thoughts, he slowly got up noticing that not even Pikachu was there at the bottom of his bed. _'Weird. Pikachu is always here when I sleep in after mum feeds him' _ he thought. He slowly headed across to his bathroom to clean up for breakfast.

Dawn was downstairs preparing Pancakes and Syrup, Ash's favourite. She was hoping to tell Ash that morning how she felt about him but she knew something didn't seem right about it, either he didn't like her or he liked someone else. She knelt down to give Pikachu and Piplup some water as Delia had already fed them in the morning and noticed that Ash was strolling into the kitchen with an exhausted look on his face, again she couldn't help but stare at his body, it was more beautiful than the last time she saw it. He yawned, scratching his head while dragging his body onto a stool in the kitchen against the bunker.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Ahhhh, morning Dawn, what are you cooking?" Ash couldn't help but sniff the air, waking up from his state he started to get excited.

"Your favourite, pancakes and syrup!" she replied in a sweet tone. Ash couldn't help but give her a cheesy smile, the way she worked in the kitchen reminded him of when she helped her mum in Sinnoh, he'd be with Brock watching television and she'd either drop something or make a racket because she was nervous she would get something wrong, but this time it was different she was nervous for some other reason.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No, no Ash it's nothing, I made you tea? 2 sugars and milk" Dawn was giving Ash a fake smile and he knew it. He accepted the cup and took a sip as he watched Dawn turn off the gas to the frying pan. She placed the pancakes on a plate and drenched them in syrup knowing exactly what Ash liked and placed it in front of him on the bunker.

"Wait, why aren't you eating?" Ash asked her noticing she didn't make any extra or any more for herself. She placed herself on the stool opposite Ash and watched him eat "Because I ate with your mum early this morning" Ash gulped at the thought, did his mum tell her anything about how he felt or- NO! She wouldn't!

After a short conversation, Ash glanced down at his plate noticing how empty it was. He wasn't that hungry and he wasn't in a rush so how did he eat them so fast? Nerves maybe? He gently got down from the stool, downed the rest of his tea and headed for the couch, face planting it in the direction of the television. Dawn followed him in and gave him a stare.

"What's suddenly wrong with you?"

"My back is so sore, I just wanted to lye down on a bit of leather and call Misty's sister Daisy to do my back" Dawn clenched her fists at the thought of another female touching Ash, it made her incredibly jealous and caused her to walk over and sit beside him.

"Want me to do it?" Ash was shocked at the question. _'Please don't tell me she's jealous'_ he thought. He turned and looked into her eyes, they were pleading for him to say yes, but how could he say no? He could make this part of his plan to tell her he liked her, no wait he loved her!

"Why not" Ash responded turning his head back to the TV while Dawn started to rub his back. He could feel how soft her hands were against his skin, whenever she lightly braised her hand over a scar he would normally twitch but she was so gentle and soft that it didn't bother him. It felt like soft feathers to the skin.

Ash suddenly turned round to face Dawn and sat up a little. She looked annoyed at him interrupting her, but there was something Ash's eyes were saying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Dawn, could I ask you something?" Dawn's heart suddenly stopped for a moment then started again. What was he going to say? What did he want?

He took a hold of both of her hands in his and gazed deep into her sapphire eyes. They were like an ocean you could get lost in if you stared at them for too long, something Ash had always dreamed of doing. Ash smiled as he looked at Dawn's figure from her feet, to her long legs, her skinny waist and up to her face.

"Look dawn, it's been 7 years and I don't know how to explain it but since I met you, I've felt nothing but joy in my heart for you, when you came to see me in Unova I was heartbroken that you had to leave, in front of everyone I couldn't tell you my feelings because I felt that they were for you and you alone" he cupped his right hand on her left cheek,

"Ash I-I-.." Dawn was cut short.

"Please let me finish" he waited for a nod and continued "because of this feeling I am able to sit here now and tell you how much I love you, I love the way you smile, the way you are when your angry, how you connect yourself with your Pokemon, how beautiful you look in a contest and when your not it doesn't matter your always beautiful in my eyes. I love how we used to be so close and we got on so well with each other. I love you and everything about you Dawn" Dawn gasped and started crying removing her hands from Ash's and placing them on her face to cover up her emotions.

"Sorry, Dawn, did I say something wrong?" Ash was looking at her with pure concern, he had hoped for a different reaction but it was too late to turn back time, he placed his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her.

Dawn eventually looked up at him staring into his golden brown eyes. She sighed in relief as she leaned in and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft unlike what she thought they would be. She could feel Ash holding back because of her previous reaction to what he had said to her. She pulled away after a moment and gazed once more into his eyes. There was something there she knew too well. Guilt and excitement.

"Ash, you have no idea do you?" Ash gave her look only she had ever seen, it was a passionate and hopeful look but it was for only for a brief moment. His eyes weighed down in embaressment staring at the group in a hope that time would turn back.

Dawn quickly grabbed his left cheek and pulled his face up to face hers. "Listen Ash, the honest truth is I love you too, I have since I first met you, I didn't know how to tell you. I was actually going to tell you this morning but you-" Ash suddenly leaned in and embraced her in a deep passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. Dawn couldn't resist, the moment was there so she did the same wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Ash pushed Dawn a little so he was on top of her on the couch, as he deepened the kiss he turned his head slightly every time he pulled back and went in again so they could both breathe. Ash suddenly slowed his pace and pulled away giving her one final kiss on the lips before staring at her with a smile.

"Wow Dawn, your incredible" he said with such sarcasm, Dawn giggled, pushing his face in the opposite direction.

Dawn winked at him leaning in to kiss him on the cheek "Yeah, if you behave yourself you might get more"

"Is that all I get? I expressed myself to you!" Dawn turned to see Ash sulking into the sofa. He looked adorable, sitting there with a pout on his face and having his arms folded like a little boy.

"Oh cheer up, come and help me clean up the kitchen before I start to ignore you" Ash quickly jumped to the order. Dawn walked into the kitchen and Ash couldn't help but cuddle her from the back and leaned his head on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her right shoulder sending sensational tingles down Dawn's back. She turned down to see Pikachu and Piplup staring at them in such confusion "Ash.." Dawn whispered,

"What?"

"Look.." Dawn pointed down at the ground where Pikachu and Piplup were still staring.

"Oh knock it off you two, Pikachu you should know better!" Pikachu gave his master a nod in agreement. Pikachu had seen Gary with so many girls, he knew what this was, but in a way it was different because Ash loved Dawn and nothing would change that.

That night Delia welcomed Zoey and Candice into her home to stay in the girls room. Ash felt like his house was a hotel at this time. He welcomed the girls with a cuddle and sat back down on the sofa where Brendan, Paul, Max and Barry were watching previous battles between Cynthia and her challengers. The girls parcels had arrived that night with their dresses and they were extremely excited to try them on so they stayed upstairs all night until dinner was ready.

**Saturday afternoon (6:30pm)**

"Ash dear" called Delia upstairs towards her sons bedroom, she could hear Ash walk up to her door still in mid conversation with the boys in his room, he opened the door and called down from the banister,

"Yes mum?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Not quite, Barry is being a pain and messing around on my computer" Ash called out, you could hear the boys laughing and shouting at Barry to move his arse.

"Right well hurry up, and boys.."

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?" they all called out in sync.

"Watch your language!" she shouted.. the boys sniggered as the door closed.

25 minutes later the boys walked down the stairs into the living room all wearing Tuxedo's. Barry's was white and Paul's was Grey. Brendan and Ash along with Max all wore traditional black. Mrs. Ketchum was waiting at the other end of the living room wearing a long black dress and a black shawl which covered her shoulders and her hair was curled down to one side. Her shoes were black stilettos bought by Ash's father when they first got together. Ash stared at his mother in amazement.

"Wow mum, you look outstanding" Ash complimented as he gave her a hug.

"Well dear, it's your birthday I want to make a good impression" she said with a blissful tone.

"You always have mum" all the boys were smiling at this mother and son moment, suddenly a door from upstairs opened then closed, Tracey, Brendan, Ash, Barry, Paul and Max all stared at the images they saw heading downstairs.

May was first, she wore a bright red chiffon dress that was half way down her thighs with a matching bag and shoes, her hair was curled to one side just like Delia's. Misty was next wearing a bright blue chiffon dress with white stilettos and a white bag with a matching pearl necklace, her orange hair flowed down her back like a waterfall.

As the boys helped their dates down the stairs Ash couldn't help but notice Dawn, she stood out from the rest. Her dark blue strapless dress that fitted her curvy figure fitted her perfectly. Her long legs were showing off her ankles with matching stilettos and a blue clutch bag she held in her hand. Her hair wasn't the same as the girls, it was tied up with a side fringe and a deep blue diamond necklace around her neck. Ash walked across and helped her down the last step.

Zoey and Candice wore matching dresses but different colours. Zoey had a cream coloured dress and diamond earrings with matching high heels and Candice wore black both strapless, and it was the first time ever that anyone had seen her hair out of her pigtails. After Mrs. Ketchum took pictures of everyone they proceeded to go outside. As the girls got into one cab the boys got into the front one with Professor Oak who was standing outside waiting. Ash introduced all the boys to Gary inside the cab as they drove off.

When the boys got to the restaurant they were greeted by Jasmine and Brock who led them inside as they all sat at the table. The two top end seats were for Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. Along the right side was where Brock, Jasmine, May, Brendan, Dawn, Ash and Gary were to be seated and on the left Tracey, Misty, Barry, Paul, Max and Zoey and Candice were going to sit with an extra seat that had been taken away. The boys had all ordered alcohol apart from Brock who had to drive Jasmine home that night. Gary and Ash did a birthday shot before anyone got there so they wouldn't be told off by Ash's mother.

As the girls walked through the door everyone at the table just stared in amazement at how amazing they all looked, Brock complimented Mrs. Ketchum then joked at how she produced someone like Ash, everyone laughed. Gary suddenly hid himself under the table cloth as the girls started to sit down, May, Dawn and Misty all kissed their partners as they took a seat next to them until Dawn spotted something wrong with Gary.

"Ash, what's wrong with him?" she asked in worry,

"Oh, we did a shot before, he's probably pissed already" a few people heard that comment and started to laugh so Gary nudged Ash to come under the table.

"What the hell, we're not 5!" he shouted.

"Shut up Ash, come here!" he whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"That's her!" Pointing to a particular set of legs under the table, Ash noticing this questioned his friend.

"That's who Gary?"

"SHHH! You know, that girl, in Sinnoh..." It took a while before Ash got what he meant. He gave Gary a cheeky smile and got up from under the table and sat in his chair, Delia noticed his strange behaviour.

"Ash, stop being so rude, what do you think your doing!"

"Sorry mum but Gary is a bit shy" everyone laughed but when one particular person heard she spilled her drink on the table in surprise.

"What's wrong Zo zo?" Candice was worried, she never acted nervous before,

"Oh nothing, excuse me, I need to go to the toilet, Dawn would you?" Candice knew it was something important, though to call on Dawn it must of been something secretive. As Dawn got up to excuse herself to check on Zoey, Ash gently cuffed Dawn's wrist and slightly pulled her down towards his face.

"Zoey is the one that Gary has been fooling around with for over a year now" he whispered in her ear. She knew that Zoey had been seeing someone, but what a small world this must of been for it to be Gary! As Dawn walked over to the toilets, Ash assured Gary that she was gone and as he came up from under the table, his face was a crimson red with embaressment.

"Well Gary, I think you should get some drinks down you to ease yourself up a bit" Tracey suggested. Everyone had ordered alcohol again except from Brock and Jasmine and Max of course. Ash and the boys all ordered beers and shots and for the girls it would be wine or vodka and gin or vodka and coke and for Max, a little lemonade.

**That was Chapter 3 :) Please continue to read my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: Ok people, I have noticed this as well and I don't know if I'm blaming this website or not yet, but the grammar and missing words are definitely not my fault. I do check this over at least 6 times before uploading it, then I double check it before publishing it. It's weird but I can't help it once it's published. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and started following my story. :)**

Ash and everyone at the table were waiting for their drink order to arrive when suddenly a familiar face popped up behind Ash.

"Hey Ash, long time no see, how's things?" Ash turned to see a tall well presented green haired man standing with 2 trays full of drinks accompanied by his brother with blue hair.

"Wow, Cilan, it's great to see you" Ash got up and helped him set out the drinks out on the table before giving him a hand shake and a manly hug.

"How's the restaurant? I heard your incredibly busy, everyone wanting a taste of the Unova life I take it" Cilan chuckled,

"Yes, of course by executing a well seasoned meal, our customers would spread the word like the smell of a broth simmering through from the kitchen" Ash smiled as he watched his old companion express his love for food, suddenly he turned to Cress,

"Hi there Cress, nice to see you again, hasn't been since I challenged your gym" Ash held out his hand for Cress to shake and as he did he smiled at Ash.

"Oh Cilan, I want you to meet some people" using the palm of his hand towards each individual, because pointing is obviously rude in the middle of a posh restaurant, he introduced everyone around the table "..this is Brock and his girlfriend Jasmine" Brock got up to shake Cilan's hand knowing he was an expert cook like he was he was and was also delighted to meet someone who took care of Ash during his journeys just like he did "..Professor Samuele Oak, my mother Delia" Cilan walked over calmly towards the Professor and shook his hand gracefully and politely and headed towards the other end to greet Ash's mother for the first time. "..oh and this is Zoey from Sinnoh and you remember Dawn?"

"Pleasure to meet all of you" he beamed suddenly turning towards Dawn "and Dawn, it's great to see you again after so long" embracing her in a hug Dawn suddenly stared beside him towards his brother Cress.

"Wow Cilan, you have a brother?" she asked curiously.

"No actually I have 2 twin brothers, I'm Cilan, this is Cress and my brother Chile is in the kitchen for the night, but I will be happy to get him later on in the evening for you so he can greet you personally" Dawn smiled at the suggestion and nodded in agreement, as she sat down at the table she look at Ash and gave him a wink, Ash knew something was up and Dawn had done something to help Zoey overcome her fear of facing Gary in front of everyone.

Cilan took certain peoples Starter orders and excused himself so he could serve other tables. Ash turned to Gary,  
"Look Gary, I haven't a clue what your problem is so settle down and have fun, it's our birthday after all" Gary turned to look at Ash who was quite pissed off at this point,

"Yeah right fine, cheers then?" Gary held up a shot and brought Ash to smile and so they lightly clashed their small glasses together before knocking them back

"My Arceus Ash, take it easy please" Delia exclaimed at her son, who was enjoying himself too much to even pay attention to what she was saying.

"Delia, it's orite, they are both just having fun, you only get to be 21 once right?" Oak explained to her, though she couldn't be mad long, she loved being with her son and all of his friends.

When the starters finally arrived she stood up with a glass of wine in her hand waiting for the table to settle down "I'd like to make a toast" everyone raised their glasses, whether it was wine, beer, a shot or even water they all joined in "To Ash and Gary, Happy 21st Birthday you two" while giving them a hug and kiss on each of their cheeks "and of course good luck to Ash in his match in 3 weeks time and we'll all be there cheering him on to become Champion"

"Too Ash and Gary and to the Sinnoh Championship" everyone said in sync before taking a sip of their drinks.

Towards the end of the night as desserts were being ordered, everyone had moved around the table. Delia sat next to Professor Oak, Gary sat next to Zoey when he finally found the confidence to go up and talk to her, Paul suddenly started speaking to Candice and Ash was at the bar with Dawn.

"So Ash" Dawn glared at him looking quite tipsy "Happy Birthday" Dawn leaned in to give Ash a kiss on the lips before taking a sip of her drink,

"I'm not letting you drink that much tonight missy, now settle down!" Ash was very protective of any of his friends who were slightly drunk, especially of Dawn because now he was protecting her for so many more reasons. He led her towards the table for her to sit back down in her seat and went across to his mother who was having a conversation with the Professor.

"Mum, can I speak to you for a moment please?" Ash was sincere towards his mother, she nodded in agreement as Ash directed her to the side far enough from the table so that nobody could hear him.

"Look mum, I just want to say thank you, personally, for making a night to remember, I appreciate it all, and I couldn't of become like this without you, you do know that right?" his mothers eyes suddenly became watery,

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you, you have so much support and you have done from day 1, you and Gary have grown up so fast and I couldn't be prouder. Oh and of course Dawn, well what a catch my son" Ash knew that the drink was starting to talk, his mother would never say that if she was sober, he hugged her and thanked her again before leading her back to the table, before she sat down she suddenly went into her purse and brought out a black box and handed it to Ash.

"Mum, what's this?" he asked in curiosity as he opened it "A key?" he gave his mother a confused look.

"Well, you'll find out later on in the night" she smiled as she turned back to the Professor to continue their earlier conversation. Ash knew that something big was being planned as he glanced around the table looking towards each 'couple'. As he glanced over in Barry's direction he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was alone and needed someone to be with or keep him company so Ash got out his xtransceiver and called someone before making his way back to the table beside Dawn.

Cilan, Chile and Cress all came towards the table with their desserts they had ordered 30 minutes prior. Everyone had ordered something different, Profiteroles Tiramisu, Ice Cream, Chocolate Sundae, Pancakes and Fruit, Crepes and also Apple Pie. Dawn got up so Cilan could introduce her to Chile and while the brothers handed out the desserts. Ash suddenly stood up while holding his pint of beer before the 3 brothers left the table.

"I would just like to thank everyone at this table on behalf of myself and Gary" as he said that Gary stood up and toasted his glass in the air towards everyone before sitting back down again "for coming here tonight to celebrate our 21st, I would like to also thank Cilan, Chile and Cress for their beautiful food and cuisine and for treating us like more than customers, I appreciate it. I would also like to thank Professor Oak and my mother for all the hard work they have done to help me get to where I am today and of course to everyone here, rivals and friends who have helped me to see meaning and understanding and have always stood by me to help me become stronger, to us all, may the future be bright" everyone lifted their glasses and repeated the last line of Ash's speech before taking a drink and chowing down on the dessert.

Around 10:50pm the group had all ordered taxi's back to Pallet, Brock and Jasmine hugged and wished everyone a lovely night before heading back to Pewter City. As Ash and the group, apart from Max, Delia and Professor Oak, got into a cab, Mrs. Ketchum went towards the front to speak to the cab driver, handing him a piece of paper and whispering something in his ear until he looked at her and nodded in agreement. She waved the group goodbye along with Max and Professor Oak as they were driven off towards Pallet Town. Ash turned to his companions while edging off his seat.

"Sorry guys, but excuse me sir?" looking into the rear view mirror towards the cab driver, "What did my mother say to you?" the cab driver started laughing as everyone started to look uncomfortable,

"You'll find out soon" he replied smiling while singing along to the radio. Everyone glared at Ash like he had something to do with this.

"Look guys, I don't know what she said, maybe were going to a club or something" he finally spoke.

"Who cares! The night is still young and I still have plenty room for more drinks!" Gary blurted out waving his arms around in excitement while everyone nodded in agreement as they sung along with the cab driver to the radio. They cab stopped near Pallet Town outside a tall house with a big garden and an open gate at the front. The driver suddenly turned round and smiled at the group,

"Right, this is your stop, don't worry about the payment, It's already been taking care of, have fun" everyone got out of the car slowly not knowing what was going on, as they waved the driver off everyone turned to look at Ash.

"What? I don't know where we are!" trying to assure everyone with his honesty.

"Wait Ash" Gary shouted in a daze, "Isn't this your old house? You know from when you were growing up?" Ash stared at Gary for a moment then glanced at the house, he walked up to the fence and strolled up the path. He pulled out the black box from his pocket remembering what his mother had said to him _'You'll find out later in the night' _a voice said in Ash's head, he opened the box and pulled out the key from the soft velvet cushion from underneath it and placed it in the door. He turned it a couple of time to ensure it would unlock and he opened the door. To everyone's amazement it had opened so they all followed Ash's steps and walked up the path into the house. Ash finally used his xtransceiver as a light to find a switch to the hallway. His mother had just given him a home, of his own. He took a quick detour of the house turning on various lights before heading back down stairs. The group eventually stumbled through the door taking off their shoes as they glanced around.

"Well everyone, what do you think? Your the first people in my brand new home" Ash smiled as he turned on the television to put some dance music on. Everyone shouted in amazement and went to hug Ash.

"Hey Gary, you have a similar house like this, where do you usually keep the drinks?" Ash asked,

"Well, in here usually" Gary stumbled towards a big brown cabinet in the living room and pulled out a few bottles of anything he could find, Jack Daniels, Vodka, Malibu, Sourz. Nearly every person grabbed a bottle and started raiding the kitchen for glasses.

"Well looks like my mum put beer and munchies in the fridge and cupboards for us.. so why don't we party?" Ash called from the kitchen while everyone yelled. All the females began dancing, and all the men were in the kitchen discussing the pairings up for tonight leaving Barry and Paul to 'flip a coin' Ash was outside talking on his xtransceiver giving directions to a certain someone.

As Ash walked inside, he was shocked at the image he saw, it was like a couples club, Gary was getting into Zoey, Brendan was getting into May, Paul into Candice, Tracey into Misty and he noticed Dawn and Barry were standing at the bottom of the stairs having a conversation,

"Hey you two, having a good night?" Ash asked

"Yeah Ash, look I better get back to yours, there's a no point in me hanging around here" Barry sulked as he said this after taking a sip of his beer,

"Bullshit Barry, you know I wouldn't leave you alone right? Your staying, and your about to get a surprise too" Ash gave Barry a nod as he went across to the door and opened it for a young blonde female to walk through in a tight orange dress and a short leather brown coat.

"Barry, you remember Bianca don't you?" Ash looked at Barry with his eyebrows up in the air, as if Barry could forget Bianca, they were exactly alike! When Ash returned from Sinnoh Barry caught up with him to ask him how his trip in Unova was, Ash had one thing in mind for Barry and handed him a piece of paper with a name and xtransceiver number on it, it was Bianca. He knew they would get along quite well and Ash knew that. He did hear they had met up a few times for dates but nothing really went on so he decided to invite her over while she was with her dad here in Kanto. Barry gave one of his cheesy grins towards Ash and hugged him like a kid getting what he wanted from his mummy.

"Ash, you know something, you surprise me every time" Ash just smiled as he closed the door walking back over to Dawn. He walked 3 steps up and turned to stop and began to shout at everyone in the house while turning the television on mute.

"Right everyone, before this night goes any further, I would like to say something" while clearing his throat,

"Go on Ashy Boy" Gary shouted from the couch as he raised a clenched fist in the air, everyone just laughed at the humour, Gary was more fun when he was drunk than sober and nobody could understand how that was. Ash continued his speech,

"Ok, so there are 12 of us here and only 5 bedrooms, if your gonna stay the night, which you all probably will end up doing, there are 3 bedrooms upstairs, 2 down the hall there and another living room through from the kitchen, just to let you know, my bedroom is the master one which is upstairs on the right, anyone goes in there I'll kick their ass!" everyone stared at Ash in fear, until he started laughing letting everyone know he was being sarcastic. He jumped down and headed into the kitchen to get a tray full of shots before bringing it out to hand to everyone. "To new beginnings and the future" everyone shouted in sync before knocking back the drink.

As the night went on, everyone apart from Ash and Paul, the most responsible ones in the group, were drunk. Ash was currently sitting near the bottom of the wooden steps in his new home sipping on a bottle of beer. He noticed Dawn trying to make her way over to him, he suddenly got up in a panic to make sure she didn't fall or spill anything.

"Dawn, are you ok?" he asked her while placing her on the steps beside him  
"Why w-wouldn't I be?" before Ash could respond she started speaking again,

"Tell you what Ash" she gave a pause to try and get the words out of her mouth properly without mashing them together, "Take me upstairs to your MASTER bedroom" Ash didn't respond, he was definitely taken aback by the command his girlfriend had just giving him, he wasted no time pulling her up and tucking her under his arm so he could support her while walking up the stairs. As they got to the bedroom door, Dawn flew in in a daze, not knowing where she was. Ash quickly closed the door before turning round to find Dawn starting to strip off. Her bare back was in his direction, the first thing he could notice was the outline of her dark blue thong, it was incredibly thin like a piece of string. She turned around to face him and he couldn't help but drop his bottle of beer. Her hair was falling down to one side like a mermaids her breasts were perfectly big and round with her nipples fully erected, her body was shaped like an hour glass, her legs were immensely long and that piece of cloth covering the top of her legs, he just had the urge to rip it off. He had dreamed of a moment like this one, but in a very different way.

As Ash stood there gasping at the incredible image in front of him, Dawn paced herself towards him and started passionately kissing him trying to pull him backwards towards the bed. Eventually Ash pulled away and looked at Dawn in the eyes with a deep sorry look,

"Look Dawn, this isn't the time, your drunk and I'm not the type of person to take advantage of you" Ash quickly grabbed the nearest cloth close to him and placed it around Dawn's naked body as she started to cry. Ash sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her towards his lap. "Look Dawn, if you think I'm not attracted to you, that's DEFINITELY not it" he whispered in a cool but soothing voice, "Your body is a dream, you could be Elesa's competition in a few weeks time if you wanted too" this gave Dawn a slight smile before she used her right hand to wipe away a few tears and using her left arm for support around Ash's neck

"Then, what's the problem" she snuffled, placing her head on his shoulder while staring up at his tanned young face.

"There's no problem, I just want us to remember it properly, I can assure you, I do want to make love to you as much as you think I do, but not like this, not when your in an uncontrollable state. Now I'm going to lye here with you and we'll get some sleep, then we can talk about it tomorrow, what do you say?" giving her a cheeky smile she nodded while burying her head in towards his neck as she closed her eyes. Ash leaned forward to kiss her forehead as he whispered 'I love You'

He placed her body on the left side of the bed underneath the covers and made his way over to the door, he turned to give her one last love filled glance and switched off the light before closing the door behind him and headed downstairs into the front living room where nobody was too be seen. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

**This one was another long chapter. So, the lemon scene will be coming soon, I am female so it is a bit hard to write something so I will have to involve my experiences. Thank again! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday 14:54pm**

As the sun shone upon the house in the afternoon, Ash and his party were still fast asleep. It had been quite a long night and it was obvious that everyone had a good time.

We find Ash still fast asleep on the couch in the front living room without his jacket or trousers on him, until he hears a familiar sound coming from within the room, he opens his eyes and lightly gets up to avoid putting pressure on his head as he scans the room. He realises that during the night he must of taking his clothes off due to the extreme heat in the house. He gets up and makes his way over to a nearby cupboard and opens it to find a video phone ringing. Ash gives it a look of confusion and presses the green button to accept the call.

"Good afternoon dear" a familiar voice shouted through the speaker,

"Oh, hi mum" Ash wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he looked like he'd been sleeping outside all night,

"Oh my Arceus, Ash, what happened to you!" his mother noticed her son in a state, his white shirt was undone which showed his bare torso yet one sleeve was tightened up to his elbow and the other was still hanging down from his wrist, his tie was still wrapped around his neck, his black raven like hair was worse than it usually was when he woke up because of the amount of hairspray that was placed in it the night before and he had lipstick marks on the side of his mouth. His black boxers were hanging casually off of his waist. Ash gazed at her with his eyes still half way open trying to seem interested in what his mother had to say.

"It was a long night mum let's just say" he responded with a yawn. His mother didn't look too happy but she had to accept it,

"So is Dawn still sleeping?" she said this with slight curiosity, hoping that he would catch on at what she meant. Ash' eyes opened widely, like he'd been caught doing something he didn't want anyone to know about,

"Look mum, I didn't take advantage of her if THAT'S what your thinking!" his mother looked at him with sorry eyes,

"Sorry dear, I just thought you liked her"

"Yeah mum, but not where she was in a situation where she couldn't control her own actions, that's just not fair on her part. Look mum I have to go, I can hear someone getting up" Mrs. Ketchum was taken aback by what his son had just said, she didn't know he was so responsible and caring, she just thought he was a little like Gary when it came to girls.

"Well Ash, are you all coming back today? All of your Pokemon will be worried and wanting to see you all" Ash's mother knew that this would catch his attention, aside where friends and dates go, Pokemon was his number one priority.

"Mum, I really don't think anyone will be in the mood for anything today, nobody's up yet and it will be dark by the time anyone will be fully recovered. I was wanting to go to the beach tomorrow with everybody so if-" Ash was cut off by Paul standing behind him dressed similar to Ash but with his shirt buttoned up squintly, he bent down towards the video screen and gave a cheesy smile

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ketchum"

"Well, good afternoon Paul, you look better than what Ash does" they both laughed at the comment and glanced at Ash who wasn't in the best mood at this point "The beach sounds like a great idea Ash, I will talk to Professor Oak today and I will salute all of your wonderful Pokemon for you all" Ash smiled knowing his mum so well she would jump at the chance of a fun day out with everyone, especially him,

"I will see you tomorrow then dear, bye Paul" waving back at the two men standing in front of the screen as it went blank. Ash looked up at Paul who had the worlds most largest smile, "I take it you got lucky last night?" Paul couldn't hide his emotions any more he grinned at Ash and walked through into the kitchen hinting at Ash to follow.

"..Yeah, it was amazing, I really did not expect that from Candice, better than any other girl I've ever been with" Ash gave him a proud look, "By the looks of it Ash, so did you!" he took a finger and wiped it along the right side of Ash's face.

He glanced at the pinkish substance and smiled,"No, that was Dawn, but I slept on the couch last night, she wasn't in a good place, it wouldn't of been fair" Paul burst into laughter, he clearly thought Ash was lying.

As the minutes went by the conversation turned into quite a serious one "Look Paul, I can only trust you because it's obvious nobody will be up for quite a while now" glancing at the digital clock on the bunker which was now showing 15:12 "we need to clean this place before anyone else get's up, the smell is revolting and I'm not wanting to clean up sick later on in the day." Paul knew he wasn't kidding as he sniffed the air, the smell was a mix of alcohol knowing that isn't the best cure in the morning it would make you sick, the place looked like a nightclub, it wasn't the best sight in the world.

"Fine, we'd better move though, I'm really hungry" as they proceeded to clean the kitchen and tidy the living room Bianca and Barry were currently standing in the hallway talking to each other.

"..I'll give you a call then Bianca" Barry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as he watched her open the door, Ash came through from the kitchen with a pair of blue latex gloves on and a pair of black cottons.

"Hey Bianca, leaving already? Were having brunch in a bit if you want to join us?" Bianca turned to stare at Ash's image, it was very manly but adorable, she sniggered as she tried to keep a straight face,

"Sorry Ash, I have to go and meet my father, we're leaving to go back to Unova tomorrow, but thank you for inviting me it was really fun" Ash smiled as she paced over and hugged him before waltzing out the door while waving her hands around. Ash smiled at Barry as he went back into his room down the hall beside the stairs. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Ash took off his left glove and opened it to find Max standing there with several bags.

"What are you doing here Max?"

"Well, your mum said I needed to give you these, change of clothes for everyone" Ash gratefully helped him with the bags and dumped them at the bottom of the steps. "Don't worry I can't stay, I'm working with Professor Oak today" Max walked off down the path with a smile and waved back at Ash who was amazed at the boy, he didn't stay to annoy his ass like usual? Weird. He closed the door quietly before making his way back towards the kitchen to help Paul clean the rest of the house.

**Currently 18:38pm  
**  
Everybody was up apart from Gary and Dawn. Ash, Paul, Zoey, Misty and May were preparing Brunch (Breakfast/Lunch) as Brendan, Tracey and Candice sat at the long rectangular island in the middle of the kitchen with their head on their arms in the same state as Ash and Paul were earlier because they didn't have a clue on how to cook. Barry was lying on the couch in the living room watching the news on T.V. as Ash called out to Barry to come and eat. They all proceeded to sit down, Ash headed upstairs into the Master bedroom to wake up Dawn, leaving Gary to recover by himself because he was used to it by now.

As he walked into the bedroom he noticed Dawn was still fast asleep, he glanced over to the desk beside the window and walked over to open the drawer underneath to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. It took a few minutes to write something as he left it beside the dresser on Dawn's side of the bed. He then took one of the night bags he had brought up that were sitting outside of the door and placed in on the chair in front of the desk. Ash walked over to the bed leaning in to kiss Dawn's forehead before he headed back downstairs towards the kitchen.

There were several opened bottles of Miltank milk on the table with various foods such as pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, sausage and waffles. The group started to dig in trying to make little conversation as possible due to intensity of their hangovers. Ash decided to say something that everybody else was thinking but were too rude to say "Look guys, today we'll just stay here and recover today, I've already spoken to my mum and she's taken the liberty of phoning Misty's sisters and speaking to Professor Oak about you Tracey" everyone sighed in relief, it was the best news they had heard all afternoon. After their meal they proceeded to do the dishes and put them away to make the place more manoeuvrable. Barry was joined by Ash, Brendan, Paul and Tracey watching repeat performances of Cynthia's battles while the girls were all in May's room upstairs gossiping about the boys 'lengths'

* * *

We find Dawn awakening from her sleep. She laid there for a moment trying to have the courage to get up with the fear of the room spinning. She spread her arms under the covers and noticed that she was 98% naked. She was annoyed at herself that she would take it a step too far and the fact that Ash wasn't even there to greet her after she awoke. She glanced around the room and noticed a piece of A5 paper folded in half sitting on the beside table with 'Dawn' in beautiful italic writing spread across the front. She picked it up and opened it to find a passage that had been written in the same writing as the heading, she knelt up on the bed as she proceeded to read it:

_Good evening my beautiful Sapphire,_

_Just to start this off, I would like to say how phenomenal you looked yesterday, you were mind blowing beyond belief, But about last night, don't worry, I slept on the couch downstairs, I'm sure you know that I __ain't the type of person to take advantage of you. I left you to sleep because I know how you like to rise on your own terms. There will be some breakfast down stairs for you when you get up, don't worry, we're all staying here today to recover from last night. Max brought your stuff across so I placed your bag on the chair, feel free to use the bathroom, there are 2 towels; one for your hair and the other for your body, in the bathroom. I'll be down stairs so take as much time as you like._

_I love you,_

_Ash x_

Dawn eventually flew her body backwards before cuffing her hands round her head at the shock of the spinning. She never would of guessed Ash would be so caring, to put her first and not him, but in a way she always knew that, everyone else's well being, choices and safety came first, even the Pokemon, the amount of times he's saved her life, countless! She smiled at herself knowing that she always had Ash there to protect her, she then got up to headed over to the bathroom to get herself ready.

* * *

"Ash, so what's the deal with you and Dawn?" Barry finally asked with suspicion,#

"Yeah Ash, what happened last night, you two were the first to leave" Tracey followed on, Ash smiled and looked at Paul.

"Nothing happened, I couldn't go through with it because I know she wouldn't of wanted that, I put her straight to bed and headed down here to sleep" everyone looked at him in disbelief but eventually saw that he wasn't lying because he didn't laugh straight afterwards. "What about you and Bianca Barry, you two seemed cosy earlier" Paul gave him a nudge and a wink before sniggering,

Barry crossed his arms in a mood, "Nothing, we stayed up all night getting to know each other, we slept for a couple of hours and then we talked again before her dad called so she had to leave"

"Good on you Barry, that's how to respect a woman" Ash nodded at him while pointing the remote in his direction, showing his appreciation. They heard a loud bang before looking behind Ash's back from the couch and noticed Gary wandering through the hall and smacking into the wall and landing onto the hard wooden flooring.

Both Ash and Paul got up in a panic and went to help him onto his feet "What the hell Gary!" all they could hear from Gary's mouth was mumbling, they couldn't understand a thing. Ash eventually sat him onto his place on the couch and asked Paul to get a bucket, some water and 3 of the pills that were in his jacket pocket in the kitchen.

"Yhu gsno shwio ytu wtake scare o me" everyone stared at Gary as he tried to mumble something to Ash "He said you know how to take care of me"

"Ahh, I wouldn't of known that one" Tracey and Barry laughed at Brendan's comment.

Paul eventually came with a bucket, water and the 3 pills Ash had asked for, he sat Gary up on the edge of the seat and placed his head in-between his legs facing the bucket before rocking his torso backwards then forwards again. Everyone in the room watched in amazement at how Ash was handling Gary, like he knew what to do, suddenly Gary's mouth forced itself open as sick came flying out into the bucket. This carried on for the next ten minutes before Gary finally rose to his feet, took the pills, gulped them down with the water and headed into the kitchen with the bucket.

"How did you know what to do Ash?" Brendan asked while everyone else was speechless,

Ash laughed as they all stared at him "Well, I've known him my whole life, I've known how to handle Gary's hangovers since we turned 18, it's not hard" the group shook it off and shrugged in agreement as they got back to watching the repeat battles as Gary joined them, thanking Ash for his assistance.

Dawn was on her way down the stairs in her travelling outfit without her hat, she had tall pink socks on and her hair had just been left down with the fringe crossing over her forehead. In her hand she held the note she had found from Ash 20 minutes prior. She walked over silently behind the couch and leaned in beside Ash, who had his right arm leaning over the side of the chair with the remote in hand. Ash didn't get a fright, he knew she was there but didn't bother to notice her like the other lads did. "Ash, I want to thank you personally for the note in the kitchen" she whispered in his right ear in a seductive voice which sent chills down Ash's spine. He casually got up placed and the remote on his seat before following Dawn into the kitchen closing the door behind him so the group in the Living room wouldn't hear anything.

Dawn stared at him with a heart felt sorry look on her face, she didn't know what to say other than 'sorry' for the way she had behaved last night. Ash was leaning against the counter using his arms for support, his body was slightly arched forward and he rested his right foot on his left. He did this whenever he was in a position where he didn't know what to say. He tried to pass her a smile but she wasn't taking it in. He eventually walked forward towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down at her with his deep golden passionate eyes. Dawn rested her hands on his shoulders and tiptoed up to kiss his soft warm lips. She felt his tongue trying to slip through so she opened her mouth and copied his movement. The kiss got more deeper and passionate. Ash lifted her up by the waist as she wrapped her legs around him. He placed his hands on her bum as he groped her she let out a slight moan.

He walked back to where he was previously standing with Dawn around his hips and placed her on top of the bunker, which was half the height he was, and ran his hands down her body which made her moan every time he passed one of her turning on points. He gently kissed the right side of her neck making her gasp in pleasure. When she started to pull on his hair Ash knew that she liked it, but couldn't resist it. He pulled away to face her before it could get out of hand.

"I want to do this right Dawn, not just because we want to"

She stared at him with a smirk on her face "I know, and I don't think your kitchen would be very clean afterwards wouldn't you say?" Ash laughed.

As he helped her down from the bunker, she embraced him with a cuddle "I'm the luckiest man in the world you know that" Dawn beamed at the comment before letting him go.

"Yeah, and I'm the luckiest woman in the world" Ash couldn't help but smirk, he had accomplished something that not even Kenny, Barry, Paul or anyone else could do in the years he had known her, and that was win Dawn's heart.

**This was a short one, I had to write it this morning because I wasn't feeling so well yesterday. I hope it wasn't too crap. I'm having trouble writing Chapter 6 but no worries, I should be able to publish it tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, I actually forgot to do that in Chapter 5, I was so busy trying to get it done for you's all in a rush. I thought making Ash responsible and caring is actually what he would be like because he has a similar personality in the Anime. Time to get started on this Chapter. BIG SHOUT OUT TO RYOSHIMORINO WHO WROTE THE LEMON SCENE FOR THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT HIS AMAZING STORIES, THEY ARE INCREDIBLE! **

As the time flew by and the night grew closer, Ash decided to put a film on for everyone in the house to watch in the 2nd living room so everyone could spend time together. The 2nd living room was spacious and had 2 brown leather corner lengthen couches on either side of the room facing the 64" Plasma Screen TV. There was also a bar at the other end including a fridge and a few cupboards for storing food, DVD's and/or games. Ash's choice of film wasn't happily shared by much of the group, after a hard day they weren't exactly excited to be watching a horror film like SAW, so as usual the girls came up with the idea of watching Expendables 2, something that had humour, action, involved over 10 of the best actors in the world and it was also a thriller.

Ash, Dawn, Barry, Paul, Candice and Zoey all sat along 1 of the couches and the rest laid down on the other because there was more room. Gary was the only one who felt comfortable sitting on the floor leaning up against the 2nd couch. During the film they all enjoyed each others company, they sat and laughed at various scenes, had a food fight, had a bet on what was going to happen in the next scene and to makes things even better for the boys, the girls decided to discuss which actor was hotter,

"So Jason Statham is the hottest I'm taking from this conversation?" Ash leant over towards Gary,

"Well, all I gathered was that apparently Jean-Claude would be 'amazing in bed'" he replied in a female voice sarcastically getting a smack on the back of the head from May,

"Sylvester Stallone is just the hottest, he's Italian after all!" Zoey blurted out with all the girls giving her a nod in agreement.

"Well, thank Arceus that's sorted, I was in the mood of fining all of you for talking through the film!" Barry huffed as Ash got up to turn the lights back on while switching off the TV from across the room. He turned towards the group while pointing to the PS3 that was sitting underneath the television on a mahogany hardwood stand.

"Who's up for a game then? Lads?" Gary gave Ash a cheeky smile before standing up in total confidence,

"Oh yes! I've been meaning to kick all your asses at Need For Speed, Ash has never been able to beat me at it, he's only good at the timed ones"

"Well Gary, seems like you just said I'm faster than you" he replied at the comment giving him a seductive wink "Fuck off Ash, you know there's no one better" he replied holding out his hand for Ash to slap. They both leaned in as they high fived each other grasping each others hands in the process before turning towards the group,

"Well, me and Gary are in a team against you 4 pussy's"

Dawn gasped at the language he was speaking "Ash Ketchum where in Arceus did you get your confidence from!" everyone burst into laughter, knowing he was only taking the piss.

"Dawn, he was only joking" Dawn fell back at May's comment as the rest of the group laughed.

"Don't laugh at her, she just hasn't been around me much recently to know that" Ash grasped her from behind before kissing her shoulder and then her cheek, feeling sorry for her that the group weren't supportive towards her mistake.

Gary turned towards the females in the group "You girls can go through in the other living room if you want to play the consoles there" he suggested in a firm voice, trying to make them disappear from the room.

"Maybe we will, wouldn't want to annoy you or anything!" Misty scoffed walking out with the girls behind her. Ash clapped his hands together and headed over towards the console,

"Right, there gone, let's get this over with" Gary nodded and headed towards the cupboard to get a certain game from the dozens that were there, Tracey, Paul, Brendan and Barry gave him a 'no way' look before heading towards the bar.

"We are definitely NOT playing that, what are we 7!?" Brendan chipped into Tracey's comment,

"Are you two serious? If they burst in on us they will think were at a gay convention!"

Gary and Ash gave them a glance "But it's hilariously fun and me and Ash are pro's, right Ash?"

"Yeah, exactly, are you scared?" everyone looked at them like they had just won 'The Worlds Best Couple' Award and gone mad.

Paul eventually got up to lock the door and turned round to face them "If we're going to do this, we'd better not mention this to ANYONE ever!? Not even the girls! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they all said in sync. Gary opened the box as he placed the disc in the console before pressing the X button on the controller as the heading came up on the television screen 'Just Dance 4'

After a few hours of playing and taking turns trying to beat each others teams, the boys were in heaps of sweat. They all had to take their shirts off due to heat of the house and how hard they were trying to dance. Suddenly, they heard the girls trying to come through the door only to find out that it was locked. May's voice was the first to be heard.

"Hey boys, what's going on in there?" Brendan quickly rushed over to the door as Ash and Gary paused the game and hid away the move controllers, Paul and Barry placed their shirts back on and threw Brendan's his so it didn't look suspicious, Ash eventually changed the channel to the first thing that came up, How I Met Your Mother.

Brendan cheerfully opened the door letting the girls roam through. "So how was the game then?" Zoey asked curiously Tracey was the first to speak while the rest were figuring out what to say afterwards.

"Yeah, was good, Ash and Gary thrashed us too bits like, wasn't pretty at all"

Dawn stared at them all confused "Why are you all sweating?"

Ash got up and stood in front of the group in a rush so everyone else would back up his story "Well, you see, we said that if a group lost a race, they'd have to run around the room 10 times to tire them out, a punishment if you say so they will have less concentration for the next race.." he trailed off scratching his head hoping they would believe his story,

"Well, looks like you and Gary lost quite a few times then" everybody apart from Gary and Ash laughed at Misty's comment, after all they did say they were the best, but didn't want them to know what they were really the Champions of. As the group settled back onto the sofa's, Dawn and May were having a private conversation by the bar..

"Well, what do you think Dawn? It is up to you of course"

"I don't know May, I love him and everything, but it just seems too soon, but the fact is I want him, you have no idea how much I want to give into him-"

"Just leave it alone then, do what you want, have no regrets, I know Ash loves you, he has done for a long time, and even what he done last night, he respected you and didn't want to ruin your relationship by having sex with you when you would probably wake up and not remember"

"Maybe your right May, nothing could go wrong, it's not like he'll leave me.."

"Ash would never do that! Gary probably would, but not Ash, he's too sweet to do that to you"

"Yeah, your right, thanks May" Dawn jumped down from the stool at the bar as she hugged her friend in appreciation and made her way over to Ash who was lying on the couch throwing nuts at Gary, she took a seat behind his head before stroking his hair.

"Hello my Sapphire, you tired?" he asked her in a soothing voice, she bent down slightly so her lips were lightly grazing his left ear,

"Just a little, fancy coming upstairs in 10 minutes?" Ash looked at her with slight confusion while she kissed his lips and got up to leave the room, "Night guys, I'll see you all tomorrow" she waved at the group before exiting the room as they all waved back. Ash got up to sit on the edge of the couch still holding the bowl of nuts,

"Dawn has the right idea, I'm hitting the sack too, were supposedly going to the beach tomorrow" Zoey stared at Ash with a killer look "but I just heard that from Paul earlier, ae Paul" Paul felt everyone's eyes on him as he sunk down into the leather,

"Don't look at me it was Ash's idea!" everyone now turned to Ash,

"Well, I thought it would be a nice day out for everyone before we all got back to work etc. We could bring our Pokemon as well so it would be nice.." May stood up in excitement.

"Right, that's sorted then, I'll get everyone out of bed for 9am sharp! I'm away to bed too, night everyone" Brendan followed her out of the room while turning and waving to everyone. Gary and Zoey followed, next was Misty and Tracey and Barry. Paul and Candice were sitting staring at each other before Ash broke the silence "I'll see you two tomorrow then" giving them a smile while placing the bowl of nuts on the table and heading out of the room towards the stairs.

Ash hesitantly walked up the stairs, he was still confused, why did she say 10 minutes? He got upto the door and opened it preparing to throw his drenched shirt onto the floor before going into the bathroom. He gasped at the image he saw. Her dressing gown hit the floor as she stood there in lacy coral-blue under garments. Ash's breath hitched as he saw the beauty of her body, she shivered under his gaze. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, burying his face in her curls and inhaling her scent, feeling that she might disappear if he let her go. Shivered in his arms, blushing furiously at her own boldness. Her shyness had nearly gotten the better of her until he took her in his arms. Now she felt safe, as she always did when she was with him. She looked up into his golden eyes seeing nothing but love there.

He leaned in to kiss her, brushing his lips against her's gently. She moulded herself against him, becoming lost in the kiss. His hands trailed down her back leaving a blazing trail in their wake, making her arch into him, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. He groaned into her mouth, while reaching for the clasp of her bra. She broke away for a moment, "Turn out the lights."

He smiled at her, "Feeling shy?" She nodded, "Just a little." She crossed her arms in front of her as he left her. She turned and moved toward the bed, sitting down as the lights went out. Except for a little light from outside the window, it was totally dark. She felt more comfortable now, and reached around to undo the clasp herself. She heard the rustle of clothing as Ash got undressed. Finally she had the clasp loose, she took a deep breath before throwing her piece of clothing down onto the floor.

The room was chilly and the cool air made her nipples harden. Ash approached her slowly, trying not to startle her. He wrapped her soft delicate body in his arms again, bringing his lips down for another kiss. His body was rock hard against her's from the years of travelling through different regions. She loved his presence, the feel of his body pressing against hers, of his warmth, his lips against hers. She ran her hands over his chest, raking his chest with her nails, and brought them up to tangle in his unruly hair.

Ash smiled around their kiss, "You Eager aren't you?"

"I'm too eager Ash," she sighed, missing his lips, "I want you."

"You have me," he pushed her back onto the bed bringing his lips back to hers. He trailed his lips across her cheek to her ear, taking the sensitive lobe in his mouth, causing her to moan softly. He then brushed his lips against the sweet spot on her neck that he knew she loved. She gasped as she felt his tongue circling the spot and held him closer as she arched her neck against his mouth.

"Ash, please!"

He chuckled as he started to move lower. Her nipples dragged against his chest as he moved, hardening them completely. His right hand came up to caress one of the firm mounds, flicking the hardened bud with his thumb, as he took the other into his mouth. Dawn let out a small squeak when she felt his warm mouth on her breast, pulling his hair slightly as she took the pleasurable punishment. Then he took the bud between his teeth, "Aie!"

He pulled her, letting the bud slip from his teeth. She shivered as he released her breast. She squirmed as he then went even lower. She jumped as he reached her navel, encircling the indention with his lips.

He hooked his fingers around her panties and drew them down, nearly drowning in her sweet scent. "Dawn," he said, noticing their dampness, "you're so wet"

"Yes, well.." she was happy that he couldn't see the blush burning brightly on her face. "..I've waited for this day so long."

He could see her eyes flashing with untold emotions even in the dark room, "You don't have to wait any more " he said, "Neither of us do." He bent to take his first taste of her. Dawn squealed, "Ash!" She squirmed, bucking her hips against the onslaught. She reached down and grabbed his hair, not knowing whether to stop him or let him continue.

She felt a burning sensation building up inside her body as her lover continued to pleasure her. She felt his hands rubbing her thighs, bringing the left down to caress her core, "Mmph! Ash, t-that feels great!" The burning inside of her grew into an inferno, and then he shoved a finger inside, and she stopped feeling anything for a moment, until he inserted a second finger,"AIIIEE!" She clenched around his fingers almost painfully, feeling her give in to her pleasure as his hand became soaked.

He raised himself up, seeing her panting from the efforts her body had given. He smiled as he positioned himself over her. Her eyes were closed, though she felt him moving, and she smiled as she thought about what was to come.

Ash felt nervous now, more so than he'd ever been in his life as a trainer. Dawn jolted a little as she felt his erection press against her opening, "Ash, what are you waiting for?"

"Its your first time, Dawn," Ash said nervously, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're sweet for saying that," she said, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, "But we both know that there's no way around that. So please, don't make me wait any longer." She pulled him down to her lips as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him into her. Her warm passage eve loped him, still throbbing from her previous climax. He ground his teeth together in an attempt to control his entry until he came up against her barrier. She kissed him feverishly, letting her tongue dart out across his lips making him open for her and tangling hers with his own.

He moved his hips back slightly, and pushed into her. Dawn tore her lips away and let out a moan of both pleasure and pain as he filled her completely. Ash nearly lost it then, the feeling of being inside of her was amazing, almost painful for him, yet it felt so good, so right!

"D-Dawn? Are you alright?"

She was silent for a moment, getting used to his size, then she loosen her hold around his hips, "Yeah, I think so." Then she laughed, "We're a perfect fit!"

He smiled tenderly, "I knew that long before tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, her eyes tearing up, "Please Ash, just do it."

He started to move then, taking it slow at first, but soon found himself thrusting into her wildly as she raised her hips to meet him. Her moans filled his ears like music, the sound of his name in her lips sending him into a frenzy.

He felt a pressure deep inside of him, building to an uncontrollable level. "Dawn, I have to stop!"

"No!" She wrapped her legs around him again, trapping him.

"But I'm-" she rose up and kissed him, silencing him thoroughly.

"I'm on a pill, silly," she said smiling, "So don't worry, and I'm begging you, don't hold back!"

He growled and redoubled his efforts, and pounded into her upon her words, driving them both closer to the edge.

And suddenly everything around them shattered. Dawn screamed as her climax surged through just as Ash roared out as his own crashed through him.

They collapsed beside each other, Dawn cuddling up to him, enjoying his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head, and laughed when he saw the state they were in. They were a mess. Both of them were covered in sweat, and her hair was totally drenched in it, making her curls droop. He smiled as he realized that she'd already fallen asleep. He wrapped the covers over her wet body before leaning in and kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnight my beautiful Sapphire"

**PLEASE GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TOO RYOSHIMORINO WHO CREATED THE LEMON SCENE FOR ME. CHECK OUT HIS AMAZING STORIES AND LEMONS, THEY ARE INCREDIBLE! THANKS AGAIN! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ: OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT ASH, IT TOOK ME AGES TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT SOMETHING AND THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF. IT EXPLAINS QUITE A LOT OF THINGS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ABOUT HOW ASH AND GARY ARE SO CLOSE NOW AND WHAT HIS BIG SECRET IS. I HOPE I DIDN'T GO TOO FAR WITH IT. THANKS!**

**Monday 7:55am**

As the sun shone over Pallet Town and the beautiful hills beyond, Ash Ketchum and his party, apart from May and Brendan were still resting in their beds. May and her partner were watching the weather forecast downstairs in the living room so they could prepare everybody for the day to come. Upstairs, Dawn awakens to find Ash still fast asleep, he waves his hands over his face before opening his mouth;

"Dawn, stop staring at me while I'm asleep please" Dawn didn't stop, she loved watching him sleep, like a baby in it's cot. Ash turned around to face her with his eyes closed "Please Dawn, I get claustrophobic" Dawn's face lit up bright pink in embaressment before she laid back down and turned round to face away from Ash.

"Sorry" she whispered.

Ash could hear the concern and sadness in her voice, he sat up on the bed before placing an arm around her waist "Dawn, are you ok? I wasn't being mean, I was only joking" his soft soothing voice caused her to twitch, she didn't know what to do, what to say.

She thought back to what had happened last night, it was the best time of her life and she woke up with Ash, the guy that she had given herself to willingly, the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She eventually turned round and stared him in the eyes with a look of passion and love before wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her lips with his. He took it politely, carefully wrapping his arms around her small waist. She lifted up off of him for a moment and gave him a pleading look "Ash please, I want you now" she embraced him with another passionate kiss before slipping her tongue into his mouth, he copied her lifting her up onto his warm stone hard naked body. She could feel his pelvis tense every time she brushed her breasts against his chest, she knew what she wanted and she wanted it at that moment and time. She wrapped a hand round his shaft and starting rubbing it causing Ash to bite his lip in pleasure while throwing his head back. She smirked at him when she noticed his length, she could feel it last night, but who knew it was that big?

Now that there was light in the room and she was in charge, she felt comfortable enough to do what she wanted. She lightly lifted her knees up over his waist and placed himself inside of her, both moaning at the pleasure it gave as she started to slide down. Ash took a hold of her waist making sure she didn't loose her balance as she arched herself backwards and bobbed her body up and down making him enter in and out of her. The fire that she felt last night was back, that's what she wanted. That amazing intense feeling she felt when he was inside of her.

She started to pick up the pace, knowing she was close to climaxing she placed her hands on his chest digging her nails into him. Ash was trying his best to hold on to his climax to make Dawn happy, he knew that if she didn't let herself go, there was no way she would be satisfied. Ash watched her work as hard as she could, it really turned him on, he never knew she would ever be a hard worker, especially in the bedroom. The screaming O's and A's filled the room, Ash tried to cover Dawn's mouth slightly to try and calm her down but it wasn't helping, she was being pleasured and didn't want to stop. He chuckled at the thought of someone in the house bursting in at this moment and seeing them in the state they were in. Dawn began slowing her pace but repeatedly banged down hard on him wanting the full extent of his length inside of her. Ash couldn't help it, he wasn't going to make it in time for Dawn to finish. She heard him call out her name in excitement as he climaxed making her climax in time to meet his. Ash let his grip of her waist loosen as she placed her palms on his chest panting of exhaustion. Ash gazed at Dawn in amazement and smirked;

"Wow Dawn, who knew you were so horny in the mornings" she lifted her face up towards him and smiled,

"Yeah, well, I blame you, lying there naked, that's just an invitation!" she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance,

"Dawn, I've gone a little soft, your crushing my twins, please can you slide off of me for a moment" Dawn heard the pain in his voice and she slid off of him onto the pool of sweat in the middle of the bed still panting furiously and watched him run to the bathroom in a hurry. She sat on the bed and smiled at herself, knowing she had accomplished something May, Misty, Iris, Anabel (Frontier Brain) or any other girl he's ever met couldn't and that was make him hers. She snapped out of her deep thoughts and got back to reality noticing Ash hadn't came back.

"Is everything ok Ash?" she shouted curiously from the bed,

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need a moment" he replied calmly but was trying to hide the pain in his voice from Dawn. She eventually got up to walk over to the bathroom to find him putting a robe on.

"Listen Ash, can I ask you a question?"

"Ehm, of course beautiful, go ahead" she grabbed a white robe before wrapping it around her body to make sure Ash was listening to her words and not staring at her body.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Ash gulped at the question, how in Arceus was he supposed to answer that? Was she thinking about starting a family right now?

"Look Dawn, it's not that-"

"Ash, I'm just asking, for the future, not right now"

He sighed in relief before walking over and taking her in his arms once again, "Look Dawn, my top priority right now is the Championship, I can't miss out on this big chance, then you know, maybe get married, start a family, that sort of thing, I'm just not sure if it will be soon.." he trailed off feeling sad, sad that he had to hide this secret from her, but he was too embarrassed to tell her,what if she laughed at him? What is she left him for someone else?

"Ash, ASH!" he snapped back into reality noticing Dawn waving her hands in front of his face, he glanced down at her with a smile before kissing her cheek and heading out of the room.

* * *

May and Brendan were still watching the weather forecast, they had just waved Misty and Tracey off who had to get back to the ranch and the gym to settle a few things and said they would meet everyone at the Porta Vista Beach front later on in the day. Gary, Paul, Zoey, Candice and Barry were all sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee. They all paused to hear Ash's voice on the other side of the door being greeted by May and Brendan before he walked in the kitchen with a dark blue robe and slippers on. Ash gave Gary a grin as he walked over to the far side of the bunker towards the kettle while Gary followed his every move like a hawk,

"Morning Ashy-Boy"

"Morning everyone, you all ready to go to the beach?" he asked in a cheerful voice as he poured some milk in to his cup of tea,

"Well, yeah, we're all thinking of sleeping there today since we woke up not long ago-" Zoey nudged Candice, knowing she shouldn't say the next thing that was coming out of her mouth, Ash gave her a confused look as he leaned against the bunker,

"Do whatever you want at the beach, I don't really care" he took a sip of his tea as he walked into the 2nd living room turning on the television and placing his tea on the table. He wasn't in a mood with anyone, he just didn't feel comfortable and Gary knew the reason why the moment he walked through that door. He glanced at everyone at the table and noticed that they were all staring at him, like he was the one to blame for his attitude.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to Mr. Perfect over there" he jumped down from his stool and slammed the door behind him before he said anything,

"What the fuck is suddenly wrong with you this morning?" Gary began to shout and Ash knew it wasn't going to turn out nice by the end,

"Leave me alone Gary, I'm not in the greatest mood right now!"

"Your never in a good mood these days in the mornings! We try our best Ash but it's not going well so far, me, your mum even my sister! What exactly did you and Dawn talk about? What's happened in your life in the past 12 hours that's suddenly changed your life and making you act so uncomfortable!?" Ash stood up in a furious rage, he gave Gary a heartless look that was full of anger that nobody else, but Gary, ever saw.

**In the kitchen**

Dawn had just came down the stairs glowing, she loved the feeling of waking up beside Ash every morning and she loved the thought that they could do it for the rest of their lives. May and Brendan had greeted Dawn before accompanying her into the kitchen, they noticed everyone kneeling behind the door listening to the argument occurring on the other side of the door...

"Oh no no no no you didn't Ash.. you slept with her!?" everyone in the kitchen gasped round at Dawn as she twiddled her fingers, it shocked everyone hearing the news.

"What's the problem all of a sudden? Are you jealous?" Ash was furious that Gary of all people couldn't understand how happy he actually was with Dawn, Gary tried to stare him down but it never worked on him when he was this angry.

"Look Ash, what the hell is going to happen when you leave for the Championship's, you know we can't be there for you when you train and practice, we have to sit on the sidelines and watch you work your hardest, and then? When you become Champion? What the fuck will you turn round and say to Dawn when you have to leave her to follow your own dreams!? Because you know that's what will happen!" everyone, even Ash gasped at Gary's words, Dawn started crying at the thought of Ash leaving her but she knew, she just knew that's not what he would do to her.

"Gary, I would never leave Dawn! And you know what my problem is! The only thing I'm worrying about" he struggled before shouting and tears filled his eyes "the only concern I have is when I propose to Dawn and if she says yes, what am I going to say when we can't start a family together?" Gary looked at him with compassionate eyes before embracing him in a hug,

"Ash, you know the results will come back 100%, it will be fine, you had the surgery, you should be back to normal soon, I'm just surprised you were scared all this time and couldn't forward yourself onto someone because of this, yet you somehow did it with Dawn" he smirked as he let him go hoping to cheer him up.

Ash fell back onto the couch and cuffed his hands around his face "It's been nearly 3 years Gary! You know what she asked me?" Gary nodded his head left to right "She asked me if I ever want children! I love her and what happens if I can't give her what she wan-"

"Grow up Ashy-Boy! Dawn's a great girl and I'm sure she would never leave you for a stupid reason like that"

**Back to the kitchen**

****Ash and Gary's voice could no longer be heard. They all stood up slowly from kneeling at the door in shock. Their friend had a problem and they didn't even know about it, May stood in front of Dawn as she cuddled her "Dawn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"Yeah Dawn, we're really sorry" the group apologised to hear the sad news, but that didn't stop Dawn, Zoey and May noticed the fake smile upon her face, she was upset and they didn't know what they could do to help her.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not upset, I didn't even know until Ash just blurted it out too us all that he might not be able to have kids.. so, if you'll.. excuse me, I need to pack up some things for..later.." she wiped away a few tears walking backwards towards the door, making sure the group couldn't see she was bothered and affected by it but in reality, it was killing her.

Ash and Gary waltzed through the door back into the kitchen only to be stared down by everyone. Ash look embarrassed and turned to Gary "You know something, I can't deal with this now" he turned towards May, his 'sister' and Dawn's loyal friend "I'm guessing Dawn heard that, right?" his voice was firm but he sounded pissed off, May gave him a nod before watching Ash run through the house and thumping upstairs towards the master bedroom. Gary smiled at the group and thought it was ready to tell them what actually happened with Ash.

* * *

Ash jogged into the room in a blind panic "Dawn, please listen to me" Dawn wasn't paying attention, she didn't know what was right or wrong at that moment, she paced back and fourth in the room with her hand through her hair ready to rip the roots out. Ash ran across to stop her in her tracks and placed her upon his chest, she quickly jolted upright before looking up and staring into his deep golden brown eyes. "Dawn, can you please listen to me?" Dawn nodded before he brought her to the edge of the bed and sat her down, she was confused and heartbroken that he didn't tell her any of his fears or problems, but she was relieved in a way that he wanted to have the same future with her like she had dreamed of having with him for years, he just said he wanted a family, but now she understood that he couldn't have one. She decided to listen to his explanation to try and make some sense. Ash spoke..

"This all started when me and Gary turned 18.."

**_Flashback_**

**_Gary and Ash were out at midnight, both drunk and unstable to walk, they thought it would be funny to ride their Pokemon, who could fly, up in the air and have a battle._**

**_"I choose you Charizard" a burst of light came from the Pokeball Ash had launched in the air and there stood a tall, muscley, Orange Dragon like creature with a long fiery burning tail and big powerful wings. He caught the ball returning it to his belt. He had his 2nd most powerful trustworthy Pokemon at his disposal. Gary flew a Pokeball in mid air and a Greyish Purple Prehistoric Dragon lookalike stood there with a stubborn attitude. Because Gary was a researcher, he had found and restored an Aerodactyl fossil and caught the beast for a project he'd been studying. The two flew up into the air chasing each other in the clouds. They were battling, but playfully so neither of them got seriously hurt._**

**_At one point Charizard oversized a Dragon Rage towards Aerodactyl and damaged it's wing badly and that's where things got out of hand. Gary had yet to tame Aerodactyl so he wasn't sure what he was capable of. He eventually went straight for Charizard attacking it furiously and repeatedly with Ash still on his back. Ice fang, Dragon Claw. Charizard was loyal and did what it could to keep Ash away from harm. "Gary return it!" Gary reached for it's Pokeball and pointed it towards Aerodactyl while still on it's back "Right, Aerodactyl, return now" a beam of red light from the Pokeball surrounded Aerodactyl but it bounced back, it was obvious that it was in a rage and nobody could stop it._**

**_ It flew backwards for a moment before pink and yellow flames surrounded it in a circular motion heading towards Charizard at full power "Ash jump, that's Giga Impact!" Ash couldn't leave Charizard to suffer alone and take the hit, he gripped onto him as hard as he could before passing out cold._**

**_Present_**

"..and that's all I could remember. Gary phoned an ambulance and I was sent straight into surgery, apparently I'm supposed to be dead from suffering a fall that high. Charizard was completely fine but It apparently feels bad, he thinks it's his fault that I fell, when in reality it wasn't. He couldn't protect me enough, he was getting beat up pretty bad. Gary told me when Aerodactyl saw what had happened it flew off, feeling sorry for itself. My back is scarred for life, that and along with other one various ones, but this one, it's noticeable and permanent. I broke my leg, dislocated my shoulder and broke a rib. The worst thing was I couldn't actually feel my balls, the doctor took a look and I was bleeding, so they operated and I got the news I had a 10% chance of ever having kids, that's why I've waited this long to have sex, I just didn't feel comfortable around girls I didn't even know or wouldn't even get to know. It annoys me that Gary is a sleaze, but he does it, purely because he feels sorry for me, he thinks he has to do it on my part as well. I've been going back and forth to the hospital for check ups and the damage isn't healing as fast as it needs to. My final test is next week. I hope you understand Dawn, I need you, I really do love you, and what I said was true, I do want to marry you. I just don't know if you'll want me when the test result-"

Dawn cut in sobbing, she looked in Ash's eyes and could feel he wasn't lying. She could feel his warm heart beating through his robe, she felt connected to him and knew she belonged with him, "Whatever the test results say, I'll always be here Ash. I love you, I'm sorry I freaked out, I just didn't expect 10 things at once"

"Let's not exaggerate here Dawn, it was a couple of things not ten" she looked at him with love filled eyes and kissed his lips before getting off the bed,

"Fine, a couple. So are we ready to head to the beach then?" Ash got up off the bed and pulled Dawn towards him, he felt delighted that either way she'd stay with him. He wasn't going to give up hope, for them and for their future.

"Dawn, I want you to be there with me when I get my final results, I want you to be there when they look at me in the eyes and tell me what kind of future were going to have" Dawn stood there for a moment and thought about it. She didn't want to, but she had to do it for Ash, for them and for their future together.

**So what do you think? Quite intense I would say, every story has to have a down point somewhere and I thought this would be an opportunity. The next chapter will will be skipping to the Thursday, the day before the results. Thanks again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here goes. Chapter 8. TURNS OUT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO WRITE ASH'S SECOND NAME IN FRONT OF MRS.**

We find Ash accompanied by Gary sitting in a waiting room at the trainer hospital in Viridian City. (Next to the Pokemon Centre) After an hour of waiting for Ash's test results, Gary sighs in annoyance and glares at Ash who is leaning nervously on the plastic chair that sat in the hallway. He stares out of the window to find it's raining and taps his foot repeatedly, scared of what was to come. Gary started to get irritated by the sound and tried to make conversation for him to relax,

"So, I take it Dawn still isn't speaking to you then after what happened at the beach?" Ash sighed,

"I guess not, she's been staying at my mum's house since Monday night, I've been worried"

Gary turned to assure him, "Don't worry Ash, I've been to see her and she's just in shock, you kicked the shit out of one of her best childhood friends"

"And you wouldn't of done the same if he had his hands around Zoey's hips!" Gary was shocked, of course he would be angry, but Ash overreacted. He had never met Kenny until that day at the beach. He looked like a dick head and he did get a strange vibe from him, but he didn't deserve a beating like what Ash gave him.

"Gary, I've always hated him, he beat me in a battle once, the only and last ever time. I was so fixated on my battling style I forgot about myself and my Pokemon. I found out 4 years later from Brock when we were talking about our Sinnoh journey that the battle was for Dawn. I mean, how could I have been so stubborn and stupid!"

Gary started sniggering "Well because you were Ash Ketchum. You focused only on your dreams and didn't give a second look at girls, apart from Dawn of course, but that wasn't going to stop you!"

Ash turned and smiled at Gary "I hope she forgives me, I can't win the Championship alone" they both began laughing as the Doctor walked in with a chart

"Ash Ketchum?" he called from the hardwood door.

Ash got up and walked towards the door with a still face before looking back at Gary as he had his fingers crossed in mid air pointing towards Ash. He walked in the small room that provided a chair in front of a desk to sit on. The room was gloomy, it made Ash even more concerned and worried about the results. He sat there with his head down as the Doctor closed the door and took a seat behind the desk opposite Ash and placed the chart in front on him before placing his glasses that hung from his chest over is eyes. He stared down at the results. Ash noticed his eyes widen and this made him more anxious.

"Mr. Ketchum, I'm Doctor Soutter, please to meet you. Before we begin can I ask you a few questions?" Ash nodded in agreement as the Doctor proceeded to speak while picking up a pen, "Have you eaten meat in the last 48 hours?"

"Yes, 4 times" the Doctor looked at Ash's figure and then stared down at his own, he didn't look too pleased that a young boy could eat so much meat and still have a good figure, unlike his own.

"Ok, and have you had sex in the last 4 days?" Ash's eyes widened at the question,

"Have you got a specific timeline?" he asked hastily, not knowing what the Doctor's reaction would be like.

"Yes, from Sunday morning 11:00am till this morning at 9:00am" Ash was starting to get nervous and hoped his relationship with Dawn didn't cause any more damage.

"Yes, twice"  
As the Doctor began writing down various letters and numbers inside boxes scattered throughout the page in blue ink, Ash couldn't take take any more pressure,

"Look Doctor, can you please ju-"

"Well Ash, I just have a couple more questions and I'll be able to give you your results, ok" Ash sunk into the comfortable leather chair, he placed an arm on one of the restring arms and covered his face with his hand hoping he could turn invisible or disintegrate into water like a Vaporeon.

* * *

"Delia?" Dawn asked with concern,

"Yes dear?"

"Has Ash always been violent, or-" Delia cut her short when she heard the word 'violent', she hated the word, it made a good person like Ash sound evil and cold hearted.

"Dawn, Ash has never been 'violent' he's just protective, he hurts anyone that makes the ones he loves feel uncomfortable, just like what happened at the beach"

Dawn sighed at the memory, hoping her friend was ok with the damage he had taken from Ash's beating,

"..Dawn, did you know Ash attacked Brock a few years ago in the same way?" Dawn gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock,

"No, I-I didn't"

"No need to be shocked, Brock went for Gary's sister before he got together with Jasmine, he serenaded her and started fondling her which Ash didn't like" Dawn gave her a confused look, before she could say anything assured her "Daisy is like a sister to Ash, well Ash thinks of her that way but she, she just likes Ash in a different way let's just say" Delia noticed Dawn's fingers clenching in her fists from the glance over her shoulder as she prepared the meal, she was jealous, but she wanted to know why Ash never made a move.

"Delia, why didn't Ash go out with her and instead picked me, out of everyone?" Delia giggled, knowing something her son's girlfriend didn't, made her smile. She turned round to face Dawn after placing down the knife she had used to cut vegetables, and stared into her bright sapphire eyes,

"Your asking the wrong person dear, you need to ask Ash that yourself, he's going up the mountains to train with some of his grass type Pokemon and Pikachu of course before coming here for dinner, you can ask him then if you'd like?"

Dawn stood there for a moment, she dreaded the idea of seeing Ash. She felt bad in a way but she was angry. Angry that he didn't even bother to ask if she was ok after beating her friend to a pulp then walking away from everything. He just felt that he had to protect her from the bad guys all the time, but that's all he's ever done. Through Sinnoh he took blows for her, supported her through every decision she made, was there when she was upset and saved her life numerous amounts of times, and where was she when Ash needed her the most? Making lunch with his mother like what anyone WOULD do if their boyfriend needed support.

* * *

Gary watched Ash walk out the door as he shook the Doctors hand and nodded for Gary to head outside. Gary followed Ash out the front of the hospital. He looked more nervous that what Ash was 30 minutes ago, he felt it was partially his fault as well for what happened to him.

"So, what did he say? Is it good news?" Ash turned towards Gary with a sad look on his face, they rain was fierce hitting his hat hard and drenched his raven hair that fell down to his shoulders, he had tears streaming down from his eyes to his chin, it was barely noticeable with the rain but Gary knew which were tears, his fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together.

Gary ran towards him and embraced him with a hug, they stood there in the falling rain not bothering to move "I'm, I'm in the all clear" he snuffled in Gary's ear, Gary gasped as he took a step back and fist punched the air in content. The news was incredible, he was extremely happy that Ash could get his life back together and have 1 more less thing to worry about. Ash smiled in happiness as they proceeded to walk to the Pokemon Centre to pick up their Pokeballs and Pikachu which weren't allowed inside a Hospital.

* * *

**Afternoon 17:45pm  
**  
Ash had just walked in from a 5 hour workout with Serperior, Bayleef, Leavanny, Sceptile, Torterra and Pikachu. He thought that Venusaur had trained too much in the years it had been with Ash and decided to give it a few weeks rest until last minute and polish off some of its moves. It had been raining so he and Pikachu came in drenched to the skin, in Pikachu's case fur. Nobody had seen him all day apart from Gary, Professor Oak and Tracey so nobody knew what his mood was going to be like when he came in. He took most of his clothes off apart from his jeans, at the door and looked to find everyone in the living room Brendan, May, Barry, Paul, Zoey and Candice all stared at him in shock, he didn't know what had happened but his chest was covered in scratches and his waist had bruises on each side. Dawn got up to go to the bathroom upstairs as Ash forwarded his mother towards the kitchen in silence as Pikachu shook the water out of it's fur and sat on the floor in front of the warm fire burning from the wall.

"It's nice to see your looking happier dear" Ash looked at his mother like he had missed something, he knew she wasn't in a good mood by the sound of her voice and he didn't know why. She sighed and turned round to place the lasagne in the pre heated oven below her,

"You need to speak to Dawn, I am not happy with the way you acted towards that young man at the beach, she was absolutely scared of you Ash and-" Ash's calm soothing voice hit her ears before she could ramble on any more,

"Mum, I'm clear, I'm going to be alright" she embraced him with a hug as tears streamed down her face in delight,

"I'm so happy Ash, does anyone else know?" he nodded in disagreement before excusing himself to head upstairs to his room.

The group in the living room stopped him before he headed upstairs with questioned looks on their faces. He signalled a 10 minute sign with his hands and ran up the wooden staircase towards the middle room in the hallway. As Ash walked into his room he found Dawn standing in front of his dresser with silk shorts and a tank top on, obviously her pj's, holding a picture of what Ash knew to be of them in Unova with all of their Pokemon. He remembered that happy moment, it was the 3rd last time he had ever seen her in person. He took a few steps into the room and slammed the door behind him causing Dawn to nearly drop the photo in surprise at the loud noise. She glanced at the figure standing in front of the door and then glanced back at the photo in a blind panic before placing it back down where it was previously.

"Oh Ash, I-I I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going to be here"

"It's fine, how was your day?" he seemed calm and collected when he searched his drawers for a change of clothes, he felt Dawn's eyes watch him every time he moved.

"Ehm, it was ok, I guess, I've been cooking with your mum" Ash paced straight passed her and into his bathroom while closing the door in frustration, he was happy to see her, but pissed off she ignored him for 3 whole days because he didn't like someone else's hands touching her body. He heard her call from his bedroom into the bathroom through the door in a timid and sorry filled voice,

"Ash? Can I please talk to you?" There was silence before the door opened revealing Ash in grey branded cottons, white socks and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was floppy and stiff because of the rain and his skin was oily but still beige. He looked picture perfect in her eyes and couldn't believe that she was actually with him.

She shook her head back to reality and looked into his eyes like she did when she wanted to ask him something. He looked back at her and smiled knowing he couldn't keep being angry at her for long. She smiled back at him softly hoping he wouldn't mind about the next thing that was coming out of her mouth,

"Ash, I asked your mother this question and she told me I'd have to ask you.." she trailed off noticing Ash face, it was well relaxed and he was standing there with his arms resting over his chest leaning against the bathroom doorway, normally when Dawn mentions to Ash she was talking to his mother, he would freak out and panic, but for some reason he wasn't afraid any more. He nodded for Dawn to proceed,

"I asked her why you didn't go out with anyone else but me, for example Daisy, your mum said she really likes you and I know Misty and the others felt the same way about you before they moved on knowing you weren't interested" Ash stared deep into her eyes wishing he'd get lost in them somehow because of their beautiful blue colour it felt like he was at the ocean. He hesitated before replying.

"Dawn, you need to understand that I love you. I may of had feelings for Misty when we first started travelling together, but she's bad tempered and it wouldn't of worked out. May on the other hand was like a sister to me, always has been, I couldn't throw that away for anything and I didn't even feel that way towards her. Iris is the type of girl who would question every thing I'd do for myself, it annoyed me when I travelled in Unova and sometimes I couldn't stand her disapproval and insults towards me" Dawn was listening carefully to every word he said, trying to figure out his mood

"and Daisy?" she asked with a firm yet slight curiosity, he burst into laughter before giving her a serious look noticing she wasn't laughing her self,

"Daisy has always been there for me when I was growing up, me and Gary have always had a rivalry up until the Johto League, even after that he thought I was weak when I became Champion of the Orange League, we became best friends soon after Sinnoh because we were some what alike, and Daisy was there to make sure of that. Yeah she has always fancied me, but I looked up to her in a sister kind of way"

"So what about me?" Dawn sighed until she noticed Ash's face lit up like a light,

"Then there was you. After you saved Pikachu I had to look at you twice because my heart skipped a beat, I didn't know it then, but every time I looked at you, I could see something there and I didn't trust my feelings, I just pushed them aside. The times when you wore that cheer leading outfit, every time our hands met in a high five and we battled side by side together, a smile grew across my face and I knew that's when I definitely knew you were the one for me. I couldn't believe the support you gave me, I just felt that if you came to harm I'd have to be there to protect you. I'm always here for you Dawn, and for what happened on Monday, I don't want to apologise to Kenny for, because I hated the fact that Kenny was making a move, I love you and I want to protect you, even from the goodness of other people, it made me uncomfortable and I just snapped, I apologise to you because I scared you, but I don't apologise for what I did"

Dawn's face became red, her eyes glistened when water streamed down from them. Ash was right, it did look like the ocean, but he hated it when tears slipped from her eyes, it was like she was trying to wash the ocean away and drain all the pureness from it. He gazed at her for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his waist, in that moment, she felt safe and loved more than ever. Dawn buried her head into his chest before he let out a painful groan, she backed away quickly watching Ash grip his left side, she looked at him with worry,

"Ash, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I don't know what happened, I fell earlier when I was training, so I have bruises and scratches on my body, I'll be perfectly fine"

Dawn placed her hands on his hard cheeks and giggled "You know something Ash, you are so accident prone" he laughed before leaning in to kiss her lips. He missed it, even being with her brought back many feelings and emotions towards her. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which now read 18:02 and returned his face towards Dawn's,

"Why don't we go downstairs, mum's nearly finished the dinner and I have some news for you all" he smiled before taking Dawn's waist and headed towards the door.

* * *

The group downstairs had now been joined by Gary, who was sitting on the 2nd sofa drenched in rain. May and Brendan were keeping their distance due to the horrible smell of rain and dampness that came from him as they watched television. Zoey, Candice and Barry were trying to encourage Paul to ask the current or next Champion for a battle, but every time they mentioned it, Paul backed down and refused. They heard footsteps from the stairs and noticed Ash and Dawn coming down them, as a couple. They all began cheering and shouting 'congratulations' towards Ash. Ash knew exactly what it was about and began to feel angry,

"GARY!" the room grew silent as tension began circling around everyone's body, Pikachu woke up from his sleep startled at his masters loud voice, Gary felt cold chills run down his spine before he turned round and glared at Ash noticing the anger in his face, he stood up and held his hands in front of his body like a shield.

"Ash, I'm sorry really, I didn-"

"Your sitting on my mothers fucking leather sofa dripping wet! I'm surprised she didn't kick you out for that!" his mother immediately rushed through with Mimey by her side placing a towel straight onto where Gary was sitting and started scrubbing ferociously before heading back into the kitchen shouting "Thanks allot Gary!", Gary sighed in relief and sniggered before Ash walked over and punched him in the stomach, not hard, but enough to knock some sense into him, everyone gasped at Ash's act, that's the second time they had noticed this side to him. Dawn and May immediately ran over by Gary's side when they noticed he was laughing, under his breath he looked up at Ash,

"So I'm forgiven then?" Ash smiled and nodded, nobody knew what was going on but somehow they both did.

Dawn turned to Ash with an angry and questioned look, he done the one thing Dawn didn't like but she waited to find out the reason,

"Gary, why don't you now tell Dawn why I punched you in the stomach considering everybody else knows why" the room filled with stares and frowns between them. What was he talking about? Gary took a light step forward and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder,

"Dawn, my man here has been through hell and back, and you know what, I'm glad he has because it wouldn't of brought us closer together but-" Ash cleared his throat and coughed, signalling Gary "Oh yeah, irrelevant, but Dawn, Ashy-Boy here has balls of steel, I mean literally, whenever you want children, he will bang you hard and you will be with child" Gary smiled at his own comment as everyone else sniggered apart from Dawn. She turned towards Ash in delight and pulled him down towards her for a kiss. They broke apart soon after as Ash continued to laugh.

Once the group had settled down and Gary borrowed some of Ash's clothes to wear inside the house while his were drying off, they were seated down to dinner inside the kitchen which was similar to Ash's but slightly smaller. The Island in the middle of the kitchen was hardwood and was still smaller than his but fitted everyone around it perfectly. As the group were eating the wireless house phone began to ring. Delia got up and excused herself from the table before answering the phone in her sweet sympathetic voice,

"Hello, Ketchum residence . Uhuh, yeh, yeh no problem, sure.. Ash, phone" Ash dropped his fork and took a sip of his water before taking a step off of the stool and headed towards his mothers position.

"Who is it?" he asked his mother,

"I don't know, I forgot to ask. It's a male though" Ash gave his mother a frown before taking the phone and holding it up to his ear,

"Ash Ketchum here, oh hello, yeah I know, I've been great yourself? Something like that yeah, hahaha, well I'm having dinner just now, I don't think so no, what do you mean? I could get Charizard.. Well I'm sure my Charizard is faster than one of your Dragonair's, plus I wouldn't have to wait for it to get here.." his voice started to get serious as everyone around the table was looking puzzled at each other May whispered something to Brendan before his eyes widened, Ash continued his conversation, "I'm not sure, a few hours, a day maybe, I don't know, hang on.." Ash turned towards the group and called on Dawn "Dawn, how long does it take to get to here from Sinnoh by flight?" she stared at him in confusion,

"A few hours I think.." she trailed off as Ash got back to the phone call.

"A few hours, tomorrow is perfect, I'll leave first thing, yeah, I'll wait for it to get here, ok, bye" Ash placed the phone back on the receiver and turned round with eyes glaring at him, May spoke up first

"I take it that was Lance?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well.." she giggled "Lance is the only trainer I know to have 4 Dragonair's"

"4!" the table beamed,

"So what did he want?" Barry asked in curiosity,

"Well.. I don't know, I'll have to find out tomorrow"

**That was Chapter 8! Please Read and Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to cry! My chapter's are getting shorter and shorter, I'm starting to feel weak! :( Another Lemon in this one, so please read and review, thanks! :)**

As Ash laid in bed that night thinking about the conversation he had with Lance a few hours ago, he was starting to get worried. Lance sounded desperate and very worried. Dawn was worried too, she turned over in the bed to find Ash in thought.

"Ash, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Dawn, I'm fine, I'm just worried" she gave Ash a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ash turned in the bed to face Dawn, "Well, Paul is supposed to come with me, and he said I shouldn't bring Pikachu, just Charizard. I know that Pikachu would want to come, but I feel sorry for him that he can't"

"Aww Ash, I'm sure Pikachu would understand!" her voice started sounding more sexy and seductive "Besides, how long do I know your going for"

Ash groaned at the suggestion, for once he really couldn't be bothered, but he knew that Dawn wouldn't forgive him if he rejected her. He placed his arms around her back and pushed her into the middle of the bed as she giggled. Their lips met, their tongues fondling each others in their mouths. Dawn lightly raked his chest with her nails making Ash hiss under his breath. Suddenly they heard a banging noise coming from the next room, like a Morse code, someone was knocking purposely on the wall. Ash laughed hysterically before knocking back, Dawn couldn't figure out what was going on. She just stared at Ash in curiosity,

"Ash, what the hell was that?"

"Dawn, you need to keep your voice down, Gary can hear us in the other room" Ash whispered,

Dawn didn't like this so she forced her voice to become a little louder, "Well GARY shouldn't even be listening!" Ash placed his hand over her mouth once she was done shouting, he was glad Max wasn't in the house, he was staying up at the ranch helping Tracey and Professor Oak, which meant Brendan, Paul and Gary got to share a room and so did the girls.

Ash looked at Dawn before smiling, "It's not just him you know, Paul, Brendan and Barry are in there as well"

Dawn started giggling under Ash's hand, she found it extremely funny, "Wow, it's a major gang bang isn't it? Let's just give them something to listen to then" Dawn winked at him before bringing him down onto her lips. His hands flew around her body, exploring it like he did the first time they had ever made love. He wasn't comfortable with it, but he was still ecstatic from his news earlier on in the day he felt he had to celebrate somehow.

He pulled her tank top up above her head and threw it on the floor taking one of her breasts in his mouth. His left hand started slowly reaching down into her shorts and he placed two fingers inside of her. She squirmed arching her back forwards towards Ash and pulling onto his hair,

"Ohh Ash!" she screamed,

"Shh Dawn..." he whispered back trying not to excite the people in the next room. He let go of her fully erected breasts and started licking her stomach down to her waist. He slowly pulled down her shorts and knickers over her knees and off of her feet and threw them behind him. He knelt over her, noticing she wanted it more than ever,

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" she beamed in excitement,

Ash sniggered before leaning in for a kiss and pulling back "I was waiting for you to quiet down a little bit" they both smiled and fell back in a passionate make out session, while Ash took off his boxers. Dawn could feel his erection pressed against her leg which made her moan and squirm under every kiss.  
Ash slowly entered her letting out loud moans of satisfaction. He placed his arms over her head as he started to pick up the pace as Dawn starting shouting in his ear

"Oh my- ASH!"

* * *

"My god Ashy-Boy is getting saucy in there" Gary was giggling like a little schoolgirl, he found it funny listening into someone else's privacy, Paul and Barry was staring at him like he was a weirdo, "Oh come on, don't you find that quite a turn on"

"I'm gonna fine Ash tomorrow if he does that all night and I can't sleep"Paul looked at Barry like he was an idiot.

"You two are idiots you know that, put some music on or something to block out the noise if your that desperate to sleep" Paul scoffed, they suddenly heard screaming from the other room, by the sound of it, it was definitely Dawn.

"Dawn, stop shouting they can- Ahh Dawn, that really hurts!" everyone in the room stared at the wall wondering what on Arceus was going on.

"Just be thankful it's not me and May, she screams ALLOT!" the boys cringed at Brendan s comment before laughing again.

After about 15 minutes of listening to the moaning and screaming, it finely died down. They were thankful they could eventually sleep after that, but not so much since they heard the whole thing. They lightly placed their headphones from their iPods in their ears and tried forgetting about what they had just experienced.

Next morning Ash was up early. He had gotten a shower and changed into his clothes (the BW outfit that's in the photo) and written a note for Dawn who was still fast asleep knowing she wouldn't be up in time to see him off. He grabbed his hat from the hook on the back of his door and headed downstairs to be greeted by Pikachu who ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder,

"Pika-Pi!"

"Good morning buddy, sleep well?" his furry yellow friend nodded and rubbed his cheeks against his neck,

"Chaaa" Ash couldn't help but scratch his head and took him in his arms once he hat dumped his hat onto the couch. Once he entered the kitchen, Paul, Barry, May, Brendan and Candice were sitting at the island with Delia cooking the breakfast. He walked in and greeted everyone before heading across to the sink to make himself a cup of tea with Pikachu sitting on the bunker.

"Ash..?" May asked with curiosity

"Yeah May?"

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" the whole table turned to stare at Ash who had his back towards them,

"Because when your up in the air flying for so long you get cold and aswell-"

"Your such a bad liar you know that!" May got down off of the stool and ran over to Ash pulling his scarf from around his neck and gasped at what she saw,

"Did Dawn do that?" Ash grabbed the scarf from May's hands and wrapped it back around his neck covering the blood filled love bite and nail marks. He took his cup of tea to join the group with Pikachu on his lap.

"So Paul, you ready for the flight?" trying to change the conversation still with a look of embarrassment on his face,

"Yeah, definitely, your mum gave me a pair of see through goggles.. what do we need them for?"

"Well, when your flying without eye protection it can cause problems, dirt, bacteria, that sort of thing" they all nodded, agreeing to the terms. Pikachu was bouncing up and down on Ash's lap in excitement, he stared down at the mouse Pokemon noticing he was still content about going with him.

"Pikachu buddy, I'm sorry, you can't come" Pikachu's ears fell back as he sulked "I'm sorry Pikachu, Lance told me your not allowed to come, it's too dangerous, I need to leave all my Pokemon here as well apart from Charizard, and so does Paul" Pikachu turned towards Paul signalling to show him his belt, he got up and pulled his white jacket up to his belly button showing the belt on his trousers, "See Pikachu, don't worry, I should be back before tonight" Pikachu nodded and cuddled into Ash's chest before pricking up it's ears and running towards the front door getting on all fours like he was ready to attack. Sparks flew from it's cheeks and his teeth were showing as a sign of protection.

The group got up to run at the door and May beamed at the sight she saw outside the window and ran out in front of Pikachu. She was greeted by a beautiful 13ft Blue and white serpent like Pokemon with small angel wings attached to the side of it's head. It's tail looked like a rattle snake and the same type of blue bead was sitting on it's chest. There was a miniature horn on the top of it's forehead. Barry ran outside and threw a Pokeball up in the air which startled everybody, suddenly the same exact Pokemon appeared in front of their eyes but it was slightly smaller, around 9ft. Ash ran outside with Pikachu to greet the Pokemon.

"Wow Barry, when did you get a Dratini to raise into a Dragonair?" Ash asked in amazement,

"You know my dad has a male Dragonite right? Well apparently he met this former Champion on the Orange Island called Drake, he has a female Dragonite and he had it breed with his and I got an egg, cool huh?"

"Well yeah, because I beat the former Champion of the Orange Islands before I headed to Johto and won the Victory Trophy" the whole room grew silent as Ash's mother headed through into the living room at all the commotion.

"W-What do you mean you became the Champion Ash?" Barry was in shock, he didn't believe it for 1 second.

"Once Dawn get's up you can go into my room and see my trophy, the picture and you can even ask Tracey and Misty, they were there"

"I just might do that!" Ash's mother tried to signal everyone for breakfast before placing some food outside for Dragonair to eat, she began rubbing it's head softly "You must be hungry after all that flying ain't I right" Ash watched in surprise as his mother greeted the Pokemon so naturally. Barry returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball and they all headed back into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

The clock now read 10:27am. Ash helped his mother tidy away the dishes and saluted her with a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye to everyone, especially Pikachu, who was still upset about not coming.

"I choose you, Charizard" Ash threw the Pokeball in mid air, catching it and returning it to his belt while the tall Dragon Type roared as he stood on the dirt path. Ash wrapped a soft yet strong ribbon around his neck, it was long enough to wrap around him and Paul for safety, like a seat belt.

"Right everyone, I'll call you when we arrive and find out what's going on ok? Let's go Charizard, Dragonair" everyone nodded and waved as Ash and Paul took flight on Charizard while it followed Dragonair up in to the sky.

As they flew across the ocean they didn't have a clue where they were heading. As they looked below they finally spotted a mansion, it was huge! It was made of grey stone and it had at least 4 acres of land. It was surrounded by tall fences, security guards and very powerful Pokemon. Ash knew who's house this was, it was definitely the current Champion Cynthia's, though he didn't know exactly why he had been dragged there yet.

Paul noticed that Dragonair was starting to descend and so Charizard followed through the clouds landing them in inside and in front of the tall mansion. Ash straight away noticed most of the Pokemon standing outside. 3 Dragonair s, a Dragonite, Garchomp, Glaceon, Gastrodon, 1 Red Gyarados and 1 Blue, Togekiss, Lucario, Milotic, Roserade and a Spititbomb. A majority of them were Lance's and the others must of been Cynthia's.

* * *

Dawn Gary and Zoey got up pretty late, though Dawn was the last to get up. Once she got dressed and strolled down stairs into the kitchen where everyone was having lunch, Delia greeted her to a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well dear?" she asked with a smile,

"Yes, very well thanks" Gary stuck his tongue out in an attempt not to snigger,

"Yeah, I bet you did" Gary got a slap from May and a nudge from Brendan, Dawn's face started to turn red, Delia ignored the remark and proceeded to try and make her comfortable,

"Dawn are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving thanks"

"Yeah, I bet you are after-OW! May! What was that for!" Gary's snide remarks earned him another slap across the head,

"Stop being so nasty Gary!" Dawn giggled at the scene, but she seemed sad,

"So, I take it Ash left already, with Paul?" everyone nodded as she looked at Pikachu,

"Well, at least I have all of you to keep me company, right?"

"Sorry Dawn, me and Brendan are going out to dinner tonight, Zoey, Barry and Candice are heading up to the ranch to help with the Pokemon and I think Gary is going to see his sister" Dawn cringed when she heard 'Gary's sister', she was in a position to smash the cup she held in her hand. Gary noticed this and it was obvious she was jealous of Daisy,

"Dawn do you want to meet my sister?" Dawn blanked out at the question, she didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to be rude either. There was an awkward silence before Gary spoke again, "Don't worry Dawn, I was only joking, I don't think she'd be happy meeting you any ways, no offence or anything, just that you know she-"

"She likes Ash, yeah I know, Delia and Ash both told me. I think I'll polish off some contest moves today any ways and Pikachu your welcome to join me" Pikachu jumped at the idea, he hated being stuck in the house, and it might keep his mind off of Ash's whereabouts just now.

* * *

They glanced around and noticed inside through the glass doors were Tobias and Flint standing around a table with Lance in the middle of having a discussion. He waved Ash and Paul in as they all greeted each other once again,

"So Lance, long time no see, what's going on here?" Ash asked politely, but curiously,

"Well, I'm glad you all came, you see, Cynthia had came down with Phenomia but-" Flint interrupted him with his arms folded against his chest, "Wait a minute, isn't Phenomia supposed to be rare in the Summer?"

"Yes well apparently when she was out training she must of inhaled some bad bacteria and caused it, so she won't recover for another 5-7 days or so" Lance sighed

"So I take it I won't be battling her next week then? But wait, will she survive?" Ash was curious, he didn't like being thrown around,

"You see Ash, after she recovers, she's going to need all the time to rest, she will be fatigued easily and have trouble breathing for a while, so I'd say about a month at least until we know that she will be ok to battle" Ash frowned before staring at Lance with a questioned look,

"Lance, why are you here exactly?"

"Well.. you see, me and Cynthia have been seeing each other for quite some time now. I'm going to stay here and take care of her while Iris comes and takes my Dragon types to the Village of Dragons to stay for the next month, apparently Pokemon can catch it, that's why I didn't want you bringing Pikachu or any other Pokemon"

"Well, what about Cynthia's?" Paul asked with a little concern,

"That's why your all here, I've already spoken with Tobias and Flint, they won't mind taking a variety of her Pokemon for a while. But you and Ash need to take Garchomp, Glaceon and I'll have one of my Dragonair's to come with you's to keep them company."

"But why do we have to take them, yes there's room at the ranch and Ash's Garchomp will have a field day with Cynthia's but why can't they have them?" Ash nudged Paul at how rude he was becoming about the situation, it made him uncomfortable that he hadn't yet challenged the Champion and he was in a position where he had to take care of hers.

"Flint's Infernape may be grown up, but he doesn't like Cynthia's Garchomp that much, and Tobias has enough on his hands with all of her other Pokemon."

The situation was a strong one. They were all worried for Cynthia but Ash was angry that he had to wait at least another month for the title of the Champion. He took it in a decent way and thought about all the training he could do with all his Pokemon in that time so it would be ideal. They followed Lance outside to return most of the Pokemon to their Pokeballs apart from Garchomp, including his, he was scared if they flew all the way to Unova, they would be easily tired out or someone might try and catch them. They got offered an early dinner at the mansion before setting them back on their flight home. Charizard got a meal out of it as well as he was the one that flew all the way there.

"So Lance, thanks for the meal, but we have to get back now, I promised Charizard that he could go and see his children tonight back at the Characific Valley, I hope it's ok we left?"

"No, no not at all Ash, Garchomp will fly back with you and Paul just in case anything happens, I'll give you a call in the morning to let you know if anything changes" Ash reached out to shake his hand before getting back onto Charizard with Paul,

"Thanks again Lance, give my best to Cynthia and when Iris arrives, tell her I'm asking for her please and to come visit me some time"

"Yeah sure Ash, no problem" the three of them waved Ash and Paul off as they flew into the deep sky above the clouds followed by Dragonair and Garchomp.

Upon arrival at the ranch, Ash explained the whole situation to everyone. Barry in particular, was extremely dissatisfied with the outcome, though he was worried for Cynthia's well-being and wished her well. He fed Charizard who soon after flew off to the Characific Valley to see his family and Ash and Paul settled Garchomp, Dragonair and Glaceon on the ranch and met the other Pokemon.

Ash told Zoey, Candice, Barry and Paul they could stay at his house that night because he was too tired to go across and he wanted to pack a few things before heading back, but warned them not to mess up the house. As Paul stayed behind to feed his Pokemon and give them some much earned attention, Ash walked home, excited to see Pikachu and of course Dawn. Before stepping into the front door he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair to make himself look presentable. He took off his shoes, scarf and jacket off before slumping onto the couch and turning on the T.V. He searched the room for Pikachu but no yellow furry mouse to greet him.

"Mum!?" he called out from the living room, his mother came through from the kitchen startled he was there.

"Yes, Ash?"

"Where's Dawn.. and Pikachu?" his face showed concern and slight worry,

"They are currently napping in your bedroom, they've had a long day!"

"What do you mean 'long day'? It's only like 6:00?"

"Well, they've been training since they got up this morning, Pikachu included, they missed you" Ash sighed,

"Thanks mum, actually, can I ask you something?" Delia hesitated before replying,

"Yes dear, anything" Ash got up and sat at the edge of the couch and stared down and his hands resting on his knees, he lowered his voice down slightly before responding,

"Well, what would you say if I proposed to Dawn?"

**So there is Chapter 9! It's going to be really difficult planning out the next month of events but I do have a few ideas. Please review, thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a very short Chapter, only because of the surprises. Hahaha, I feel cruel.. sorry! :(**

_**Flashback: 12 hours ago**_

"Hey Brocko, it's Ash, How are you?"

"Hey Ash, I'm good thanks yourself?"

"Not bad. Sorry to phone you quite late but there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Ash, you sound quite upset, what's wrong?"

"Well, apart from me not competing against Cynthia, Kenny dropped by the Ranch earlier on today declaring his love for Dawn, that really shook me up but now Dawn's not talking to me and-"

"Wait a minute Ash, what do you mean Kenny showed up?"

"It just happened, he demanded to see Dawn, so I took her there and he got on his knees asking her to marry him!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, exactly! The problem is, I was going to propose to Dawn next week, we were planning on taking a small trip together and now she's not speaking to me, every time I go to my mum's she locks herself in my room, so I've been staying at my house until I hear from her"

"Well Ash, I don't know what to say, I know from personal experience Dawn doesn't like Kenny like that, it must of been a shock to her, and to you of course"

"Well what do you think Brock, in front of everybody I was humiliated!"

"What did you do?"

"Urgh Brock, what do you think I did? I went for him of course! Dawn stood in the way so I couldn't touch him, so I left"

"..And you don't have a clue what she said or what happened after that?"

"No, I don't, I haven't really spoken to anyone in 3 days, everyone is trying to get me out of the house especially Pikachu, but I'm that embarrassed I can't do it any more. Gary sits outside my house every night shouting for me to open the door, I can't believe nobody told you!"

"Well Ash, I've been busy taking care of Jasmine, she needs allot of rest and I have all the Pokemon to look after as well"

"I understand, well I better let you go, give my hello to Jasmine for me"

"I will do Ash, don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around soon"

"Yeah, I hope so. Thanks"

_**Present:  
**_  
"Pikachu stop nudging me, I'm not in the mood! You can go out if you want I don't really care just leave me alone!"

Pikachu stood there helplessly by his masters bedside hoping he would get up. He didn't like seeing him like this and he didn't want to leave him here by himself either. He jumped down onto the floor and ran out of the room and downstairs to the front living room. Gary was again outside but this time in the afternoon. The doors were locked so it was impossible to come in without damaging anything. Pikachu had had enough, he stood at the front door and his tail lit up a solid grey, iron tail, and smashed it against the front door breaking it in two. Gary was startled, he had thought about doing the exact same thing but didn't feel like paying for the damage.

Ash suddenly ran down stairs in a blind panic.

"Pikachu what the hell!"

"Hey Ashy-Boy, been a while"

"Piss off Gary, I'm not in the mood, and thanks for breaking my door, nice"

"It was Pikachu's idea, he's worried about you, you need to get a grip of yourself, you do know Kenny left last night to head back to Sinnoh right?"

"I don't care about Kenny, I want to know what the hell Dawn is doing and what's going through her mind, why she's been ignoring me for 4 days and why she thought it was ok that HE had to go and ruin everything between us"

"Ash, I know your angry, but you have to calm down, Dawn is in a worse state than you right now, your mum can't get her out of your room. She refuses to eat, and every time the boys go in to get your washing, she grabs one of your jumpers and puts it on like your dead or something"

"I may as well be! The way she's been acting it's like I was in the wrong! He came here and ruined everything, she stood in front of him to protect him and when I walked away, she didn't even bat an eyelid, proves how much she cares for me!"

"Ash, you don't under-"

"No Gary, YOU don't understand, now if you don't mind taking Pikachu to my mums I'm going for a shower. I don't have any more Pokemon food here to feed Pikachu and I don't feel like going out or making a delivery"

Gary sighed at the sight of Ash, he was worried but he didn't understand why Ash was scared to speak to Dawn, even though he didn't do anything wrong,  
"Fine, but I'll be back later to drag you out of here. Umbreon, come on out" Gary's well trained and loyal Umbreon appeared by the door as he opened it's Pokeball "Umbreon, can you please guard the front door for me until I get back? Thanks, come on Pikachu, let's get you fed" Pikachu hesitated for a moment and turned to see his master walking up the stairs ignoring him. He knew he didn't mean it, but there was nothing else he could do for him now. Plus Pikachu was worried about Dawn too, Piplup had snuck out one night to find out about Ash, if only they could talk to their owners then they would have a slight concern about how they are feeling every once and a while.

As Ash got out of the shower, he sat on the edge of his bed thinking about the conversation he had with his mother the day before Kenny came.

_**Flashback:  
**__  
"Well, what would you say if I proposed to Dawn?" Ash asked his mother in a low stern voice  
_

_"Well, Ash, I wouldn't say no" the grin across her face grew,  
_

_"Really?"  
_

_"Yes of-course Ash, I love Dawn as one of my own, and I see the way you look at her. You remind me so much of your father you know that" she placed herself beside Ash, still with her dirty apron on,  
_

_"Actually mum, could you tell me about dad, I haven't seen him for a long time, I feel as if he's here but not with us, do you get what I'm saying?"  
_

_"Well, your father is definitely alive I can tell you that much. He used to take you out on Rapidash up the hills. You were about 3 or 4 at the time. He looks exactly like you, apart from the eyes of course, but he's less protective and more about Pokemon. I haven't heard from him since before you turned 10, though I wish he'd come and visit you sometime"  
_

_"Mum, I'm sure he knows who I am, I'm in the Sinnoh Elite Four, if what you say is right then when he looks at the television he should be looking in the mirror and part of you too, plus 'Ketchum' isn't exactly a popular name"  
_

_"Well Ash, whatever you decide to do remember I'm always here for you, and take this" she handed him her ring from her wedding finger and clenched his fists to keep hold of it  
_

_"Mum.. I-I don't think I can take this, it's dads"  
_

_"Exactly, your father would understand, and I understand too. If and when he returns, I'm sure he'd be surprised at how big you've grown and how much like him you are" she cuffed his cheek in her hand and kissed the side of it lightly, "Just remember Ash, we're all here to support you"  
_

_"Thanks mum"_

_Ash hugged his mother. He cried on her shoulder knowing how much she loved him and she understood how he felt about Dawn. He placed the ring in his pocket before heading upstairs to wake up Dawn. He lightly shook her and kissed her forehead while greeting Pikachu and Piplup. She awoke finding Ash on the side of the bed._

_"Hello my beautiful Sapphire, sleep well?" he whispered in a soothing voice_

_"Hi Ash, *yawn* when did you get back?"_

_"Just now. Mum told me how you've been working hard today because you missed me"_

_"Yeah, we all have" she reached up and kiss his lips_

_"Dawn, what would you say about coming on a trip with me, to Sinnoh, you can visit your mum there as-well, Plus Elesa is doing her fashion show there this year, I thought you might like to go and-" Dawn threw her arms around Ash's neck and dug her face into his shoulder,_

_ "I would LOVE to go Ash!" Ash hugged her back tightly, he didn't want to let her go. He smiled before pulling away gently still cuffing his hands around her waist,_

_"How about we leave tomorrow afternoon? Bring our Pokemon of-course and I can get Charizard to fly us there?" Pikachu and Piplup jumped at the idea, Dawn's eyes grew wider as they glistened like the still ocean, she gave Ash a repeated nod before lying back into his chest kissing his lips once more._

_**Present:  
**_  
"I can't believe this!" he grabbed the lamp sitting on his bedside table and lunged it across the room, making it smash against the wall beside the door. He got up calmly and raided his drawers for his clothes. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his blue jacket and placed his belt around his waist for his Pokeballs. "This isn't over, I'm not gonna let this asshole take her away from me, again!" as he stormed down the hardwood stairs he spotted Umbreon sitting at the door standing guard. He felt sorry for it seeing as it was alone thinking that Ash wasn't going to give it much attention. "Hey Umbreon, fancy coming in for some water?" Umbreon listened to Ash's sweet soothing voice, it was like he was trying to get a scared puppy's attention. He quietly followed him through into the kitchen as Ash placed down some fresh water in a bowl for it.

"Right Umbreon, after you've finished that, why don't we go back to the ranch so I can apologise to my Pokemon, and we'll call Gary to get Pikachu up?" Umbreon beamed at the idea and proceeded to drink all of the water before following Ash outside.

"Yehp, this door isn't going to be fixed easily, wait a minute, I know who could do this for me" he ran back indoors towards the kitchen and picked up the wireless phone glancing at his Xtransceiver on his wrist while dialing a number.

"Hello, yeah Cilan? Hi it's Ash, sorry to bother you during your preparation time for dinner, oh, well is it ok if you sent Chile to my house to fix my door? I'll pay him of course, yeah sure I'll send you an email with the address on it, that's perfectly fine, I'll leave Serperior and Krookodile outside the door to protect the house, the door it badly damaged. Yeah thanks again Cilan, bye" he placed the phone back onto the receiver and ran outside throwing 2 Pokeballs in to the air releasing his Serperior and Krookodile.

"You two need to stay here and guard the house until Chile comes, I shouldn't be long ok?" his Pokemon saluted him as he ran up the dirt path with Umbreon by his side. He looked at his Xtransceiver and typed in his address to send to Cilan.

* * *

"Dawn, please dear can you open the door, I really need to talk to you" Delia was again trying to get through to her knocking softly on her son's bedroom door. Everyone had headed up-to the Ranch to help out seeing as there was more Pokemon there than before. Delia placed her hand on the door handle and noticed that the door was unlocked so she pushed it open quietly. She ran over to the bed noticing Dawn curled up resting her head on her knees as she cried.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Delia's sweet voice hit her ears, it reminded her of Ash when he was concerned about her,

"I-I-I feel so s-sorry for him" she tried to hold back the tears but they kept escaping her eyes,

"Who? Ash?" she noticed a nod from Dawn "Actually, Ash feels bad for you right now" Dawn's head suddenly came up from her knees, Delia stared at her face, it looked wrinkled, the bags under her eyes were solid black and her fringe was drenched in tears. She moved her hair behind one ear before continuing, "Dawn, Ash has been giving you space to make up your mind. He felt second best and he didn't like it, that's why hasn't talked to you. Every-time he came here, he came to talk to you but didn't know if your ready, he thinks yours ignoring him"

"But I'm not ignoring him, I love him"

"And he loves you too, he just doesn't feel like you do with the way your friend Kenny has been entered in the situation. He feels like he's taking you away from him" she wiped away a few tears from her face,

"But that's silly, Ash knows I don't feel anything for Kenny"

"But that's not the way Ash see's it dear, you need to go and talk to him, he's probably at the ranch by now"

"How do you know that?"

"Mother's intuition"

"Ok, I'll go get ready, thanks Delia" she hugged into her and already felt like part of the family,

"I'll be downstairs" Delia said this with a smile and closed the door behind her before heading downstairs to be greeted by Gary and Pikachu. Pikachu leapt into her arms and cuddled into her neck.

"Gary, what brings you here?"

"Well, Pikachu needs fed after he broke down your son's front door to his house 10 minutes ago" Delia gasped at Pikachu who was scratching the back of his head like what Ash did, Delia smiled,

"Pikachu, I'm very disappointed, but none the less, at least he'll be outside by now"

"How can you be so calm! Why can't I have a mum like you!?" Gary scoffed

"Gary Oak! Do not speak about your mother like that!"

"Sorry, could you please feed Pikachu and we can head up-to the Ranch and get this sorted out?"

"Of course, consider is sorted" she smiled widely as she head into the kitchen to feed Pikachu.

* * *

Ash ran up-to the Ranch with Umbreon still by his side. He was started to get tired. "_That's what you get for not leaving the house in 4 days dumb-ass!_" He said to himself while running up the dirt path. As he arrived he was greeted by May, Brendan, Tracey, Zoey, Candice, Barry and Paul all sitting comfortably outside. Professor Oak shortly walked in afterwards noticing him.

"Good to see you again my boy"

"Hi there Professor, are my Pokemon doing ok?" Ash's voice was filled with concern, he felt sorry for leaving them for so long when he was nearby.

"They are doing great, your friends have been most helpful" he walked off leaving the moment, Ash turned towards everybody with his arms at his side, still gasping for air,

"Thanks everybody, and I'm so so sorry, I really don't know what came over me really I-" May cut him off standing up

"Don't sweat it Ash, we know how you feel. Well, not really but we have an idea you know but-"

"What May is trying to say is" Paul cleared his throat for a moment before looking away "we're glad your back" everyone's mouths dropped open and laughed at Paul's sudden kindness.

Suddenly the glass doors slid open and light footsteps were heard by the group as they turned around to see Kenny standing there with a smug look on his face with his arms across his chest. May quickly got up and tried to pace towards him until Brendan caught her from the waist trying to calm her rage. Ash gave him a killer look,

"What the HELL are YOU doing here!?"

"I invited him" suddenly a tall spiky dark hair man walked through behind Kenny with a stern look on his face. It was none other than Ash's best friend Brock.

**So.. I bet you weren't expecting that now were you? :P I'll try and get the next Chapter up tomorrow night after work. Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Massive shout out to RyoshiMorino, who has helped me discover what I really want to write about, so now that I've cleared my head..It took me 4 hours to write this. So this is Chapter 11.. ENJOY! :D**

**5 hours later...**

Ash stood by Dawn's side at the Viridian City Trainer Hospital, she still hadn't awoke since the accident. Gary and his mother constantly kept trying to get him out of the room and get some fresh air or a cup of tea, but he refused. He only ran back to Pallet Town for an hour and came back in a hurry. He wanted to stay by Dawn's side to make sure she was ok. All he could think about is how he couldn't protect her, that it should've been him in her position. He lightly stroked her bruised forehead and kissed her cut cheek before sitting down on the chair aside the bed and grasped her hand loosely. He sulked in humiliation. He hated being here with Dawn, if only he had the power to switch bodies with her then she'd be awake and lively right now probably saying 'No need to worry'

"Yeah right" Ash scoffed to himself, "No need to worry ae Dawn, that's what you always said, but now I am worrying, I can't even protect you from the simplest of things, no wonder you freaked out when 'he' asked you to marry him, you probably thought it was for the best because I couldn't help you, I wasn't there for you when you needed me an-" Ash noticed movement coming from Dawn. Her hand lightly squeezed Ash' as she tried to open her eyes. He got up pressing the button on the side of the bed alerting any available Nurse's or Doctor's to come and assist her. He hovered over her whispering her name until her eyes flew open in shock.

"Ash, what am I doing here?" she shouted in panic, Ash gave her a frown, backing away from the bed letting her hand slip away from his own,

"Wait so you don't remember?"

"No, I really don't. Why am I here?"

"Dawn, the Doctor's will take care of you for the moment, I need to step out the room for just now ok?" he whispered soothingly, causing her to lye back down on the bed,

"Ash, please don't be long, I don't want to be on my own again" she clenched onto the covers hiding her face from him and he smiled and walked out of the door as the Doctor's attended to her.

He wandered into the Lobby where everybody was waiting, his friends, mother, Gary, Gary's sister, Brock and even Kenny. Gary walked up to him giving him a hug in comfort as so did all the girls. Tracey and Professor Oak had to stay and attend to the Pokemon back at the Ranch while everyone else rushed to the emergency. Ash glared at Kenny across the room, the look in his eyes could stab him in the neck if it wanted to. He slowly walked upto Kenny igoring Brock and knelt down balancing on his knees until his face was right beside Kenny's, he smiled at him before reaching towards his ear.

"You know, I'm never going to let you forget this, if anything happens to her, then I'm holding you personally responsible. And Kenny" Kenny turned to face away from Ash hoping he wouldn't hear anymore insults or death threats, "You endangered her life, but I'm not going to bother with yours, your going to live with this for the rest of your life" he got up relaxed and headed outside of the Hospital, leaning against the wall staring at the sky, begging himself not to cry.

**5 hours earlier...**

"Brock, why did you invite him here? I don't want to see him!" Ash was furious at his best-friend for betraying him, bringing his worst enemy here to confront him about Dawn,

"Look Ash, before you start yapping on, listen to me for once. Have a 3 on 3 battle, the winner get's to talk to Dawn first?" May was even more angry, this definitely wasn't Brock speaking,

"You must be crazy Brock, Ash would never agree to that!" Brock turned to May and gave her a wink,

"I'm sure he will May, he wants to forget about what happened in Sinnoh and bring it here close to home, he shouldn't have a problem beating Kenny. And if he's doing it for Dawn, in his right mind he would never loose" Brock turned his head towards Ash "am I right Ash?" Ash nodded in agreement with a killer look. He had a huge problem with Kenny but didn't want to increase his rage even more by speaking to him.

"Right, great. Brock here can referee while I kick your ass Ash Ketchum, and prove to Dawn that I'm the one for her!" Ash laughed at Kenny's confident suggestion,

"Really? Your going to beat a Pokemon Trainer? A trainer who's had far more contest and experience in battle than you? A trainer who not only became on of the Elite Four but has proved himself to own a Master Ball" everyone gasped, they didn't know Ash had a Master Ball, or yet what Pokemon he had inside it.

He pulled out the ball from his jacket pocket and enlarged it, trying to create tension and teased Kenny before placing it back into his pocket. Brock smiled at this, he knew Ash was confident and would never back down, or never loose, whether or not he had that powerful Pokemon at his disposal.

Ash turned to Kenny who had stopped mid way between the patio and the field "Are you sure you want to do this Kenny?" Ash's voice was confident and fierce. It made Kenny's back shiver and becoming frightened like a puppy dog.

* * *

"The match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Kenny from Twinleaf Town will now begin, eat trainer will use 3 Pokemon each, the battle will end once one trainers Pokemon is declared unable to battle, substitutions are allowed" Brock let him hands fall by his side declaring that each trainer throw out their first Pokemon. Kenny threw his Pokeball up into the air obviously wary of what he was doing,

"Alakazam, Let's go" Ash laughed, throwing his Pokeball in the air,

"Typhlosion, I choose you"

"BEGIN!" Brock shouted,

"Ok Alakazam, Physic"

"Typhlosion, Flame charge!"

Alakazam stayed still holding his spoon objects together as his eyes grew a sky blue concentrating on Typhlosion's movements. Typhlosion was currently increasing it's speed, eve-loping fire around his body and furiously charging into Alakazam knocking it into a backwards roll.

"Nice job Typhlosion" Typhlosion flexed it's muscles at his master and Kenny giggling like he used to do when it was a Quilava,

"Come on Alakazam, use Disable"

"Flame Charge, again!"

Before Alakazam could zone in on Typhlosion, it was right up in it's face attacking it with the same move it did previousely,  
"Alakazam is unable to battle, Typhlosion wins!" Kenny returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball as so did Ash, thanking it was it's hard work. Ash was the first to throw out his second Pokeball, followed by Kenny. Both Pokemon arriving on the battle field at the same time.

"Floatzel, let's go"

"Buizel, I choose you"

Everybody stood and stared at the match up, Ash's Buizel was going up against it's evolved form Floatzel. Ash trusted his Pokemon, he's always been able to beat their evolved forms to matter what the challenge. He's done it before and he would do it again.

"Why didn't you evolve you Buizel Ash?" Kenny asked with a smug look,

"Because Kenny, I can train my Pokemon to become powerful with or without evolving, you should know that about me by now, Pikachu has never wanted to evolve. He's powerful enough without it, and so is my Buizel" Kenny was smiling,

"Let's see then"

"BEGIN!" Brock shouted again,

"Buizel, Aqua Jet combination!"

"Floatzel, Razor Wind"

Buizel faced it's opponent getting ready to use waterpulse then surrounded itself with a powerful waterfall, like a Hydro Pump heading straight for Floatzel. Floatzel jumped not knowing where he was going to land and pushed back his radar fins on his arms getting ready to attack with Razor Wind. The two powerful attacks colided causing smoke to linger acorss the battlefield.

"Floatzel, use Swfit!" Kenny commanded

"Counter shield!"

Golden stars flew from Floatzel's mouth heading straight for Buizel, he protected himself by break-dancing on the ground and shooting Water Gun into the air, creating a barrier, like what Pikachu did with his electricity. Kenny was taking aback by his move. He was now fed up of Ash stealing his thunder and getting what he wanted. He trembled in rage, glaring at his Floatzel with his beady eyes. He reached behind his back lifting up his green waistcoat and grabbed 4 Pokeballs, enlarging them and throwing them into the air. His Empoleon, Breloom, Machamp and Torterra flew out of their Pokeballs.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant on Ash and hold him in place! Breloom and Machamp, Cross Chop and Stun Spore on Buizel and Empoleon, use Flash Cannon on Ash!" the whole field was invaded with horrified gasps, nobody could do anything because their Pokemon were all on the other side of the field, if they had called on them it would be too late!

Ash was stuck in place with Toreterra's Frenzy Plant, unable to move, helplessly looking down at Buizel who was trying to defend him and himself. Ash looked up at the group standing by the patio,

"Paul! Go and get Gary! NOW!" Brock felt helpless, he didn't have his Pokemon with him either, they were all back at home comforting Jasmine.

"Think about what you doing Kenny, who do you think you are? Let Ash go now!" May screamed down trying to run over with Brendan holding her back from the danger. Nobody could move, they were all stuck where they were unable to do a thing.

All of a sudden a familiar Jubilee Pokemon flew above them heading straight for Ash as a slightly tall, blue haired girl jumped down in front of Ash covering him, he looked up at her, eyes filled with passion and sorrow. She smiled at him, before whispering,

"I choose you Ash"

Screams of horror echoed around the field as Empoleon's Flash Cannon headed straight for her as she blocked it's view of Ash. "Now it's my turn to protect you" she said to him before getting hit with the powerful attack. She fell to the ground with Brock and everyone else running straight for her screaming at her state. Kenny stood there motionless and lifeless.

Ash screamed to be let down so he could comfort her and see if she was ok, but it was no use. Kenny was in a state himself, kneeling on the ground below him staring helplessly at her. Ash had no choice, he called down to call the Hospital right away to tell them what had happened then Gary will drive her there.

**Present:**

Brock had walked outside to see Ash. He felt sorry that he'd brought this on not knowing Kenny's state of mind. He knealt down to where Ash was currently sitting trying to apologize.

"Ash I'm so sorry I really didn't know he-"

"Forget it Brock, what's done is done, we can't do anything about it now can we?" his voice was stern and clear.

"Well, what can I do to make it upto you?"

"You can start by going home to Jasmine and taking care of her, that's all I want right now"

"What do you mean?" Ash's voice turned sympathetic and concerned

"Well, you see Brock, what happened today was hard enough, just go home and see her, she needs you right now"

"What like Dawn needs you? I'm just saying Ash, don't push her away, she loves you"

"Yeah, I know that now" he sighed. Brock stood up holding out his hand for Ash to take so he could pull him up onto his feet. He accepted dusting himself off as he stood there.

"Thanks Brock, I know you didn't mean any harm, take care of Jasmine for me and I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"Yeah Ash, thanks" they embraced each other in a hug before he pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked towards the car park where his car was parked. As he drove off towards the road entrance, he honked his horn giving a wave to Ash as he waved back.

Ash walked calmly back inside heading towards Dawn's room completely ignoring everybody else sitting in the waiting area. Gary was stood in front of Dawn's room waiting for Ash's arrival. Gary looked at Ash with concern and worry.

"Hey Ash, how are you doing?" he asked in a low sympathetic voice,

"How's Dawn doing?" completely ignoring the question,

"Doctor said she'll be fine in a couple of days, she just needs rest"

"That's good then, we'll stay at my mums until she's able to go home"

"Ash, what do you mean 'goes home'? I thought you-"

"Yeah Gary, I do, but she needs to see her mum. Everyone else should go back too, I need to keep training and get ready until Cynthia's better to battle me to defend her title"

"But Ash-"

"But nothing Gary, my decision is final. Give this to Dawn for me please" Ash handed a folded A4 piece of paper to Gary, as he took it, the material was different in the middle like there was something inside. "Just make sure she gets it, I'll speak to you soon Gary" he nodded back in agreement as he watched Ash walking over to his mother smiling and embracing her in a hug before pulling her away to talk in private. Gary hesitantly opened the door smiling at Dawn as he entered softly, her face grew a frown.

"What do you want!?" she scoffed

"I know I'm not the best person you want to see right now, but here, Ash told me to give you this" he handed her the piece of paper with the contents of it still there, she gazed up at him in a confused manner.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, Ash just told me to give it to you. Do you want me to go?" Gary sounded sorry and uneasy, he wasn't normally nice but he had to make an exception,

"No, please stay, I'm sure I can trust you to read this with me?"

"Yeah, sure" Gary smiled as he pulled the chair in closer towards Dawn bedside as she opened the letter. A picture that looked crumbled and old flew out of it, she took it in her hand noticing the people in it. It was the same photo he had in his bedroom in the frame but miniature small enough to fit in his wallet. It was obvious he had kept it since it was taken, never letting go.

She grasped at the photo holding it to her chest as tears streamed down from her eyes. Gary comforted her resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her back. She wiped away a few tears before reading the letter, noticing the beautiful italic writing sitting neatly on the page,

_Dear Dawn,  
You know, I didn't know what to write in this letter. I was thinking of a thousand things to say but not one suited how I feel about you. You see, I promised you I would protect you no matter what the circumstances, yet look where it's gotten you. You have to know that once your better, you need to go home and visit your mother. She would be happy to see you, and you can also tell her about me asking you to marry me, if that's what you still want. I'm going away for a couple of weeks, just to prepare myself for the Championship, hoping Cynthia is better by the end of the month. _

_Stay at my mum's house until your better ok, and I will come and get you when I'm finished. A few weeks will feel like hours, I promise. Gary, Daisy and my mum will be there for you throughout every step of the way. I love you Dawn, please remember that. If anything happens, just know we'll have memories stored everywhere._

When you get back to my mum's, she will give you a key which will enable you to unlock the box in my wardobe in my bedroom, please don't loose that key, I'm entrusting you with it. A kiss every night for my beautiful Sapphire,

Ash x

**Hope you liked it! :D Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This again is quite short, but please don't forget to R&R! :)**

* * *

**Wednesday (1 Week and a day after the accident)**

"Dawn dear, do you want any breakfast?" Delia called from the kitchen into the living room, where Dawn was sitting with Piplup by her side watching the television.

"No thank you, I'm going up to the Ranch to see if anyone has heard from Ash" Delia came through with her hands on her hips with a disappointed look,

"Dawn, I'm sure he'll let you know where he is soon, I wouldn't worry, besides your friends are all going home today and they wanted to do something nice for you"

"What do you mean? I'm fine aren't I?" she gave Delia a puzzled look,

"You've been moping around here and up at the Ranch for the past week, they called your mother and your all going dress shopping, today"

"But I-"

"No but's, your getting out of the house and preparing for your wedding. Have you thought of a date?"

"I'm supposed to be seeing my mother next week! And yes, actually I have, it's the day I first met Ash, June 23rd.."

"But that's soon, Dawn, we won't have everything ready in time, are you sure yo-"

"Delia, it's only near the end of April, I'm sure we'll be able to get everything ready in time, won't we?" she smiled at her mother-in-law,

"Well, I guess it shouldn't be a problem, you'll have to get the invitations out soon though, now off you go, May, Candice, Zoey and your mother are waiting at the Ranch for you"

"What are the boys going to do today?"

"Probably do what Ash always does, train" Delia giggled, Dawn laughing with her.

* * *

"Pikachu, spin using Thunderbolt off of the ground, Garchomp, defend using Sandtomb!"  
Pikachu lept from his spot in a grassy field and spun in rotation directing his attack towards Garchomp. Garchomp stood crossing his wings in-front of his head and a wall of sand blocked Pikachu's attack.

"Nice job you two, you can take a rest now" Ash smiled, Pikachu and Garchomp had an hours workout and was surprised at how long they were going for. He was doing well the past week he was away from everybody, taking a selected number of Pokemon with him. He always wondered about going back early, but he promised himself he would train alone, only for the maximum number of 2 weeks. Since Lance said Cynthia might be ready in a month, he had a week and a half to go before he knew for sure, and he wanted to be ready.

"Noctowl, Feraligatr, do you want to have a shot?" both Pokemon were resting against a tree, enjoying the morning sun. They loved training with Ash, but they wished a bit more quiet time. They nodded before Noctowl stretched it's wings and flew up into the air with Feraligatr standing opposite on the field.

"Ok, Noctowl, I want you to attack Feraligatr with a combination of Air Slash and Sky Attack's, I want Feraligatr to use his dance ability to dodge them all, you need to power up your legs even more to maneuver your heavy body in battle" Feraligatr stood waiting for Noctowl's first attack as it circled around preparing an attack to launch.

* * *

Dawn, May, Candice, Zoey and Dawn's mother Johanna were sitting in a cab heading towards Scissor Street, a city where the shops there are filled with fashion and beauty, what more could a girl want? They searched for Bride's Maid dresses but had no luck. A few hours later..

"Mum, I don't want them all in the same color of dresses, they have different hairstyles and color, it wouldn't look right, plus Misty isn't here so I can't pick her dress, she has to like it!" Dawn beamed at them sitting on a bench in town,

"Dawn, Misty would want blue, Ocean blue not Coral blue.." May trailed off hoping she hadn't angered her, Dawn sulked.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out, I'm just worried about Ash"

"We all are Dawn, don't worry" her mother got up to comfort her, rubbing her back. She took a step back when her daughter flew out and stood tall among them.

"Right girls! It's now or never and I want my wedding to be memorable. So off we go!" all the girls were taken aback by her sudden attitude, but they went with it and headed off to some more shops in the city.

**4 Hours Later...**

"Dawn I can't believe you bought so much stuff! Your lucky Ash is paying for it all, I'd be lucky if Brendan bought me a pair of shoes every once in a while!" May shouted as she hauled bags of clothes into the Ketchum home.

"Oh May, stop being so dramatic! Do you want the dress or not? If not I can take it baaack" Dawn teased, hovering the piece of clothing in question in-front of her eyes in it's bag.

"No no no no! I want it, please!"

"Ohh ok, since your begging for it, here" Dawn handed May the bag before receiving a delighted cuddle from her, "Now please watch what your doing, that dress cost £470"

"DAWN! You spent that much money on a Bride's Dress for me? Ash is going to kill you when he finds out the amount of money you spent on us!" Dawn laughed, not knowing whether to be scared or terrified of Ash finding the bills.

"Well.. what can I say, he knew that when he wanted to marry me" giving herself a giggle, her mother Johanna walked swiftly behind, again hauling bags into the house.

"Dawn, please tell me this is all for the wedding?" Johanna panted towards her daughter,

"Oh mum, of-course it is! Well.. 90% is, I just loved some of the things they had and I really wanted to buy it!" Zoey nodded her in disbelief,

"Dawn, you remind me of when you won the Wallace Cup Ribbon! I really don't know what his mum will say once she sees all this!"

"See's what?" Delia had came in through from the kitchen hearing all the commotion. She then looked over and noticed Johanna standing there effortless and exhausted before embracing her in a hug, "Oh Johanna! It's wonderful to see you again! Why don't you come through and have a cup of tea or coffee while the girls put these all away"

"Oh thank you Delia, I'd love to!" Johanna accepted before following her into the kitchen.

"Well Dawn, looks like were left to-What in Arceus is that noise upstairs!?"

"Well May, It sounds like the boys are up to something in Ash's room" Dawn answered back cheekily

"Look girls, I'm not being funny, I ain't going in there, Zo Zo you can go" Candice answered pushing Zoey towards the steps,

"Why me?"

"May can go to, since you two know how to kick a guys ass!" Dawn agreed with Candice's suggestion following the two tomboy's up the stairs and listening in outside of the door. They heard Barry's voice above the rest first.

* * *

"Wow Paul! Where did you get that from!? I'm gonna fine you if you don't tell me! 5-4-"

"Shut up Barry!" Brendan smacking him on the back on the head "Who got you that?"

"Well.. my brother bought me it for my 19th, I'm thinking of using it for after the wedding or.. brace yourselves" he hesitated watching Barry, Brendan's, Gary and Tracey's faces as they lit up "Bachelor Party!" all the boys jumped up in excitement high fiving each other in content as the girls bounced into the room. They watched the boy's faces settle down and shrink into their faces as the girls folded their arms with a disgusted look on their face. The girls started giggling before Dawn started to speak,

"So I take it your all going to a strip club in Sinnoh for this am I right?" Paul glared back with a straight face,

"Well.. I.. Eh, don't remember that being mentioned.." he trailed off as Brendan whispered something in his ear,

"Ash told Gary what he wanted and so we expanded it.. a little"

"A little? Paul you changed the whole thing, Ash didn't actually say a strip club-" Gary laughed at Tracey outburst, before Dawn cut in,

"A strip club is fine, I don't mind, I just know I can trust my partner, it's you Gary I don't trust, I know what your like around women, you'll try and get glitter and ass all up in my fiance's face!" Dawn was wiggling her finger towards Gary's face as everybody laughed at him being ripped. Paul took a hold of his bag and looked around the room,

"Right, we better go Dawn, we'll be expecting your invitation, when Ash get's back, tell him to give me a call ok?" Paul got up to cuddle Dawn lightly and walk out of the door where everybody gasped at his kind and gentle attitude he had showed these past few days.

"Yeah, Paul is giving me a lift home, oh and Zoey and Candice too. If he drives too fast I will fine him, bye Dawn!" Barry rushed out of the door then came running back through grabbing his bag on the floor and kissing Dawn on the cheek before heading back out again.

"I take it you two boys are leaving as well?" Dawn asked curiously towards Gary and Tracey,

"Well Tracey is heading to the Ranch, I can stay here if you want Dawn, I don't mind?" Gary smiled at her sympathetically as she smiled back blushing slightly. She turned towards May who tapped her shoulder.

"Well Dawn, me and Brendan are heading off too, Max is apparently staying up at the Ranch until Ash get's back. I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It was good seeing you all, I will see you soon I take it?" hugging all of the girls,

"Of-course you will Dee-Dee" Zoey winked before heading out, Dawn fuming behind her as she called her that name. She only acted calmly towards Kenny just too wind him up about it not bothering her, but she hated everyone else calling her it.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you soon!" she beamed from Ash's bedroom door, waving hysterically.  
She turned towards Tracey and Gary, still staring at the picture on the computer screen that Paul had pulled up earlier.

"I really need to go for a shower, do you boys mind?"

"No, please help yourself" Gary forwarded his hand towards the bathroom, obviously not getting Dawn's question, Tracey smacked Gary on the head before nodding his head towards the door. "Ohh, you want us to leave?" he said laughing, Dawn placed her hands on her hips in annoyance,

"Well of-course! Why would I want you two in here while I'm showering?"

"Oh never mind! Tracey, fancy heading up to the Ranch?" he said this while clicking off of the link on the computer, hoping Dawn wouldn't notice.

"Sure, we'll see you later Dawn" Tracey and Gary smiled and waved before heading out towards the door, closing it behind them. Dawn ran over and locked it once they had left.

She stood for a moment making sure nobody was trying to come back in. She placed her hand in the back of her pocket and pulled out an old fashioned key, it was quite rusty like it hadn't been used in a while. The handle was antique looking and reminded her of Princess Saliva's cutlery. She gripped the key in her hand deciding whether or not to look inside this box Ash had been talking about or not. She had been so busy getting out of the hospital a few days prior and talking about the wedding she forgot all about it until this morning. She promised herself once everybody had left she would force herself to see what was there. She proceeded to walk towards the closet, heart pounding. Her mouth suddenly went dry not knowing if it was nerves or fear.

As she opened the closet, she couldn't help but notice how neat and tidy it was. His jackets and shirts well all lined up in order, from right to left it was long sleeved to short. His shirts were the same and also colour co-ordinated in his choice of light white to dark. He had around 20 pairs of trainers all lined up neatly on the floor, his hi-tops leading to his tennis shoes. As she guided her head from the left side of the closet, on the right she spotted an Oak chest. It was slightly bigger than a shoe box but it was definitely deeper. She knelt on the floor pulling it towards her while fitting the key into the hole at the front, running her hand along the grain of the box. She opened it slowly and carefully, figuring that it means allot to Ash and not wanting to ruin it for him. As she glanced inside she spotted 3 things on the top of the velvet cloth.

* * *

Ash glanced at his Xtransceiver while timing how fast each Pokemon was able to run around a track he had built for them for training. He noticed it was turning 7:00 and decided that it was time so sit around a nice fire with all of his Pokemon and give them some much deserved rest, food and sleep. He called over Infernape before laying down bits of various woods in the middle of a stone circle on the ground protecting the soon to be fire.

Infernape's fire was burning brightly as the sun set over Kanto. Ash had gave all of his Pokemon their food with different berries flavouring them just the way Brock had taught him to do a few years back. He had avoided going near any Pokemon Centres so nobody could notice him because he wanted to be alone, he didn't want anybody finding him and letting his family and friends know where he was, but he knew they'd know he was safe. He didn't mind washing himself in the lake near by his camping spot. He found it refreshing and he wasn't afraid of it. He turned to all of his Pokemon giving them a smile as they fell back after they had finished their meal.

"I guess you all enjoyed that?" he laughed, placing his noodles onto the ground. They all responded with either an arm or wing up in the air, they were so full they couldn't speak. "So do you all want to sleep in your Pokeballs tonight, or stay out with me?" Pikachu stood up ran into his trainers arms cuddling into his chest signalling he wanted to sleep with him. All of the other Pokemon got up and placed themselves underneath the tree that Ash had made a hammock from signalling that them too wanted to stay with their master tonight. Ash grinned as he got up and walked towards the tree climbing up it like a Mankey with Pikachu behind him getting into the Hammock. He looked down noticing that all of them were asleep. Garchomp, Feraligatr, Infernape, Noctowl and Sceptile.

"Good night everybody, I'll see you in the morning" he whispered before turning to close his eyes, Pikachu snuggled in under his arms.  
**  
****There we go! Please R&R! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry for the hold up, been extremely busy working and ill at the same time. Hope you like this one :D R&R Please!**

* * *

Dawn woke up the next morning feeling excited. She wanted Ash to come home straight away because she missed him that much. She didn't know what was to be expected for the future, but she hoped it would be good, for the both of them. She wanted to get married, live at the house, have children, teach a Coordinator class and have nothing to fear any more. She laid there dreaming of her future..

Downstairs Delia was preparing breakfast with Mimey. She too was excited and wanted her son home, even though he's been on longer journeys and trips, she missed him being around the house, it just reminded her of her husband and how much work she put into raising him to be such a fine man. As she placed the cooking pans into the sink she leaned on the bunker for a moment to remember what Ash had said to her at the hospital,

_**Flashback**_  
_  
"Mum, I want you to take this" Ash handed her a credit card and two notes "One is for Gary the other one is for Tracey, the credit card is for Dawn. If she does decide to marry me, she can use that to buy whatever she wants but-" his mother was full of concern,  
_

_"Ash, but why?"  
_

_"Because, I love her mum. Money isn't important to me, I don't spend much any-ways" she nodded in disagreement,  
_

_"That's not what I meant, I meant why are you leaving and for how long!?"  
_

_"Only 2 weeks, at the maximum, I need some time to clear my thoughts, get some of my Pokemon I haven't trained with in a while in good shape for the Championship if Cynthia get's better. You know what I'm like mum, I'm always one footstep ahead"  
_

_"I know Ash, that's always been your style, putting everyone else first!" she smiled "But I'm still concerned, are you sure your going to do this. Dawn will be upset and-"  
_

_"I've already taken care of that. Oh and I want you to give this to Dawn when she gets back home" he placed his hands behind his neck and untied a necklace with a long old fashioned key attached to it that was hidden underneath his shirt. His mother was shocked at the object,  
_

_"Ash, I didn't know you still had that key, or the box, I thought you threw it away"  
_

_"Why would I throw it away? It's dad's, it means allot to me and I'm going to keep it for mine and his sake. This key will open the box, there's things in there for Dawn and some things of mine I want her to keep hold of or see if anything happens"  
_

_"Ash, nothing will happen. Your strong and more independent now than you were 11 years ago, your going to be just fine" she smiled and him, cuffing her __hands on his cheeks as he smiled. He pulled her in for a hug._

_"Mum, I love you, you know that right?" he whispered behind her neck,  
_

_"Of-course dear, I love you too"_

_**Present**_

She glanced at the clock in worry knowing full well what was going to happen in the next few minutes. She hurriedly placed all the cooked breakfast onto dishes to be shared among 3 people and placed her apron behind the door before dusting herself off while Mimey started on the dishes. She stood at the island with her arms folded staring at the clock above it before counting down from 60.

"2..1..there we go"

"Good morning Mrs. Ketchum! How are you today?" Gary had burst through the front door and into the kitchen with a cheesy smile on his face,  
"I'm great thank you Gary, here, some breakfast" she placed a plate in-front of him before he started helping himself with a fork,

"Is Dawn up yet?" he asked with a suspicious glare,

"No dear, not yet, I can go check if you-"

"No, no. I can go and do it, I need to speak to her any ways"

Delia was concerned. Ash did mention to watch out for Gary's strange behaviour around Dawn. Delia didn't want to say anything because she knew it would cause a stir but had to say something to Dawn later on if it wasn't too late. She watched Gary head back into the living room and head up the stairs. She listened in very carefully as she knew her house very well and could hear Ash's room from where she was standing.

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" Dawn shouted from the bed with a musical tone,

"Who do you think?" a familiar voice beamed from the other-side of the door,

"My god your here everyday Gary! Come in!" as he came in he noticed Dawn leaning against the headboard with her knees nearly curled up to her chin, he closed the door silently behind him.

"What's the problem with me being here everyday, I come to make sure your ok"

"What for? Did 'Ash' tell you to do that?" she asked sarcastically,

"Well, as a matter of fact he did mention it, but I choose to do it because I care"

"You? Care? Have feelings?" Dawn laughed hysterically noticing he wasn't laughing himself. She cleared her throat while wiping away happy tears with her left hand.

Gary quickly grabbed her hand before she could put it back down to her side.

"Where did you get that!?" he asked startled, she looked down noticing the ring on her finger. She smiled innocently at him,

"Ash gave it to me"

"When!?" still startled,

"He left me it, in his chest. Apparently it's-"

"Yeah, his dads. I know"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm his best friend, he tells me everything. It's a beautiful ring, but wait till you see your Wedding Ring, you will faint at the sight of it." he winked at her with a smirk, but his face turned into a 'Gary moment' when someone remembers something and forgets to say it "He actually wanted me to let you hear something, he said that it reminded him of you"

Dawn gave him a puzzled look before he headed over to the computer by the bathroom door, lunging into the swirly chair before clicking on various icons and typing in passwords. He eventually clicked on iTunes and selected a playlist named 'DAWN'. Dawn was now crawling across the bed staring at the screen. She noticed a number of 102 songs on this individual playlist and was shocked it was dated back 7 years ago. Gary double clicked on the No.1 listed song as it played, Dawn sat there on the bottom of the bed, listening carefully to the lyrics as Gary watched her reaction.

Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now

I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, I am here

I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

Slow fading away  
Your lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold

Dawn was speechless throughout the whole song. She didn't say a word. Her head was bent towards her knees and her hands were by her side, not moving an inch. Gary eventually shook her asking her to talk.

"Gary?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"Thank you"

"What do you mean, 'thank you'? He did this for you Dawn, nobody else"

"I know" she raised her head to meet his "it was beautiful, I know why he picked that song" she lightly sobbed while Gary leant in to give her a hug, "He choose it because during our journey, I was always down about loosing and I didn't know what I wanted to do or where to go after it"  
Gary stroked her hair in-between her sobs, careful to not pull on it. He lifted his head up off of her shoulders and stood up, his back turned towards her.

"Dawn, this song was the first song Ash downloaded when he came back from his journey here in Kanto. Actually, the song was downloaded way before that, but the playlist was made after his journey" he turned and smiled at her while she placed herself in his previous seat and stared at the screen.

"Dawn, just remember we're all here for you, Ash will be back soon, don't worry. And just to say.." there was a small pause for Dawn to look up at him "..your bed head is really worse than what Ash said it would be" he sniggered before Dawn caught the comment, almost chasing him out of the room. He headed back downstairs to finish off his breakfast as Dawn sat in the swirly chair in thought.

_"What did he mean? I'm clueless to what that note in there said. He's given me a Pokeball, out of his own free will, and I'm too afraid to know what kind of Pokemon it is. It's not like he attempted to catch it, it apparently came to him, and so did this Master Ball Pokemon he has. URGH! I'm so confused! Why does he have to be so stubborn! He can't just let me know what kind of Pokemon it is, I have to release to find out. I'll do it later, maybe, well once I've finished breakfast and chilled out for a bit. I still need to look through those photos he has in there. I'm sure he mentioned something about his father.. I wish my father were here. He'd want to give me away to Ash, he'd love him like his own son. *sighs* I just wish he hadn't been there where that explosion occurred"_

* * *

"Delia, thanks for breakfast, I need to head up to the Ranch to see Gramps. Zoey came back and wanted to know a few things about his research and learn about breeding. She's hoping to breed a few of her Pokemon" Gary placed the fork on top of his plate and headed towards the sink placing the dishes into it.

"It's ok Gary, say hello to Professor Oak for me and I will probably see you tomorrow?"

"Of-course, thank you" he went across and kissed Ash's mother on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen and outside, walking up the dirt path towards the Ranch. He treated Ash's mother like his own, only because he and Ash were so close growing up and Ash's mother was a student of his grandpa's before she met Ash's father.

As Gary approached the Ranch, he had a strange feeling behind his back. He reached behind and felt one of his Pokeballs shaking, as if a Pokemon was trying to get out, he knew who it was straight away and took the Pokeball from his belt. He opened up the Pokeball to let his loyal Umbreon free beside him jumping for joy at the sight of the Ranch.

"What is it Umbreon? Is someone here you want to see?"  
"Umbreon!" he nodded in content.

Both trainer and Pokemon jogged up to the Ranch, greeting Tracey and Professor Oak on the way out back towards the open field where all of the Pokemon roamed free. He stepped out onto the patio stretching out his arms at the fine breeze of the day. He noticed a familiar face entering the Barn beside the Tauro's field. He quickly dusted himself off and ran his hand through his spiky brown hair before heading over towards the Barn, Umbreon at his side.

"Hey Zoey, long time no speak, what are you doing up so early?"  
Zoey turned round in surprise, she didn't know she would have to be face to face with Gary of all people today. She sighed before responding,

"Well Gary, if you must know, I'm feeding Ash's Tauro's today and need to help clean the barn, Leafeon here is helping me" Leafeon suddenly appeared at her trainers feet sitting gracefully by her side. Umbreon ran over pouncing on her, both rolling around on the floor playfully.

"Seems to me Umbreon knew Leafeon was here" Zoey raised her eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. when I was heading up here, Umbreon tried letting itself out of it's Pokeball, it was excited to come here" Gary responded, scratching the back of his head,

"Oh.. Well.. at-least Leafeon has a friend right?"

"A friend? Umbreon is a male!"

"So I take it he acts just like you, shags any evolved form of Eevee!"

"Zoey.. don't be mean, Umbreon is loyal, I thought you wanted to know about breeding Pokemon, here's an example.." he presented the two Pokemon in a graceful and subtle manner, she looked at him with confusion,

"If you say so. Are you going to help me feed these Pokemon?"

"If you want me too.."

She nodded in response turning around and raising a stack of Hay from below her. Gary did know what was going on but he couldn't help but stare at her, his jaw dropped to the floor. She turned to notice him staring and gave him a disgusted look.

"Gary, stop fucking around and help me!"

Gary didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't hold himself back any more. He pulled Zoey tight against him and brought his lips crashing down on hers as she gasped from the sudden action, dropping the stack of Hay at her feet. Her eyes went wide in shock, and her body unconsciously took over. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair.

Thank you, Arceus! Gary deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dart across her lips seeking entry. She opened for him gladly, moaning as he slipped inside.

Umbreon and Leafeon looked at their trainers, then at each other. Umbreon shrugged his shoulders and nodded toward the pair, to which Leafeon smiled and trotted out with her Dark counter part behind her, the exchange, to anyone who paid attention being clear.

"Don't suppose you wanna watch?"

"Not a chance." (This, of course, being the translation.)

Not noticing the absence of their Pokémon, Gary and Zoey continued their passionate embrace, until Zoey had to breathe. But as she broke away, Gary nibbled a path down her throat causing her to moan, and yank at his hair. But he didn't stop, instead he let his hands slide up underneath her sweater, her body shivering against his fingers as they searched for her breasts.

Zoey suddenly felt the need to be rid of the constricting garment, releasing her hold on him to pull it over her head, and breaking off his assault of her neck. Momentarily dazed by the interruption, got an eye-full of something red, and very lacy. He gulped loudly. The last time he'd seen her body was in the darkness of Ash's spare bedroom, but seeing her now, in the light of day, he wondered how the bloody hell he could have missed such beauty.

Zoey tossed the sweat to the barn floor and stood there, waiting for him. It wasn't a long wait. He pulled her back into his arms for a much softer, gentler kiss, nipping at her bottom lip when they parted. She smiled and started on his shirt, yanking out of his jeans hard enough that heard the material start to rip. He grinned at her, "This is my favourite shirt you know?"

"Send me the bill." She said, smiling as she finally had it free, and tried to pull it off, snapping the buttons open, "Oh!" She breathed out, causing Gary to put on one of his smug grins. All those years travelling and working with Pokemon had left his body in fine condition. Smiling to himself, he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, giving her a better view.

She trembled, remembering how he'd felt against her once, and the memory brought a familiar feeling between her legs. He stepped toward her and she reached for him, thinking he meant to hold her. Instead she squealed as he pushed her into a pile of hay and came down on top of her. She giggled when he started nibbling a particularly ticklish spot on her neck which turned to a moan the moment she felt his strong hand cup her right breast through the thin material of her bra. The other hand moved toward her belt buckle and fought to unclasp it.

She reached down to help him with both her hands, freeing herself from the belt as he started work on the button beneath it. She found herself missing his lips and wriggled beneath him so she could reach them. He gave them to her gladly, having drawn her zipper down, her jeans now hung loose around her hips, waiting to be shed.

They were in no hurry for the moment.

"Gary," she whispered between kisses, and exploring the expanse of his chest with seeking fingers. He couldn't help smile, bringing his hands up along her spine, making her arch into him to unclasp her bra. He supported her weight in his arms as she slowly slid it off, teasing him just a little with the slowness. He returned to kissing her, sliding his tongue back in to tangle with hers as she tossed the piece of clothing aside. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him, feeling the proof of his arousal through his jeans.

"Z-Zoey!" He growled, sounding sexy as hell to her, and ground against her as well. She gave a sultry moan, arching again, her breasts begging for attention, which he happily gave. Her nipples were pink and perfectly hard. Lowering his head to her chest he flicked his tongue across one of the hardened buds, then take it into his mouth to suck it lightly, circling it with his tongue, all the while listening to Zoey's wonderful moans of pleasure.

"M-More!" Zoey squeaked out, tangling her hands back in his hair. Supporting himself with his right hand he brought the left to roll and pinch her other erect nipple, to which she squealed, "Yes!"

Gary's patience was on the edge now, and he released her breasts, ignoring her disappointed groan, and kissed a trail down her slightly toned stomach, causing her breath to hitch as he started to draw her jeans and panties down. She hurriedly kicked off her forgotten boots so he could get them all the way off.

And now she lay bare before him on the soft hay, her body seeming to glow under his gaze. She smiled temptingly up at him, beckoning him with her violet eyes. He laid down next to her, something she hadn't expected, encircling her in his arms and kissing her silly while his hands explored her body, his left dipping between her legs and delving into her wet folds.

She moaned loudly against his mouth as his fingers stroked her inner walls, and bucked against him, urging him deeper. Finally Gary hit his limit, gasping away from her lips and reaching down to free himself. Zoey, just as eager as he, helped him and pushed his jeans down when the belt was loose. Instead of entering her, he turned her on her side. Zoey was confused until he position himself behind and felt his erection press against her. She reached to guide him. She let out moan of relief as he filled her. She started to move against him, but to her surprise he stopped her.

Looking back at him in frustration, she failed to notice his left hand had reached down to her core and circle the hard node just above her passage, making her jump as she felt him touch her. Then his right hand slid underneath her to cup the same breast as his mouth came down on her left. Now he moved, and Zoey felt herself being made love to as she'd never had before as Gary pounded into her.

Zoey couldn't bite back the pleasurable scream that ripped out of her. Sex she was used to, but this was something new all together! He was using both hands on her, combined with his mouth, and being inside of her, it was the most intense experience of her life. And all she could do was grip handfuls of hay and try, poorly, to bite back the loud moans she didn't know she had.

"Gary!" She gasped out, "Harder!"

He slammed into her, giving her what she wanted, increasing the pace and driving as deeply as he could. And with his combined efforts, it wasn't long before her walls started to tighten around him as her climax approached. His own was building to an almost painful level, and it was making it hard to control himself.

Zoey was sobbing with pleasure and reached back to drag him away from her breast so she could kiss him, succeeding in driving him deeper as he relented, burying himself completely in her moist heat, causing her to shatter.

She screamed with release as her passage clenched him painfully and trigger his own climax. He kissed her roughly as he held her body against him and pumped into her.

He loosened his hold on her, but kept her close and nuzzled her neck, eliciting a little sigh of pleasure from her. "I love you, Zoey." she lay there, closing her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to respond.

* * *

**Ranch  
**  
"Professor?"

"Yes Tracey?"

"Would it be ok to leave at 6 later on in the day?"

"Well of-course! I have Gary and Zoey here so there shouldn't be a problem, oh and Max should be back from running an errand for me soon so it shouldn't be a bother!"

"Thank you Professor" Tracey smiled, knowing he was allowed to leave early meant he had time to get to the Gym to take Misty out on her weekly date. He also had errands to run for Ash, important ones.

**THANKS AGAIN TO RYOSHIMORINO WHO MADE THE LEMON SCENE FOR GARY AND ZOEY! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Very, very short Chapter here people, but don't worry, I will be uploading another one tomorrow night :D**

There was a silent moment before Zoey took a deep breath and turned round to face Gary. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were soft like she was in a dream, staring at his lightly toned face, her body was still in shock of the passionate feeling she had just experienced.

"Gary?" she whispered,

"Zoey?" he replied with concern,

"I love you too.." he didn't say anything as she trailed off, he just wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body, smiling over her shoulder. Zoey sunk her head into his chest, sighing at the thought of moving from her position. She glanced down at Gary's posture. His arms were gripping her body, enough to hold on to her but less that it would hurt her, he didn't want to let her go. She smiled at this knowing how he finally felt about her.

* * *

Dawn was currently strolling downstairs, following the smell of the freshly cooked breakfast. She hadn't bothered changing or fixing her hair, she was too busy glancing through the playlist Gary had shown her earlier. She hoped that today, she would look through the chest and see Ash's things and hopefully have the guts to see the Pokemon Ash had given her. Dawn stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over the carpet in the living room and dusted herself down before sitting at the Island pouring herself a glass of Miltank Milk. She quickly looked over to her left, the sound of water running caught her attention and noticed Delia doing the dishes.

"Morning Delia, how are you this morning?" she asked with a cheerful tone,

"Good morning dear, I'm good thank you. Yourself?" turning round to respond with a smile,

"Great thank you" she took a sip of her milk before a frown came upon her face "where's my mum? And Mimey?"

"They drove to Viridian City to get some supplies for the house, I said I'd do it but your mother insisted, she won't be long"

Dawn nodded before helping herself to some Scones and bacon that were still warm inside a dish in the middle of the island, she always wondered how her mother-in-law kept the food so warm. She look back behind her at the clock above the door, turning back round and downing her glass of milk. Dawn hesitated before saying anything, as she jumped off of the stool onto the marble floor.

"Delia.." she asked with curiosity,

"Yes dear?"

"Could I please use the phone to call Brock?" Delia turned to look at her, noticing she hadn't bothered with her appearance that morning, so something must of been troubling her. She never left a room without looking some what presentable. She gave her a smile while taking off the pink latex gloves that covered her hands from the hot steamy water.

"Of-course! This home is yours now, you can call whom ever you like!"

"Thanks Delia!"

Dawn skipped over to the wireless phone sitting on the edge of the bunker beside the tall cupboard, in which case if it were Ash's house it would be the second living room. She picked up the phone dialling the number. Whenever she had questions or concerns, she would always turned to Brock, knowing his number off by heart was incredibly useful.

"Hello Brock, it's Dawn"

"Hello Dawn, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks.. and you? Is Jasmine ok?"

"Yeah, everybody is great, Jasmine is a handful though, I'm taking a few personal days off from work because she's always moody, the Pokemon don't really like it, they don't quite understand yet"

"I understand Brock. Listen sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could pop by at all, maybe this afternoon if that isn't a problem?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No Brock, everything is fine, I just need some help with something and your the person I need for it"

"It's nothing serious though?"

"No silly! It's not personal either, it's more, Ash related"

"Ahh, no problem, I will pop by the house about 2:00pm?"

"No, actually, could you go to Ash's house instead, nobody's there so we wouldn't be disturbed. Do you have his address?"

"Yes, I have his address, but it sounds like your hiding something"

"I'm not, I just need help please?"

"Right, I'll see you there at 2"

"Thanks Brock. See you later!"

"Bye Dawn"

She placed the phone back on the receiver smiling at herself. She skipped out of the kitchen and upstairs towards her fiancées bedroom where she walked in and turning going straight towards the closet. She knelt down pulling the chest towards her leaning on the right hand side opened door. The key was still inside it's place of the chest. She turned it carefully hearing 2 clicks and opening it fully so the top would lean against a pair of Ash's trainers, not wanting to snap it open. She hesitantly removed the soft velvet covering that sat on top of a piece of wood which hid the underneath, placing it down beside her.

When she peeped inside, she could see a number of things. One of them was the half medal that he tied with May in the Terracotta contest. She envied that, the fact that May had won something with Ash and she didn't, but she ignored it. She knew that May couldn't do a thing now that she was with Ash and May was with Brendan and they seemed happy.

She spotted a pile of photos, flicking through them one by one she laughed at some of them. Ash, Misty and Brock dressed formally with Togepi, Ash and a boy named Ricky with his Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu and Ricky with his Charmander, Pigeotto, Buterfree and his Pikachu that had a little tuff in his hair remembering the name Sparky. The next few photos were of everyone, even Ash when he first started out as a trainer and various photos of him and everyone he had travelled with. She smiled at the ones that included her and even Brock, she could remember them clearly like it was yesterday. She kept flicking through them until she found a specific photo that he had asked her to search for in the letter he had left inside along with her ring.

* * *

Delia was clearing away the dishes when her wireless phone rang. She didn't expect anyone to be calling unless Johanna had gotten lost, in that case she would have to borrow Professor Oak's car and lead her home. She ran over picking the phone up and responded with her cheerful voice,

"Hello Ketchum residence, oh hello! Yes, I know dear, how are you!? How's your dad, is he feeling any better? Oh that's wonderful. Well, Ash isn't here, he won't be back until Tuesday... Of-course you may come over then, drop by whenever you want, your family after all! Ok, no problem dear, bye bye"

She squeaked in a delightful tone before continuing her chores, humming away at the delighted news that Ash's cousin was coming over to visit. It had been 4 years since they'd seen each other, a family rivalry that keep Ash on his toes for so long once Gary made the decision to become a researcher, he focused on beating his cousin once and for all once he'd gotten to where he was now. He was slightly older than Ash, 2 years to be exact but they could pass off as being twins. Delia regularly spoke on the phone with him, he was always out training hard, but not until about a year ago when her brother fell ill, they spoke more often than usual with Ash being clueless about it.

* * *

Professor Oak and Max were checking the status of all the Pokemon. Usually if Ash was there, he and Gary would do it, but since the circumstances are different and his grandson was no where to be seen, he had to do it himself, along with the help of May's brother Max. He darted round in his swirly chair at the noise with Max peeking around the corner of one of the shelves that stored some Pokemon towards the stamped coming through the door. Gary and Zoey were panting profusely, catching there breath while pushing their way in through the door.

"Sorry Gramps, the Tauro's were going mad for the food, it took longer than I'd expected" Gary panted under his breath, holding his hip with his shirt tucked into one side of his jeans and the other hanging out. Zoey glared at him and smirked, sorting her spiky orange hair and wiping the sweat off of her forehead,

"Yeah, sorry about that. Actually, have you seen Leafeon or Umbreon?"  
Professor Oak stared at the trainers before giving them a laugh, Max was clueless.

"No, I haven't seen them, you should try in the study with Tracey, oh and Gary?" Gary turned to look at his wise old gram-pa sitting in the chair with a confused yet tiring look "tuck your shirt in will you, you look like you've been up to no good"

Zoey laughed before heading out towards the study with Gary giving an embarrassed fake smile towards him and followed on behind, hoping Max didn't catch on what he meant.

* * *

Dawn was sitting waiting in-front of Ash's house. She came early to set her thoughts straight, not knowing what would occur in the next 10 minutes. She opened her clutch bag which held the mystery Pokeball he had given her and a specific photo. She pulled it out staring at it. It included Ash in his Kanto/Johto outfit, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder with his left hand making a thumbs up, Brock standing next to him with Misty and Togepi. Then there was her.. a girl she had never met and was very unfamiliar with. They were standing on a bridge above a canal or a lake, she couldn't make it out but the city looked very old and antique.

The girl in the photo reminded her of Lyra from Johto, the spitting image but with different clothes. Her smile was vague but quite cute, her hands were intertwined with each-other in front of her. She had a short white skirt, long black socks and pink shoes. Her shirt was short sleeved and olive green with a white collar. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a car coming up the dirt path, noticing the big black BMW she stood up dusting herself off and headed towards the gate greeting Brock.

As she greeted him and walked around back towards the garden, she pulled out the Pokeball, not knowing what to do next she just stood there, at the patio staring at Brock.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Well.. Ash gave me this Pokeball, I don't know what it is, I mean, I don't know what Pokemon it is, I thought you might know since he gave me this too" she handed the photo to Brock, he smiled at the picture.

"I know what Pokemon it is.. well not specifically, but I have an idea" he said cheerfully with his arms resting upon his hard chest.

"Can't you tell me?"

"Nope, open it and see.. I have a feeling Ash has the same one"

"No way! Really? Do you think so?"

"Just open it!"

Dawn stood there staring at the Doctor before pressing the button on the Pokeball, enlarging it to full size, throwing it in-front of her. A bright light appeared as Dawn caught the Pokeball flying back towards her, returning it into her bag. There was a loud low pitch 'coo' before she realised what it was. Brock clapped his hands at the achievement as well as laughing at Dawn's shocked reaction.

* * *

Tracey is currently on the phone to someone that Ash unfortunately couldn't speak to at the current moment, getting Tracey to take care of any business while he was away. The conversation had been going on for about 15 minutes, he was getting nowhere until he became firm with the person on the other end of the line.

"... Yes, I understand but Ash isn't here right now, he told me to take care of things if you were to call. Yes, I can come by later on today at 6:30 to pick them up. He will be back on Tuesday and will be able to take care of things from there and return them to you on the following day.. yeah, that's no problem. Thank's very much, bye"

_I really hope Ash knows what he's doing. This could be risky and I hope Dawn doesn't freak out when she finds out what he's done._

**There we go! Finally :A Please Read and Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! How are you all? This chapter will be longer so no worries :D  
Just to let you all know, I'm skipping it to the Monday.. The day before Ash is 'supposed' to come back on. The more reviews I get, the quicker I continue to write. ;)**

**Monday 10:30am**

Dawn, Zoey and their Pokemon are currently Contest training in the wide open field up at the Ranch. It had been a rough few days getting everything ready for the wedding, Dawn was exremely excited. She thought she'd stay up there during the day hoping somebody might have news about Ash and his whereabouts. So far, nothing. Zoey on the other hand was open about her relationship with Gary, staying with him at the Ranch and hoping to travel back to Sinnoh soon with him so they could spend some time together and introduce him to her family in Snowpoint City.

Max had returned home the day before (Sunday) wanting to see his family, Pokemon and continue his journey through Hoenn, catching and studying Pokemon. He hoped to come back and help Professor Oak some more in the weeks to come.

"Piplup, whirlpool then ice beam! Destroy it with Peck and aim it at Leafeon!"

"Nice combination Dawn! Leafeon, Use Ariel Ace to dodge! Then Leaf Blade!"

Piplup's whirlpool froze in the air, with ice beam surrounding it, it looked like a shining chandelere. When Piplup used Peck, it bounced right through destroying the iceberg as it flew towards his opponent. Leafeon flew into the air, dodging Piplup's attack as the leaf on his head turned a bright neon and increased in size as she aimed it at Piplup, striking it to the ground.

Gary watched from the Patio, he loved watching Zoey work, especially when she was training, it reminded her of him at times, capturing every opportunity to become stronger. His grandpa had just walked through the door with a clipboard in his hand.

"Gary, could you come in here for a moment please" his grandpa sounded confused and a little worried, forwarding him towards the shelves where the Pokemon were stored.

"What is it Gramps?"

"Well, one of Ash's Pokemon seems to be missing from the Johto section"

"Which one?"

"I'm not too sure, he has that many I just don't know any more"  
Gary laughed, it was a shame his gram-pa was getting older but he couldn't have forgotten anyone's Pokemon.

"Are you sure? I'll go ask Dawn, maybe she knows" Gary ran out towards the field calling on Dawn as she returned Piplup back into it's Pokeball, thanking it for a hard battle. Zoey followed on leaving Leafeon to run over and play with Gary's Umbreon under one of the trees by the Barn.

"Gary, what's wrong?" she asked with a questioned tone,

"One of Ash's Pokemon is missing, from the Johto section, do you know where it might be?"  
Dawn stood there clueless for a moment before she picked a Pokeball from her belt and stared at it,

"Do you think it's this one?"

"Let me see.." Dawn handed him the Pokeball as he glanced around it, examining it. "Yeh, it's this one. I guess it's yours now?"

"Well, yes, but I can't use it, I can only let it out of it's Pokeball, it won't listen to me"  
Gary heard the whining and annoyance in her voice as he smiled at her, walking inside and placing it onto the scanner. He proceeded to type a few things in before taking it and giving it back to her.

"There you go Dawn, it will listen to you now. Because it's Ash's Pokemon, of-course it won't listen to you, so that Pokeball is now yours, not his. I changed the trainer name of that ball. Make sure nobody takes it from you" Dawn stared at him confused,

"Wait a minute, but why? If Ash gave it to me then it should be mine straight away? Right?"

"You see when you trade a Pokemon?" she nodded in agreement before Gary continued "Well when they switch, it obey's their new trainers, that's what I just did but without using another Pokemon, you see?" he was hoping she said yes, or else he would of hated to have to explain it again to her or even draw a picture.

"Ahh, I see now. I'm heading outside to try it out"

Dawn ran outside throwing the Pokeball in the air as it was already enlarged. She was excited to see if it would obey her this time. When she opened it up at Ash's with Brock, it didn't like her. It kept doing what it wanted disobeying her orders but it took a particular liking to Brock, she didn't understand why, probably his natural ability with Pokemon. She was lucky he was there to get it back inside it's Pokeball.

* * *

Delia and Johanna are making lunch in the kitchen as Mimey cleaned around the house, as he usually did when Delia kept herself busy in the kitchen.

"So Johanna, are you excited for the wedding?" Delia's voice was charming when she spoke with Dawn's mum, she always found her to be quite alike her daughter in many ways and has always taken a liking to her.

"Why of-course! I always somehow knew Dawn and Ash would end up together. She made a great choice, I have no doubt that he'll take care of her"

"I agree. Ever since Ash came back from his journey here in Kanto the second time, he couldn't stop talking about your Dawn, she came up in every conversation" she giggled "I'm just looking forward to their future" Johanna smiled, she was excited as well, to see her only child growing up so fast.

"Fingers crossed that children will come way after the wedding"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a grandmother Johanna, I just think they should proceed with their dreams first then think about that"

"Oh don't worry, Dawn agrees with that. She spoke to Ash about it and he feels the same, apparently he promised her whatever she wanted, as long as it wouldn't trouble them in any way. But Dawn said that Ash wants children AFTER he becomes Champion, I don't understand that"

Delia turned to look at Johanna with concerned eyes. She wondered if Ash even told Dawn the reason why he wanted to wait until after he became Champion to have children. She sighed.

"Johanna, the reason why is because Ash wants a great future for his children. If he becomes Champion, Dawn wouldn't have to work. He would have extra time at home, he wouldn't have to travel and train all the time and they get privileges to the best trainer schools and treated with the respect they deserve. I'm sure Ash mentioned it to Dawn?"

"No Actually he didn't, I wonder though, she's been acting strange lately"

"Well, according to Gary, Ash gave her a present.."

"A present? What kind of present?"

"A Pokemon"

"What kind of Pokemon?"

"A Legendary one.. apparently. I don't know, she hasn't said anything since Thursday when she went to see Brock" Johanna scratched her cheek in wonder, staring up at the ceiling,

"We'll find out tonight, at Dinner"

Delia nodded at the suggestion placing the pan of potatoes on the hob ready to be boiled. The house phone began ringing, hoping it was her son she ran to it, picking it up in a blind panic.

"Hello Ash, is that you!?"

"Oh Sorry Mrs. Ketchum, It's Lance, from the Elite Four here in Kanto"  
Delia's voice sounded upset and disappointed,

"Oh hello Lance, nice to talk to you again, how may I help you?"

"Well Mrs. Ketchum, I was hoping to speak to Ash if he's available"

"I'm sorry Lance, but Ash hasn't been home for 2 weeks now, he won't be back until tomorrow, may I leave a message?"

"Yes of-course, could you please tell him that Cynthia will be able to battle him. 2 Saturday's from now at Lilly of the Valley Island here in Sinnoh in the Afternoon at 3pm. So he has until not next Saturday but the one after that. It will be a 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions. I hope he's ready for it"

"Oh my! I'm so excited.. Thank you so much for calling! Please give my best to Cynthia for me?"

"Yes of-course mam, thank you, good day"

"Good day"

She turned to Johanna, clenching the phone in her hand trying not to burst out a squeal of excitement.

"Ash is battling Cynthia for the Championship in less than 3 weeks time!"

"But Ash is getting married 2 weeks after that, are you sure it will be ok?"

"Of-course! But he'll become Champion!"

Johanna froze for a moment realising she was right. She hurriedly got off of her stool and ran to hug into her daughter's mother-in-law in content.

* * *

**Later on that night at dinner...**

"Dawn, Delia tells me you have a new Pokemon"

"Oh yeah, Ash gave it to me" she smiled at her mother before taking another bite into her meal,

"Would you mind telling me what kind of Pokemon it is?" she asked with curiosity,

"Haha, I don't mind at all, Ash has the same one, but female"

"What do you mean?"

"He has a Latias and I have a Latios"  
The two women gasped at Dawn, almost dropping their cutlery. Dawn just sat there smiling until Delia spoke.

"I know Ash has a Latias, her name is Bianca. They can form into any object or human"

"Yeah, that's right. Brock told me as well that they can't breed with each-other, but Latias is like an Iguana, sometimes they can lay eggs without the help of a male, so that's how I came to have a younger Latios, I think it's her son or something"

Dawn played with her food around the plate with her mother still gasping at the sudden news.

"Dawn, be sure to take care of it, I would hate to see Ash upset if something were to happen"

"I know mum, no need to worry! Though I wonder why I got a Latios and he got Latias, he's male and I'm female. Delia, do you know why that is?"  
Delia hesitated for a moment before responding, wanting to be extra careful she didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well Dawn, you know Bayleef?" she nodded in response "Well, Latias is like that, she really likes Ash. When they met, Ash didn't actually know she was a Pokemon, she didn't speak, her best friend was apparently named Bianca, an artist from Altomare, she's the girl that was in that photo Ash brought back from his Johto journey"

Dawn now understood everything. Who that girl was, why she had Latios and what it meant to Ash. But she didn't understand one thing,

"Delia, Ash never went back to Johto, how could he have caught them?"

"You see, when Ash was travelling here in Kanto for the second time, he came across Bianca, Latias who transformed into a different female besides Bianca and Latios transformed into a male to stay hidden. They came here to Kanto to look for Ash. Bianca explained that Latias wanted to be a part of Ash's team with her son, so he accepted, taking them in and bringing them back here, leaving Latias' other 2 sons to take care of the city"

"...So what about Ash's Masterball.." she said trailing off, hoping it would be answered or either ignored,

"Well, I'm not the one to tell you that Dawn, that Pokemon is special to Ash, he's only ever brought it out once"

"Once?" Dawn and her mother asked in sync,

"Yes, once. When he returns, you can ask him about it. Your lucky if he tells you, not even Gary knows what Pokemon it is. Only me and Professor Oak. Oh and of-course Pikachu and all of his other Pokemon" she smiled taking a fork full of rice from her plate.

* * *

As the sun shone upon the Ketchum home, Dawn struggled to move in between the covers. Her face was buried in-between the pillows. Her position was right in the middle of the bed with her arms buried under the soft cushions aside of her. She moaned before forcing herself up slightly and looking over towards the door. Her vision wasn't as clear, it didn't help with her hair all over the place and hanging in-front of her face. All she could do was smell, and what she smelt made her twist excitedly upwards, brushing her hair backwards with her hand.

"ASHHH!" she beamed

"Morning beautiful, I take it you slept well?"

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His smile warmed her emotions uncontrollably as he stared at her with love filled eyes. His hair was all over the place, just the way she liked it. The fragrance was his usual scent, she felt like a female dog recognising her mate. He was wearing his usual house clothes, cottons and a t-shirt. She gave him a cheesy smile before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck snuggling into his shoulder. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist, treasuring the moment.

"Dawn, I'm here, it's ok, no need to worry right?" he felt her eyes tensing up as they leaked tears onto his shirt,

"I know Ash, I just r-really missed you"

"I missed you too. I hope Gary and everyone else wasn't too hard on you" she released her grip, staring into his golden brown eyes,

"No Ash, everybody has been great, Gary helped me allot too. I want to thank you though"

"For what?" his face was filled with curiosity as she spoke,

"For everything! The playlist, Latios, keeping the photos-everything!"

"So you understand now how much I love you?"

She nodded in delight as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, seeing Ash was all she wanted and she got it. She noticed his face turn more serious after that.

"You know Dawn, when I left you my Credit Card, I didn't think you'd go and spend that much"

"I'm so sorry Ash, I was just excited and I wanted certain things you know and well everything looked nice so I-"

"I was joking Dawn" Ash smirked as he saw her face tense up in anger, smacking him on the back of the head for teasing her.

"Never do that again"

"I'm sorry Dawn, come here" Ash pulled her in-towards his chest, holding her there stroking the back of her head like a baby, as if he were trying to comfort her. His soft soothing voice whispering 'I'm here now' caused her to close her eyes and fall back asleep in his arms. She just wanted to lay there for the rest of her life with him, not wanting to escape the moment that they had just shared together.

As Dawn lay there for a few moments, she couldn't help but ask Ash about his travels. She was eager to know what had been going on in the two weeks he'd been away. She lifted her head up off of his stone hard chest and smiled up at him, her eyes were filled with nothing but love and happiness.

"Ash, what happened when you were away?" with slight concern and curiosity. Ash lay onto the bed as Dawn backed up a little, resting his back against the headboards as she sat beside him, legs crossed, trying to tease Ash with her long top that showed no sign of her wearing any pants. He glanced down and faced towards the bathroom door in-front of him, his arms arched behind his head trying not to give her any satisfaction or attention.

"Well.. I trained, got to spend time with my Pokemon, ate allot of noodles and well.. thought allot about me and you"  
She stared at him with a seductive look, noticing he wasn't taking even a glance at her, he forwarded herself up to his ear, crawling on all fours.

"Well Ash Ketchum, I've been thinking allot about me and you too"  
Ash's eyes widened, he couldn't help but stare down at her, noticing her breasts just sitting there in that long low cut sky blue top. He smirked at her, knowing what she wanted.

"Dawn, it's been two weeks, and your gagging for it more than me!" she gasped at him, realising he was joking once he started laughing. She ignored his comment and locked her lips with his, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down on to her body. Their lips parted for a moment, there foreheads clinging together as he stared down at her smiling, kneeling in-between her legs.

It was an intense moment, the tension between them building up as they felt each-others bodies gaining heat. Dawn pulled him onto her lips, intertwining their tongues with each other. Ash's hands roamed freely around her body, pulling her down slightly so she wasn't leaning against the pillows, this caused her to moan slightly. His left hand roamed up her right leg that was arched onto the bed, his right hand rubbing her breasts as she attempted to pull off his t-shirt. Throwing it onto the floor Dawn raked her nails onto his chest, moaning in-between their make-out session at the pleasure he was giving her, so far.

She eventually pushed him to the other side of the bed, getting on top. She barely kissed his lips before she started trailing down his chest and onto his stomach, grinding her teeth along his abs causing him to hiss. She gently pulled down his cottons and boxers as she did this, making sure she wasn't missing a moment. Staring at him the entire time, watching his head arch back into the softness of the pillows.

She threw the clothing out of her sight and began sliding his fully erected penis into her mouth, making him groan at the sight of her actions. She began bobbing her head up and down, gripping the bottom while mixing the action from her mouth to her hands. She looked up at him, watching him bite his knuckles intensely to sustain from shouting or making any sound at all. "Dawn you have to stop, please I'm gonna end up-" she hushed him by grinding her teeth lightly from the bottom to the tip of his penis. She felt his muscles starting to tighten in her mouth which gave her a cue to slowly force her mouth all the way down to the bottom, deep throating it and eventually coming back up, grinding it along the way. Eventually she tasted something sticky yet slightly salty in her mouth, Ash's body language said it all as he struggled to move, his body started shaking from his spasms of climaxing.

Forcing it down her throat she looked up at Ash who looked bewildered yet some what glad. She giggled as he pulled her towards him, sticking his tongue into her mouth as their lips met again. He pushed her under-''neath him, placing her legs over his shoulders. Dawn quickly grabbed him, forcing him to enter her, both gasping at the sudden impact it gave. He moved slowly, still recovering from the climax he met a minute ago. He watched Dawn let out slow moans as she gripped onto her own hair.

Ash eventually couldn't take it, he picked up the pace sending himself and Dawn into a frenzy.

"Ash, more please, harder!" he hesitated for a moment before agreeing to her command, pounding into her, feeling like a proud lion. She grabbed a cushion, forcing it onto her face screaming into it as Ash kept up his fast yet hard pace.

After 10 minutes, she felt that Ash couldn't take it any-more She recognised the tone in his moans, he was close to climaxing and that's what she wanted, she couldn't keep the feeling inside her any longer, she just wanted to let it out as if it were teasing her and sending her into a frenzy on purpose. The firing energy that had been building up from when Ash first left had to be let out of her system.

It was coming down to his last hard strokes entering in and out of her, pushing the cushion away she pulled him onto her lips again, gripping his hair as they both climaxed, letting out a silent scream in-between their kiss. She released her lips from his as they both began panting, resting his head beside her chest as she threw her hair back wiping away any sweat that appeared on her forehead. He dropped his body beside her, still panting exhaustedly staring up at his ceiling.

"I was gagging for it more than you my left foot Ash Ketchum!" Ash glared at Dawn's face, she was glowing, again, like she always did when they finished making love to each-other. He laughed under his breath, bringing out a bottle of water from the floor beside the bed, taking a gulp and offering some to his fiancée. He placed it on the bedside table and curled up beside Dawn, pulling her in-between his body as he flew the covers up over them.

**Well, that's all folks! I won't be writing until Monday, due to the fact tomorrow is my day off and I really need to rest. Please Read and Review and I will make sure that the next Chapter will include allot of things! ;) Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is Chapter 16 :D**

* * *

Delia glanced at her watch then the clock above the door in irritation. She kept fidgeting around the kitchen, cleaning over things twice and placing certain objects where they shouldn't be then moving them back. Johanna was getting annoyed with her actions.

"Delia please, don't worry, they should be coming down now. Knowing Dawn she probably fell asleep" Johanna sighed, hoping it would calm Delia down. She squeaked in response, not being able to control her actions,

"I'm just excited! I can't wait to tell him about his match!"

Johanna smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. She turned towards to living room hearing a giggling noise coming from Dawn. Ash had his arms around her waist cuddling into her from the back strolling through into the kitchen, smiling upon entry.

"Morning Johanna, I didn't see you when I got home" nodding at both mothers as he headed towards the kettle to make himself a cup of tea.

"Sorry, I was still sleeping" looking a bit embarrassed, Ash smirked as he poured the hot water into his cup,

"Morning!" she responded,

"Ash, I have some news for you" Delia proceeded to speak.

Johanna glanced at Ash who was topless, revealing his scarred back. She sat and stared at him with her eyes in shock. His main scar was deep, pink and lead from top left shoulder diagonally down to his right waist. It was surrounded by other various scars and permanent bruising from his past encounters. She noticed Dawn waving at her to turn around and not stare, she didn't want to ask what had happened. She hoped that her daughter would fill her in later.

"Lance called yesterday..."  
Ash turned to look at his mother, leaning against the bunker with his cup in hand. He nodded for her to go on.  
"Well, your match with Cynthia will be three Saturday's away, at Lilly of The Valley Island. It's a 3 on 3 no substitutions and it starts at 3pm.."

The room grew silent, only Dawn jumped up in her seat in excitement, squealing while clenching her fists. Ash just stood there, waiting for the news to sink in. He eventually placed down his cup and smiled, heading towards his mother for a hug. Dawn jumped off of her stool running into him shouting 'congratulations' once he'd parted from his mother. For a brief moment the kitchen was filled with excitement, until the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Right Gramps, I'm heading back to Sinnoh. I hope you can manage here with just Tracey?"

"My dear boy, I should be just fine. I've done it for years you know"  
Gary smiled at his grandpa, hugging him before getting into his car with Zoey at his side.

"I'll see you in a week or so Gramps. Please tell Ash to call me"

"I will do that" waving at his grandson parting onto the dirt road.

Tracey walked over with a clipboard in hand, waving at Gary before he parted. He looked at Professor Oak in concern.

"Professor, is there something wrong?"

"No, no Tracey. Everything is just fine. I forgot to tell him that his sister was coming back today. She's in Unova studying Fashion, been there ever since the accident. Gary wasn't too happy about it, I thought he'd want to greet her when she arrives" he sighed,

"It's ok Professor, he should be back in a few days, he hasn't even heard Ash's news"

Professor Oak turned to Tracey with his eyebrows raised in curiosity, wondering what news Ash might have that would be so important.

* * *

As Dawn dismissed herself, offering to answer the front door. Ash glared at his mother who was at this moment particularly excited. He knew it wasn't just the fact that he was facing the Champion in a few weeks time, it was something more than that. As Dawn opened the door, she smiled at the figure standing before her. She honestly could say he was the spitting image of Ash.

His face was more broader though and wore a cap, waistcoat and dark jeans with white hi-tops. His grin extended his face muscles and his eyes were an ocean blue, similar to her own. The biggest thing she noticed about this unfamiliar gentlemen, was that he wore allot of red. He smiled at her as he raised his eyes to meet hers, making his way through the door.

"Excuse me, you may want to greet yourself before-"

He stopped her by leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. She stood there angered at this strangers actions as he casually took his trainers off and headed towards the kitchen. Delia flew her arms open wide screaming towards him as he hugged her back with a smile. Dawn banged the door shut, pacing quickly passed the boy and into the kitchen to sit down in her seat. Ash noticed this and peeped his head round the top cupboards to see who it was that his mother was so happy to see.

"Hey Ash, long time no speak" he greeted with a nod,

"Wow Red, yeah it has been a while, how are you?" Ash offered his hand to him which he gladly took and shook it, Ash gripping onto the mug with his free hand watching his cousin glancing towards Dawn who had her hands over her face, not paying attention. Ash followed his rivals face towards Dawn's then let go of his firm grip before taking a deep breath, calming himself down a little bit "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Auntie Delia told me you were back today, so I thought I'd come down and see you, is that a problem?" he charmingly smiled at him, Ash hated it.

"Not a problem at all Red, but before anything I want to tell you something"

Ash's serious voice caught Red's attention, he looked at him, still giving him that smile he always hated.

"This is my fiancée Dawn and her mother Johanna" forwarding his hand towards the 2 females as they sat at the island. Johanna kindly waved, but Dawn just sat there, still in shock. Red's face drooped, his eyes looking like daggers aiming straight for Ash's face in hatred and jealousy. He gave a fake smile before clapping his hands together which caught everyone, but Dawn's, attention.

"Well then, Dawn.." Dawn looked up towards Red. In her eyes, he looked evil. She would never expect that Ash's cousin was so different from him. Look's yes, but personality wise, never, not in a million years. His smugness caused her to twitch, she hated his presence. To her he was like an unwanted piece of meat.

His face started to go slightly rosy pink before looking back at her again "I'm sorry I kissed you on the way in, that was uncommon of me, you just remind me so much of someone I once knew, that's all" Dawn's face turned into a frown, his voice was so charming and soothing when he spoke like that, she thought maybe she was wrong about him, too quick to judge him like that. She always trusted her feelings and all of a sudden they changed. She turned to look at Ash's face before he stormed off towards the stairs, nudging passed his cousin in a rage, she ran off to see to him while over hearing a slight snigger from her cousin-to-be.

* * *

Two twin boys were walking towards Pallet Town from Viridian City. They were the same height as each-other yet very different. Both coming up 21 and had been travelling around the different regions, the same as any trainer who started out at the age of 10. They were from Johto, obviously one of them baring a strong Typhlosion, the other a Ferralgatr. They dressed similarly. Both wearing Red, Black and Yellow coloured clothing, the only difference was, one was in the Johto Elite Four, the other wasn't.

"I can't believe mum said we had to go see him, I hate this!" the younger brother said to the stronger one,

"Stop your moaning! You can be such a big baby at times you know that!"

"How?"

"Because you moan constantly 'I can't believe mum said we had to go see him'" he mocked, smiling afterwards,

"Because your so special aren't you? 'Oh look everyone, I'm in the Elite Four, I have balls of steel'" he mocked back at his brother, trying to cause him to react.

"Pffft! Your just jealous because I'm a better trainer than you'll ever be" he said this without flinching, causing his brother to tone his voice down and bow down.

They both stopped at a fork in the road, not remembering the path they had to take. They glanced at each-other with worried looks, staring down at the map they had been giving and a piece of paper with directions on it from a passer by. The stronger boy looked at his brother with a cheeky grin,

"Let's just follow our instincts?"

"No way! That never get's us anywhere!"

"It got me to become part of the Elite Four didn't it?"

"Guess your right" the younger brother sighed,

"Come on, we'll go left, I've been here before"

The younger brother followed on as they headed down the dirt path that had said 'Pewter City', hoping to get somewhere.

* * *

"Ash, what's the matter with you!?" Dawn wasn't raising her voice, but she sounded worried. He closed the door slightly so nobody could hear anything if he began shouting.

"You know something Dawn" he clenched his fists before proceeding "All my life he thought he was better than me. He isn't! Were pretty much the same, but that smug fucking smile he has makes me want to hit him!"

"I'm confused, what are you talking about Ash..."

Dawn glanced down at Pikachu as she trailed off, who looked worried and confused, sitting by her side. He ran over towards his masters feet and looked up.

"Pika-Pi?"

"I'm ok Pikachu, don't worry buddy" Ash picked him up snuggling into him like a toy scratching the top of his head as he did this.

"So that's your cousin I take it?" Dawn asked, Ash placed Pikachu back onto the floor.

"Unfortunately yes, he's 2 years older than me. He's a total dick-head.. I'm warning you now Dawn, I really don't want you being left in the same room as him" he said this while pointing at her, his firm voice caused her to shake. She gave him a frown in response. "I just don't want you going anywhere near him, he's not the best of people"

"Why do you have such a problem with him?"  
"He just thinks he's better than everyone else! He's a bit like Gary, but worse! He treats every female like a piece of dirt, it disgusts me! You know Daisy?"

"Yeah, Gary's sister, how could I forget" she said, rolling her eyes,

"Well, when Red came back here a few years ago after he turned 18 he asked her out. I don't know about anyone else but there was speculations he used to beat her around. She didn't mention anything, but I'm sure it's true. He has that really evil vibe about him, makes me feel like I'm in Giovanni's presence"

"But Ash, he doesn't seem at all like that"

"You didn't have to grow up with him Dawn. Fair enough his dad is my dad's brother, but there's just something about him I just don't like, his presence makes me feel.. strange. There's allot I don't know about him and a little I do know. So what I know already I'm not warming to very well"

"But he seems so nice"

Ash looked at her with a confused face. Did she really forget about the first thing he did when he saw her?

"Dawn, what was the first thing he did when he stepped into this house?"

Dawn hesitated before replying,"He kissed me.."

"Exactly! He had no right to do that! You could of been my half sister for all he knows! When he sees someone as beautiful as you he steps in for it. He's a woman hungered maniac Dawn!"

"But that-"

"But nothing! End of discussion, I don't want you near him because I'm afraid something might happen that I can't stop, do you-"

Ash stopped when Red walked in, Dawn turned her head towards the door that slid open, she felt relieved that he had walked in while getting told off, but angered he had to disrupt their 'conversation'.

"Do you mind Red? I'm having a conversation with Dawn here" Ash said firmly,

"Yeah yeah Ash, are you still mad about me kissing your little girlfriend here? Grow up! Listen I just wanted to let Pikachu out to greet yours" he opened up his Pokeball revealing his own Pikachu. It was slightly taller than Ash's and his grin matched his masters. He ran over tackling into Ash's Pikachu, sending them under the bed. Dawn gave him a killer glare. She was about to shout at him before Ash got to it first.

"RED! Take your Pikachu and get it out of my room now! I'm sick of it making a mess and fighting with mines!" Red smiled at Ash as he stood there angry. He watched his younger cousin run over to the two Pikachu's fighting at the other side of the bed and separated them, holding his own above his head.

"Your such a baby Ash, come on Pikachu, let's go downstairs" he glanced at Dawn giving her a wink "Bye Dawn" he waved, she turned away in disgust. His Pikachu gave them that smile that Ash hated so much and followed his trainer towards the banister and down the stairs.

"I'm sick of this" Ash sighed,

"Ash, why is he being so unfair and nasty with you all of a sudden? And what's with the flirting towards me!?" Dawn asked soothingly,  
"I don't know Dawn, maybe because he became the Kanto Champion and I didn't and probably because I have a beautiful woman at my disposal"

"Ash, your in the Sinnoh Elite Four, much stronger than any 'Kanto Team' plus you'll become Champion of Sinnoh soon, so there's no need to worry. Plus, I have you, I wouldn't go for anybody else"

"He knows that Dawn" Dawn frowned in confusion, Ash sighed "He knows I'll end up becoming Champion and he once said to me, if I ever become Champion, then me and him will go head to head in a live 6 on 6 battle, to be honest, I don't want to. Is it not weird enough were similar, related, we have similar Pokemon as well, I mean come on. I just can't do it. But Dawn, you have to understand it's not whether you would go with anyone else or not, it's the fact he can't have you and he likes playing that game! You never know what he'll do. I don't trust him."

Dawn walked over to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to squish Pikachu in-between them. She lightly grazed his cheek with her lips, making him smile.

"Ash Ketchum, I love you, if he wants me, he's gonna have to get used to disappointment, because the only man I'll ever be with is you! But please don't tell me your afraid of your own cousin? You've never backed down from a battle before, so why should you start now? Do what's best for you and your Pokemon and you know you'll become the best Pokemon Master. I love you whether you win or lose and so will all of your family, friends and Pokemon, we'll all understand"

Ash looked down at her, showing off his bare white teeth as he smiled. Her soothing voice calmed him down a little as the tension in the room floated away. He placed Pikachu onto the bed and cuffed his hands onto her cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips. As he pulled back, Dawn giggled. She leaned up towards his ears onto her tiptoes, caressing his chest as she did it,

"Ash, fancy taking a shower with me?" his eyes widened at the question, watching her bite her lip waiting for the response, he just couldn't say no. It kind of cheered him up a little bit. But he decided to tease her a little.

"Hmm, I'll need to think about this Dawn" placing his hand on his chin making a thinking pose, "After I shouted at you and with all the fighting you want me to go in the shower with you, now let's see.. I'm just not sure if I'll be out in time to get ready, eat something and go to the Ranch. "

"Well.. your shouting kind of turned me on a little bit.. so what do you say?"  
Dawn giggled and eventually Ash sniggered with her, pulling her forwards into the bathroom locking his lips with hers as he pushed the door shut, locking it behind her.

* * *

"Ahh, Pallet Town! Hasn't changed a bit has it bro?" as he stretched out his arms in the fresh breeze, he smacked his younger brother forward, nearly causing him to fall down the hill.

"Stop pushing me around Jimmy! Or I'm telling mum!"

"Yeah right, like mum will listen to you!" he said, smirking at his younger brother.

"Let's just go to Ash's, I haven't seen him since he was travelling in Sinnoh, about 6 years ago or something"

"You watched him battling a challenger named.. ehh.. what was her name again?"

"Casey!"

"Oh yeah, Casey, the Electabuzz girl that used to have a crush on Ash"

"Haha, very funny Jimmy. She does not fancy Ash"

"Ohh, someone is very jealous" Jimmy laughed at his brother, sensing his jealousy.

"Yeah because you have everything worked out with Marina don't you!"

Jimmy pushed his brother at the comment causing him to react back. They both starting arguing, throwing punches and pulling at each-other clothes and hair underneath their caps writhing around on the grassy field. They stopped when a certain red head stood over them, giving them a look their mother would have made if they had seen them at this moment and time.

* * *

"So Red, Delia tells me your the Champion here in Kanto. What's it like?"  
Red gave Johanna a charming smile before taking off his sharp Red cap and placed onto the island in front of him, letting his black raven hair to flop around.

"It's great! I don't mean to brag but I love the attention I get from my fans. It's a pleasure to battle young trainers that make it to the Champion League and battle their way through the Elite Four" he lied,

"I could imagine. So do you and Ash have any other cousins?"

Red froze in his seat. He didn't like speaking about his family, let alone his other cousins that Ash got along with quite well. Not only that, their cousins had everything going for them. They all had loving families, girlfriends, close friends, Red had nobody. After he became Champion, he kept to himself, never letting anyone else into his life and occasionally visited his Auntie Delia for support. He felt like the black sheep of the family, because he was older and became Champion while Ash and the rest of them was still in training, he thought he was more superior than the rest of them. His life was a mystery to most people. He hesitated for another moment before giving her a fake laugh as Delia prepared some drinks.

"Yes, actually we do. We have two other cousins that are twins from Johto. Jimmy is in the Johto Elite Four and Ethan is still travelling around and training at every chance he can get. They are both nearly the same age as Ash, there good kids"

"Ahh, so I take it Jimmy is the older one then?"

"Yes, that's right. Jimmy's Typhlosion is really powerful, on the other hand so is Ethan's Ferraligatr. They can sometimes argue allot and it brings out the best in their Pokemon when their in battle"

"Oh I see. So Red, will you be coming to Ash and Dawn's wedding?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not comfortable with wedding's, but if Auntie Delia here says it's ok to go then I will go"

"But of-course it's ok Red, your family aren't you!" Delia patted him on the back while placing a glass of Orange juice onto the Island and hopping onto the seat beside him, joining into the conversation.

Johanna glared at him as he took a sip from his juice. She too, didn't feel comfortable around him, he gave off a very strange vibe which created unwanted tension in the room. She decided to toss him around a little bit to see what about him was different from Ash, because she noticed that they did 'look' quite alike but they weren't 'exactly' the same, as Delia put it.

"So Red, do you have a Masterball just like Ash?" Red choked on his juice, clearing his throat before responding to the sudden question,

"Yes, I do actually. I have a Shiny Suicune"

"Your very up front about it, why's that?"

"I think every trainer should be up front and not be afraid of what Pokemon they have. It's not that I don't care, it's just nobody else can tame it because it's mine, so why should I worry"

"Good point, so do you have a girlfriend?"

"Emm.. no I don't actually. I haven't dated anyone in quite a while, I'm not the dating type to be fair"

"Ahh, ok then" Johanna said, taking a sip of her coffee, glaring at him. He smiled at her before leaning down and picking up his Pikachu, scratching the top of it's head.

_"There's something off about this boy"_ Johanna thought to herself _"He's so.. stuck up and smug! Kissing my daughter like that as well. If Ash wouldn't of done something I would of. We'll have to wait and see what his deal is being here. You can't just turn up after years and expect people to bow down because your the Champion. I'll need to find out more about this lad before something serious happens. He's too comfortable"_

* * *

"So I take it you two boys are heading to the Ranch to see Professor Oak?" the red head asked the two boys,

"No actually were here to see our cousin, Ash Ketchum?" Jimmy replied,

"Your here to see Ash!? Wow, Hi I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. I used to travel with Ash here in Kanto, The Orange Islands and around Johto" she offered her hand to them,

"Wow, so your 'Misty' pleasure to meet you. I'm Jimmy and this is my twin brother, Ethan"

"Pleasure" Both brothers shaking her hand in return "So do you know where Ash's house is?"

"Yeah, we used to come here allot when we were kids. We ended up staying in Johto to start our journey and have hardly came back"

"He never mentioned any of you when I travelled with him?"

"That was nice of him wasn't it Ethan" Jimmy said, nudging his brother,

"Well we never mention him on our travels Jimmy"

"That's not the point Ethan! Any ways, we need to get to his now so.."

"Well Jimmy, you'll be pleased to know Ash came back today, so I will walk you to the bottom of this dirt road and hopefully will see you later on when Ash comes up to the Ranch?"

"Wait, why are you here? Aren't you on Gym Leader duty or something?"

Jimmy nudged his brother for his rudeness, giving him a deadly look. Misty laughed.

"Well, for one my Gym is being cleaned so it's closed today. All the Pokemon need to have their tanks and pool cleaned and number two, my boyfriend works with Professor Oak, so I'm here visiting"

"Who's your boyfriend?" Ethan asked, curiously,

"Tracey Sketchit? You can come up later and meet him" she smiled "I have to go now, but lovely to meet you both. Hopefully see you soon!" she waved at them, jogging up the path towards the gate leading into the Ranch. The two brothers waved back and looked at each other.

"Ash didn't say she was pretty"

"My Arceus Ethan! Do you always think about girls? No wonder your getting nowhere in your life to become a Pokemon Master"

"Your lucky, you have Marina!"

"Thankfully! That Vincent was a right pain when we got together. I laughed when Ash beat him in the Johto League Conference, I watch repeats all the time!" Jimmy said, laughing,

"Your obsessed! She's as famous as you these days!"

"Of-course, a Top Coordinator and a Model? Please! Nobody could do better" he winked at his brother before continuing on the road towards the Ketchum home, greeting passers by.

**I hope that explains a little bit of why Red doesn't get along well with his cousins? But I'm not giving too much away, next Chapter will explain allot about him too. Johanna will find out something she never expected to! :O Please Read and Review :)**


	17. PLEASE READ! (CLOSED)

**I WOULD APPRECIATE EVERYONE THAT IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY TO READ AND REVIEW THIS, I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP!**

**NOW I'VE HAD SOME ROUGH JUDGEMENTS ON THIS STORY. I ENJOY WRITING IT BUT TO SOME PEOPLE I'M WASTING MY COMPLETE ENERGY. BESIDES WORK AND MY OTHER HOBBIES, I DO LIKE WHAT I'M DOING AND SOME OF YOU DON'T THINK SO, SO I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOME HONESTY HERE. **

**TO KEEP IT GOING I WANT ALL OF YOU (MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS) TO VOTE ON 2 THINGS.**

**NUMBER ONE:**

**SHOULD I KEEP WRITING THIS STORY?**

**NUMBER TWO:**

**SHOULD RED BE A GOOD GUY, OR A BAD GUY.**

**I'VE CAME TO A FEW HALTS BECAUSE A FEW PEOPLE HAVE SAID THAT BECAUSE KENNY WAS A 'BAD GUY' RED IS TOO MUCH. IF SO.. PLEASE SAY SO I CAN RE-WRITE A FEW THINGS.**

**THIS WOULD REALLY HELP ME. I KNOW I SAID THAT CHAPTER 17 WOULD BE UP LAST NIGHT (SATURDAY) BUT DURING THE WEEK I GOT SOME PRETTY 'DECENT' MESSAGES. SO PLEASE PEOPLE, REVIEW THIS OR PM ME AND VOTE!**

**I'M ALSO NOT DOING THIS TO GET MORE REVIEWS AS SOME PEOPLE MIGHT THINK, AS I SAID YOU CAN PM ME AND I WILL TAKE ALL THE CREDIT INTO ACCOUNT. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok, I would like to thank everybody who's supported me and voted for the 2 standing questions I had for this story. I'm glad to say I will be continuing to write this and maybe..MAYBE once this has finished, I'll be doing a sequel.. you know, a story that follows on from this. Thanks again to everybody and you'll find out what the results were about Red later on in the story, there was allot of different opinions about it from Reveiws to PM, but hey it's better that way :D**

**This is Chapter 17, please enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Ash asked, walking out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist rubbing his wet raven hair with a hand towel,

"Of-course Ash, what is it?"

"Where's all the stuff you bought? Mum said you had tonnes of bags?"

"Their all in the guest room through there" she pointed aside of her towards the wall behind the bed whilst placing a tank top over her head,

"Yeah but did you buy suits, for us?"

"You mean you and the grooms?"

"Of-course.."

"Hmm.. I can't remember, I think so. If not I'll go to Sinnoh and get some" she smiled at him,

"Why Sinnoh? Just get them in Scissor Street?"

"I don't like going there, it's too busy. Plus there are great suits at a shop I know in Sinnoh"

"You mean an 'expensive' shop?"

"Don't go there, if you don't want to pay I can understand, I'll ask Paul or Barry for money"

"Why would you ask them for money? And I don't care for the money Dawn, just don't go overboard. We need to start saving up if we're going to live together, I have other things to pay for as well you know"

Dawn looked at him with a confused face. Besides Pokemon and giving his mum, Tracey and Professor Oak money for feeding and looking after his Pokemon, she couldn't think of anything else he could be using his money for. He never spends anything on luxuries for himself, or clothes. Whenever he goes to a restaurant it's either free or half price.

She watched him place a good pair of jeans on and tucked his white shirt into them. He then picked out a nice blue jacket from his closet behind her before she spoke.

"There my friends, why not?" Dawn's voice got more serious and was filled with curiosity "Ash, what are you spending your money on exactly?" Ash froze at the question,

"Well.. things" he placed his blue jacket over his shoulders and zipped it up half way. He reached over beside Dawn and pulled open the top drawer of his beside table and picked out a white belt, placing it around his waist.

"What things Ash?" she asked curiously,

"Just things Dawn.. I need to go and see Tracey, he has paperwork for me" he reached over to kiss her cheek, hurriedly turning towards the door before she grabbed his arm. She looked him straight in the eyes. She knew he was hiding something, but couldn't tell what.

"What are you hiding from me Ash?"

"Nothing, honest" he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips before retrieving a pair of white hi-tops from his closet and rushing downstairs. Dawn just stood there, wondering what was going through his mind. The only thing she noticed that was strange was he never picked out a hat, he wore a belt but not for his Pokeballs and he was wearing his best trainers, something was definitely going on.

* * *

"Mum, I need to go and see Tracey then I need to head out for a while ok?" he shouted from the bottom of the steps, placing his trainers onto his feet without taking a glance into the kitchen. Pikachu ran up to him, sensing he was going somewhere.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Sorry buddy, I need to go alone today. Pokemon aren't allowed to go where I'm going"  
Pikachu sulked, he hated being left alone, yet with his violent push over 'cousin'. "Just behave for mum ok, and look after Dawn, I should be back before tea time" he reached down scratching his best friend in-between his ears before calling through to his mum again when she didn't answer him the first time.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?" She came through from the kitchen, obvious she had been cooking with the dirty apron she had around her waist.

"I should be back for dinner. Could you give Pikachu some 'k-e-t-c-h-u-p'" he spelled it out whispering slightly so Pikachu wouldn't get too excited. She nodded, smiling in response before watching her son head out of the front door and headed up the dirt path.

* * *

As Ash walked towards the Ranch, he sorted himself. His white shirt was tucked into his jeans neatly, buttoned up to the top only leaving one open. His hair was still wet but had a nice glossy effect to it as it flopped down onto his shoulders and out into the air. His trainers were as white as new fallen snow and the bottom of his dark jeans sat nicely on top of them. He wasn't the type to have his jeans falling down over his backside, that was the only reason he wore a belt, to help them stay up and to match his attire. He thought he looked pretty smart, for a change.

He folded his collar down underneath his jacket before looking up a head of him, spotting two figures walking down, arguing, Ash thought it looked like.

He proceeded to dust himself off a little before one of the figures began laughing and running. He heard the footsteps coming closer, peeping up a little to see who it was.

"ASHHH!"

"JIMMY!"

Jimmy opened his arms wide running towards his cousin at a fast pace, still shouting Ash's name into the air, hoping to knock him down in the process. Ash was scared, he didn't feel like running back to the house and changing if he got knocked down onto the dirty hard floor. He smiled at him before stepping aside, letting his cousin fall into an empty space, coughing on the ground as he landed in the dust.

"Ahh you see Jimmy, your still just too slow" he offered his hand to him, helping him up as he laughed.

"Yeah right Ash, thanks for that!" Jimmy dusted himself off, still coughing from the dust.

"Well, I'm dressed for an occasion, I didn't want to get dirty" he ran his hand over his jacket, making sure there were no creases in it. Jimmy looked at him and laughed again.

"When did you ever care about looks? OH ARCEUS! YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING A HAT!"

Ash sniggered, his cousin was acting serious but knew he was just joking, like Ash always does with everyone else. Acts serious, but starts to laugh because he can't keep a straight face. Jimmy was the exact same.. he began laughing immediately after.

"Where's Ethan?"

"He's up there, moaning from having sore feet from walking so much" he rolled his eyes as he pointed up the dirt path, his brother doddling along at a very slow pace like a drunk.

"Same old Ethan! Listen, I need to get going, tell my mum that I saw you and I will probably see you all later at dinner?"

"No problem Ash. Actually, is Gary here?"

"I'm not sure, I think he headed back to Sinnoh this morning, I'll call him later and find out. Oh, by the way, my fiancée is in the house, don't be nasty to her ok?" he pointed at him as he spoke, walking side ways keeping eye contact.

"Ash! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend yet your getting married!?" his voice got louder with every word as Ash furthered himself away from him hurriedly as he watched him snigger. Jimmy shook his head, he didn't like being told things last minute, but it was better than not being told at all! He watched Ash hug his younger brother that was still toddling along as they began a conversation, Ash excusing himself after a few lines and headed onwards up the dirt path.

"Hurry up Ethan, your so slow!" Jimmy shouted towards his brother,

"I hate these paths, their so rocky and bumpy! Why couldn't we of brought a bike or something?"

"Stop moaning you big Buffolant! Now hurry up, I want to get some of Aunt Delia's food in me before anything! I also want to meet Ash's fiancée he just told me about" he winked at his brother, still drooping his hunched back towards the floor, now standing aside his brother.

"He's probably just kidding, you know what he's like Jimmy. Ash has never been serious with anyone"

"I was the exact same when I first travelled, but me and Marina are as close as ever now. See what time does to you"

"Yeah yeah Jimmy, I don't really care right now, I want some food!" he whined, causing Jimmy to roll his eyes and started dragging him by his backpack so they could quickly get to their Aunt's home.

* * *

Dawn felt Red's eyes staring at her the whole time when she sat at the table. She felt like a rabbit or a small animal being watched by a Falcon or a Hawk, it made her uncomfortable and her mother could see this. She decided to wear one of Ash's thick jumpers to cover her bare arms and shoulders, just because she felt safer like that. A bit of Ash with her so she felt protected, even though she hadn't a clue on where he was going. Her thoughts, and Red's staring, stopped when they heard another knock at the door. _Urgh no way I'm getting it this time!_ Dawn thought to herself. Johanna nodded to Delia as she placed down the dish towel she had in her hands onto the bunker, and headed towards the front door.

"Jimmy, Ethan!" she beamed. Dawn and Johanna peeped their heads round to see their faces quickly and only Dawn glanced back down, Red on the other hand, froze.

"Hey Aunt Delia, sorry we've came by like this"  
"Not a problem Jimmy! It's great having you here! Though you just missed Ash" she took their bags and placed them behind her, offering them inside while giving them a hug.

"Yeah, we saw him on the way down here, he looks different" Jimmy smiled,

"Of-course! Allot has changed, just make your way through to kitchen boys"

"Thanks Aunt De-"

Jimmy stopped to stare at the tall figure sitting opposite Johanna. He was clearly pretending to count the lines on the marble island, trying to avoid eye contact, Jimmy wasn't surprised. He scoffed lightly to himself, knowing full well if he did it out loud an argument would break out. He noticed Johanna getting up in-front of him with a big smile on her face, he didn't know who she was, but he warmed to her instantly.

"Hello, Jimmy is it?" he nodded "I'm Johanna, Dawn's mother" she shook his hand as he glanced slightly behind her shoulder, seeing a beautiful blue haired female sitting beside Red at the island looking down onto a fashion magazine, she clearly wasn't paying attention, unlike 'him', but she could feel a warm smile hitting her. She glanced up and all of a sudden with a smile of wonder, Jimmy's draw dropped. It wasn't intended, but he couldn't help but admire the image he saw. The beautiful glossy blue hair, the sparkling ocean eyes, those rosy lips, that dazzling smile..

"JIMMY!"

His brother's voice snapped him firmly at attention. He sounded like a foghorn to him but to everyone else it was more of a yelp. He smiled at Johanna, letting go of her hand politely and making his way over to Dawn as Ethan introduced himself as well, finally moving from the doorway. Dawn got up by her stool, still smiling, as Jimmy approached her.

"Hi there!" she waved excitedly, "I'm Dawn, Ash's fiancée" she held out her hand, Jimmy still memorised, "You must be Jimmy, Ash's cousin?"  
He gulped in response, he didn't know what to say. '_Hi maybe!'_ he thought '_I must be kidding myself, this cannot be Ash's fiancée, never!'_

"Ehm, h-hello?" he stuttererd, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. She giggled in response, shaking his hand softly _'That was funny!? Who is this girl!'_

"You must be Dawn? Ash told me absolutely nothing about you, but I'm glad to meet you!" Ethan paced over greeting her in his arms, pushing his brother aside as he did so, wrapping himself around her. Jimmy gave him a jealous glare as his brother slid himself off her quickly, sensing she felt quite uncomfortable. Dawn gave them both a weird look,

"Wait, haven't I met you before?" pointing at Ethan, confused

"I don't think so.." Jimmy was standing gasping at the sudden conversation,

"Yes, actually I have, you battled Ash years ago in Sinnoh, we were on our way to see the Pokemon Baccer World Cup.. If I remember correctly, it was between the evolutionary line of Elekid and Beldum. You had a Donphan!"

"Wait a minute.. I remember that! Was that you with Ash and Brock?" she nodded, "Wow, You've grown allot!"

"Well I'm a Top Coordinator now and engaged to the most amazing guy in the world" she beamed, holding up her left hand showing off her glistening ring, Ethan lightly took her hand, examining the ring.

"Not bad!" Ethan said, sounding impressed, he turned to his brother "Hey Jimmy, this is the girl I was telling you about when I was in Sinnoh that travelled with Ash, I watched a few of her contents when I was travelling to the different gyms!"

"Is that so?" Jimmy smiled at his brother, remembering the conversation they had, "Ethan, thanks for telling me that. You owe me £50"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I said 'I bet you £50 that the girl you saw in Sinnoh will end up with Ash' and you said 'I bet you £50 she doesn't, she'll end up moving some where far away to live a life of luxury' so guess who wins!" Jimmy shrugged his shoulders smugly with a cheeky grin on his face.

Ethan sighed, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Dawn stared at them, she felt like taking the money herself since it was about her, but she found it quite funny betting on Ash's love life, because nobody expected Ash to be interested in girls or let alone settle down.

"Jimmy, Ethan.." both brothers turned towards their Aunt as Ethan placed his wallet back into his back pocket and Jimmy put away his earnings with a cheesy smile.

"You remember your cousin Red, he's here to visit" she smiled lightly at them, hoping they would show come form of compassion for him.

"Aunt Delia, if we knew he would be here, I don't think we would of came" Ethan nodded at his brothers comment, Dawn standing lightly beside them casually agreeing with him as well,

"He's your cousin Jimmy, you shouldn't be so rude! Whatever it is you have against him try and sort it out while your here" Delia spoke firmly, getting the message across to the two boys.

"Sorry Aunt Delia" Jimmy and Ethan said in sync, bowing their heads "Can I just ask, where are we going to sleep?"

"Now that's better. You'll be staying at Ash's house. When he comes back he can take you there, your all going to stay there. I don't want any trouble ok? I want all of you to get along" she scanned the room looking at all four trainers,

"That's fair enough, what do you say Red? Fancy having a go at things?" Jimmy's sarcastic voice hit his ears like an annoying fly he wanted to squat, he looked up at him and grinned,

"Whatever Aunt Delia says"

"Ok then! How about some lunch?" Delia cleared the air, trying to create some modesty between the cousins.

* * *

"Hey Tracey, do you have that paperwork for me?"

"Yeah Ash, you'll need to see your Lawyer today and take them back" he responded while rummaging through some files on his desk,

"No problem, is Professor Oak here?"

"Yeah, he's through in the other room across the hall" Tracey said, still trying to retrieve the paperwork. Ash walked out of the room, still trying to adjust him.

"Hey Professor, how are you today?"

"Oh hello Ash my boy, I'm good. You?"

"Average" he smiled, Professor Oak noticed his clothing and gave him a confused frown,

"Why Ash, your dressed differently and reasonably well I might add. Special occasion?"

"No no Professor, I need to go and see my Lawyer today, hand in some paperwork" he said with a smile,

"Dawn I take it?"

"You could say that" he chuckled.

**Well, there you go! :) sorry about the spelling 'Lawyer' it was a long hard debate. :S**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we go. Chapter 18. Sorry about the wait, I've been ill and working and now that I finally have 2 weeks off I could get another couple of Chapters done. Please read and Review :D**

* * *

"Professor?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Would it be ok to borrow your car? I actually forgot to ask mum since my cousin's are there"

"Of-course you can my boy! What cousins may I ask?"

Ash looked at him with a frown.

"Red, Jimmy and Ethan"

"All three huh? Well, I'm glad to hear that they are all back here! I'm paticularly excited to see Red" Ash sighed,

"Yeah, I could imagine" he spoke under his breath. "Well Professor, I have to head off now, so would it be ok if I could get the keys please?"

"Oh sorry Ash, Tracey has them.. TRACEY!" he called. Tracey eventually running through from the opposite room holding dozens of sheets of paper, looking exhausted.

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you give Ash my keys please, he needs to borrow the car"

"Of-course Professor, right away" he panted turning and glancing at Ash, widening his eyes "Wow Ash, if I was gay I'd say you looked quite appealing right now" winking at him while throwing him a pair of keys from his pocket. Ash chuckled, smiling down at himself.

"Remember Tracey, before I go anywhere I need those forms!" he reminded him, shouting.

"Got them!" he shouted back from the room.

* * *

"So Jimmy, how's Marina?" Delia asked smiling,

"She's great actually. She's doing a fashion shoot in Johto right now"

"Oh my Arceus! Do you mean THE MARINA!? Top Coordinator and that Model from the Poketch Magazines and the top brand style of clothing Marina?" Dawn asked, squeaking excitedly

Jimmy sniggered, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. You remind me a bit of her actually" he blushed a little,

Dawn squeaked again, clenching her fists "I love her! She was my idol when I was first on my journey, I always wanted to be like her!" she beamed, Johanna chuckled at her daughters sudden excitement.

"Well, you could always meet her. I'll invite her to the wedding, if that's ok with you?"

"Of-course! I'm so excited now! Actually.." her voice went low and serious "I need to get invitations ready. Tracey handed me a list of people that Ash knows and it's not like there's a few people on there. I hope he doesn't expect every single person he's met too come" she glanced at Delia, hoping for an answer.

"Of-course not dear. I'm sure Ash would be happy whoever you choose to bring from the list of people. Just think about what's best for you both" she smiled

"Your right" she turned to her mother "I still haven't picked a dress yet, when we go to Sinnoh, do you think you could come with me. You and Delia?" she placed a finger on her chin, her thinking pose,

"What do you think Delia?" Johanna glanced at her,

"I'd love to!" she giggled, clasping her hands together excitedly "When's this going to be then?"

"Well.. since Ash's match will be in Sinnoh, I was thinking after that we could go into town. I know the wedding will be two weeks away from there, but I'm sure it's worth it. I forgot to get suites as well so that's another thing"

"Sorted then! A girls day out. Aren't you wanting to bring May or Zoey along?"

"I could bring them both, if that's ok with you?"

"Of-course dear, just make sure you call them to double check!" her mother winked,

* * *

Having came back to Pallet Town and finished his meeting with his Lawyer. Ash is currently walking towards his mother's home after being at the Ranch for a couple of hours attending to some paperwork and giving the Professor back his keys. As he walked in and took off his hi-tops, he glanced at the group in the Living room chilling out and watching television. Pikachu ran into his arms after he had closed the door, greeting him.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Hey buddy! Been behaving?" he asked with a cheeky tone. His best friend nodded in response before being put back down on the ground where he ran in-front of the fire burning on the wall. Dawn got up off of the couch smiling at him. She gently brushed her lips with his as she hugged him.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" he asked with concern,

"Nothing, I'm just glad your home" she pressed her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at this, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Jimmy gave him a cheeky grin on the sofa witnessing the couple.

"Where's mum?" Dawn lifted her head up to face him,

"They are both in the kitchen, talking"

"Somethings different, why do I feel like their is something going on?"

"Nothing's wrong Ash, your just being paranoid" she giggled,

"If you say so. So what's on TV?" he sat on the end of the couch, two seats away from Red who didn't even give him a glance as he stared at the television. "What is up with people and Jason Stratham?" he whined causing everybody, even Red to give a slight snicker.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's a great actor" Dawn placed herself between the two look a likes and leaned her head against Ash's left shoulder. Ash glared at her as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into towards his side.

He watched her smiling, that made him smile as well, but there was something that was different about her. He didn't know what it was, he wasn't the most intelligent person on earth, but he just knew.

"Dawn, is there something your not telling me?" he whispered,

She looked up at him with a frown, "No, I don't think so" he nodded and shook it off him, not wanting to ask again.

"Dinner's ready!" Johanna called from the kitchen, everybody getting up excitedly to eat.

* * *

Tuesday 8:05am

Dawn suddenly woke up at their house. She glanced over Ash's sleeping body to check the time on his bedside table. _Urgh, why have I woken up so early! _she thought to herself. She rested her head back onto her pillow only to hear a faint ringing noise coming from downstairs and hoped Arceus it wasn't anybody calling at this time of the morning. She quietly got up retrieving her sapphire blue dressing gown from the floor and sneaked out of the room, trying not to make any noise.

As she got to the bottom of the steps, the ringing increased in volume as she got nearer the cupboard where the video phone was located. She drew hair hair back with a free hand while answering it with the other, sighing under her breath.

"Morning Dee-Dee!"

"BARRY!" she shouted, grabbing hold of her mouth to excuse the loudness of her voice, "Why are you calling us this early!?" she whispered,

"Calm down Dawn, we phoned Ash's mum and she said that you two are back at the house, so we thought 'why don't we phone'" he smiled cheekily, "Oh look" he turned the camera around slightly to show Paul lying down on the sofa watching television, he glanced towards the phone and gave a slight wave.

"Where are you exactly Barry?" she asked curiously,

"I'm at Paul's. Every since we left Kanto, I've been staying here. He's quite pissed Ash didn't phone him yesterday when he got back. If it were me I would fine him.. but it's not. So I take it that has something to do with you!?" he teased,

"No, actually Barry, Ash's cousins are here.." she trailed off, Barry's eyes widened,

"Ash has cousins?"

"Yeah, Red, Ethan and Jimmy"

"WOAH! Red? The Kanto Champion!?"

"What do you mean the Kanto Champion? Wait.. Ash mentioned something about that when we were arguing. I can't remember exactly what was said but I just thought he was saying 'when' he became Champion, not that he actually 'was' Champion" Dawn emphasized, shocked.

Ignoring the fact that Ash and Dawn had an argument, he focused on the 'important' subject at hand "He's so powerful Dawn! He reminds me of when Paul was in the Sinnoh League! A Top trainer and a powerful strategist"

"Reminds you of Paul huh?" Dawn wondered,

"Well.. the old Paul" he sniggered, turning to look at Paul drifting away staring at the Plasma TV in his Living room. Dawn giggled with him, appreciating the new and improved Paul.

"So Barry, you must have phoned for a reason, what do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just to see if everything's going ok. We might come back down next week"

"Thanks Barry, but you should stay in Sinnoh right now. Things aren't really good here at the moment and Ash's match against Cynthia is in 2 weeks time. He needs to get himself ready"

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell me!" he shouted,

"Shhh.. stop shouting, you'll wake everyone up!" he held his head down in sorrow, "The announcement will be this Saturday, 1 week before I think, I'll mention to Ash that you called and see if he calls you, just don't rush him, he's feeling down at the moment"

"Why's that Dawn?" he titled his head a little in wonder,

"Because of Red.. personally, especially after talking to you, I think it's because he reminds Ash so much of the 'old Paul' as you put it. He acts very cold all the time and he has a really bad vibe"

"That does describe the old Paul but-"

"Hey you two! I can hear you y'know! Stop talking about me!" Paul shouted in the background, causing both Barry and Dawn to giggle,

"Sorry Paul, anyway, Dawn, I don't know what to do. I respect powerful trainers, you know that, but if it's putting pressure on Ash, shouldn't Red just leave? It was different with Paul because you hardly ever encountered him, if his cousin is staying with him at his own home, that would put allot of strain on him. Ash usually isn't the type to dislike someone"

"Your telling me Barry. Apparently he's been like that ever since he turned 16."

"That's when he became Champion Dawn"

"Really? I wonder what went on. I'm concerned though, I've never seen Ash watch his back like this before. He probably likes Kenny better than-yeah maybe not" they both laughed,

"Well Dawn, I'll let you go back to sleep. Your bed head is awful I have to say"

"Oh shut up Barry! You can talk, your hair looks like a yellow ice cream topping" she rolled her eyes, smirking

"I'm gonna fine you for that when I next see you!" he smiled "but Dawn, trust Ash. Don't trust anyone else but him, remember what you told me a few years ago?" Barry reminded her,

"Yeah, something like 'Only trust the people you know well enough to value your life and if things start to get tougher, keep them close, but your enemies closer' something along those lines anyways"

"There you go! No need to worry right?" he winked at her, causing her to smirk back "I wouldn't say Red is an enemy though, he's still amazing!"

"You have such a crush on him!"

"I don't think so Dawn! I'm not gay!"

"You clearly are you dozy Palpitoad!" Paul shouted, laughing with Dawn.

"Aww, haha. Still calling you gay I guess huh Barry?" Barry nodded in response with a frown on his face. Dawn sulked a little "I miss you guys, I'll see you soon though? Won't I?" Dawn hung her head,

"Of-course Dee-Dee!" Barry winked, causing Dawn to clench her fist towards him with an evil glare, "WOAH! Dawn is off on one.. better go.. bubi!"

The screen went blank and Dawn was left standing alone. She hung her head staring down at the floor with a smirk on her face as someones voice from behind her disturbed her thoughts.

"Barry's right you know"

She turned to gaze at the figure standing staring at her from the steps. She smiled a little and hung her head.

"You heard that?"

Ash paced towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes.

"Dawn, Red isn't an enemy, he's just a pain in the ass and someone needs to teach him a lesson about the hearts of Pokemon. He's a vulger person when it comes to woman, but he's cold towards his Pokemon and that's why me, Jimmy or Ethan don't like him. We treat our Pokemon like our life. If anything happens to them, we feel it. We bond with our Pokemon and have a strong connection"

"So why isn't he like that?" she smiled up at him,

"He used to be, when he first started his journey here in Pallet Town. He picked a Charmander and within weeks he evolved it into a Charizard. It was the most powerful thing you could of ever seen. He evolved Charmander and all his other Pokemon so fast because he thought that was what it was all about. When he came Top 8 in the Silver Conference he decided to travel around the other Regions like me, but refused to capture other Pokemon. When he was 15 he re-entered the Silver Conference. He became number 1, battled all of the Elite's and eventually beat the Champion"

"But what's this got to do with why he's acting like this today?"

"Just hang on Dawn. So, Red thought that power was all he needed and he did win and become Champion, but his attitude towards his Pokemon went downhill. They all started acting big and out of control. He thought that because he was Champion he and his Pokemon could act how he liked. When you lose your focus and your real goal in life that's what happens. All his Pokemon obeyed him, but they didn't care. To them it was like a vacation, beating and hurting other Pokemon in battle badly over and over again. He would never train, spend time with his Pokemon, he'd get someone else to feed them, brush them before battle-"

"So what your saying is he has a worse attitude than what Paul had?" Ash nodded in response, "But he should of grown out of it by now, I mean, it's pathetic!"

"Now your starting to sound like the old Paul" he laughed, smiling.

"Funny! But it is Ash. There's a huge difference in personalities between him and Cynthia, yet equal in power, and you can tell who's more giving and kind-"

"No Dawn. Power doesn't just come from the Pokemon and you know that. What ever attitude and feelings you have in battle, your Pokemon take that from you and put it into play. If Red has a negative attitude during all of his battles, his Pokemon will have one as-well and anger builds up allot of power, we all know that"

"Now I get it. But why can't you three battle him? Change his attitude like you did with Paul?"

"Doesn't work like that. He's had that attitude for coming up 8 years, you honestly think it will go away if he loses one battle?"

"I think so. You battle with heart, he doesn't. You could overcome that and take advantage. Plus it will be good training for you!" she giggled, causing him to laugh at her suggestion.

"I'll think about it. But first things first, today me and you are having a battle"

"Me against you!?" she asked in shock, Ash laughed again.

"Lucky for you it's a double battle. Me and you against Ethan and Jimmy" he smiled,

"What Pokemon are we using?"

"We are all using the same one" Dawn gave him a confused look,

"We don't all have the same Pokemon"

"Yes we do" he smirked.

* * *

"Ok the battle between Jimmy and Ethan from Johto against Ash from Kanto and Dawn from Sinnoh will now begin. Each trainer will use 1 Pokemon each. This battle will end when both of an opponents Pokemon is declared unable to battle. Send out your Pokemon" Tracey shouted,

"Typhlosion" Jimmy and Dawn spoke in Sync, throwing their chosen Pokeballs into the air.

"Ferraligatr" Ash and Ethan shouted in sync, copying their opponents and partners movements.

"BEGIN!"

"Hyrdo pump!"  
"Flamethrower!"

Jimmy and Ethan commanded their Pokemon as they began preparing to attack, aiming opposite their opponents. Jimmy was facing Ash as Dawn faced Ethan, all four trainers glaring into each other eyes. Ash and Dawn smirked as their opponents Pokemon stood a fair bit away from theirs.

"Defend with Aqua Tail Ferraligatr" Ash commanded with total confidence,  
"Dodge it Typhlosion with Flame Charge!" Dawn shouted,

Jimmy and Ethan watched as Ash's Ferraligatr started swinging it's tail viciously as water started to erupt around it, creating a barrier blocking out the Flamethrower. Typhlosion ran, engulfing itself in fire and dodged the Hydro pump attack with it's increase in speed. Dawn shivered as the water attack flew passed her.

"Grr.. Focus Punch Typhlosion on Ferraligatr!"  
"Surf against Dawn's Typhlosion"

The twins commanded their Pokemon to attack once again. Their voices sounded annoyed. One because their opponents had both experiences in battle and in contests and number two, they were used to battling as a team.

Jimmy's Typhlosion began running towards Ash's Ferraligatr who was bouncing on his muscly legs, his left paw began glowing white preparing the fighting move to strike at his opponent. Ethan's Ferraligatr was riding on a huge wave of water with a fierce look on it's face. Dawn and Ash both grinned as they pointed out onto the field as they sent out their next command.

Dawn giggled a little, _Time to put my defense move to the next level, _she thought "Ok Typhlosion, use Overheat on against that Surf!"  
"Ferraligatr, use Crunch on Jimmy's Typhlosion!"

Once Typhlosion's attack collided with Ferraligatr's Surf, steam spread across the field, blocking out any movement or visual for all the trainers. There was a sudden yelp from a Typhlosion, but by the deep sounding of the Pokemon's voice, Ash, Jimmy and Ethan knew who's it was.

Jimmy and Ethan both gritted their teeth. Just because they couldn't see their Pokemon, it didn't mean they knew they were ok to continue battling.

Jimmy shouted "Typhlosion, get up and use Thunder Punch on Ferraligatr!"  
"Iron Tail on Typhlosion!" commanded Ethan,

Both Pokemon began moving. The sound of their heavy feet could be heard across the grassy battle field. Electrical sparks could be seen and heard from within the fog, obviously caused by Jimmy's Typhlosion preparing his next attack. Ethan's Ferraligatr began to run with his claws expanded open and jaws at the ready and tail glowing a snow white.

There was a sudden 'bang' that could be heard from within the fog. Jimmy and Ethan didn't know what was going on, but Ash and Dawn had a rare idea as they began laughing.

"My Ferraligatr is untouched because it dances, you failed to notice that Jimmy. Should of told Typhlosion to listen for the constant movement from his feet" Ash shouted from across the field, "Now Ferraligatr Ice Punch on Ferraligatr"  
"Ok Typhlosion, here we go again, use Fire Pledge on Typhlosion" Dawn commanded, clicking her fingers in front of her like she did in practice.

Jimmy and Ethan growled at their Pokemon in the middle of the field to get up. But for a moment there was no response.

"Dodge it if you can!" they both shouted in sync.

The mist on field began clearing away. All four trainers and Tracey was eager to see the results. But all four trainers were relived in a way, but annoyed as all the Pokemon were left standing. Jimmy and Ethan's Pokemon panting the most.

Jimmy stood aback. He knew Typhlosion was beginning to get tired, but he would never give up "Use Thunder Punch again Typhlosion"  
"Let's go Ferraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Counter Hydro Cannon with Ice Beam" Ash shouted, Dawn grinned at him. She was happy he was using his contest experience in his training.  
"Protect Ferraligatr! Block Thunder Punch!"

Ash's Ice Beam collided with the Hydro Cannon, creating silver and blue sprakles to flutter in the air raining down onto the field. Dawn's Typhlosion jumped in front of Ferraligatr, crossing it's big paws across it's chest receiving his opponents powerful attack, causing him to slide backwards a little towards Ash's Pokemon.

Jimmy smiled, "You two know what to do don't you?"

"Of-course Jimmy. Did you honestly think I'd let you win?" Ash teased,

"Fine, have it your way then" Jimmy responded, "We'll show you a combination of our own" he whispered, smirking at his twin brother in the process.

**There we go! You'll have to wait until next Chapter to see who wins! :( I know right? :L Thank's again! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to RyoshiMorino who actually wrote the 2nd Paragraph :) Please check out his Pokemon and Legend of Zelda stories and one shots, they are amazing! :D Just like to say, boss called me back into work because of her bad back, I should be able to get Chapter 20 up next week but I need a favor from all of you.**

Input from all of you fans, readers and reviewers. Pick the other 2 Pokemon Ash will use in the battle against Cynthia. Charizard has already been chosen and Ash's Garchomp will not be participating. Pikachu, Bayleef and Buizel are the only Pokemon Ash hasn't fully evolved yet. Start thinking and let me know! :D

Here's Chapter 19.

"Dragon Tail Ferraligatr!"  
"Use Flamethrower!"

The twins comanded their attacks, both smiling and both confident. Ferraligatr's tail glowed a neon blue as he ran towards Dawn's Typhlosion. Jimmy's Pokemon stood behind his partner and waited for the exact moment to attack. Ash noticed what was going on and shouted towards her,

"Dawn watch out!"

Just as she looked at Ash, Ferraligatr had swung his tail towards Typhlosion with his partner's Flamethrower twisted around it's tail, making a more powerful combined combination attack. All four trainers watched as Dawn's Typhlosion fell to the ground, struggling to bring itself up.

Ash gritted his teeth as he stood angry at his cousins, "That was low you two!"

"Well Ash, she seemed more powerful than you. We were going to take her out first" Dawn blushed at his comment before returning her gaze back to her fallen Pokemon,

"Come on Typhlosion, I know you can do it, please get up"

Ash leaned his head towards her and whispered "Dawn, are you ready?" she nodded in response as Typhlosion began getting up on his feet. Ash made sure Typhlosion was in condition to pull off this next trick.

"Ok Ferraligatr, grab Jimmy's Typhlosion and use Seismic Toss!"

"What!?" the twins exclaimed, "Ferraligatr, use Ice Beam and make sure he doesn't get to Typhlosion!"

"Dodge it!" Ash watched as his Pokemon dodged the Ice Beam attack and ran towards Jimmy's Typhlosion, picking it up off of his heavy paws and began running for Dawn's Pokemon with Typhlosion placed across his shoulders. Typhlosion was knelt down with his paws crossed over in front of him creating a step.

"Jimmy what the hell is going on!" Ethan asked his brother, slightly worried.  
"I haven't an idea! What the- NO WAY!"

Ash's Ferraligatr, with the weight of Jimmy's Typhlosion, stepped onto Typhlosion's paws as he forced the two Pokemon up into the air. Ferraligatr's strong legs made it easier for them both because of his jumping ability and springy legs as he spun in mid air and headed straight for the ground, pushing Typhlosion in-front of him.

All the trainers and Tracey began coughing from the impact of the move onto the grassy field. A line of smoke covered the stage. As the smoke began to clear away, the huge hole in the middle of the battle field revealed both Ash's Ferraligatr and Jimmy's Typhlosion.

"Ok, Ash and Jimmy are out of this match. Their Pokemon are unable to continue"

"Good job Ferraligatr, I'm proud of you" he returned his Pokemon, smiling towards Jimmy as he watched him return his own.

"Nice job Ash. I didn't know you and Dawn worked on combination moves together"

"Yeah, we used to do it all the time in Sinnoh. If it worked for us before, why not now right?" he laughed,

"Ethan, do you wanna call this a draw? I'm starting to get really hungry I don't think I could go on anymore" Ethan nodded and shrugged his shoulders before returning his Pokemon, thanking it for a great battle.

Ash and Jimmy both looked at Dawn with a funny look. Ash raised his eyebrows and let out a fake laugh, which she noticed as she returned her fire type.

"What? Am I not allowed to be hungry now!?" she scoffed, storming passed him and heading towards the glass doors of the Ranch. Jimmy chuckled before leaning in towards Ash who was walking right next to him,

"What's gotten into her all of a sudden?"  
"I don't know. She hasn't eaten today, so I guess she must be hungry"

Both Ethan and Jimmy laughed at his suggestion as they watched Dawn racing through the doors in-front. Ash gave them a confused look as someone called out his name from behind.

"ASH! Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

Ash turned to see Tracey racing after him waving his hand in the air. "I'll see you guys back at my house ok?" his cousins nodded and proceeded to walk through the doors and into the sitting room leaving Ash on the patio waiting for his fellow companion.

"What's it like then?" he panted lightly, holding his hips.

Ash titled his head a little, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Lawyer.."

Ash chuckled as a spark hit his brain knowing what he was on about.

"It's beautiful, just like her" he smiled, causing Tracey to smile back.

"What did you name her?"

"Guess"

Tracey thought for a moment, trying to think of a response.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure. Just tell me"

"I named her Dawn"

"Dawn... Sounds perfect!"

Ash smiled reaching his hand out to Tracey for him to shake, which he gladly took.

"Thanks for helping me out Tracey, means allot"

"No problem Ash" he responded, letting go of his hand, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I hope so! I haven't told my mum yet, she'll either be glad or worried"

"She'll be glad Ash, you know she will" Ash nodded at his comment before turning to walk through the doors,

"Better go and make sure Dawn get's something to eat" Tracey chuckled at Ash's sarcasm, waving him off through the door.

* * *

"Finally! I get some peace" Dawn slumped herself onto a stool at the island in the Ketchum home sighing. Delia giggled as she began washing her hands.

The phone started ringing just as Delia was starting to make lunch, "Dawn, dear, could you get that please?"

"Of course," Dawn chirped, changing her sudden attitude hurrying to the phone, "Ketchum residence, Dawn speaking." The video screen flickered on to reveal a pretty, red-headed woman, "Hey there, Dawn!"

"Cissy!" Dawn squealed, "It's so good to hear from you!"

"I wish I could say the same," Cissy laughed, "Johanna called me just a little while ago to tell me my baby cousin is getting married and she's totally left me out of it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dawn said sincerely, "It's been really hectic around here with all the guests that are arriving and with the title match coming up as well!" Dawn sighed, turning to look at Jimmy and Ethan, "I'm glad this is gonna be a one-time deal!"

"Planning on sticking with this guy, huh?" Cissy chuckled, "Did he tell you that he beat me in a gym battle?" Dawn, who hadn't heard of Ash's exploits in the Orange Islands in great detail, was shocked, "From the look on your face, I'm guessing not. Anyway, I'm stopping in to give you my support, and to put the fear of Arceus back into Ash!"

"Cissy," Dawn pleaded, "Please don't hurt my future husband!"

"Oh, I won't," Cissy promised, "But I heard that his older cousin is already trying to make a few moves on you."

"That was a misunderstanding!" Dawn yelped, thinking back to the kiss Red had forced on her.

"We'll see about that," the gym leader said, "I'm just passing the Whirl Islands, so I should hit Vermilion City in the next two or three hours. I'll see you then, hun!" With that she rang off.

* * *

Rudy smiled as his girlfriend hung up the phone, "Not gonna split them up are you?"

Cissy scoffed, "Of course not! I love Dawn like the little sister I never had!"

"From what you've told me, Ash will be a good match for her," Rudy said, coming over to wrap his arms around her.

"I hope you're right." Cissy said honestly, placing her palms against his chest, "I don't want her getting hurt."

Rudy chuckled, "I know Ash well enough to know that he'd never hurt anyone, much less the woman he loves."

Cissy smiled, thinking back to the time Ash had raced her with his little Lapras, _he certainly knew how to think on his feet back then, _she thought. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Rudy's hands traveling South. Rudy, of course, knew she wasn't paying attention, and gave her plump behind a little pinch, "Eep!"

The shock was so apparent on her face that Rudy couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from him. Cissy glared up at him, "That wasn't funny, you pervert!" Her face was flushed with both anger and embarrassment. Rudy tried to reign himself in, but it was hopeless. Cissy pushed away from him angrily and stalked back to their room.

"C-Cissy wait!" Rudy yelped, finally getting himself under control, "I'm sorry!"

Cissy kept walking, but Rudy being the more atheletic of the two, caught up with her. "I'm sorry, love, it was only a joke!"

"It wasn't the bloody joke that's the problem!" Cissy yelled, "What if someone had seen us!" Her face was still flushed, making her unbearably cute to him, and he smiled at her sudden shyness, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I just can't help myself when you're so easy to tease. And I couldn't care less about what others think of us when they see us together."

"I do," Cissy said, looking away from him, "Besides, we're both gym leaders, what if the league disapproves?"

"Then I'll stop being a gym leader so we can have a normal relationship." Rudy said simply, surprising her, "What? Did you think I was going to do this for the rest of my life without settling down?"

Cissy didn't know what to say to that. She loved him dearly, but she didn't even think about taking the next step in their relationship. Rudy had always made his intentions toward her clear, always letting her know how he felt, and what he planned. The both took time off from their respective gyms to spend time together, but they knew that if they wanted to take it further, one of the gyms would have to closed.

"You're really willing to do that?" Cissy asked, "Give up being a gym leader? Just for me?"

Rudy smiled and cupped her face with his left hand, "I'd do anything for you." He brought his lips to her's in gentle kiss that had her shivering. Her arms twined around his neck, and brought him deeper into the kiss. Cissy figured things were about to heat up, and broke off from him, "Come on." She pulled him toward their cabin to pass the next two to three hours by.

**Pallet Town two hours later...**

"Dawn when I give the signal, have Typhlosion use Blast Burn." Ash said, smiling as she nodded, "Alright Ferraligatr, get ready!" The two large Pokemon were facing a series of targets in an open area that was clear of trees. The combination that they were working on would be extremely powerful if they could get it right.

Behind them sat Jimmy, Ethan...and Red, who was looking downright bored. The twins, on the other hand, were jumping up and down with excitement. Ash looked at his partner, "Ready, love?"

"Ready!" Dawn said eagerly.

"Alright, Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Typhlosion, you use Blast Burn!"

Both Pokemon formed their attacks, one and orb of water, the other a blazing ball of fire, both sparking with energy, then fired them at the exact same moment, sending them toward the target. Half way toward their mark, the attacks sparked and caught each other, bringing the two attacks together as one. The result was a malstrom of power that struck the target, exloding with so much force that it sent the watchers sprawling, Ash and Dawn being protected by their Pokemon as they fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Ethan shouted.

"Crikey!" Jimmy yelled.

"Impressive." Red coughed, having inhaled a fair amount of dust.

"Thanks Feraligatr." Ash said, patting the large croc.

"You too, Typhlosion." Dawn said, coughing slightly.

Ash picked himself up and held his hand out to Dawn to help her up. "Well, that was exciting." He laughed, dusting himself off a little. Dawn giggled, "I'll say, and to think you thought of that from watching a Frontier Brain?"

"Yeah, but he was using Hydro Pump and Fire Blast." Ash explained, "I just thought I'd take it a step further." Then looked back at the enormous crater the combo had caused, "But maybe it was fine as it was."

"What the bloody hell gave you that idea!" Someone shouted. Dawn's head snapped around in surprise as she heard the voice, as did the boys, and saw a very angry looking red-head.

"Cissy!"

Dawn ran up to her, almost tackling her to the ground with a hug as her older cousin eventually caught her in her arms, holding her to her chest. It was a very touching moment as the two cousins were reunited. Cissy eventually stood over her, releasing Dawn from her grip and giving an evil glare towards Ash. She threw out a Pokeball revealing her loyal Blastoise behind Dawn.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

Ash began running as soon as he noticed it was aiming for him, "Why me!"

"You endangered my beautiful little cousin! How dare you!"

Dawn couldn't stop giggling, but she eventually put on a serious face and stood in front of her cousin with her hands on her hips, "Call him off now Cissy! It wasn't Ash's fault!"

"PIKACHU HEEEELP!" he shouted, running towards his Tauros. Pikachu continued to giggle as did the other 3 boys that were sitting at the patio, completely ignoring his request for help. Dawn started running for Blastoise, catching Cissy's attention as she watched her little cousin run towards her future husband.

"Latios, Luster Purge!" she commanded, throwing out her Pokeball in front of her. The Dragon Pokemon disappeared with a low pitch 'coo' as it flew like a jet towards Blastoise, readying his attack.

* * *

Red, Jimmy and Ethan all laughed historically in the kitchen as Cissy, Rudy, Dawn, Johanna and Delia sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, trying to ignore the loud laughter.

"That. Was. EPIC!" Jimmy cried in between laughs,

"I cant believe" Ethan burs-ted out "he actually fell... in TAUROS CRAP!" he shouted the last words in a rush, trying to gain some air to breath from all the laughter.

Red eventually stood up from the floor, in creases from laughing so hard. He took a deep breath "If Dawn hadn't called that attack, Blastoise might of cleaned him up a little bit" Jimmy and Ethan tried to hold it in, but let out another loud goblin like laugh that erupted the whole house.

Dawn sulked, "I didn't mean for it to happen"

Cissy sighed, "It was my fault Dawn, I'm sorry. But it gave him no right to put you in danger!" she shouted

"Now now Cissy. There was no need. Ash would never put Dawn in danger of anyone or anything. They were just practicing, I'm sure they've been in more dangerous situations than that before, and Ash has always been there to save her life" Johanna said calmly,

"She's right Cissy. No more ok?" Rudy asked calmly, rubbing her back. Everyone in the room froze and glared at him like he was a stranger, "Oh sorry, my name is Rudy. I'm the Gym Leader on Trovita Island and giver of the Spike Shell Badge" he stood up holding his hand up to his chest and took a little bow.

"I take it your also Cissy's boyfriend?" Jimmy teased. Rudy flushed red as he sat back down, scratching the back of his head.

Dawn gave a slight frown, "Isn't that illegal? Ash told me two Gym Leaders from the same League can't be acquainted, let's use the word 'sexually'"

"Yes, but I did tell Cissy today that-OW!" Cissy clamped the back of his ear startling him,

"They don't have to hear that from you Rudy! Just shut up!"

"She reminds me of Misty you know that"

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at Ash standing in the kitchen doorway wearing jeans, a white shirt and socks. His hair was still wet hanging down onto his shoulders from the shower he had just had trying to scrub the revolting smell off of himself from the 'accident;.

Dawn's breath hitched, which Ash noticed and smirked, before speaking "Why Misty Ash?"

"She was aggressive towards me to. That just shows how much she cares Rudy. Lucky you found someone like..." Ash noticed behind Cissy's back he made a 'cutting the throat' sign, which obviously meant: Don't say the next thing that's coming out of your mouth. He trailed off leaving the room clueless.

"Someone like what Ash?" Dawn glared at him,

"Nothing, I meant, well what I meant was-"

"Yes Ash, come on spit it out"

He thought for a moment as he froze. He couldn't tell them the truth, or else Cissy would kick off. But then again, what happens if they meet Misty at the Ranch when their here, he would have to deal with twins! Even after all these years Misty still feels something for Rudy, but it isn't as true as what she feels now with Tracey.

"I meant, he's lucky he found someone like that" he smiled,

Rudy sighed and winked at him "Thanks Ash"

He nodded at him before turning to Dawn, "Me and you are going out tonight. you might want to wear something warm"

"Huh? Warm? Where are we going? Mount Coronet? Snowpoint City?"

With a cocky grin on his face he sniggered, "Neither. You'll have to wait and see" she huffed at his response,

"Will you be home for dinner or?" his mother asked him with a clear face of curiosity,

"We'll leave after dinner if that's ok mum"

"Of-course dear. So" she stood up with a cheerful smile "I guess I'll be cooking for 9 tonight then. Chicken it is"


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone for this HUGE delay. Mother hasn't been very well and I'm having to work extra hours. Hopefully by this Sunday I will have Chapter 21 published. Please reveiw and leave a vote for which Pokemon you would like Ash to use in the match. Thank you! :)**

"Ok boys, enough now" a firm female voice shouted from the kitchen,

The 3 boys turned to look at their auntie's face from the living room, which was filled with annoyance. They'd been giggling since the accident and even missed dinner because they couldn't stop laughing, quite frankly everyone had had enough.

"Sorry Aunt Delia" they all sighed in sync. Jimmy had an idea that might keep their minds off of what had happened, "Aunt Delia, do you think we could go out for a bit? Ash and Dawn have already left and Rudy and Cissy are away out, there is no point of us staying here"

She stood there for a moment before walking into the living room, giving all three a stern look. "Yes-" al three boys jumped up in unisen celebrating their freedom and interrupting their aunt "BUT.." she raised her voice, causing the boys to settle down "No trouble! I mean it you three. Don't go into town and start laughing there and disturbing all of my neighbours"

"We won't, I know a place where we can go" Jimmy smiled, looking over at his brother and Red.

"Where's that Jimmy?" Red asked with a gentle tone,

"Up in the hills. Remember we used to go there when we were younger, I wonder if our wee den we made is still there Ethan?" turning to look at his brother,

He smiled, "Sounds great! I haven't been there since we moved to Johto, it would be nice to check it out again"

"Wait, are you boys talking about the bit behind the river with all the wild Pokemon and that big tree?" Red asked curiously. The twins both nodded with an excited child like look on their faces. "Wow, I haven't been there since I was 12! That would be great seeing it again"

"Great! Now off you go. No causing trouble and don't go around annoying wild Pokemon" Delia pushed them lightly with her hands out of the house as they shoved their trainers onto their feet and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Ash where are we going!?" Dawn shouted as she clutched onto Ash's waist,

Ash turned his head towards her's as it rested on his shoulder during the flight. Even though she couldn't see anything because of the blindfold she wore across her eyes, she still had her other senses.

"You just have to wait and see" he answered cheekily,

"But was it nessacery to blindfold me? I'm not comfortable sitting on Charizard's back either. Couldn't we have just drove!?" she shouted again,

"I always knew you were a bad flyer" he chuckled "We're nearly there, just don't be scared ok? I'm here and no harm will come to you"

Dawn froze. No harm will come to me? she thought. Where were they going! She clutched Ash's waist tighter and she rested her head against his back avoiding the wind that was flowing swiftly through her long blue hair. Even though she couldn't see, she loved what she was feeling, smelling and hearing.

Ash's heartbeat could be heard even with Charizard roaring through the clouds. The smell of his cologne and hair was incredible, chocolate, that's what it was. She never paid attention to it until now, that she had enough concentration to guess was it was he always smelled of.

The feeling was amazing. Just being with Ash would make her stomach flutter, but this took it to the next level. She trusted him, even though he blindfolded her and put her on his most powerful Pokemon, without hesitation she went, she just knew he would never hurt her or put her in any danger what's so ever. He's shown me that too many times, Dawn thought, smiling.

She felt like she was in one of her dreams she used to have. Her and Ash riding away into the distance, free.. that's how she felt. She finally felt free.

"DAWN! DAWN!?" Ash's voice was shouting through the air, flowing back to Dawn's ears as she finally lifted her head up, "Did you fall asleep?" he asked calmly,

"No, I was just thinking sorry" her face flushed a rosy pink, thanking Arceus Ash couldn't see her face right now.

"It's ok Dawn, we're nearly there. Just a couple more minutes" he chimed,

* * *

"Wow, look at all these Butterfree" Jimmy gasped, looking around him,

Red smiled down at his cousins, "We might be able to see some rare ones further up" he began climbing the rest of a tall oak tree. The two brothers smiled back and looked at each other.

"Why do you think he's being so nice Jimmy, it's not like him" Ethan whispered,

"I'm not sure. It was quite strange he was laughing with us earlier and then acting like he used to before we left. Something's definitely up, but we'll just go along with it for now ok?"

His brother nodded at him before returning to the spot where his hand was placed, wrapped around a thick branch that was all mossy and looked extremely old.

"Careful you two, these branches up here are a little thinner. But since were not the weight of a Wailord we should be just fine. But still, be careful" he chuckled, continuing his climb.

The two brothers looked at each other with a confused look again and shrugged their shoulders.

"Jimmy, Ethan look!" Red pointed towards a flock of Butterfree that were perched on a tree nearby.

"How do you know if their rare or not Red?" Ethan asked,

"They all have different patterns on their wings and sometimes body. See there, there's a few Pink ones, obviously must be female. Look there" he pointed "That Butterfree has green eyes and purple blobs on the bottom of it's wings"

"You know allot about this Red. Should of became a researcher"

Red looked down from his lounge position against a branch in the tree with a frown on his face. He knew then and there he was getting a bit too comfortable with his family. He liked it in some ways, but hated it more, he didn't like getting too close. He sighed before glancing back at them,

"Some things are better just left un-said Ethan" he huffed "Come on you two, let's see if we can see the river from here"

* * *

"Ok Charizard, descend" Charizard roared at Ash's command as he began slowly soaring down, making sure he wasn't putting any pressure on both of his passengers.

Ash gripped tightly onto the ribbon around Charizard's neck, not pulling too hard that it will choke him as Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him towards her, obviously feeling fear from falling.

"Dawn, no need to worry. We'll be perfectly fine" she could feel him smiling through his words. His voice soothed her as the cold air began to grind her cheeks under the blindfold. She began rubbing them into his thick jacket her mum had made for him once when they went to Snowpoint City. She smiled at the memory.

"Get ready to land Dawn" he shouted back at her,

"O-Ok. Please be careful Charizard!" she shouted, Charizard roaring back at her command.

With that Charizard finally reached ground. His big heavy dragon claws bounced off of the ground as he folded his wings against his body lightly so that his passengers could get off. Ash guided Dawn's hands into his own so she could slide off into him and placed her on her feet, still with the blindfold on.

"You ready?" he asked,

Dawn bit her lip as she nodded inadvisedly as Ash began removing the blindfold from around her eyes. He smiled when he saw her first reaction.

She gulped hard "Ash It's-It's a-"

"What do you think?" he asked,

"I-I don't know. It's beautiful, b-but how-"

Ash chuckled "It's a replica of the Lady Moura, but about half it's size. It's called a 'super yacht apparently. It has a swimming pool with retractable roofs. Both hull and it's superstructure is made of pure steel"

"Ash I can't believe you got yourself a boat!" she screamed, annoyed.

"It's not mines Dawn, it's yours"

She gasped at the sudden news "Mine?"

"Of-course! It's in my name, but it's yours"

"Why is it mine?" she frowned,

"Because look" he gently took her hand and began walking to the rear of the yacht. Dawn was checking along side of it as they approached the end. She was startled at what she saw, but overwhelmed. "You see" he pointed.

The rear of the yacht had 'Dawn' written in crystal blue italic writing against the bright white varnished paint of the yacht. Dawn noticed straight away that it was Ash's handwriting due to the note he had left her a few weeks ago when she had woken up that morning.

Dawn didn't know whether to feel excited flattered or extremely annoyed. She stood there for a moment, processing what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Ash! This must of cost a fortune! I can't believe you did this" Ash smiled at her, noticing the ecitment escaping from her blushing cheeks. He turned and intertwined his fingers with hers and stood there, staring into her deep blue ocean eyes.

"Dawn, you need to understand that I don't care at all about money. I think you deserve everything I can give you and whatever I can afford. Your worth much more to me than all the money in this world" he took a deep breath as he wiped a tear that was escaping her right eye,

"We've always had a bond that nobody could break. We've went through a hell of allot to get here Dawn and I wouldn't of changed one bit of it for anyone! Whenever we fought, we'd forget about it minutes later and move on, strengething our friendship again and again and look where it's gotten us. Doesn't matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you, for us"

She began to whisper "But Ash-" before he placed a finger lightly on her lips. He took her left hand in his own and began to kneal down, looking straight into her eyes the whole time.

"Dawn Hikari Berlitz, will you still do me the honour of becoming my beautiful wife?"

"Of-course silly!" she beamed, bringing his head upto meet hers as she brought him on her with a passionate kiss.

Ash's smile said it all as he pulled away from her, wrapping her in his arms and swinging her around once, turning her head to face his.

He nuzzled her neck "Dawn, I love you so much"

She placed her arms around his neck and cuffed the back of his head "I love you too Ash" she smiled, pulling away from him.

"Come on then. Let's check out your new crib" he winked.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

Ash pointed up towards the dark night sky filled with sparkling 'Dawn eyes' as he called them "..And that's Leo" he smiled.

Dawn nuzzled closer into his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. After the tour of her new gift, Ash had lit it up with golden tea lights, which she didn't realise were tied around it, and he took her upto the roof where the pool was. On a piece of green at the end of the yacht, he had laid out a big blanket for them to lay on.

"Thanks for the georgraphy lesson Mr. Ketchum" she teased,

He rocked her a little "Hey, at least I know a thing or two about the stars. Not many people do when their a trainer like me"

"It was nice. I like listening to you talk, your voice is so soothing it could put a baby too sleep" she whispered softly in to his shoulder.

"Then when we have our own children, you won't need to get up all the time. I could just ramble on and on about you and they'd fall asleep" he teased back,

Dawn sat up a little startled "Are you trying to say I'm boring!?"

"Dawn, I never said you were boring, I was talking about my apparent soothing voice" he chuckled,

"Yeah right! It's not all that great!" she crossed her arms looking away from him,

"I bet you I could make you fall asleep right now if you wanted me to" he smiled, sitting up to reach her level.

She turned to snap at him mockingly "I highly doubt it!"

He reached over to pull her towards him, resting her head against his shoulder while stroking her long hair against her thick coat.

"Ash what are you-"

"Look at the sky tell me what do you see. Just close your eyes and describe it to me.  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what I see through your eyes...I see the heavens each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile, that's what I see through your eyes, that's what I see through your eyes-"

Ash looked down and noticed Dawn's eyes were completely shut. Her mouth was partially open and her hand rested against his chest. She was sleeping peacefully as Ash chuckled his soft singing had made her pass out.

"I guess I won then" he whispered, reaching down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy. What do you think was wrong with Red today. He was acting.. normal" Ethan whispered,

"I don't know bro, something is on his mind. He hasn't been himself the past few days. Have you heard anything?"

"What do you mean 'heard anything?'" he emphasized,

"Well.. you know when we were in the forest?" his brother nodded "Well.. he seemed more relaxed there than he has since he turned 16. It's weird, do you think he's changing since he came here?"

"Red has only changed once! He would never change back unless a girl was involved and you know that won't happen. He's the equivalent of Gary in many ways"

"Yeah, but Ethan you have to understand Gary isn't a dick head all the time like Red is. I find it weird he's been acting normal. After he came up to the Ranch with us today he was.. relaxed"

"Do you think it might be Ash's doing?"

"No, that would lead to a battle and you know it" he said firmly,

"I guess your right" Ethan sighed "Do you think it's Dawn's doing?"

"No, that would lead to Ash fighting Red"

"Daisy then"

There was a pause before Jimmy said anything.

"It could be. He did disappear for a while when we were up there. And she did come back this morning. I'm starting to wonder what happened between those two. They were always together and then one day 'poof' finished"

"We'll find out sooner or later. Night Jimmy" he waved over from across the room,

"Night little bro" he smiled back.

* * *

It's Saturday morning at the Kethcum home and Delia, Johanna and Dawn are preparing snacks for the afternoon announcement of Ash's Championship battle against Cynthia in a weeks time. Lance had came by a few days ago to take Garchomp, Glaceon and his newly evolved Dargonite back home in Sinnoh to Cynthia's mansion.

Things had been heating up in the past few days. Jimmy and Ethan still hadn't any idea about Red's sudden change of heart towards them and Ash. Dawn had been incredibly lazy and moody towards Ash since the morning after she got her gift. Ash, fair to say, always left the house to go and train with his Pokemon and spend some time with Pikachu.

Gary and Zoey had phoned the day before to let everyone know they were returning from their project in Sinnoh on breeding and asked to meet up with Brock later on to learn a little more about it.

"Dawn dear, could you pass me that tray please?" her mother politely asked,

"Here" she grabbed a black tray on the island in the kitchen and handed it to her mother in an aggressive manner. Her mother was beginning to get sick and tired of her attitude.

"Dawn! What in Arceus is wrong with you!?"

She shrugged "Nothing"

"Nothing! Are you on your time of the month?" she screamed, causing the boys in the living room to giggle.

"No, I haven't.. Wait" she started thinking,

"Dawn, please say something.." her mother asked.

"I haven't... I've been off the pill since Ash left, when he came back, I forgot all about it" she sulked,

Johanna and Delia glanced at each other before wrapping their arms around her, covering her with different mixtures from their aprons. Dawn hated it and began screaming.

"Eww! Get off of me, it stinks in here!"

"We're going to be grandparents!" the older woman began shouting in sync, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ash will kill me if he finds out mum! I promised him we would talk about it AFTER he becomes Champion. What am I going to do!" she paced around the kitchen clutching her head. She turned to face the two mothers "Is this why I've been getting up early all the time and falling asleep really early too?"

"I think so Dawn. Take a test and be sure, it could be a false alarm. I already knew when I was pregnant with Ash, I blew up like a balloon after a few weeks" Delia giggled.

"I can't! I can't do it! I've been so nasty to him and didn't even realise why. He'll go crazy Delia, he'll eat everything and start throwing his lamp around the place and poor Pikachu! What happens if he ends up shouting at him for it and-"

"DAWN! SETTLE DOWN!" Johanna screamed and Dawn halted to attention like a soldier to his commander "Before you say ANYTHING to anyone about this, you need to make sure you know what you want for yourself. If it does turn out to be positive, think for yourself. Ash will never leave you because your pregnant, he's marrying you for one of those reasons. You have other things to think about along the way for you life. He bought you a business.. now if you want that, have it, but don't think you can choose just one"

Delia smiled at the worried Dawn standing in front of her almost in tears "Your mother's right Dawn. Even when I had Ash, I partially studied at Professor Oaks lab and the restaurant down the street I used to run when he was growing up"

"So what can I do?" she snuffled,

"Just be calm, we'll sort something out ok dear?" Johanna reached over to hug her as her daughter melted into her body.

**Ok, so what do you think? I spent allot of time on the boat scene... because I'm such a sap! :A Please read and review and remember, I will try and get Chapter 21 published on Sunday! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok people, here we go! :)**

"Ok, snacks are ready! Boys come and help me take them through please" Johanna called from the kitchen,

_"..Thank you, I'll be there tomorrow. Ok bye" _

"No problem Johanna!" Jimmy smiled, taking a couple of plates from the bunker.

Dawn placed the phone back on the hook. Her mother turned to look at her in concern.

"What did the doctor say dear?"

Dawn sighed "I have an appointment tomorrow morning"

Johanna smiled at her daughter and gave her a wink "No need to worry dear"

"Thanks mum" she smiled back, "So where's Ash.. and Cissy?"

"I'm not su-"

Ash stormed through the front door during Johanna's sentence "Sorry we're late!" he shouted "Look who we bumped into at the Ranch" Ash presented a group of people with an extended arm as he look off his trainers.

Cissy walked in with a face that could put a Gyarados in it's place and become frightened of her. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes had . Rudy followed closely behind with a sulked expression as Misty followed on afterwards with Brock, Gary and Zoey, all looking like they'd just seen the scariest Ghost Pokemon in existence.

"What's with the tension in here?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips.

"Let's just say.." Zoey began, scratching her cheek "the truth hurts"

Dawn smirked, walking over towards her and retrieving her in a hug.

"Hey Ash, after we watch the announcement I want to show you the Pokemon I revived from that fossil at the lab" Gary smiled,

"Sure, if it's ok with you, how about a battle?"

"Why not! We haven't battled in a long time" he responded in a cheeky tone, "Not in the way we used to anyway's" he laughed, causing Ash to understand what he was on about and laugh with him.

"It's starting!" Ethan shouted from the couch

Cissy began walking up the stairs followed by Rudy pleading her. Misty turned to give him a little smile as he looked at the group sorrily.

"Isn't Cissy going to stay for the announcement?" Johanna asked,

"Sorry Johanna, I think her and Rudy need to have a talk" Ash answered respectfully, helping her set a few things down on the table in the living room.

Dawn reached for Ash and pulled him to the side a little "Ash, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later ok?" he smiled at her and kissed her cheek before heading towards the leather sofa's where everybody was seated, leaving Brock, Ash and Jimmy to stand as they offered their seats to the women.

"..and in other news, Cynthia Roran Kale, the Sinnoh Region Champion, is going up against Ash Satoshi Ketchum who is currently in the Sinnoh Elite Four. The match will take place one week from now on the Saturday at 3pm on Lily of the Valley Island. Be sure to book your seats now for this amazing 3 on 3 Championship match. Will we be celebrating a new region Champion? Tune in for it live here on Sinnoh Now with exclusive interviews and introduction footage!"

"Woo! Go Ash!" Gary shouted, making the group giggle. They all stopped when they heard the video phone ringing behind them.

Dawn got up to follow Ash towards the phone as he pressed the 'receive' button on the keyboard.

"Hey Ash! Been a while!"

"Barry! How've you been?" Ash beamed,

"Oh you know, training hard. Just saw the announcement, congratulations! We'll make sure we're there cheering you on!" he winked,

"Thanks Barry! But what do you mean 'we'?"

All of a sudden, Paul popped up onto the screen drinking a can of juice.

"'Sup Paul!"

"Ash" he nodded back,

"So Paul, are you coming to the match?" Dawn asked curiousely,

"Of-course. I get front row seats and 6 extra tickets for people to come join me. Ash get's the same and so does Brendan because he is an Elite from another Region if he wanted to come along" he explained,

"So that's.. 6, 12, 18 tickets.. what are you doing after the match is finished?"

"Well Dawn, there is always an after party. Whether the challenger wins or loses, so I'll be going there, keep my mind off of a few things. I take it your all coming too?"

"You bet Paul! I'll still be greatful wether I win or lose anyways. I hope we'll see you before hand cosidering Dawn will be doing some shopping before my match" Ash chuckled,

"If that's the case, if she comes any where near me I'll fine her! Going shopping with her is like being stuck in a Torando, you can't leave and you get thrown around all over the place, still alive, but you kinda wish you were dead" Barry sighed,

Everyone in the house laughed, except from Dawn.

"That's not funny Barry! Wait till I get my hands on you!" she beamed red and she shouted through the videophone, right up to the screen.

"Yeah, if you touch me I'll set Ash on you" he winked,

"Barry, if she touched you I'll be the one after you, not her"

"An why's that big guy?"

"Because she's mine, not yours" he stuck his tongue out towards Barry making him huff.

"I'll fine you for that!" he raged,

"You've still to fine me for allot of things, including Garchomp's Draco Meteor smashing up your car last year" he said calmly,

"I'm still waiting for a new Porshe Mr. Ketchum!"

"Yeah yeah Barry, I'll get one to you when I can be bothered. Get Paul to buy you one and I'll give him the cheque for it" he snickered,

Paul gave Ash a stern look through the screen "WHAT! I'm not paying for his transportation! He scrounges off of me enough! He's been staying at my house since we left Kanto!"

"Oh come on! I haven't been staying here long! Plus I've been helping around the house, I'm not lazy!"

The whole house, and Paul's, fell silent in disbelief.

"You must be kidding me! I'm not lazy!"

"Paul, put it this way, you used to be hyper, way too hyper for that matter, now your just.. chilled out a little" Dawn teased,

Ash smiled before he waved his hands in-front of his body "Yeah Barry, don't take it the wrong way or anything"

"Fine! I'll go and sit over here, away from you!" he stormed towards the couch in the background and dumped his light body onto it with his arms crossed, turning the volume on the television up.

"Thank Arceus!" Paul sighed in relief looking back at Paul then back at the couple as they laughed "I need to go now, Reggie needs some help with a few eggs he's been keeping on behalf of Gary. Tell Gary that 3 Eevee's will be hatching soon and to call us when he can come and pick them up"

"No problem. Thanks for the call Paul, we'll see you soon!"

"Bye!" the crowd in the living room chanted towards the video phone.

"Bye everyone" he waved back "See you next week Ash" he gave him a thumbs up as Ash returned it.

The screen went blank and Gary was overcome with joy. He'd been waiting for this moment for a the past week and hadn't a clue it would happen so soon.

"YES! Finally, I get to see 3 out of the 5 Eevee's that were eggs" he shouted, fist bumping the air.

"Wow Gary. When did you breed Umbreon?" Ash asked,

"In Sinnoh. Someone at a daycare centre in Solaceon Town told me that a trainer with a female Umbreon wanted to breed, so I got their number and there you go, 5 Eevee eggs"

"Wow, you were at Angies parents Daycare Centre?" Gary nodded "But 5 eggs!? How did that work?" Dawn beamed, a little shocked.

"Well" Brock butted in "They are a little like dogs, usually Pokemon have to like eachother, but because they were the same evolved form, they are more likely to get down to it and produce a larger amount of eggs. If Umbreon had mated with, for example, Zoey's Leafeon, she would lay around 2 to 3 eggs because of their type"

"Wow" Dawn was fascinated "So who gets these eggs then Gary?"

"Anyone who wants them. Only a selected few trainers will get them from me, people that I can trust" the group agreed with his comment "No point in handing them over to strangers for their own use. I want them to be taken care of and a little closer to home for Umbreon"

"I know how you feel Gary. Charizard was the exact same when his 4 hatched in the Charicifc Valley" Ash smiled, remembering when he rushed over to Johto when he got the call.

"I get 4, the trainer only wanted 1 to give to her sister for a starter Pokemon"

"That's great Gary, I'm happy for you" Ash smiled "So what do you say about having this battle then?" he asked cheekily,

"Your on Ashy-Boy" he teased.

* * *

"Ok, here we go" Brock began speaking "this match between Ash and Gary will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon until I feel they are unable to battle or if one trainer forfeits"

"Yeah like that will happen" Gary whispered. Ash caught his comment and gave him a stern look and a cheeky smirk.

"Present your Pokemon" Brock raised him arm,

"Ok Pikachu, your up buddy" Ash pointed to the field as Pikachu ran passed him on all fours.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu grinned, ready for battle.

"I know your partnership inside out Ash, your not ready for this. Let's go!" Gary spun his Pokeball in rotation as a white flash of light burst out from it, releasing an Oyster/Squid like Pokemon.

"An Omastar!?" Ash was shocked, but confused.

"Yeah that's right. But look" he pointed towards it. Ash realised why he was so excited about his sudden find.

This Omastar was purple instead of blue and was much bigger than any of the Omastar Ash had seen in his passed journeys. Usually they'd be the same height as Pikachu, maybe smaller, but this one was 3 times as big and looked allot more powerful.

"BEGIN!" Brock commanded,

"Omastar, Water Gun!"

"Pikachu, use Countershield"

"No chance Ash, Hydro Pump!"

Omastar began using Water Gun but then turned it into a more powerful attack by combining it with Hydro Pump as Pikachu began spinning. That stopped him in his tracks, sending Pikachu flying backwards.

Ash clenched his teeth "No way! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped in the air, sparks flying from his tail as the electricity pulsed through his body upto his cheeks. He let out a loud 'Pika' before a stream of electricity flew from his body towards Omastar.

"CHUUUU"

"Iron Defense" Gary commanded. Omastar's body shined a light silver as it ducked inside it's hard shell, blocking Pikachu's attack.

Ash cursed, "This is beyond annoying Gary!"

"You asked for it dude"

"Pikachu, combine Electro Ball and Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" he responded.

Pikachu began running as his tail glowed a neon silver. Sparks flew from his body once again generating a ball of electricity as it circled around it's tail. He jumped above Omastar, preparing to intercept his attack with his opponents body.

"Defend with Icy Wind!"

Just as Omastar opened it's mouth, Pikachu struck his opponents body with his combination attack, pushing him backwards towards Gary.

"Yes! Way to go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" he chimed back at his trainer, happily.

"Ok that's enough!" Brock shouted. Both trainers gave him a confused look. "I did say I would call it when I felt comfortable" he explained,

"Fine" Ash sighed "Thanks Pikachu, you were great" he knelt down patting him on the head. "That Omastar is quite powerful Gary. Big difference from that Aerodactyl you revived while I was away in Hoenn"

"Yeah, but he's doing allot better now. Still can't face you though"

"I should go and visit him myself to explain it wasn't his fault"

Gary smiled at his friend "He''ll come round Ash, I know he will"

"Right" he nodded back "Oh Gary?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Remember that favour I asked of you?" he nodded in response, not letting anyone else understand their sudden conversation "Would you mind if I stayed at yours tonight for it?"

Gary scratched the back of his head while staring up at the group that was sitting on the green field beside the battlefield. He walked over with Omastar at his side and leant in to whisper.

"You see Ash.. When we were in Sinnoh, I went to meet Zoey's parents and because I was busy with this whole breeding project thing and away all day everyday, we couldn't spend any time together" Ash bared his teeth like he wasn't going to like the next thing Gary was going to say "Her parents wouldn't let us sleep in the same room and wouldn't even let her come with me"

"Why's that?"

"When we arrived, they kinda caught us trying it on an-"

"Enough enough Gary!" Ash waved his hands in front of his friends face "I don't want to know details.. just do what you have to do and be ready for the day after. We need to practice this!"

"Thanks Ashy-Boy.. means allot" Gary smiled, smacking him across the shoulder which made Ash clench his teeth in pain "Sorry man, I didn't know Dawn had it hard on you with the other parts of your body too" he snickered,

"Not really.. it's training with all my Pokemon. Dawn hasn't really paid much attention to me since I got her to fall asleep" he chuckled at the memory.

"You sang her to sleep!?" he nodded "Wow, this is something isn't it Mr. Bigman!" he teased,

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow then Gary. Please don't make me walk in on you two having animal sex in the living room or anything"

"It's not animal sex Ash"

"With you, everything is to do with animals or Pokemon, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dressing her in an outfit" he laughed at his own humour,

Gary nodded his head sideways "Your ridiculous Ash, have you ever considered it's quite a turn on?" he looked at him with a funny expression "Don't give me that look. Ask her to dress up in something that turns you on"

"She turns me on altogether, I don't need some stupid outfit Gary. I'm not a pervert like you" Ash brushed it off and walked away, leaving Gary to stand on his own.

"You know I'm right Ash!" he heard Gary shout from behind him, which he just waved off and headed over to the group.

"So, ready for dinner guys?" he asked cheerfully,

"All back to the Ketchum home then" Misty exclaimed, brushing her shorts off that were covered in grass.

* * *

After dinner, Misty and Brock had returned home to their Gyms as the twins and Red had headed over to Ash's home near the end of Pallet Town. Gary had stayed to talk to Ash about the wedding and Dawn, Zoey and Rudy were STILL trying to calm Cissy down after her and Rudy's argument about Misty.

Ash sat down in-front of his computer as Gary sat on the end of his bed. Ash turned to look at him with a cheesy smirk on his face.

"So Gary, what do you say about being one of my best men?"

Gary was startled "At your w-wedding?"

Ash chuckled. It was the first time he'd seen Gary speechless "Of-course, why not!"

"Why me!?"

"Well.. we've been through allot. We've been rivals, best friends, partners and most of all, your like a brother to me. It's obvious I'd ask you" he smiled,

"Are you sure? Do you think you can trust me?"

"Do YOU think I can trust you?" Ash handed him a medium sized black velvet box which he retrieved from the drawer aside of his desk.

"Ash.. I don't know about this"

Ash thought for a moment then stepping up out of his chair, he walked over towards his wardrobe and took his Sinnoh jacket from the hanger and placed it over his white t-shirt.

"Come on, let's go for a walk into town" he signalled his head towards the door. Gary gave him a confused look "I need to go to the magazine shop and get her weekly Poke Sheek, also I need to talk to you"

Gary smiled as he got up and followed him through his bedroom door, switching off the lights on exit.

_"Is this why he went out with me!?" _Cissy's voice could he heard from the other side of the door as she shouted.

_"Cissy, I'm sure that wasn't the reason, just consider talking to him" _Dawn's voice was soothing and Zoey pitched in afterwards trying to calm her down even more.

_"He's standing right here guys"_

_"Cissy please I didn'-"_

A loud slap could be heard through the door as the room grew silent. Gary and Ash's guess were that Rudy had been slapped mid-sentence.. but they weren't exactly sure without being in the room.

They both ignored the goings on and left the hallway and down the stairs, shouting towards the kitchen to warn both mothers they were leaving.

* * *

"Morning dear" Johanna watched Dawn walk into the kitchen fully dressed and ready.

"Morning" she sighed, she waited a moment before speaking again "Mum?" she asked,

"Yes Dawn"

"Do you want to come with me?" she whispered, Johanna barely catching it.

She placed herself at the side of her daughters position at the island and pulled her into her side for a hug. "Of-course I will. We can leave in ten minutes. But can I ask, does Ash know?"

Dawn looked up at her mother with sorry eyes "No and I'm not going to. Not until I know what's going on. Is that bad of me?"

Her mother shook her head "No Dawn, whatever fits best for you" Dawn smiled in response.

**1 hour later...**

A tall dark haired, medium built, young man stood in the doorway at the far end of the Hospital Clinic wearing a long white lab coat proceeded to speak in a soft manly voice "Dawn B-berl- sorry is it Berlitz?"

Dawn stood up a little nervous. After waiting, what seemed like hours to her and her mother, was 40 minutes and someone was just getting back to her "Yes?" she shook.

"We're ready for you" he smiled,

The smile on his face warmed her a little and a few of her nervous drifted away from her body as she started to walk slowly towards the office. She looked back at her mother who was clearly just as nervous as her, but tried to give her a confident smile.

She could see her mothers lips whisper the words 'No need to worry' she smiled at that.

Se placed herself on the seat opposite the desk, looking down at the floor.

"Well Miss. Berlitz.." the Doctor began, looking at the sheets on his clipboard "your not pregnant"

Dawn froze. She didn't know whether to feel happy.. or sad.

"It was a false alarm because of your medication. How long have you been off of your birth control?"

"I think coming up 3 weeks"

"And how long have you been on it, before you stopped of-course"

Dawn thought for a moment "7 years?" she guessed,

"Because you've came off of them, your body will begin to change and your hormone levels will increase and decrease rapidly. I suggest if you do not want to become pregnant you must begin taking them immediately" Dawn nodded in understanding "Also, if you do wish to become pregnant, I would recommend you make an appointment with us before hand"

Dawn was beginning to get extremely worried "Is there something wrong?"

"No no Miss. Berlitz, it's because of your birth control. It might take longer and more attempts for it to become possible"

"Ok, thank you Doctor" she smiled at him, extending her arm to shake it hand which he gladly took as she excited the room.

Her mother stood up anxiously at the sight of her walking through the door as the Doctor disappeared back into the room, closing the hardwood door behind him.

"Dawn, are you ok? What happened?"

"Well.. I'm not pregnant!" she tried to act sarcastic, but Johana could see the tears coming through her eyes "might take longer if we do try though, but I'm glad nothings wrong" tears began to flow from her eyes. Her mother pulled her in to comfort her, stroking her long blue hair back behind her ears.

"Shhh.. Dawn it's ok. It's not the end of the world"

"B-but mum, I don't know whether to to feel h-happy or sad" she babbled,

"I know dear. Hey how about this, we can get a bus or a taxi into Scissor Street? We can get your nails and hair done? My treat" she chimed, trying to make Dawn feel a little better.

"Are you sure?" she wiped away a tear from her eye,

"Of-course dear" she smiled back.

**Okey dokey.. there you go. Please review! :D **


	23. Chapter 22

**Okey dokey people.. here is Chapter 22. Massive Shoutout to RyoshiMorino who wrote the Lemon in this Chapter.. PLEASE check out his stories on Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts and Legend of Zelda! xD PLEASE Read and Review or PM me your opinions.. THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

Gary and Ash are walking through the fields of Pallet Town, greeting the neighbours as they passed by. Ash raced through the magazine he had bought for Dawn making sure the owner of the litle shop didn't stick anything in it, she was quite a loud mouth and very nosey. (If you've ever watched the Chronicles, you'll know what I mean)

"Man, that woman never shuts up! She knows absolutely everything!"

Gary chuckled "Ash, nearly everyone knows about you and Dawn, your mother was just excited"

"Now she'll broadcast it on the radio so the whole of Pallet Town will expect an invite, how typical of her"

"Remember the time she embarrassed my grandpa?" Gary laughed,

"That wasn't funny. The Mayor wasn't impressed and the Professor could of gained a bad reputation"

"But she helped in a way"

"In a way.. but it was still embaressing" Ash finished off before he sighed, Gary caught it,

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Gary, for once in my life everything is near enough perfect. I'm so siked for the Championship then the wedding but I'm just not sure if Dawn's happy" he sighed again,

"Why would you say something like that? You should know Dawn is happy. Why wouldn't she be?"

Ash smiled, trying to assure Gary he was fine, "She seems different recently. Like she needs or wants something" Gary gave him a confused look "In Sinnoh, whenever she wanted something really badly, like a ribbon or a dress, she'd get that sparkle in her eye and she'd chase after it"

"I'm confused, are you saying Dawn doesn't want this or..?" he trailed off,

"No, I'm saying she wants this, but something else as well. I've given her everything, I don't think I could give her any more than I already have"

Gary stopped for a moment as Ash carried on walking, slowly along the dirty path "Does she want a baby?"

This stopped Ash in his tracks and he turned to look at his friend with a concerned look "A baby?"

"Yeah, a baby"

"Why would she want a baby at 19? We've spoken about this and we both said until we're ready we won't have kids. I'm not ready to become a dad"

Gary could see Ash was freaking out at their conversation. He walked over and patted him on the back with a reassuring smile "Your an idiot Ash"

"Dawn is a woman, of-course she's going to want a baby, whether she promised you or not. I'm not saying she'll get pregnant on purpose but you should talk to her about it. Tell her how you feel"

"How I feel? How's that going to help?"

Gary couldn't help but laugh "Dawn's an amazing girl Ash, your stupid if you get scared of spending the rest of your life with her"

"Who said I'm scared? I'm just.. worried" he sat down on the soft grass on the edge of the path, Gary placed himself beside him,

"When have you ever been worried Ash, it doesn't suite you. Your acting like a big baby" Ash's head twitched up to face him at his comment "Oh come on! When the time comes I'm sure you'll be a great dad"

"I've been raised most of my life without mine. Closest father figure I have would be your grandpa. I don't even know where my dad is or if he even knows what's happened in my life since he left" he rested his head on his knees,

"I think he's just worried.. like you" Gary said softly, which brought Ash's head up to face his,

"I hope so, or else when I finally see him again, even after 18 years, there will be trouble" he stood up, clenching his fist and staring out onto the town. This made Gary laugh historically.

"Good on you Ash, I'm glad you've cheered up a bit" he smirked at him "so what's this plan you have then?"

* * *

"I give up!" Dawn shouted, opening the bedroom door and heading off downstairs, Zoey following close behind.

Cissy sat on the bed with her arms crossed and her eyes closed with a fierce pout on her face. Rudy stood aside of her with a red hand print on his left cheek.

"Cissy, your taking this the totally wrong way, it was years ago, before I met you"

"Answer me Cissy? Please?" he pleaded "I've given up nearly everything for you, even my career just to be with you, I love you, not her"

Cissy turned to look at him. She could see water tearing up in his eyes and she felt sorry for the mark on his face, but remembered why she did it. Although, it didn't suite him at all. Her eyes softened up a little.

"Cissy, there's some things in my life I've never been proud of, but you, you were the trophy. My life was better when you came in it, you have to believe me when I say that I love you"

"I'm so sorry Rudy" Cissy began tearing up, it shocked Rudy because he'd never seen her soft side before, she seemed more genuine and loving like this, when she cried.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault for being an idiot" he crouched down beside her as she cried, "don't cry, please?" he gave her the 'puppy eyes' look which made her giggle,

She took a big breath and exhaled "Don't tell me what to do" she said firmly,

"There's my girl" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek,

"I can't believe you can put up with me" she sniffed,

"I can't believe you put up with me!" he teased, with a hint of sarcasm, "I love everything about you Cissy, there's nothing I would change about you, I hope you know that now"

She nodded, leaning into his shoulder while he caressed her hair. He kissed the side of her forehead.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon, 4 days before the Championship match, and everybody was pumped. They were all getting ready to leave for Sinnoh on the Thursday, trying to get things packed and organised, ready to leave instead of doing it all last minute.

Ash and Dawn had been communicating more than ever since Dawn found out she was getting to go back home, for a while. Though, there was always a hole in their conversations and nobody knew what it was, only they did and it was aout to be revealed.

"Ash, what are you wearing for your match?" Dawn called from the bedroom into the bathroom, all Dawn could hear was a mumble "What? I didn't hear you?"

He came through, mid brushing his teeth and signalled a '1 second' sign to her with his finger. Dawn could hear the water run and Ash spit out the toothpaste. He came through wiping his mouth as he reached for the t-shirt sitting on his chair.

"Either my Sinnoh jacket and hat or the new stuff mum's ordered me from my birthday"

"Why not any other jacket, why does it have to be your Sinnoh one?" she asked curiously,

"It's my lucky jacket" he winked,

Dawn blushed "Lucky huh?" she thought for a moment as she watched Ash sort himself, placing on a pair of ragged old cottons.

"Actually Dawn?" her head lifted up to face him "we need to talk.. about us" this shocked her,

"Have you changed your mind?" Ash frowned "about the wedding?"

Ash burst out laughing "No Dawn" he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and paced himself towards her "Just about us, nothing to do with the wedding" he chuckled,

Dawn bit her lip, she definitely felt embarrassed now "I'm sorry Ash" she sulked,

"Hey, what are you sorry for" he placed a finger on the end of her chin and pushed her head up to face his, he could see she was feeling upset "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad for being a bitch last week. The truth is" she struggled to get the words out "I thought I was pregnant" Ash's face dropped, she hadn't seen a more plain face than this in her whole life, there was no emotion "I forgot to take my birth control pills and I made an appointment. I went to the Doctors on Sunday but it was a false alarm"

Ash looked into her eyes, he could tell she was holding back the pain. To be told she wasn't pregnant must of shook her up. "Why didn't you tell me Dawn?" he asked soothingly, bringing her into his body, he wrapped his arms around her like a shield.

"I was scared of what you might think" she babbled,

Ash sighed "Dawn, I would of been happy if you were, maybe not ready, but happy that we were able to make something so beautiful, I just wish you'd have told me"

"So your not mad?" she looked up at him,

"I am a little now" he pulled away from her. Dawn was confused and tilted her head, "I'm mad that it didn't work. Do you think there's something still wrong with me?"

She shook her head "There's nothing wrong with you. It's because of me" Ash frowned "The length of time I've been on my birth control and to suddenly come off them can cause problems and delay" she tried to reassure him, "you shouldn't get worked up over nothing Ash"

Ash didn't know whether to feel upset or happy. "_This is what Dawn must of felt when she got told it was a false alarm" _he thought. He stared down at her, trying to give her a reassuring smile, but he wasn't a good faker, especially when it came to Dawn.

"Ash.." she rubbed his shoulders, trying to get some life back into him, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He slowly lifted his head up to see her charming smile "No need to worry.. ok?"

Ash thought for a moment. _"There it is again! Every time she says that.. it actually goes pretty well.. maybe I should just man up for a change and stop being such a big baby!"_ "Yeah, your right" he smiled "thank you Dawn"

* * *

"Aunt Delia, is it ok if I head out for a while? I need to go and meet someone" Jimmy asked his loving aunt,

"Of-course Jimmy! Will you be back for dinner?"

He thought for a moment "Hmm.. I don't think I will be Aunt Delia" he chuckled "I think I might be staying out late tonight"

Ethan came through to the kitchen before his aunt could say anything "Jimmy is meeting Marina" he said this mockingly, causing his brother to glare at him,

"Oh is this the girl that Dawn is obsessed with?" Johanna asked curiously,

Jimmy smiled, loosening himself up a little "Allot of people love Marina, it's just the type of person she is" he smiled, fluffing up his hair with his hand,

"Hey Jimmy.." his brother interrupted him "Isn't that my shirt?" he asked,

"Uhh, no?" he answered cheekily with a huge grin. His brother tried to jump for him only to miss by an inch as Jimmy turned and headed towards the front door, giving his brother an evil glare as he looked back "I'll bring it back" he shouted,

"Don't bother! I really don't want it after where your going!" he called back,

"Hey Jimmy! Where are you heading off too!?" he heard a voice calling from the steps. He turned to see Ash and Dawn walking hand in hand down the hardwood steps.

"Hey Ash.. sorry I need to go and meet Marina, I'm going to be late" he rambled,

"WAIT!" Dawn shouted. Jimmy froze and looked round as she raced down the stairs towards the front door "Please, PLEASE let me come!?" she pleaded "I've always wanted to meet Marina and I promise after we meet, I'll leave you two alone"

Jimmy thought for a moment "Oh come on Jimmy" Ash interrupted "I should come too, then I can show Dawn around town, properly"

"Fine" Jimmy sighed, finally giving up. He watched Dawn jump up and down in excitement as Ash ran upstairs to retrieve a pair of trainers to match his attire. Coming back downstairs, he had brought a long pink jacket and a white scarf and handed them to Dawn.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

After Dawn, Jimmy and Ash had met up with Marina, it took a while to separate the two females as they discussed their accomplishments, well, Dawn did anyway. Not that Marina didn't mind, but she was there for one person and one person only.

"I can't believe this little town has so much to offer!" Marina said excitedly as she spun around with her arms out wide. Jimmy couldn't help laughing at her antics as her turquoise hair spun around with her movements. It's great just being able to see her again after her busy schedule. "So," she said, stopping in front of him, "Where are you gonna take me?"

Jimmy smiled, "What's the first thing that pops into your mind?"

Her stomach growled and she blushed brightly. Jimmy held in the hysterics that threatened to burst out of him. "I guess I'm a little hungry." She said, and to her embarrassment, her stomach rumbled even louder as if in agreement. Jimmy burst out laughing. Marina puffed out her cheeks and humphed, "Well excuse me! A model's diet isn't exactly filling, you know!"

Jimmy smiled and took her hand, "I know just the place then. Come on!" Marina gave a little excited shriek as Jimmy pulled her after him. She really loved seeing him again. He always managed to bring back all her real smiles instead of the ones she wore on stage, plus Pallet Town was everything he'd said it would be. It was small, but it was bigger than Newbark Town. It almost felt like home.

"Where are we going?" She laughed as she tried to keep up.

"That depends on if you want to stick to your diet!" Jimmy laughed.

Marina scowled, "No way! No more salads! I want junk food!"

"Wish granted!" Jimmy shouted, and skidded to a halt in front a small building, "Ah, it's still in business!"

Marina pulled to a stop just beside him and immediately got a whiff of the delicious smell coming from the little shop. Her mouth was already watering when she realized where he'd taken her.

"Welcome to Barney's Burger House," Jimmy said, bowing a little at the waist, "Shall I find my fair lady a table?" Marina giggled as he offered her his hand and led her inside. They were greeted by an old man with a short white beard who squinted at Jimmy upon seeing him.

"Jimmy?" The old man said in disbelief, "Jimmy Ketchum is that really you?"

"Hi, Barn," Jimmy said, smiling widely.

Barney laughed and came around to wrap the young man in a huge bear hug, "By Arceus, boy, you've grown! When did you get back in Kanto?" Marina smiled at the two as her boyfriend was set back down on the floor to recover from the squeezing he'd just gotten.

"Not too long, just about a week or so," he said, then smiled, and took Marina's hand again, "This is my girlfriend, Marina." Barney smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss." He smiled, "I hope this young pup hasn't caused you too much trouble in the relationship."

"Hey!" Jimmy growled.

Marina giggled, "No, in fact he's gotten me out of plenty of tight spots."

"So he's finally being responsible?" Barney smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with those Beedrill." He gave the boy a toothy grin as Jimmy went beet red.

"C-Can we just get something to eat already?" He stammered. Marina had an idea where this was going, and grinned wickedly. "Where did he get stung?" She asked.

"Marina!"

"Alright, alright!" She laughed, "Let's eat, I'm starving for some real food!"

"Barney, two house specials!" Jimmy smiled.

"Comin' right up!" He grinned again and strode back into the kitchen.

"You're so telling me about those Beedrill," Marina giggled as they sat down.

"Not a chance," Jimmy said, "I still haven't forgiven Ethan for that."

She smiled and batted her eyes at him, "I'm sure I can convince you to tell me."

"You could try," he smiled, lowering his voice, "but I'm sure that I can make you forget about it. Like I always do."

She blushed at that. The deepness in Jimmy's voice set her nerves on fire. _Has it really been that long?_ She wondered. The answer was yes, it had been very long! The last time she'd even seen Jimmy was three weeks before he left for Kanto, and she had only been able to give him a peck on the lips! And Jimmy was the finest man she knew. He'd let his hair grow out and he kept it, which gave him an almost wild look, and he no longer had that tuft of hair that hung out of his hat when they were younger. Even now that he wasn't wearing his hat he looked incredibley.. handsome!

No, he'd grown into a strong man indeed. He was right up there with the best like his cousin, Ash.

"So," Jimmy said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "How's the fashion business? Still going strong?"

"Honestly? It's become boring lately." Marina said truthfully, "Pokémon contests are still fun, but the fashion thing is losing its flair for me. All I do is wear the clothes and smile for the camera."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked, surprised, "Growing up, you always talked about becoming a model."

"Being one, yes," Marina said, "Staying one? I don't know."

Jimmy frowned, this wasn't like her. Did something happen? He thought. No, she would have told him. Pokémon contests were always her favorites. He'd watched her countless times in his off time from the Johto Elite Four. She was a legend and everyone admired her.

"What about you?" She asked, smiling, "Thought about the future much?"

"Yeah, actually," Jimmy said, blushing, "Ever since coming back home here in Kanto, I've been thinking about staying here in Pallet Town."

"What?" Marina squeaked.

"Don't worry," he said hurriedly, "I wasn't thinking of ending our relationship, not at all!"

"But what am I supposed to do if you're so far away?" Marina asked, "And what are you gonna do in a town like this?"

"Maybe start a gym?" Jimmy said, seriously thinking of the possibility.

"Jim, that sounds great," Marina said, smiling.

"Chow time, kiddies!" Barney announced, and set two enormous cheeseburgers in front of the young couple, "Two super deluxe double cheeseburgers, on the house!"

"Thanks!" Jimmy said, and grabbed his burger and bit down. He hummed with pleasure from the taste, "Man, this takes me back! You always did make the best, Barney!"

"Thirty years," he sniffed, "And I haven't lost the touch! I'll bring you two some drinks, but go ahead and dig in!" He left them to go back to the counter for their drinks. Marina picked up her cheeseburger carefully. It was the biggest she'd ever seen! Maybe three pounds of meat alone! Barney came back with their drinks and promptly left again. Marina finally took a bite, then found herself chomping the thing down. It was the best cheeseburger she'd ever had! Like Jimmy she hummed with pleasure as she ate.

She laughed as she looked at Jimmy, who was showing his Ketchum appetite in having already eaten half of his burger already. Marina knew this kind of meal was a bad idea, but the temptation, and the guilty pleasure of it made well worth the calories. Soon she'd caught up with Jimmy and consumed half of her meal.

"AH! That hit the spot!" Jimmy sighed over the remains of his burger, "I can't remember the last time I had a meal that good!" Marina nodded in agreement, not being able to quite finish her's.

"That was just what I needed," she sighed, rubbing her belly, "I can't think of anything better."

Jimmy smiled, "I can, that is, if you've got room for dessert?"

"Always!" Marina laughed.

"Then let's go." He held out his hand again to help her from her seat. They rose and thanked Barney for the meal, and Jimmy was sure to leave a little something on the table before they left. They walked down the street slowly, giving themselves time to digest.

"So what gave you the idea to start a gym?" Marina asked, "You've been a Johto Elite for a while now. What got you thinking about this?"

"Honestly?" Jimmy smiled, "I really missed this town."

"That's it?" Marina asked.

"You don't get it," he said gently, "I grew up here. The air, the grass, everything about this place is home to me. In Johto, it was great, but it was never really a real home to me. This place hasn't changed at all. It hasn't grown. The rolling green hills, and the smell of the sea, it's all still there."

"It sounds really nice," Marina said, feeling a little jealous. The way he was talking made Pallet Town seem more like his own little slice of heaven.

"We're here." He said, making her look up to see a small ice cream stand.

"You're spoiling me," she giggled.

"I'm entitled, aren't I?" He asked, "Besides, I like spoiling the girl I love." The last bit made pleased blush rise to her cheeks.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Surprise me," she said.

"Alright," he walked up to the stand, "Two Orange Island twists, please."

"Coming right up," said the vendor. A few minutes later he produced two waffle cones with orange and pink coloured frozen yoghurts in them. Jimmy paid the man and brought one to Marina.

"This used to be my favourite," he said, "It's a mix of strawberry and orange flavors."

She quickly took a taste of it. "Wow! This is great!"

"Told ya," Jimmy smiled as he started on his own.

They walked on in silence while they finished their ice creams. Marina really missed these sort of things. Everything that involved modeling was so complicated. She felt lucky to have been able to take this much time to herself! And eating junk food was strictly out of the question! Her fellow models would probably run in fear if someone even mentioned ice cream to them.

"So, what are your plans, Marina?" Jimmy asked, "I told you mine if I ever stopped being an Elite Four. What about you?"

"Do you have to ask?" Marina smiled, "Being a housewife."

Jimmy turned red and nearly choked on his cone.

"What?" She said innocently, "Did you think I'd stay as _someone's _girlfriend for the rest of my life?"

"Well, no, I didn't," he blushed, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Marina grinned, having succeeded in teasing him. Bringing up marriage, he didn't know how to handle things.

They walked a little further and came up to the park. The day was starting to end, and the setting sun set a red glow around the hills. Jimmy found a bench for them to sit on while they watched the sun set.

"Hey, about Ash and Dawn?" Marina asked, "Don't you want that kind of happiness for yourself?"

Jimmy nodded, "Honestly? I'm jealous of them."

"Then why-"

"I want to, really," he said, "And the gym idea has stuck with me. And Dawn has her own business that Ash bought for her." He thought for a moment then turned to smile at her, "Maybe you two could go into business together? You seemed to really get along."

"She's really nice, I'll give her that," Marina smiled, "And that sounds like a great idea, to be honest. But what about my coordinating?"

"You could teach children around her about being a coördinator." Jimmy said, "Dawn could, too, in her off time."

"And us?" Marina asked.

Jimmy frowned, "I'm not giving you up, Mari. Not a chance."

She smiled, "That's all I need." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He returned it immediately, finding the sweetness of her lips better than the ice cream they'd just had. Her arms twined around his neck, bringing him closer while his arms wrapped around her waist. It felt like years since they'd kissed properly, and Jimmy wanted to make up for that lost time.

He let his tongue slide out along her bottom lip in a gentle caress that made her sigh with pleasure. She tugged at his hair and broke away from him. "Jimmy, let's go."

"Where?" He asked.

"I'm staying at a little motel not far from here." She smiled, her cheeks glowing.

"Oh," now he understood, "Then we'd better hurry."

"Agreed," she sighed, getting up from the bench.

* * *

The sun had set completely when the door to Marina's apartment opened. It was a simple room compared to what she was used to, but it served her purpose, considering there was a bed just inside the door. "Hmm," Jimmy sighed, "not much is it?"

"It'll do," she said, and turned to him to bring his lips back to her's. He returned the kiss gladly. Then he picked her up, shutting the door with his foot, and brought her over to the bed to lay her down without breaking the kiss.

She was already working to get his shirt off which caused him to pull back and lift it off. Marina took the opportunity to let her hair down, and remove her coat. Before she could go any further, however, she was quite distracted by Jimmy. His body was naturally hardened from all the years of training he'd done, and he kept himself in prime condition by training with his Pokémon. Marina sighed at the sight of him, and felt a bit of possessive pride wash over her. This man belonged to her, and no one else.

And that man was smirking at her from where he was standing as he caught her admiring him. The smirk turned to mischievous little smile as he gazed down at her. The top she'd worn under her coat was thin and sleeveless. He reached out and cupped her breasts through the thin material. She groaned from the touch and pressed her legs together as he massaged her.

"Oh, that feels so nice."

He chuckled, this was only the beginning.

She reached for her pants to unbutton them and kicked off her shoes. He tugged them down for her, leaving her in nothing but her top and a pair of pink panties. She smiled and reached up to pull him back to kiss him again. He gave in, letting his body rest on top of her's, yet supporting his weight with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. His arms curled around her, letting his hands wander and bringing little gasps from her. She knew he was holding back for her. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, straining to get free of his trousers.

She grinned wickedly as she opened her legs to let his hips rest between them, and then press herself against his erection. Jimmy hissed as he felt her bucking against him and was almost too much for him to control himself. Beneath him, Marina half moaned half giggled as she noticed the effects she'd had on him. Jimmy growled, Two can play that game! He reached down and slid beneath her panties to tease her moist opening.

She arched her back, "Jimmy!" She clutched at the sheets. He grinned and brought his lips back down on her's, silencing her as his tongue slid into her mouth to tangle with her's. She moaned into his mouth, and caressed his cheek as she bucked against his hand. She could already feel herself coiling up for her release, and she wanted it badly, so she pressed herself more firmly against him, allowing him to reach her better. He accepted the silent plea and plunged a finger into her. The movement was so sudden that she tore her lips away from his and screamed as her body clenched from wave after wave of pleasure.

She clung to him as her body calmed down from her climax, wrapping both arms and legs around him. Finally she let herself fall back to the bed limply, breathing heavily from her passion. Jimmy didn't miss a beat, and reached to pull, her now soaked, underwear down. She didn't have the strength at the moment to help him. After getting them off he pressed a kiss against her belly. The light touch against her sensitive skin made her jump, but he kept going lower and her breathing hitched as he spread her legs again.

"Shall I?" He grinned up at her.

"Please do." She nodded, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. He leaned in and gave her one long, loving taste. She shuddered, moaning loudly as the new torment coursed through her. Again he brought his hand up to tease her with his fingers, letting two slide into her slick passage. She gripped his hair and writhed against him as he pleasured her. Then he wiggled his fingers slightly, and her body came a second time.

"Jim-my," she tried to catch her breath, "c-come here!" He raised himself up, and crawled up beside her. He reached over to wrap his arms around her again but she pushed his hands away and reached for his trousers. She quickly had them undone, and pulled them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection. He reached for her again, and again she pushed him back, all the while smiling. "It's your turn now."

She reached down and clasped him, squeezing him as she slid her hand up and down his manhood. He groaned as she worked him harder, and felt his pleasure begin to build. Just when he thought he was about to climax, she stopped. He felt disappointed when she stopped but it didn't last for long. She gave him another squeeze and bent down to take him in her mouth. She sucked gently, swirling her tongue over the head before bobbing up and down. He groaned loudly as he bucked against her, wanting more as his pleasure started building again.

Then she stopped again, and smiled up at him playfully, "Well? Think you can handle me after so long?" He didn't answer. Instead he rose and flipped her over on her back. She squealed as he plunged into her and pounded her as hard as he could.

"Jimmy, more, please!" She moaned loudly as she raised her hips to meet him as he continued to pound her. He growled as he went harder and faster, but she was so tight! Her body felt like it was on fire! Her inner walls were twitching around him, clenching him almost painfully as her final climax was building. She wrapped her legs around him and held him in place.

"Marina!" Jimmy ground out, "I have to stop!"

"No! Keep going!" She sobbed, "Give me everything!"

He groaned and kissed her savagely and doubled his efforts as he felt himself close to his limit, and plunged into her one last time as her passage crashed down on him and he released inside of her. Marina tore her mouth away and screamed in passion and held him tightly as she trembled with the aftershocks her body was feeling.

"Oh, Arceus, I missed this," she sighed. She curled up into his side as he lifted himself up and laid back on the pillows. He stroked her turquoise hair as she laid her head on his chest. She relaxed against him and soon fell asleep.

"I missed you, too." He smiled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before laying back to drift off himself.


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, no excuses, just me being sick and un-able to sit for so long because of my back. I'd like to thank everyone, especially RyoshiMorino, for the support and ideas. Okey dokey, I'll let you all read this :D**

* * *

Wednesday morning (Day before everyone leaves for Sinnoh)

Ash paced towards Dawn, who was sitting on a stool at the island in his kitchen, and kissed her cheek before picking up an over the shoulder bag, slumming it over his head "I'll see you later" he turned around again to blow her an air kiss, which she prentended to catch and gave him a wink in return.

Jimmy and Ethan were sitting opposite her, as she turned around, they gave her a cringey look.

"What?" she asked annoyingly "I bet you do that all the time with Marina Jimmy" she teased, taking a sip of her coffee. Jimmy turned bright red.

"Something like that yeah" he responded, scratching the back of his head, "Speaking of Marina, I wonder where she is, she said she would be getting here around 12 after speaking with her Manager"

"Jimmy, did you even ask Ash if she could stay here tonight" Ethan asked his brother,

Jimmy laughed "Why do I have to ask? He's my cousin, he'll let me do anything" he got up and headed for the large living room from the kitchen, which he absolutely adored.

"Your sounding confident Jimmy" Dawn interrupted "Don't treat this like your own home cause if Ash finds out you've been playing his consoles he'll go nuts"

He turned to look at her with a confused look "I'm not the one who plays 'Just Dance' I always put it back in the console when I'm finished so he doesn't realise someone has removed it and played something else"

"Just Dance?" Dawn and Ethan asked in sync,

"Ehh.. Yeah. It's never been removed. I was going to put it back in it's box but it's quite dusty, might ruin it" he explained calmly. Dawn heard the sincerity in his voice so she knew he wasn't lying. Suddenly, Dawn cried out with laughter, falling off of her stool and hitting the ground with a big 'bang'. Jimmy ran over to help her up with Ethan rushing around to assist.

"Are you ok Dawn?" they both asked concerned. She wiped a tear away from her eye as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm SO fine now" she exaggerated, still laughing.

"Why did you laugh" Ethan began "Did we miss the joke?" Ethan asked his brother. He shrugged in response.

"That Ash, he can be such a girl at times" she giggled "Just Dance huh? Wait till I phone May about this" she laughed again.

The twins were completely confused. They watched Dawn try to reach the videophone, but in her uncontrollable state of laughter, they could't help but snigger when she nearly tripped over the mat outside the kitchen.

The twins both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

Ash was quickly pacing up towards the Ranch to prepare his chosen 3 Pokemon for the journey towards Sinnoh for the Championship. Pikachu had been excited since he got the news and even more excited that Ash ordered him a large amount of Ketchup the day before and decided to stay at the Ketchum home until it had arrived.

_'At-least Dawn is getting to go home to see her old friends and family. I feel so bad for her right now, I wish I could of done something sooner if she had of told me. Urgh, there is no point in moaning about it now, I just have to think positive and look towards the future.. I'm sure it will get better as-'_

"Ash!" a voice shouted from behind him. He snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Gary running towards him.

"Gary?" he whispered, "What are you doing here?" he shouted as his friend closed in towards him,

"Ash.." he panted "I've been looking for you"

"Looking for me? Gary I'm not going any where just yet!" he laughed,

"No Ash.." he trailed off "I wanted to speak to you. I went to your house and Jimmy said you left to head up to the Ranch"

Ash gave him a puzzled look "Yeah, am I not allowed to go there now?"

"Ash, Dawn found out!" he shouted, sounding panicked,

Ash chuckled, he was extremely confused "Found out? Found out what Gary? I have nothing to hide any more"

Gary started moving, showing a few killer moves. He was too tired out from running he couldn't speak, so the best way to explain this was charades.

"Dancing?" Ash asked, tilting his head, "Ohhhh.. So what Gary" he laughed,

"So what!?" he repeated "Thanks for the support Ashy-Boy!" Gary sighed, folding his arms,

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself Gary" Ash began "I don't care about that any more, as long as our other secret is safe" he winked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder,

Gary seemed to calmed down a little now, his breathing was regular instead of rushed and all over the place. He scratched the back of his head, something everyone seemed to pick up from Ash along the years.

"About that.." he trailed off,

"Please don't tell me your backing out Gary! I still haven't asked Jimmy and Ethan for their help yet!" he pleaded,

"Ash, we will never have the time to get it perfect"

"Gary, we will, trust me. No need to worry right?" he winked, waiting for a response.

Gary gave in "Fine. Is it ok if I come up to the Ranch with you? I need to see how my Pokemon are doing since I won't see them until the end of the week"

"Of-course Gary" Ash chuckled, "We can have a practice battle as well while we're there"

Gary gave Ash an 'I knew it look' and huffed, showing the childish pout on his face "I knew you were gonna say that"

* * *

**Saturday afternoon - 12:00pm (3 hours before the match)**

"..So all along they were playing Just Dance?" May asked. Dawn nodded her head, still giggling as Ash, Gary, Brendan, Paul, Barry and Tracey sunk their heads into their shirts with bright red faces. Jimmy, Ethan and Red all laughed at this new story, now they knew what Dawn had been giggling about for days on end. When she eventually phoned May, she hadn't a clue on how to start, she had to wait for 3 days in order to tell everyone.

"Well at least they aren't ALL gay" Zoey giggled, emphasizing the 'all' and staring at Barry,

Barry was starting to get annoyed with the comments and stood up, slamming his hand onto the can-tine table, startling everyone "Urgh, I'm not gay guys! I'm fining each and every one of you for this!"

"Shut up ice cream hair and sit your skinny arse down" Paul pulled onto Barry's orange shirt and slummed him down onto the leather seat.

"See Barry? Your boyfriend is helping you" Dawn teased.

Paul gave her a killer look "Watch it Dawn!" he warned in a low, firm tone.

Ash removed his arm from around Dawn's shoulder and reached for his drink "You better watch how you speak to her Paul" he warned back in the same tone. Paul looked into Ash's eyes and smirked.

Paul held up his arms in a 'retreat' "Uh-huh..I know, I know"

"Wow, who knew Paul was scared of Ash"

The group was interrupted by a familiar male voice. They turned around to see Brock and Jasmine, standing behind the settee.

Ash stood up and leaned across the table, offering his hand to him, which he took gladly "Hey Brocko, good to see you again"

He smiled back "You too Bud" he looked around the table "Hey everyone"

May got up to give him a hug, followed by Misty as Barry and Tracey offered their hands to him for him to shake.

"So Ash" he began "Where's Pikachu.. and Piplup?" turning to Dawn,

"Well Pikachu is with Max, I don't know where and Piplup is sleeping in our room, we never see him much these days, that's all it does now"

He chuckled, "I guess he learned from the best" everyone giggled, looking over at Dawn,

"Hey! I'm not a heavy sleeper!" she crossed her arms and gave a childish pout like Gary and Cissy did whenever they were teased,

Ash wrapped his arm back around her shoulder "It's ok Dawn, it's good in a way" she looked at him confused. He reached over to whisper something in her ear which caused her to giggle and kiss his cheek as they both flushed bright red.

Brock pulled a chair towards the table for Jasmine to be seated. All the girls turned their attention towards her, especially Dawn. They were all excited at the fact she was 4 months pregnant, they were quite jealous, but they would never admit it, not to each other any ways.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to Lily of the Valley Island"

The ground began cheering at the man standing in the middle of the battlefield in the main arena, holding onto a microphone as he spoke out towards the crowd.

"It has been quite an eventful year here in Sinnoh but let's get things under way!" the content in his voice caused the crowd to roar with cheer.

"Now I would like to introduce one of our popular faces here in the Sinnoh Region and our challenger. For the past 3 years he has proven himself to earn the title of an Elite here in Sinnoh and resides in the Kanto Region. He has a heart of gold and has never backed down from a challenge, it's Ash Satoshi Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

As the commentator finished the introduction, Ash entered the arena from the right side of the stadium wearing his Sinnoh clothing. He waved around the stadium as he paced across to his spot on the battlefield, his eyes burning with confidence and his smile was warmed with excitement. He spotted all of his family and friends sitting along the first 4 rows of 12 seats, a majority he knew from his travels, especially the Frontier Brains.

"And now, for the introduction of the afternoon, for ten years running it's the beautiful and the talented, master of battle.. Cynthia Roran Kale, the Sinnoh Region Champion!"

The man forwarded his arm towards the left side entrance as Cynthia walked through with her long blonde hair flowing over her left eye and down her long black coat. The crowd cheered especially hard as she entered, waving around the arena like Ash did when he came in. She stood opposite Ash, at the other end of the battlefield all fired up and ready to battle. A referee wearing an orange and black coloured strip took his place at the mid centre, sideline, of the field with two flags in his disposal. The commentator wandered off to the desk where Paul, Flint and Tobias were seated, alongside the battlefield.

"If both trainers are ready.." he paused, looking at the two trainers for a nod of approval "because Cynthia is our current Champion, she gets the honour of revealing her first Pokemon and beginning the battle, agreed?" they both nodded again, giving each other a calm, warming smile,

Cynthia spun her Pokeball in rotation towards the field "Milotic, shine on" a beautiful sea serpent like Pokemon appeared in-front of it's trainer. It's tail was flourished in blue and pink scales and striations of black. At the end of its tail, looked like a fan shaped from four larger scales. It's beauty was overwhelming, compared to a coordinator's, this Milotic's beauty was too incredible for words.

_'A Milotic, wow_ ' "Ok Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash spun his Pokeball towards the field, revealing his powerful and loyal grass type Sceptile. (No need for descriptions I'm sure?)

The referee held up his two flags before throwing them back down to his side "BEGIN!"

Cynthia's voice was cool and calm "Hydro Pump"

"Defend using Leaf Storm Sceptile" Ash commanded.

Sceptile's Leaf Storm pushed back it's opponents Hydro Pump as Milotic jumped away from being hit, avoiding any damage.

"Wow, it's fast" Ash whispered.

Cynthia chuckled silently "Attract"

"Dodge it!"

Sceptile began manoeuvring all over the battlefield as Attract spread across it, hitting Sceptile as he had no where to go. He stumbled around, pink hearts filling his eyes as the stick in his mouth was drooping from his mouth from drooling.

"Now use Dragon Pulse"

Milotic's Dragon Pulse was a quick attack, striking Sceptile and knocking him back.

Ash clenched his fist "Come on Sceptile, snap out of it!"

* * *

"Ash is in a bind now" the group looked at Professor Oak who was seated next to Delia on the front row with his arms folded, carefully watching the match.

"If Milotic uses Dragon Type moves with Sceptile under that Attract, it's gonna be big trouble" Jimmy added,

Brendan nodded, looking at everyone else then back towards the field "That's right. I think Ash is lucky Milotic doesn't know any Fire Type attacks unless it knows-"

* * *

"USE ICE BEAM!" Cynthia shouted towards Milotic as she jumped and opened it's mouth, readying her attack.

_'It knows Ice Type attacks! If Sceptile get's hit, it's over!'_ Ash thought to himself before gritting his teeth together "Sceptile come on! Use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile was lying on the ground, still under the influence of the Attract. Milotic's Ice Beam was speeding up, aiming towards her opponent, Milotic let out a huge stream of white and blue ice from it's mouth, heading straight for Sceptile.

In a moment, Sceptile opened his eyes and jumped out of the way, barely recieving any damage from the Ice Beam.

_'That was close!' _Ash wiped away a sweat drop that was hanging from the side of his head, sighing from relief. Cynthia's voice snapped him out of it.

"Use Twister Milotic"

"Counter with Dragon Breath!"

Both powerful attacks collided, causing both Pokemon to hide from the smoke as it swept the field.

"Ok Milotic, use Icy Wind"

_'We can't escape those Ice Type attacks'_ "That's it!" Ash shouted, startling himself "Use Agility to dodge it!"

Sceptile nodded, racing around the field barely getting touched by the fast pace of freezing cold wind that blew in his directions.

"Ok Sceptile, now use Leaf Blade"

Cynthia smirked "Ice Beam!"

Sceptile tried blocking the attack with his two razor sharp blades. The power from both attacks encircled them as they forced their attacks harder. Sceptile got pushed back and fell backwards towards Ash, who wasn't happy at this point.

"Use Recover"

Milotic began glowing a bright white. It's bruises and grazes were fading away. It hadn't received much damage from battle, but from the amount of power she had used, Cynthia was playing it safe.

"Now's the time Sceptile, use Dragon Claw"

Sceptile paced quickly towards Milotic, who was still recovering, and aimed his right glowing claw towards her, spinning her in the air and back onto the dirt field.

Cynthia smiled "Not bad Ash" she complimented then turned her attention towards her fallen Pokemon "Milotic, use Aqua Tail"

"Bullet Seed!"

Both attacks collided in the centre of the field, creating a spray of water to expand across the field in a mix of yellow and green.

"Use Dragon Pulse" both trainers commanded their Pokemon to attack in sync, both aware of what it might do.

The two spheres of blue force were pacing incredibly fast towards each other. The attacks collided, creating a hole in the centre of the field where the attacks met. Milotic was still, let's say standing since it has no legs, and Sceptile was lying on the ground, barely pushing itself back up.

"Finish this with Ice Beam Milotic"

Ash ground his teeth together again "We can't give up yet Sceptile, use Solar Beam!"

Sceptile opened his reptilian eyes and used the last amount of energy he had left to jump in mid air. The bulbs in his back began glowing a bright yellow, powering himself up for a Solar Beam. It didn't take long due to the incredible weather above the stadium and the amount of practice he's had with storing up energy, ready to use on command.

As Sceptile fired his Solar Beam, Milotic had fired her own Ice Beam.

The two attacks collided, both Pokemon using all of their power to push the other back, Milotic struggling the most due to it's weakness to Grass Type attacks.

As they continued to put more power and force into their attacks, smoke began steaming up from the field, covering the trainers Pokemon's movements and shielding them from seeing anything. The force of the collision had caused the dirt to encircle them.

There was a bright flash of yellow and white lights within the cloud of smoke, making it very un-clear to what had happened.

The smoke began to clear, the crowd barely on their seats to see the result of the battle. Sceptile was out cold, unconscious and unable to battle. The referee held up his right flag. Before calling it, Milotic's body smashed onto field, it's eyes were black swirls, obviously exhausted from the battle.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, I declare this battle a draw"

Ash returned his Pokemon back to it's Pokeball thanking it for a great battle, as did Cynthia.

The stadium grew silent as everyone awaited both trainers second Pokemon. Cynthia smiled as she pulled her a second Pokeball from behind her coat and threw it towards the field, Ash copied her movements straight after.

"Lucario, let's go"

"Latias, I choose you"

The referee held up both of his flags and swung them once again back down to his side.

"Ash get's the first move for the second round, BEGIN!"

_'This is Latias's third ever battle, I hope she pulls through'_ Ash was taking a risk. Latias was powerful, yet she had never been in an official battle before. He clenched onto the Pokeball that returned into his hand and placed it back onto his belt, staring out onto the field.

"Ok Latias, use Shadow Ball!"

"Detect" Lucario closed his eyes as his puppy like eyes raised into the air and dodged the dark ball of energy heading straight for his torso "Aura Sphere"

Ash smiled and watched Lucario focus it's energy and unleashed a ball of aura towards it's opponent "Counter with Ice Beam!"

Latias's counter attack collided with Aura Sphere, creating a rainbow of colours that spread throughout the field. The stadium were in absolute awe, it looked like a contest move.

Cynthia chuckled silently again before whispering 'impressive' to herself. '_He's using his contest experience to become more appealing in the battle' _"Ok Lucario, Metal Claw"

"Latias, Ascend!" Latias stating climbing up in the air at an equivalent speed of a jet. Lucario jumped at the last second, grabbing onto one of her wings and pulling himself onto her back. "No Latias, try and fling him off!"

Latias somersaulted in the air in a blind panic, trying to remove Lucario from her back.

"Thunderpunch Lucario" Cynthia watched Lucario prepare his attack, both of his fists glowing with streaks of electricity.

"Use Safeguard, quick!"

Lucario struck Latias twice in the air, smoke surrounded them both. A stream of grey smoke was streaming towards the battlefield, falling heavily through the air. Lucario jumped and landed in-front of his trainer while Latias crashed into the battlefield, creating a crater.

Ash bit his lip, trying not to shout out towards his fallen Pokemon as she struggled to get up. "Latias, get up please" he pleaded "Use Luster Purge!"

Latias 'coo'd' in understanding, using all the energy it had to raise it's body above the ground. Latias shot a burst of light from it's mouth towards Lucario, who was standing waiting for a command.

"Bone Rush"

A long neon blue bone appeared between Lucario's 'paws'. He ran towards Latias, pushing back Luster Purge with the end of his own attack. He closed in, taking one swing of his bone and landing a hit against Latias, pushing her backwards and onto the ground.

"Now use Copycat!" Lucario 'examined' Latias, remembering step by step on how she began, prepared and attacked with Luster Purge. A light blue Aura surrounded Lucario as his 'paws' were placed in-front of his torso, readying the attack.

"Latias dodge it!"

Lucario attacked. After a moment of wondering if Latias had been able to get away from the attack or not, the fog that clouded her body was revealed.

"Latias is un-able to battle, Lucario wins, which means the second round goes to Cynthia"

Ash sighed, pointing hisr Pokeball towards the field and recalling her back "You did great Latias" he smiled.

"Ash, I'm impressed so far, but you only have one Pokemon left" Ash lifted his head up towards his opponent and smirked,

"It's not over till it's over" he spun his last Pokeball towards the field in rotation, revealing his most powerful Pokemon, "Charizard, I choose you!"

"Cynthia get's the first move, BEGIN!"

Lucario was beginning to pant on the spot between the space of him and his opponent. Charizard roared, almost knocking the small dog like Pokemon off of his two hind legs.

Cynthia smiled, she was taken aback by the strength of Charizard "Ok Lucario, Dragon Pulse"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon opened their mouths to unleash their attacks. As they collided, Charizard roared, pushing the Flamethrower further back towards Lucario, striking him and sending him flying past Cynthia and against the brick wall that surrounded the arena.

"Lucario is un-able to battle, Charizard wins"

The stadium roared with cheer. Cynthia returned Lucario, thanking it for it's hard work and brought out her last Pokeball. It was the final blow. The final match between Ash and his life long dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Cynthia threw the Pokeball towards the field, a majority of the audience knowing what was going to be unleashed.

"Garchomp, let's dance!"

**So, how did I do? Do you think Ash will win the Championship? Ooo.. come on, give me your opinions ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Previousely on A Pokemon Future..**

"Latias is un-able to battle, Lucario wins, which means the second round goes to Cynthia"

Ash sighed, pointing hisr Pokeball towards the field and recalling her back "You did great Latias" he smiled.

"Ash, I'm impressed so far, but you only have one Pokemon left" Ash lifted his head up towards his opponent and smirked,

"It's not over till it's over" he spun his last Pokeball towards the field in rotation, revealing his most powerful Pokemon, "Charizard, I choose you!"

"Cynthia get's the first move, BEGIN!"

Lucario was beginning to pant on the spot between the space of him and his opponent. Charizard roared, almost knocking the small dog like Pokemon off of his two hind legs.

Cynthia smiled, she was taken aback by the strength of Charizard "Ok Lucario, Dragon Pulse"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon opened their mouths to unleash their attacks. As they collided, Charizard roared, pushing the Flamethrower further back towards Lucario, striking him and sending him flying past Cynthia and against the brick wall that surrounded the arena.

"Lucario is un-able to battle, Charizard wins"

The stadium roared with cheer. Cynthia returned Lucario, thanking it for it's hard work and brought out her last Pokeball. It was the final blow. The final match between Ash and his life long dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Cynthia threw the Pokeball towards the field, a majority of the audience knowing what was going to be unleashed.

"Garchomp, let's dance!"

* * *

The referee raised his flags for the last time during this battle. He glanced at both trainers on each end of the field as the stadium grew silent to hear the man's words.

"Ok, this is the final battle between Ash's Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp, whoever wins this will remain or become Champion. Cynthia get's the first move, BEGIN!"

"Garchomp use Stone Edge"

"Counter it with Steel Wing"

With their trainer commands both Pokemon took to the air. Garchomp surrounded it's body with small grey stones and aimed them towards Charizard, who was coming right at her with glowing white wings.

Charizard's heavy body and strong attack blocked the stones from giving him any damage at all. He twirled around in mid air then swooped down, rugby tackling Garchomp with his own body causing her to land on her heavy claws back on the battlefield. She cracked her neck, as if it were stiff and showed that the attack didn't phase her.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor"

Garchomp unleashed a large ball of firing energy above the field as smaller singular balls of energy were released, landing on multiple spots on the field.

Ash gritted his teeth "Ascend Charizard and dodge them!"

Charizard, who was well known for his fast high altitude flying, flew around the stadium, trying to avoid every chance of being hit, unfortuntely, one of the last attacks caught up to him, striking his body with full force. He got up immediately after, roaring at his opponent that the attack didn't phase him.

"Use Flamethrower" both trainers shouted in sync.

Both attacks collided in the centre, creating a small amount of smoke to rise up from the field from where they were standing.

"Ok Charizard, use Dragon Rage"

Cynthia smirked "Hyper Beam"

Garchomp lifted herself into the air above Charizard, preparing her attack. Charizard watched on and decided to copy her movements, not wanting to be overpowered and released the big ball of fire from his mouth towards his opponents stream of Orange light.

* * *

"Dawn stop it! The noise is irritating me!"

Dawn looked at May and gave her a sorry look "I'm just nervous, that's all" she sighed,

Pikachu was standing on the wall of the stadium, shouting his own little chant towards Ash and Charizard "Pika Pikaaa!"

Dawn reached over and scratched his furry yellow head, smiling towards her mother and Delia. The commentators voice that reached around the stadium caused her to glance back at the battle.

"..and both Pokemon clash once again in mid-air! This is becoming an exciting but gruesome battle here folks"

"Dawn.." she looked back over at her mother "No need to worry, ok?"

"I know mum, thanks" she smiled back. Gary's voice rang in her ear when he began shouting, lifting her head up back towards the battlefield to see what all the commotion was about.

Gary flinched in his seat "OHHH! Did you see that Dragon Rush!"

Brendan flinched as-well "I'm surprised Charizard can get up after that one!"

"Come on guys!" May chimed "He's beaten a Dragonair AND an Articuno before.. I'm sure a Garchomp will be no problem!"

"Yeah but May" Jimmy said in a serious tone "This is Cynthia's Garchomp, it's a legend!"

May gave him a pout and turned back round to watch the battle. She heard Dawn whisper something slightly under her breath and smiled.

* * *

Ash glanced towards Dawn's direction and smiled, like he had heard what she was saying under her breath. Dawn swore she saw a wink coming from him, but wasn't entirely positive until he glanced back at the field "Charizard, use Seismic Toss"

Charizard flew towards his opponent, picking her up and slumping her over his big muscley back and headed towards the sky.

Cynthia shook her head softly "Garchomp, get out of it with Dragon Rush"

Ash smiled and the glint in his eye caught Cynthia's attention and saw fire burning intensely within them. '_I got you now'_ he thought, then pointed towards the field as Garchomp started engulfing herself in a blue aura, still in Charizard's grip.

"Charizard, use Overheat and use Flaming Seismic Toss"

Gasps from the audience spread across the field as they watched Charizard's powerful attack combine with the energy of the Dragon Rush. A burst of neon green energy surrounded both Pokemon as Charizard spun clockwise a few times then headed straight for the ground, still with Garchomp over his shoulder.

Ash looked at Cynthia. He was shocked at how calm and collected she was, like she always has been. He thought of a strategy, she had a few seconds to do something about the attack and he knew exactly how she was going to counter it.

"Garchomp use Flame-"

"Charizard, hold down Garchomp's mouth!"

97% of the crowd stood up from their seats to watch the gigantic Flying Type clamp down Garchomp's mouth with the three digits it had on one claw. The energy that surrounded them began to expand as they descended faster and increasing in power.

Garchomp struggled to move at all as they both began spinning in a circular motion. Both were moving heavily towards the field, head first.

As they landed, their bodies formed a huge crater on the battlefield that spread from one side of the stadium to the other, showing the force and power that was put into the attack.

Ash and Cynthia waited, what seemed like a lifetime, to observe the damage it had done to their Pokemon. The smoke slowly cleared away and Garchomp rose hesitantly to it's feet and gave out a loud roar. Charizard struggled to move. You could see it was badly damaged but it didn't give in.

"Finish it with Dragon Rush!" Cynthia called from across the battlefield.

Charizard tried to rise onto his feet as Garchomp jumped into the air and dived straight for him, her body glowing a light blue.

"Use Wing Attack!"

Charizard's wings began glowing a neon white. He dove into the air and circled around slowly before pacing heavily towards his opponent, clashing into her. For a moment, Ash thought that he would loose, until the clear blue sky showed both Pokemon holding each others claws intertwined together trying to push each other back in the air.

Cynthia chuckled "Garchomp, use Brick Break"

"Slash back to back"

They watched as both Pokemon were landing, blocking and missing each others attacks, taking turns to cause their opponent damage.

Ash stood their for a moment. _'I have to believe I can win'_ he said to himself before directing his arm towards the field "Use Overheat"

Cynthia stared up at Charizard who was preparing his attack "Giga Impact"

Both attacks, once again, collided causing a large explosion to echo around the field. The crowd gasped at the sight of both Pokemon falling heavily onto a heap on the ground.

"Ash, I've had fun but I think this is the end"

Ash smiled back at Cynthia and nodded "Likewise"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw"

"Charizard, use Dragon Tail"

The Dragon Type quickly rose to her feet and stomped over to Charizard, who could barely stand, with her claw glowing a bright white.

Charizard hung his head as soon as he got up, knowing he had taken so much damage Ash was worried he couldn't go on any longer.

"Come on Charizard, you can do it, please!"

"Garchomp, go!"

Ash screamed "Charizard!"

The whole crowd, the commentator and even the referee were glued to the action. Garchomp picked up her pace and used all of her strength into this one attack. Charizard opened his eyes as his tail glowed light blue. He threw his attack towards his oncoming opponent, knocking her sideways and slamming her huge body against the dirt field, ducking from the oncoming attack in the process.

* * *

"ASH!"

Dawn ran over towards him and jumped into his body, kissing everywhere on his face but his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place.

"Hey you" he smiled, reaching in for a kiss.

"Pika-Pi!"

His little yellow friend ran over to him as-well, jumping onto his shoulder and rubbing his cheeks against his neck. He reached up, still holding Dawn in place, and scratched in-between his ears.

"If only I could do that"

Gary's voice interrupted them as he walked up, holding out his hand for him to take. Ash placed Dawn down and grabbed it, pulling him into a manly hug.

"What did you think then?" Ash asked calmly,

Gary laughed "You must be joking, you've just became Champion and your this calm, what the fuck is wrong with you!? You should be celebrating and jumping with joy!"

He chuckled back "I'm just not feeling it yet Gary, it's weird!"

Dawn giggled "I felt the same when I became Top Co-ordinator, it takes a while to sink in!"

"ASHH!"

A familiar, proud voice was heard from behind Gary. Small shoes were heard racing towards them. It was his mother, running for him with her arms open wide.

He caught her, slightly, almost getting knocked off of his feet "Hey mum"

"Hey mum?" she asked annoyingly, "Don't you 'Hey mum' me boy! Where's the excitement!?"

"He's just not feeling it yet apparently Delia"

Ash looked at Gary and smirked "It'll probably sink it later"

"YEAH!" he raised his hand for a high five, Ash raising his as their two hands met in the air.

Another familiar voice caught all of their attention behind them.

"Ash.."

"Hey Brock!" he smiled back,

"Congratulations" he held out his hand, Ash taking it for a hand shake.

"Thanks Brocko"

Brock turned to Gary and laughed "I take it it hasn't sinked in yet?"

"Nah, it will later though" he winked,

"Actually Ash.."

Ash turned to Brock and gave him a 'What's up' look.

"I got this note given to be my a Pidgeot outside, it has your name on it"

He handed the note over and on the front was 'Ash Ketchum' in a beautiful Italic Font, similar to Ash's.

"Who's was the Pidgeot?" he asked,

"I'm not sure, I haven't read it"

A group of Frontier Brains and his friends were heading down the hallway behind Brock. Ash opened the letter hesitantly and Dawn, Gary and Delia stood over him, following the writing like a letter.

_Congratulations Pichu!_

Delia began crying, walking away from them and the letter and heading towards Ash's room. The three looked at each other and stared back at the letter.

_I would just like to start this by saying I'm so incredibly proud of you. You accomplished something I could never do in my life. I'm so content for you and Dawn as-well, she seems like a great girl, you went the right way._

_That battle was the best I've ever seen in my whole life, I haven't seen anything like it since I started my journey, for the second time. Please know that I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, you know where to find me._

_Love you and Pikachu so much_  
_Raichu,_

Gary stood their in wonder, along with Dawn. "Ash, who's that from?"

He was silent for a moment "I-I think it's from my dad"

"Ash.."

Ash ignored Gary and headed towards his room, following his mother's actions. He ran up the hall and down the stairs and turned to the right, opening a hardwood door that led into a little sitting area. His mother was sitting on the couch, holding a small photo.

"Mum.." he said softly, trying not to startle her. She turned round to smile at him, signalling him to come and sit down beside her. "Mum, was that dad that wrote me that?"

She nodded.

"Why did he call me Pichu?"

"That's what he used to call you when you were little"

"So who's Pikachu?"

She smiled "Me"

"So I take it he's Raichu, the tough one?"

"How did you-"

"Because" he chuckled "Who else could it be?"

She smiled at him, cuffing his cheeks in her hands "Ash, I'm so proud of you, I have been since day one, you know that right?"

"Of-course mum, I love you" he hugged her, planting a big kiss on her cheek and wiping away any tears that were dripping down her cheeks. "Come on, party is starting soon and we need to celebrate" he said warmly, causing her to giggle like a little girl.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, something that Ash was always used to when he was about to be told off "You need to get changed young man, your not going out dressed like that!"

He gave her a cheeky grin "And what am I supposed to wear 'mother'" he exaggerated,

"This.."

She went over towards the cupboard and brought out a big bag containing a big white box in it.

"The trainer outfit I bought you on your birthday that you never opened!"

He got up and ran over to her, giving her another hug and taking the bag "Thanks mum"

"Anything for you dear" he cuffed her hands around his face again and kissed both sides before exciting the room, leaving her son to get changed in private.

Ash watched her exit and turned to the bag he was holding.

_'What the hell could she have bought me now' _ he thought, hoping it wasn't anything fancy since it's a party not a ball. He placed the big white box onto the couch and began opening it, smiling as he saw the colours of his new outfit.

* * *

"Mrs. Ketchum, where's Ash?"

Delia turned to Paul and gave a light chuckle "He's just getting ready, he'll be out in a minute"

"Here's the Champ now!"

Gary's comment made the whole room look towards the entrance to see Ash in his new outfit. Everyone cheered, whistles and hands clapping together echoed through out the whole room.

He was wearing a white and blue hat, similar to his Unova clothing but a slightly darker blue. He wore a long sleeved shirt, the same colour of blue as his hat, that showed slightly under his black t-shirt. His waistcoat was black, that hung perfectly at the waist and had a white outline on the collar and the two pockets on either side.

He wore underneath his black Unova trousers and a matching blue belt topped up with a pair of bright white Hi-tops, he looked absolutely handsome!

He glanced over towards the group that were speaking in-front of a table taking a few nibbles here and there and helping themselves to some drinks.

"Woo, look at you Mr. Champ!" Jimmy teased, circling him,

"Be quiet you" Dawn smacked him lightly across the chest and moulded herself in towards Ash, giving him a long kiss.

He looked down at her and smiled "What was that for?"

"Well.." she blushed "I really missed you and of-course we're getting married in two weeks. Also you've just become Champion" she reminded him again,

"You don't need to remind me Dawn" he sighed "It still hasn't sunk in yet, and I feel like an idiot in this outfit"

She brushed his jacket down with her hands "You look amazing! Your mum has great taste Ash!"

"You think so?" she nodded "If you say so. These are my favourite colours, but I'd prefer to wear something a bit more my taste during my time"

"Your time? Your not ancient buddy" Gary chipped in "Here" he handed him a jug of beer and finished his own before waiting for Ash to start on his.

While Ash was taking a long sip, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to see Cynthia, his last opponent.

"Hey Cynthia, how are you?" he smiled warmly, but not teasingly.

"I'm great thanks. You must be ecstatic"

He sighed "It hasn't sunk in yet I'm afraid"

She chuckled lightly "I know, but I'm glad you won"

He gave her a confused look "What do you mean? You gave everything you had out there, how could you possibly say that?"

"Ash, I've been Champion long enough to know that you have to fight for what you want in life and when I saw you battling me like that today, I knew you should of won. You really deserve it. You've worked so hard and to come this far, I have a belief that you'll be great as Champion"

"Thank you Cynthia, that means allot" he paused for a moment "But.. can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Are you going to challenge me in the next month to try and win back your title?"

"I wouldn't no. Why do you ask?"

Ash sighed in relief "Cause I couldn't go through that again, battling you is extremely hard, I think I got lucky"

"You didn't get lucky and you never have been. It's all to do with what you do and what you decide. You battled me fair and square and won, you should be proud. Don't beat yourself up about it"

"But what are you going to do now that you aren't Champion any more?" he asked curiously,

"I will be heading to Unova to stay in my mansion for a holiday for a while then me and Lance will be taking a holiday together" she smiled "Oh and of-course, my Pokemon deserve it too since they served a good ten years by my side with me"

Ash laughed "Thanks Cynthia" he held out his hand and reached in to kiss her cheek, she copied and done the same. "I hope you will come to the wedding when it comes around.?"

"Of-course I will and I'll be sure to bring Lance as my date" she teased,

"He was invited any ways" he chuckled back.

She began walking away but stopped and turned to face him again "I'll see you around Pokemon Master Ash"

"You too" he raised his jug towards her and turned back towards the group, getting hugs and handshakes from everyone.

Eventually, Dawn caught him by himself and pulled him aside.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Well.. I was thinking, for the wedding..."

"Uh-huh.." he waited,

"What about getting married here in Sinnoh, in Hearthome City?"

"Why Hearthome City?"

"Because Ash, it has the most beautiful Church in all of Sinnoh and I was thinking for the reception afterwards we could do it at Lake Valor, where we had the Wallace Cup and 4 Grand Festivals"

Ash hesitated for a moment and saw a huge pout on Dawn's face. He sighed, totally giving into her sudden cuteness "As-long as that's what you want and you make sure you think about yourself, not me"

She flung her arms around his neck, almost knocking him back "Thank you Ash!"

"Don't thank me" he chuckled "You might need to book accommodations at the Hotel Grand Lake just in-case"

Dawn nodded, planting a kiss on his lips before heading off and shouting back "Got it"

**There we go my little cherub followers :) I will definitely work hard this week getting the next Chapter up. I apologise again for the wait, super busy with work.. and I shouldn't even be working this week! :O Ahh well.. hope you enjoyed it and the battle was too scruffy :L **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok people. I'd like to thank every single one of my followers who have reviewed and passed on their ideas to me for the sequel. I would like to give a HUGE shout out to RyoshiMorino who has written another passage for this chapter. He deserves a massive round of applause for all the help he's given me, even while working on his own stories, which you should take a good look at!**

**This story is finishing pretty soon and I won't be writing the sequel to this in about a months time, so make sure you follow me so you'll be alerted for it! :D I really do hope you like this chapter, which does involve a couple of POV's. Thanks again :D**

"Ethan stop fidgeting!"

Ash, Gary, Barry, Brock and Paul were laughing extremely hard and loud outside the changing room, listening to the two brothers continued fighting over their suites.

Ash glanced at the Xtranciever in his pocket and looked back at the moving curtain "Ethan just hold still, we haven't got long"

"Easy for you to-OW!"

The boys began laughing again.

"Ok, all done" Jimmy yelled, opening the red velvet curtain to reveal him and his brother.

Ash smiled "It looks great Ethan, you suit black"

He looked down at himself and then hid his hair behind a hand "It's awful, I want my trainer outfit back" he whined, trying to turn back into the room but his brother stopped him.

"Ethan, you said you would do this and any ways, you'll only be wearing it for the wedding then we'll have to change at the reception in an evening outfit"

He sighed at his older brother "And what are you going to wear to this reception then?" he asked annoyingly,

"I" he straightened his bow-tie with his hands and gave everyone a smug look "Will be wearing a trainer suite giving to me by Marina. She says I look like Justin Timberlake in it, but only with my hair combed back"

Ash smirked "You look nothing like him!"

"Ash, you've never seen me naked" he winked,

Gary stepped forward and spread out his arms downwards in a stop motion "Woh, too much information guys, let's get these fitted and then we can get back to the hotel"

"I'll second that" Paul said,

"I'll fine you all, especially you Jimmy for that disturbing image" Barry added,

"Oh shut up Barry, you fine everyone but never retrieve any money!" Brock teased, laughing. The group laughed with him, standing out straight so the gentleman in the store could take their measures.

* * *

"Delia?"

"Yes Dawn?"

She fidgeted in her chair before looking down at the ground "Should I be worried.." she trailed off,

Delia gave her a confused smile "About what dear?"

"Well.." she began "About Ash, at his bachelor party"

Delia gave a small giggle before placing a hand on Dawn's naked knee from her short pair of jeans "No dear, Ash is very loyal and he respects you too much to do anything like that" she sighed before speaking again "I don't know about Gary, but Brock, Ash and Jimmy are responsible men and wouldn't disobey themselves or ruin their relationship"

Dawn smiled and let out a sigh of relief "Thanks Delia"

"You should just start calling me mum, after all, your part of the family now" Dawn smiled at that and nodded "Gary sometimes does and he's not related to us in any way, he's still quite a pain though" she whispered, causing Dawn to clasp her mouth trying not to laugh.

They turned towards the door to hear a small knock and the door opened to reveal Red and his Pikachu.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Aunt Delia" he said in a low voice "but can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he pointed towards the balcony.

"Sure dear" she smiled back and then turned to Dawn "I'll just be a couple of minutes"

"Ok, no need to worry"

Dawn sat there and watched Red and Delia head out onto the balcony. Pikachu jumped onto the railings then sat on Red's shoulder, much like Ash's did when it wanted affection or didn't want to walk, but Red just spoke towards Delia and took Pikachu, placing it back down onto the ground without glancing at him.

**Dawn's POV**

It sighed, looking towards me as I patted the space beside me inviting it up. Cute little thing, well it was bigger than Ash's, ran up and jumped beside me, rubbing it's cheeks against my thighs. It wasn't as viscous as Ash said it was, it craves attention the poor thing! I heard a loud slam and it was Red, closing the balcony door. I swear something is going on with that guy, there's something about him I dislike so much! He looks so.. lonely all the time it irritates me!

His Pikachu is adorable though! It's body was a few inches taller than Ash's and it had beautiful beady black eyes with a glimmer of blue. It's tail was long and shaped like a Thunderbolt, like most Pikachu's, but Red's was.. powerful! I would hate to see an Iron Tail from this powerful mouse!

"..No problem Red"

I heard Delia say as she opened the balcony door, stepping inside and making her way out of the room giving me a 2 minute sign with her fingers as she excited. Red stood there watching her leave as he came towards me. I shook, not knowing what he would do if he got any closer.

"So are you excited?" he asked in a polite tone,

_Ohh no, please don't start a conversation with me!_ I pleaded in my head. I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip and turned away, stroking Pikachu's body.

"Sorry, Dawn is it?"

_How arrogant! He's been here for a few weeks now and he's asking me if he got my name right!_ I turned to nod at him. _Why the hell am I acting like a little shy girl! This guy has pushed me around before, it's not happening again! _

"Are you scared of me?"

I gulped at his question. I looked at him as he sat down and rested his elbows against his knees, holding his hands together in-between his legs. His red cap barely sat on his head as his short black hair poured out of it, much like Ash's.

"Am I scared of you? What kind of question is that!?" I shouted, alerting Pikachu as it sat up.

Red chuckled. _He chuckled.. IN MY FACE!? What a snob._ I crossed my arms and rested my back against the leather seat, looking nowhere near his direction.

I could hear him chuckling again and getting up off of his seat and heading towards me. _No, no, no, NO! _I closed my eyes softly, trying to ignore his presence. Didn't work considering I could hear his breathing and smell his strong aftershave.

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked soothingly, sitting beside his Pikachu a reasonable distance away. Thank Arceus!

I opened my eyes and gave him a sharp stare. "I'm not scared of you, I just don't like you that much"

"And why's that?" he lifted up his Pikachu, disturbing it's rest and placed him on his knees, stroking his neck. How rude!

"Here's a good question for you" I sat up comfortably "Why did you kiss me when you first saw me? You didn't know who I was, I could of been related to you for all you knew!"

He scoffed "Please!" he longed the word like I was an idiot or something. Seriously what is he playing at! "I knew who you were. Your a Top Coordinator, everyone knows you!" he cleared his throat before speaking again. I just wished he'd shut up and leave to be honest. "For the reason I kissed you? I just felt like kissing you. Your very attractive and I don't know what you see in Ash that you can't see in me"

He's clearly mocking me. _What can I see in Ash that I can't see in him? This was going to be fun! _I smiled and stood up, making sure my jeans shorts weren't too revealing and sorted myself out before I turned to give him a cheeky smile.

"Well Red, let me tell you this much. Ash is kind, caring, funny, respectful, honest, loyal and he listens when I speak to him. He's done more for me than any one else, apart from my mother and when I started my journey, Ash guided me on a path I'm glad I am on. He's saved my life countless of times and he's a man that respects a girl and has never bothered to glance at another woman since I've known him. What do you think of that!? Does that answer your stupid question?"

His face drooped. _I think I made him mad!_ I shook, watching him get up off of the couch made me feel a big flush of fear. I felt like I just ran into a swarm of Beedril, well I don't know exactly what that feels like, Jimmy had once, Ash told me about it. I smiled at the memory of it and caught Red's face glancing in my direction.

I saw his mouth form a small smile "I hope you and Ash are happy together, really" his voice was soothing, again. He turned to walk out of the room only to turn back around and call on his Pikachu, who was lying on the floor trying to rest.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I flung myself on the sofa, sighing in relief,

"Thank Arceus he's gone!" I shouted out loud, resting my legs upon the leather. "I felt like I was going to be in a fight!" I giggled. _Me fight Red? Ha! He would never lay another finger on me for as long as Ash or me lives!_

* * *

"Put these on this card here and deliver them to.." Ash fidgeted in his wallet for a moment after passing a blue Pikachu decorated credit card towards the man in the suite shop. (Yeah, we can do that here in Britain) "Here it is, this address here" he pointed towards the bottom of the paper. The man smiled wildly at him and began typing things in on his computer. Ash quickly glanced behind him to see Paul and Barry fighting at the end of the shop.

"..Your a gay vanilla flower!" Paul shouted,

"You can talk! 'I'm Paul and I love myself'" Barry mocked. Paul placed his right arm behind his neck and placed his foot in-between his legs, pushing and tripping him down to the ground. He pointed his fist towards his face as he pinned him.

"Don't you ever mock be you lanky lamp-post!"

Ash ran over, pulling Paul off of Barry "What the fuck guys! You stand here and watch this! How embarrassing" he glanced at all the boys, who were sniggering, expect for the two that were fighting. "You two" he gave Paul and Barry a stern look "What the hell is going on!"

"They just got into a dis-agreement that's all Ashy-Boy" Gary comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder,

Ash scoffed "Get yourselves sorted and get outside" he ordered firmly "Gary and Jimmy stays here with me!"

"Ooft, someone is in a bad moo-"

Ash shouted again interrupting Barry's line "OUT!" they followed his orders, scurrying outside the door which chimed from the bell as they excited.

"It's like being with kids!"

"Yeah and you know what that's like" Gary chuckled,

"Yeah, I do actually. Remember that class I went to teach last year about training in Sinnoh?" Gary nodded "Well that was similar to those two, continuous fighting each other and irritating the hell out of me. In the end I got Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which scared the living daylights out of them all" he sniggered to himself,

"Gary, pray to Arceus for Ash's future kids!" Jimmy teased, laughing. Gary joined in shortly after.

"Very funny Jimmy" Ash sing songed "Oh actually, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, but Ethan isn't going to do it"

Ash sulked, "What, WHY!?"

"He says he can't do it any-more, he hasn't done it in years"

Gary stepped in "Well that's shit, we can do it with three people"

"No.." Ash smirked "We can, but Ethan doesn't have to do it, he can do something else for us"

Jimmy and Gary gave him a confused look, raising their eyebrows.

"Jimmy, does Ethan still play guitar?"

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Ok so it's a week before my wedding and to be honest, I'm feeling incredibly excited. I've never felt like this since I laid my eyes the first ever time on Dawn, that was a moment I will never forget. I smile at the memory until someone pushes me off of the sofa in my mum's living room..

"ASH!"

I looked up to see Jimmy, signalling me to give him the remote. He's my favourite cousin, but he can be a pain, most of the time. I toss him the remote as I got up and headed into my mums kitchen to see Dawn and her 'girlfriends' talking.. great!

I walked over to Dawn, wrapping my arms around her waist as she sat neatly on the stool at the island, she turned and gave me a funny look "Hello my beautiful Sapphire!"

"Ash your so needy!" May gave me a glance and then winked, teasing me as usual so I smirked back warmly.

"Do you not want to leave me to go out tonight?" Dawn asked, kissing my cheek. Wow, she smells amazing, it's like being in a field of Roses and Orchids.

I nodded my head negatively in-between her shoulder and neck. I could feel her roll her eyes and sigh "Ash, I trust you it's fine, you can go"

I stood up and brushed down my dark blue shirt and gave her a cheeky smile "Who said you didn't trust me? I don't want to go because I know it will be boring!"

"HEY! We put allot of work into tonight, be grateful!"

Gary can be so up himself! I turned to close the kitchen door, completely ignoring him as the girls laughed.

"I'm heading off, enjoy yourself tonight ok?"

Dawn looked at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes and gave me that seductive smirk she always did when I had said something stupid. May, Cissy, Zoey, Candice, Misty and her friend from school, what was her name? Leona! That was it! Began laughing.

"Of-course" she received my light kiss on her lips "Oh Ash?"

As I turned to walk away she caught my attention "Don't get up to anything I wouldn't" she winked. I waved her off. Of-course I wouldn't, I'm not an animal like Gary. Worst thing was, that because it was my bachelor party, Red was coming. I didn't mind, I just hoped to Arceus he wouldn't cause any trouble.

I entered back into the living-room. Gary, Jimmy, Ethan, Red, Brendan and Brock were sitting there watching television, as usual. They were all dressed pretty smartly, for a change. Ethan, of-course, had to wear a hat. He's such a fussy bugger when it comes to clothes, that's all he ever wears is trainers outfits, but he made an exception tonight with jeans a nice red shirt and a matching hat and hi-tops.

"Ash are you ready?" Gary asked me,

"Definitely. So where's-"

A loud American tone echoed from outside. We all, even the girls, rushed outside to find Barry and Paul standing in-front of the most beautiful piece of machinery I've ever seen. Tracey was in the back, hanging from a black tinted window in a white striped shirt holding a bottle of beer.

"What do you think?" Paul smirked, leaning against his birthday present,

The girls came out screeching! "Paul, why on earth didn't you tell me you had a Hummer!"

Paul laughed as Dawn examined it, a little annoyed. Barry sniggered opening the door to let us inside.

"Bye Dawn" she turned to give me a huge pout. She was jealous! I smiled at her wrapping her in my arms and held her to my chest "I love you, I'll see you on Monday ok?" she nodded as I kissed her softly on her cheek then her lips.

"I love you too and be careful!" she shouted as I entered the black machine with the lads. Now I was getting excited!

As we sat in the back, heading on our way to Sinnoh, I had asked Paul where he got this beauty from.

"..My brother bought me it for my 18th. H2 based on the SUV's you see these days. I was lucky to get it in black because apparently to get it in white is a total bitch" (Google H2 SUV Black)

"I could imagine, it's gorgeous!"

"Thanks Ash" he smiled back "But your lucky you don't have vanilla scented ice cream hair sitting in the passenger seat beside you. He's incredibly annoying" he joked. Barry began ranting on again, that's got him started for the night.

Eventually we all shouted 'Shut up Barry' in sync. That definitely shut him up for a while until Paul winded him up again. Gary suggested putting a few sleeping pills in his drink before he got to Sinnoh, but why waste out on some of his outrageous crap he talks about? It's usually funny!

It took us about 7 hours to drive to Sinnoh, which is in the South of Kanto. By the time we arrived it was 10:00pm. We were staying at a Hotel that Reggie (Paul's brother) suggested. It was pretty nice to be fair. 5 star, a long balcony with an ocean view, 4 bedrooms and 2 living rooms which had 3 couches in each. I'd live here let alone sleep here for two nights!

We dumped all of our stuff beside the sliding doors out onto the balcony and headed out into the town. The streets were crowded with people and filled with music from each of the clubs along the street. I knew for a fact the first place we were going to was-

"Here we are!" Gary beamed. I looked up and yeah, of-course it would be a strip club! Jimmy placed his hand on my shoulder as we entered and rolled his eyes. He was thinking the exact same thing I was.. _Why in Arceus are we here!?_

We sat there, watching these poor, nearly naked, girls taunting us and sliding up and down poles all along the 'catwalk' It was a little bit of a turn on, but it really wasn't my scene. I saw Paul look across the room and he turned and gave me a 'look over there' nod. I raised an eyebrow as I spotted who he was looking at.

"Hey sexy.. want a dance?" The bluette girl had spotted him staring and came over when he waved. She stepped up onto the catwalk as all of us sat in a row and watched her strip from her incredibly revealing maids outfit and kept her black 9 inch stilettos on her feet. _How do these women do that!_

Paul turned to me and smiled "Don't you think she looks exactly like Dawn?"

I was about to punch him in the face until I looked at her then back at him and gave him a small smile "Nah, she doesn't have a tattoo like Dawn does on her ankle" I took a sip of my beer and Paul backed down, knowing full well an argument would break out that he was thinking of my fiancée while he was here. Fucking tosser, he actually boils my piss sometimes.

"Hey Ash.." Gary called out to me, again!

"Yeah buddy?"

"Dawn has a tattoo?" he had a 'What the hell' face on him, his arms in the air like he was dancing like an Egyptian. that made me laugh inside.

"Yeah, on her ankle. In italic writing it has the date me and her first met on it. I was gonna get one on my back, but I doubt my Doctor would let me with the scarring"

Gary sulked "Too bad Ashy-Boy, I feel bad"

I chuckled "Gary, it's the past, let's look to the future" he smiled as he reached for me, clinging our bottles together. Eventually everyone else joined in as we celebrated.

* * *

Dawn paced up and down the hallway in the Ketchum home impatiently staring at her Poketch. Piplup and Pikachu were sitting on the wooden steps, staring at the door hoping it would open any minute.

"It's 3 in the afternoon! Why aren't they back yet!"

Zoey, Marina and May giggled. After their Hen night they were the only ones that stayed with her due to the others having jobs, meetings and Gyms to run. Cissy went out with Danny earlier to have lunch and spend some time together since their relationship was on the mend.

The eventually heard a big car skid up the dirt path and a few doors opening and closing shut before a group of young men stumbled through the front door. Dawn reacted quickly and rushed to cuddle into Ash. He winced at her touch.

"Oh Ash! What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, hoping she hadn't hurt him.

He took a small breath and dumped his bag behind the couch beside the doorway. "It's a long story Dawn" he smiled, reaching in to kiss her. She backed up slightly.

"Did something happen?"

"Let's just say.." Gary began, hauling in over night bags "It was eventful"

Dawn spotted Red coming in with a blue and black bruising under his eye, she guessed someone had punched him, and the condition that Ash was in, she had a feeling she knew what had happened. Zoey got up to greet Gary and kissed his cheek lightly as he did the same.

Jimmy strolled in with Ethan followed by Barry and Paul. Dawn looked at Ash confused.

"Where's Brock, Tracey and Brendan?"

"We were going to drop Brendan off at the port to get back to Hoenn since Paul ran out of fuel on our way back" Dawn giggled "But he had a feeling May would still be here so he should be getting out the car now. He fell asleep" May laughed and held her hips, heading out towards the car "We dropped Brock off home because apparently Jasmine wasn't feeling well and Tracey we dropped off at the Ranch because the Pokemon we're going nuts and Professor Oak needed his help"

"Yeah and I'm heading up there now" Gary said "I'll see you up there in an hour Ash"

"What's going on? Why in a hour?"

"Well..." Ash scratched the back of his head "Me and Red are gonna have a battle. Finish this once and for all, aren't we buddy?" he looked at Red,

"Yeah, something like that" he smiled back, retrieving a Pokeball from his belt and opening it.

Ash almost hit the roof and Jimmy and Ethan were disgusted. They could understand why.

"You evolved your Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted,

"What's your problem?" he scoffed,

"You know what" Ash glared at Red "I'll see you in an hour!" he smirked.

Ash headed up stairs followed by Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu so he could get ready for his battle. Delia entered from the kitchen and greeted everyone, well, until Red turned and began running up the dirt path towards the Ranch in a hurry.

A familiar spiky brown hair man walked into the house giving a slight knock.

"Hey Jimmy, where's Ash?"

"He's up stairs, preparing for the battle" he answered back "I thought Jasmine was sick?"

"Nah, she's fine. She thought she was but she was just hungry, she eats so much now it's un-real" he laughed. Jimmy gave him a serious look.

"You ready to witness this battle then?"

"100%" he replied with a grin.

* * *

Ash and Red faced each other from opposite sides of the battlefield. From the deck, the onlookers could feel a tenseness that was unfamiliar from the younger man. But Red exuded an aura of dominance.

Dawn fidgeted nervously as she saw both Pikachu and Red's newly evolved Raichu start sparking on their shoulders. Neither of them seemed to notice. Ash himself seem to be radiating an aura of power that she'd never seen before. She could see it in his eyes as a golden shimmer that was added to his usual warm brown. For the first time, Dawn felt frightened of the man she loved.

The professor stepped out onto the sideline, "This will be a four on four trainer battle between the Kanto champion Red Ketchum and the Sinnoh champion Ash Ketchum! There will be no substitutions!"

"Get ready, Pikachu," Ash told his partner.

"Chu," he sparked, sending a little bolt toward the field.

Across the field, Red smirked, "Raichu, time to show that runt who's stronger."

"Rai Rai!" The larger mouse Pokemon jumped onto the field.

"Go," Ash said, and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

Professor Oak nodded at their choices, "Trainers, you may begin!"

"Raichu, send it flying with Thunder!" Red shouted, then smirked as his Raichu sent out a massive lightning bolt.

Ash gave his own smirk. He'd expected his cousin to make the first move. "Steady, Pikachu. Get ready." He said as the attack barrelled toward them. "Absorb it!" He shouted, and the bolt struck Pikachu head on.

"Yes!" Red yelled in triumph.

"Don't get cocky!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

To Red, and everyone's surprise, except for May, Pikachu was fine after the attack, and launched himself into his attack, turning a solid gold colour.

"What the hell!" Red cried, just before his Raichu took the hit, which exploded with electricity toward the larger mouse Pokemon. Raichu was sent sprawling, not knowing what had hit it. "How did you survive that!"

"Pikachu can absorb electricity, Red," Ash stated, "It's our counter measure against other electric types. Pikachu, finish this with Iron Tail!" Pikachu wasted no time in launching his attack. Leaping into the air with his tail glowing a steely silver, he rolled at brought it down on Raichu like a guillotine.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!" Professor Oak decreed, "Red, your next Pokemon, please."

"Ah, Raichu, return!" Red yelled, recalling the fallen mouse, "Let's see how you handle this. Charizard, annihilate that rat!" His next pokeball sprang open to reveal a fairly large orange dragon. It roared and looked down at his diminutive opponent. "Use Blast Burn!"

"What!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"No you don't," Red sneered, "Fly and hit the field with it!" His Charizard leapt into the air with a beat oof his mighty wings, already forming the dangerous attack in his mouth.

"Thunder counter shield!" Ash yelled, signalling Pikachu to spin on the spot, firing out lightning bolts above him into a rounded shield of electricity. Charizard unleashed his attack with a high pitched keen as the fire ball left his mouth.

Red smirked at the defensive move. "Nice, but you aren't the only one that trained his Pokemon to use moves like that. My Charizard's Blast Burn is pressurized!"

At that, the ball of fire exploded. Pikachu's shield failed and sent the poor little Pokemon flying.

(*)

"Oh!" Dawn squealed, seeing her lover's partner thrown so brutally. The intensity of the flames that now blanketed the field, if he fell now, had every possibility of killing him! "Is he insane!"

"No," Delia said, "he and Ash differ when it comes to battles. Red is always brutal. He doesn't just want to win, he wants to destroy his spirit."

"That's terrible!" May cried, "What did Ash ever do to him!?"

Brock was watching the two trainers intensely, and felt relieved when he saw Ash catch his little friend. "I think I know." He muttered, drawing their attention, "Look, just start cheering for Ash, and I can guarantee that Red will start making mistakes." To prove his point he started yelling, and cheering Ash on.

"Come on, Ash, you got this!" Jimmy yelled, joining in.

"Kick his ass, Ash!" Ethan yelled.

"You're tied," Marina yelled, "Take him down!"

"Pay him back for kissing me!" Dawn yelled, causing the others to look at her, "What?" The others went back to cheering.

(*)

Ash smiled when his friends started cheering. Pikachu was out cold. He took off his jacket and laid him down on it. When he looked back at Red, he could see that he was gritting his teeth in anger. Ash could understand. There was no one here to cheer for Red. As long as he'd know him, he'd always been alone. And Ash had always had someone behind him, pushing him forward.

"Red," Ash said, low enough just for him to hear, "This is what you want, isn't it?" He gestured with his head slightly towards his friends and family. Red glanced at the cheering little crowd and growled.

"Just send out your next Pokemon!" Red yelled.

"You asked for it," Ash said, smiling slightly, and tossed his pokeball into the air, "Charizard!"

Charizard roared loudly as he came out of his ball, then grinned as he saw his opponent. His opponent was slightly bigger than he was, which made it easier for him. Being the smaller of the two meant that he would have the advantage in speed.

"Send it back with Dragon Tail!" Ash yelled.

"Don't let it hit," Red yelled back, "You use Dragon Tail, too!"

Red's Charizard moved first, spinning around on the spot while his tail glowed bright blue. Again, Ash waited, "Now jump and role!" His Charizard sprang off the ground with a beat of his wings and rolled into a somersault while his tail glowed. The attack slammed into his opponent, and sent him back to his trainer's pokeball. Red growled as he watched his Venasaur get dragged out.

"Petal Dance!" Red roared.

"Fire Spin!" Ash yelled.

Both spiralling attacks met in the middle, cancelling each other out with a ground shaking explosion.

Ash grinned, "Now use Overheat!"

Charizard shot out a blast of white-hot flames that blasted right through the smoke of the explosion.

"Dammit, no!" Red yelled, but it was too late for Venasaur to dodge and the dangerous attack struck home.

On the deck Dawn gave out a whooping cheer that set the others off. Charizard's most powerful attack had taken Venasaur down a peg. But then the giant Grass type glared at the the orange dragon and roared. Red, smirked, "Frenzy Plant!"

"Get off the ground!" Ash roared. Charizard took flight immediately as thorny vines erupted from the ground around Venasaur. But even in the air Charizard was chased by the vines, flaming at them when he couldn't avoid them. Then one of them managed to catch his leg, and brought him crashing back to the ground. The powerful dragon struggled back to his feet, glaring angrily at Venasaur.

"Alright, Charizard, finish it with Flamethrower, maximum power!" Ash ordered, and Charizard unleashed his attack, the flames almost white in their heat as they washed over his target, who was still recovering from his attack.

"Venasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard," Professor Oak yelled, "Trainer, send out you next Pokemon."

"Charizard!" Red yelled after recalling Venasaur.

Ash could see that his Charizard was running on empty, "Professor, I'm giving this round to Red," he said, "Charizard, return." Red sneered as he recalled his Pokemon, and wondered if he'd use that unknown of him. That Master Ball was a mystery he wished to solve. "Venasaur, I choose you!" His own giant Grass type crashed to the field, calm, cool, and ready for battle.

"Wrap this up with Flamethrower," Red told his dragon.

"Counter it with Energy Ball!" Ash yelled.

Venasaur formed the attack just as Charizard launched his, and barely managed to launch the attack in time to counter act the Fire type move. Venasaur was surrounded by the smoke as both attacks collided mere feet away from him, shrouding him from sight.

"Vine Whip!" Ash ordered, "Slam it to the ground!"

"Get away!" Red yelled, and Charizard took flight only to have Venasaur's vines wrap around his middle, and haul the surprised Pokemon back down to earth.

"Now use a vine to keep his mouth shut!" Ash yelled, to which Venasaur grinned. A Charizard's most dangerous weapon was it's breath attacks. So a third vine shot out and wrapped itself around the angered Pokemon's mouth. "Good work," Ash praised, "Now charge Solarbeam."

"Saur," the flower on Venasaur's back began to glow while he held Charizard tightly in his vines as he struggled to get free.

"Use Flare Blitz!" Red yelled, smirking. Charizard engulfed himself in a cloak of blue flames. Venasaur winced and loosened his hold enough that Charizard was able to get free, and launch himself straight down at the giant Grass type. Unfortunately, Venasaur's Solarbeam was finished charging. He fired the attack just as Charizard slammed into him, causing a massive explosion.

Charizard flew out of the smoke cloud and landed heavily. Venasaur growled as he stomped out of the smoke. Both of them looked worn out, but neither of them was willing to give in. And then a moment later, both of them crashed to the ground.

"Both sides are unable to battle, the match is a draw!" The professor said, "The next match will be the final battle!"

Ash smiled, and reached for the only ball he had left, as did Red. Both held out a Master Ball. Professor Oak took one look at them and backed away from the battle field.

"Ho-oh-"

"Suicune-"

"-I choose you!"

As both Master Balls left their hands, both burst open. Red's revealed a large blue Pokemon with a long purple mane. It roared out and crouched into a battle stance. Ash's burst open, and the giant Pokemon that came out dwarfed even his Snorlax. It gave out a battle cry in a screeching voice that had the professor's teeth rattling.

Red smirked, "Figured you'd use your ace."

"Can't take any chance's around you," Ash smiled back, "Let's end this!"

(*)

Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing. "He-he has a Ho-oh?"

"No way," Jimmy breathed.

"That's crazy!" Ethan laughed.

"It's beautiful!" Marina gushed.

"How did he catch it?" May wondered, asking exactly what Dawn wanted.

Delia smiled at them, "It came to him," she said drawing their attention, "Ho-oh only reveal themselves to those with pure hearts. Ash was thrilled, of course, that's the very same Ho-oh he saw when he first started his journey and the one he saw when it guided him to Hoenn."

Dawn watched as the battle began and the giant bird flapped its wings and lifted off the ground then smiled, "He really is a Master, isn't he?"

"One of a kind," Brock laughed.

(*)

"Use Icy Wind!" Red yelled.

"Dodge with Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered.

As Suicune unleashed it's attack, Ho-oh looped backward, avoiding it completely, and dove straight for the Water type. Red smirked at the risky move, "Close range, eh? Suicune use Hydro Pump!" He grinned wider as his loyal Pokemon launched the attack. Legend or not, a Fire type was no match against a Water type attack.

"Shield with Brave Bird," Ash yelled, "and spin!" This time Ho-oh cloaked itself in a red aura, spinning just at the attack hit, send it shooting in all directions, but causing little to no damage to the giant bird at all.

"Move!" Red yelled, but Suicune wasn't fast enough to get away from the full force of the attack. As Ho-oh spun past and clipped Suicune, it was sent rolling away as Ho-oh ascended once again. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Sky Drop!" Ash yelled, totally in command of the battle.

As Ho-oh dove toward its target, Suicune fired off its attack, catching it full force as Ho-oh extended it claws to catch it. Despite being lifted off the ground, Suicune kept up the attack, and Ho-oh was definitely feeling it. The Brave Bird attack had taken it's toll on the Pokemon. But it was stronger than that! It let go of Suicune.

Red immediately realized how big a disadvantage he was at. Ho-oh was a Fire type, but it was also a Flying Type that made his land bound Suicune almost useless! "Use Hydro Pump to slow yourself down!"

"Come down," Ash commanded.

Suicune let lose a blast of water from its mouth that struck the ground, and slowed its fall to almost nothing as it landed. Unfortunately for it, Ho-oh was waiting for it.

"Sacred Fire," Ash said, triumphantly.

Red didn't have time to issue an order as red and white flames formed around Ho-Oh in a massive twister that spread out like a miniature atomic explosion. Even Ash and Red ducked for cover when the attack spread across the field.

From the deck, Dawn and the others watched in awe as Ho-oh unleashed its most devastating attack. Suicune never stood a chance.

**Thanks to RyoshiMorino was writing the battle scene for me. Please do check out his amazing stories on Pokemon, kingdom Hearts and Legend of Zelda! xD Won't publish the next chapter until next week so please review and send me some ideas for the sequel if you do have any. Thanks again! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	27. The Start of a New Beginning Chapter 26

**A/N:(PLEASE READ)**** Okey okey my lovely little followers. I have finally finished the FINAL chapter of this story. I've had a rough few weeks and I'm not going to explain but a few of you that I know, know what I've been through. I know some of you hated the fact that Ash beat Red.. but hey ho, it's my story and if your not liking it, write your own and you can decide the fate of the characters. One thing I'd like to observe on Fanfiction.. some writers are so nasty towards their reviewers and followers and the fact that this person has annoyed me by being a 'know it all' and has showed his hate towards gay people BLA BLA BLA, disgusts me and I hope it stops.. because in the 25 Chapters I read.. all it was is taking the mic out of other people, that he himself doesn't even know. Please stop.. because you have offended allot of innocent people!**

**I would like to honour this paragraph to these people:**

**Ryoshimorino - Thank you so much with all of the help you have given me during this WHOLE story.. especially the Lemons. Please do check out his stories and if you EVER need help.. he's always there!  
**

**Tomwilliams1990**** - SUBSCRIBE! Search TOM WILLIAMS ON YOUTUBE! He does on-line chats and updates EVERYDAY! :O .. btw, I'm in one of them ;) (I cannot add the link because Fanfiction is a bit of a bummer)**

**WhiteEagle1985**** - Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for following me on Twitter etc. :D**

**Skyscraper15 - Cheers again for the reviews and your doing a great job on all of your stories! xD**

**AND THANK YOU TO THE REST OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED FROM THE START. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO PM ME OR SEND ME AN EMAIL :)I WON'T BE WRITING IT UNTIL THE START OF JULY SO YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME!**

* * *

**_'There is sacredness in tears, they are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are messengers of overwhelm, grief and unspeakable love.'_**

Ash stood, staring into the mirror as he sorted himself. His black suite jacket was at waist length and his coral blue shirt was tucked perfectly into his black trousers. He fidgeted with the bow-tie he wore around his neck under the collar. The silly thing wouldn't sort itself out!

"Gary!?" he called from the room. Gary peeped his head through the door, dressed similarly to Ash but with a white shirt. He smirked when he saw his friend struggle with his clothing, obviously the nerves had gotten to him.

"You want some help?"

Ash turned to give him a dumb look. Gary laughed, pacing over to sort out his bow-tie.

"I've never seen you this nervous since we battled in Johto.. or since you had your first Elite battle"

"There's been other times Gary, I'm just trying to keep my mind off of it"

Gary smiled at him "Your getting married in about 20 minutes, how are you going to do that?"

He chuckled "I can't have a battle, so I'm gonna have to think of something"

Gary placed his hand on the side of Ash's shoulder and gave a small laugh "You'll be fine. As soon as you see Dawn, everything around you will disappear"

"How do you know that?"

"My dad told me" Gary sighed a little at the mention of his father. Ash gave him a warm smile.

"Our dad's just keep appearing and disappearing don't they?"

"Yeah.. but in a good way" he smiled back.

"Your right Gary" Ash assured him "So.. are you ready?"

"Should't I be asking you that?"

Ash laughed "Yeah but I thought you were having a moment!"

"Shut up! I'm fine!"

"Well.. thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind when I'm waiting for her"

Gary held out his hand for him to shake, giving him one of his goofy grins "You do that, I'll see you out there"

**30 minutes later...**

Everyone in the church stood up as the woman at the organ began playing the traditional wedding song. Ash, Gary (His Best-Man) and Leona (Dawn's Made of Honour) stood at the top of the isle above the small steps that lead up to the alter looking towards the entrance from where the thin blue rug was laid, exiting/entering the hall.

Pikachu and Piplup entered wearing a cute black attire and strolled down the isle with smiles that could lit up a Lantern. They both took their place at each end of where their trainers would stand in representation.

The Bridesmaids entered one by one with a partner from Ash's side of the 'Best Men'. May with Max, Tracey with Misty, Brock with Zoey and Jimmy was accompanied by Cissy, how he dreaded it!

The girls were elegantly dressed in coral blue knee lengthened strapless dresses and had a thick layer of material underneath the bust acting as a 'belt' or a waistband. They had gorgeous 4 inch silver coloured sandle like heels on that showed off their tanned legs, which they got done 3 days prior.

The group walked towards the alter, greeting Ash as they took their place with their White Orchids in hand and a smile to show their happiness for their friends. Then there was the bride.. Ash's breath hitched as he swore he'd died and gone to heaven to be greeted by an angel dressed in a pearl white dress.

It was a long, white strapless and sleeveless A-lined lace up beach styled dress with a short trail that elegantly flowed around her as she walked. From the left side of her dress it had long 'creases' diagonally lined down from the hip to outline her curvy figure and the outline of the top was decorated in sea blue sapphires shaped in a V with a little trail that stopped just above her belly button and hid a majority of her cleavage.

Dawn's hair had been straightened and lined into her face perfectly with her fringe gently slipped to the side to show most of her porcelain face. It was simple, but extremely shiny and very beautiful which brought out her eyes perfectly. That's what Ash couldn't get out of his mind.. she looked way too angelic to be at a wedding!

Suddenly, everyone disappeared. All Ash could see was his beautiful bride walking down the isle with a simple smile on her face. That smile could of blown him away at that moment if he wanted to smash the 15th Century artwork in the windows, but he didn't, because the sun shining through them actually made her glow. He definitely thought he was in heaven now.. he had to have been! There was no way someone could look so beautiful and so real the same time..

**Ash's POV**

I reached out my hand below the steps for this wonderful vision to take. If I could touch her, then I would definitely know she was real. She took my hand and my heart skipped at-least 3 heartbeats. _She was real!_ I guided her up to the top of the steps and gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"..Wow.." I breathed out, causing her to blush a deep pink and give me that heart warming smile.

"You look really handsome Ash" she blushed again, trying hold back a small giggle.

I look handsome? Please! If anything she was the one that looks incredible! I nodded and muttered a small 'Thanks' before my vision came back as the whole Church sat back in their seats in awe at the sight of Dawn and the Priest began talking.

After about 30 minutes, we finally got to exchange our vows. They were both simple, but beautiful, especially when Dawn spoke, I still can't believe it was her. I'm literally marrying an Angel from Heaven, never mind Sinnoh! Sinnoh didn't deserve a girl this beautiful and niether did I, but somehow she accepted me and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy. Nothing would make me happier until the moment we both said-

"I do"

"..I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. Ketchum, you may kiss your Bride"

"I'd be glad to" I whispered.

I leant in and took a quick glance at her before I closed my eyes and pressed my lips softly against hers. She kissed me back, wrapping her slim arms around my neck. I could hear everyone clapping and cheering as photographers took several photos of us and the crowd before I opened my eyes and stared deep into hers.

She had a huge smile on her face, which I'm glad she had "Our first kiss" she whispered,

"Yeah, as a married couple" I joked,

She gave a small giggle "Yeah, your right"

"You look absolutely stunning by the way"

"Thank you husband, so do you" she giggled again as I wrapped my arm around her waist and turned towards the stairs before we walked down the hall and outside where our guests had thrown large amounts of confetti shaped into little rose petals.

I got many congratulations when we were outside, especially Dawn, who still, after all that confetti, looked too good for words. Even Arceus would faint at the sight of her beauty today.

Outisde the Church me, Dawn, the Bridesmaids and the Best Men all got photos taken, including ones of the family and closest friends. The boys wouldn't behave themselves but it was important for me.. it's one of the biggest days in my life! Giving them a small warning actually got them to behave, thankfully enough.

Dawn moaned about getting several pictures taken with the Rapidash Carriage she came in. I honestly wished I could of seen that look on her face when it came for her and the girls. May said she almost fainted and wanted to get to the Church as soon as possible to thank me for it.

"..Ash.."

I turned my attention towards Dawn, who was standing outside the car I had picked for her. A black 1958 Bentley S1 with a private plate and blue ribbon stretched on the bonnet.

"Yes Dawn"

"We need to go"

I smiled and picked Pikachu up as Dawn picked up Piplup from the ground and entered the car, waving to everybody from the church. Our mothers were in tears the entire time and all of our friends couldn't have been more happy for us.

We were now heading towards the Hotel Grand Lake beside Lake Valor, where the Reception is to be held. Cilan and his brothers offered to cater for free, but that wasn't going to happen. They would loose a large profit from the amount of guests we had, but I had that all sorted. We needed to change and get into Evening Outfits because Dawn didn't want her dress to be ruined and this was a Virgin Wool Italian Suite, not something I wanted to get ripped while having fun myself.

**40 minutes later..**

After visiting their room and changing, Ash and Dawn walked slowly down to the reception where their closest friends and family were waiting while the rest of the guests were inside. Todd, Ash's old Photographer friend from Kanto and another researcher of Professor Oak's, was chosen to take pictures of the whole evening, something he was honoured in doing.

After around 30 minutes of picture taking and a conversation on who was acting more childish than who (Barry and Gary) Ash and Dawn stayed out onto the Pier to stare at the view, having a quiet moment to themselves. Ash could remember the first time he came here, he met Azelf, a legendary and a protector of Sinnoh for the first time, Dawn had her first Grand Festival and lost, but on her 3rd try, she won and accomplished her dream.

_'That's probably why she picked this spot'_ Ash thought to himself, wrapping his arms around Dawn's waist _'It holds great memories for her..and for me'_ he smiled and nodded his head towards the building with a 'let's go' taking one of her hands in-between his.

Ash stopped Dawn before reaching their destination. He looked at her and smiled, seeing a nervousness in her eyes he understood quite well. He brushed a flock of hair that ran down her face and then placed it behind her ear and chuckled.

"Dawn" he whispered,

Dawn looked up like she was just dragged out of a dream in a shock "Mmm.."

"You look beautiful, no need to worry" he smiled, placing his right hand on her waist against the blue dress she wore.

She giggled "You know me too well Mr. Ketchum"

"You have that same look you had on your début at the Grand Festival.. Of-course I know you" he smiled again at her, forwarding his hand towards the entrance "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she nodded, lifting her feet from the ground to walk on her sparkly heels that her cousin had bought for her.

As they entered the building and began walking through the hallway, they could hear the sound of chairs sliding backwards from guests getting out of their seats and then the DJ, who was actually Red for this one night only, began speaking into the microphone in his deep husky voice.

"Please welcome the newly weds, Mr and now Mrs. Ash Ketchum!"

Entering, the couple were amazed at the applaud they had been giving by their guests. Sitting on a long rectangular table at the top of the room were the Bridesmaids and Best Men, closest friends and family were seated just at the sides of them, again on rectangular tables. The white sheets covered them with long vases of Orchids as centre pieces placed after each 4 seats.

Ash smiled as he lead his wife towards the dance floor, Red playing 'The Corrs - Looking through your eyes' Ash took hold of Dawn gently, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders, something she was never able to do without high heels.

Dawn wore a long strapless turquoise style dress, the bust being a slightly darker colour of blue blending into the fabric. She wore matching fingerless elbow lengthen satin gloves and a blue clip in her hair to match.

_"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see.."_

As they began swaying, Dawn opened her eyes and looked up at Ash, who was still smiling. "Ash, is this the song that you-"

"Yeah" he interrupted, smirking "This is the song I began singing to you when you fell asleep"

"It's not funny" she pouted,

"Aww, I'm sorry" Ash pulled her in and kissed her forehead, to which the crowd gave an 'aww' "You don't have to protect me all the time Ash"

"From the moment I said 'I do' I promised to always protect you, even before that Dawn. I love you"

She smiled up at him, seeing the truth and love in his eyes made her want to cry "I love you too" she whispered back, clinging onto him, moulding her body into his as they swayed to their song.

_"..I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles, and suddenly I know why life is worthwhile, that's what I see through your eyes, that's what I see through your eyes._

_Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one. Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun.. and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._

_I see a night I wish could last forever, I see a world we're meant to see together.. and it is so much more than I remember more than I remember more than I have known.._

_Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one. Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun, and love just took me by surprise.. looking through your eyes.. Looking through your eyes._

As the song died down the crowd cheered for them, their mothers and now Brock, in tears. They still held on to each other, not wanting the song to end. Ash lifted his head up off of Dawn's shoulder and looked down, seeing Dawn smiling against his chest.

"Dawn" he whispered. A small mumble could be heard in response "Do you want something to eat?"

Dawn's head shot up like an Arcanine using Extreme Speed. Ash thought she was going to have a go for asking such a stupid question but apart from changing the subject from having a romantic first dance as Husband and Wife, she was delighted to hear those words! She smiled widely and fluttered her eyelids at Ash. He could see that she was starving! She nodded desperately before they took their seats at the top table in the centre, like a King and Queen.

After a 3 course meal and dessert on the way, Ash leaned over to Dawn and tapped her shoulder to gain her attention, before she continued her conversation with May.

"Dawn, I'm gonna head to the toilet ok?" he whispered,

Dawn laughed and placed her hand on his cheek "You don't have to tell me where you go Ash, I'm sure nothing will happen while your at the toilet!"

He gave a fake chuckle and proceeded to head down through the crowd and out of Dawn's sight, followed by Ethan, Gary and Jimmy. After 5 minutes Dawn started to get a little worried, Ash NEVER took his time when at the toilet. Plus he had just eaten so there was nothing much he could do there. She stood up and searched through the sea of seats spread out around the tables that surrounded the dance floor.. but no Ash.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. A spotlight was shown in the middle of the dance floor shining on Ash standing with a microphone in his hand. Ethan was sat on the edge of the stage with a bass guitar in his arms and Jimmy and Red were stood at the decks, showing a goofy grin on their faces.

The background music began playing and Ethan started to strum a few chords, Ash prepared himself, opening his mouth: **(NOTE: This song has been cut short by ALLOT!)**

_"Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror and I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, just know that I'm always parallel on the other side._

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go, just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through, you just gotta be strong(hold note)_

Ash inhaled quickly before walking towards his table, reaching out to take a very surprised and a shocked Dawn's hand, leading her backwards a short distance to the dancefloor, singing while doing this and staring into her eyes, never leaving eye contact.

_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me,  
The vacancy that sat in my heart.. Is a space that now you hold,  
Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby, it was easy comin' back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along.._

_It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one, cause it's like you're my mirror.. My mirror staring back at me"_

Ash paused again and turned, walking away from Dawn and leaving her in the middle of the dance floor, leaving her a little empty inside as he did it. He smiled at his boldness and sharply turned back round to face Dawn, his cheeks glowing a deep red, slightly embarrassed.

_"Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled, and I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you and if I could, I would look at us all the time.._

_**Chorus: **__"Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me,  
The vacancy that sat in my heart..Is a space that now you hold,  
Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby, it was easy comin' back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along,  
It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one, cause it's like you're my mirror..My mirror staring back at me"_

The track played as Ash took Dawn's hand into his and stood in-front of her as she smiled up at him with warm sapphire eyes, she giggled a little while watching Ash taking a breath to continue.

_"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow's a mystery. I can see you lookin' back at me keep your eyes on me baby, keep your eyes on me.."  
_  
Jimmy grabbed a microphone and went to the floor to join his cousin, followed by Gary who appeared from the other side of the room. They beckoned their partners, Zoey and Marina, to come over with their index finger, giving them a wild smile. They hesitated for a moment before walking towards the centre beside Dawn. All three men scooted back and left them standing there before turning around and began singing in unison.

_"You are you are the love of my life, You are you are the love of my life.. Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song, and I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on. So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone, and I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home, Just to let you know, you are..You are you are the love of my life (repeated 6 times)_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you, my reflection, in everything I do, You're my reflection and all I see is you, my reflection, in everything I do"_

As the song died to a halt, the girls were in tears, all three of them, especially Zoey. Ash, Jimmy and Gary were smiling like a proud parent and went over to comfort their other halves, careful to avoid any sudden reaction from them.

Dawn glared up at Ash and laughed "Thanks for that.. I honestly didn't expect it"

"You didn't expect me to do that or you didn't expect that I could sing?"

She brushed her hand across his chest in a flattering way and turned her heal, swaying her hips slightly to tease him.

Ash huffed "Now I've done it" he rolled his eyes, chasing after her.

* * *

As the night progressed, everyone had a great time celebrating the two love birds day. Ash, Gary and Jimmy had gotten up and sung a Westlife number, recommended by Ash's mother, which they perfected. Ash's auntie's and uncle's had arrived just before the end to congratulate him and Dawn and to visit their children, Red's mother was especially excited to see him, she hadn't seen him in a long time.

Ash was standing talking to Paul and a few of his other rivals from around the regions, discussing their past battles and how they encountered each other throughout his journeys.

"..So the next thing you know, an Electabuzz comes out of nowhere and holds them up using Protect, I look over and we were like 'Paul?' he just ignored us like the ignorant brat he was-"

Paul growled, gritting his teeth "Hey! I saved your Pokemon's life and this is how you repay me!?"

"I am grateful, you were just ignorant back then you can't deny that!" Ash spoke the truth, Paul had changed magnificently in the years and turned into a trainer that his brother and all of his friends were proud of.

"Fine, carry on" Paul spoke in a low voice. Just as Ash was about to proceed with his story, a tall woman with long blonde hair tapped on his shoulder, wearing a black dress that had a slit up the left side of the leg and matching black stilettos. Ash turned round and gaped, just like the others did.

"Hello Ash!" she said in a warm voice. Ash shook his head, trying not to make eye contact,

"Hey Cynthia.. e-enjoying your night?"

Cynthia chuckled "Yes thanks, it's a great party. Congratulations by the way" she nudged his arm with her right hand.

Ash nodded "Thanks, you look beautiful" she smiled at that and the boys behind him either sniggered or gave him a glare with jealousy "So where's Lance?" he asked clearing his throat, trying to change the subject.

"He's over speaking to an alliance he'll be dealing with in the years ahead" she pointed towards Lance, who was dressed in a fine black suite and next to him stood a tall, well built man with jet black hair and blonde tips who looked about the same age as Ash. Ash glared at him for a while and looked at Cynthia.

"I feel like I know him from somewhere" he wondered.

Cynthia giggled and nodded her head "Yeah, he's a member of the Elite Four in Kanto, but also, he owns one of your Dragon's Charizard's and one of my Gabites"

Ash didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed "He has two Dragon's and one of them is a Pseudo?"

Cynthia gave a smile "Two actually.. Lance's Dragonite's baby girl Dragonair"

"Wow, I'm impressed, I'd love a battle with him sometime and obviously it would be good too see how powerful my Charizard's offspring is and of-course.. yours" he teased happily.

Cynthia continued to smile before bringing her left arm round from behind her back and presented Ash with a small blue velvet covered box with a red ribbon surrounding it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your gift, from me and Mr. Goodshow"

"What is it?" before Ash's question was answered, he pulled the ribbon that untied itself neatly and fell to the floor. He open the box carefully which revealed a key which had a Golden glow to it like a Ho-Oh's tail and it's handle was short but shaped into small wings that had tiny white stripes imprinted on it. It looked even too beautiful to hold. "A key?"

"That's the key to your new home.. your Honeymoon home. Gary told me you two hadn't picked out a place yet, so I thought this would be the perfect place"

Ash gulped slowly "Are you sure? Is it not yours?"

"Don't be silly" she laughed "It's a Champion's Resort, only the Champion's live there" she gave him a wink before turning her heal. She stopped about 2 feet away and turned to give him that strong smirk she always had "Plus it's a key that matches your Legendary, only you can have that key. Your flight leaves in an hour when your party finishes.. you better get ready Ash, I'll come pick you up and your jet will take you there"

"Wait!" he shouted after her "I have a Jet too?"

She completely ignored him and walked over to Lance, who was still speaking to his trainee. Paul came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder softly "Ash, your a Champion, you have luxury, of-course you have a Jet!"

Ash and his friends gave a small laugh before he stared back down at the key, already desperate to tell his wife about what he'd just been given.

**Later on that night...**

"Oh, this place is beautiful!" Dawn sighed, still not believing that they lived here now. Ash smiled and walked up beside her, "It was worth the long flight, huh?"

"More than worth it!" She told her husband, she grabbed his hand, "Come on! I wanna see what the place looks like!" Ash had to grab at his cap before he lost it as he was pulled along, laughing the whole time with Pikachu and Piplup bringing up the rear. The Champion's Resort was just like Cynthia had described it before they got on the plane. It was a wooded area, with a small group of houses that looked like they had been unused for some time. All but two. One obviously belonged to Cynthia. A statue of a Garchomp stood guard over the grounds.

The others didn't have a statue, but Ash figured that it had been a long time since Sinnoh had changed hands. Their house was also rather obvious. Except there were two statues. A Pikachu ready to spark, and a posing Empoleon. Piplup saw the statue and puffed out his chest in an imitation, and promptly fell over backwards, causing Pikachu to laugh. Dawn beamed, "How gorgeous!" The she looked around the area more thoroughly, "Is that a contest hall?"

Ash laughed, "Old flames starting to burn again?"

Dawn grinned sheepishly, "Just a little." They both shared a laugh and continued on. Before they reached the house, they discovered the resort had a Pokemon Centre, open air market and a pool area. Further into the rougher terrain was a lake, and a battle area for trainers and coordinators. Dawn was in love with it all. "This is really it, isn't it? We start our new lives here!"

"Dawn," Ash said, catching her in his arms from behind, "We started a new life that first night. Remember?"

Dawn smiled, "How could I forget?" Leaning into him with a sigh, "You were so sweet, and gentle."

On the ground, Piplup had hearts in his eyes, while Pikachu had his back turned to the pair and hugging himself, making it look like he was being lovey-dovey with a female.

Ash chuckled, "Should I get Red's Raichu?" Pikachu stiffened, "She does like you, buddy." Pikachu shivered and ran off. Piplup laughed and followed after him. Dawn giggled at the pair, "Ash, that wasn't nice."

"Hehe, it's the next best thing to ketchup." He grinned, "Now, Mrs. Ketchum, why don't we check out our new home?"

"I'd like that, Mr. Ketchum, very much." She turned around in his arms to capture his lips with hers. "Mmhmm," she moaned as Ash's hands started heading south, "Naughty, husband!"

"Naughty?" Ash laughed, then scooped her up in his arms eliciting an excited squeal form her, "Who's wearing such a provocative outfit?" He asked, sliding his right hand down her bare thighs. Dawn shivered, "All the better to tempt you with, my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck, nibbling lightly as Ash struggled to keep his composure and carried her to their new home.

Half way up the walk, Ash nearly lost it when she started nibbling at his ear. "Dawn, if you don't want to get thrown to the ground, I would suggest behaving until we get inside!" He growled huskily.

"I don't fancy showing my bum to the neighbours" She giggled, "I'll behave." Ash sighed with relief, and just a bit of disappointment, and continued to the house. It really was nice. It looked like a log cabin-style house with stained wood for siding, and a green shingled roof. Wooden pillars held the roof up, and the ones on the porch had been carved into Pokemon figures. Ash was impressed, these really were fit for champions.

They found the door unlocked, and Ash carried his new wife over the threshold, an set her down gently as they took a few steps inside. It was fully furnished. Large couches surrounded a flat-screen tv, the kitchen had everything from a toaster to a giant refrigerator, and a large dining table that could seat several. Dawn looked ready to faint. "This is ours?" She breathed, "How could they-"

"When a gift is given," Ash said, encircling her shoulders, "You don't ask why. But I can't believe it either!"

Dawn was in a little war with herself. She didn't know whether she should start running around to see everything, or if they should...

"Ash," he looked down at her. Her voice had been so quiet, "Where's the bedroom?" Ash smiled, then picked her up again, slower, and held her close while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her pink cap tumbled to the floor as she pressed kisses against his skin. For Ash, the temperature seemed to have gone up. He felt like he was blushing like a kid again. Dawn felt hotter, too, as he carried her. There was a set of stairs that he was sure lead to a bedroom. he climbed them quickly.

All the time Dawn was trying to work the front of his jacket open. Ash kicked open a door, and thankfully there was a made bed on the other side. Finally he leaned down and crushed Dawn's lips against his, delving his tongue deep into her mouth as she moaned and returned the favour. Dawn took the time to kick her shoes off as Ash made their way to the bed.

He laid her down on the edge and quickly started removing his clothes starting with his jacket and shirt. Dawn would have helped him, but she was busily working with her own clothes. Desperate for her skin to touch his she all but tore the vest and white shirt off her shoulders and nearly snapped the button off her shorts. Ash reached down to help her and dragged them down her shapely legs.

Then he knelt between her legs, pulling her to him, "Ready, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Skip the foreplay," Dawn moaned, "Get up here!"

"No, no," Ash laughed, "It's a husband's duty to make sure his wife is fully satisfied."

"Satisfied my a-AAAAA!" Dawn moaned as his tongue rasped against her slick entrance, forcing her to grab at his hair. "That's so not fair!" Ash didn't answer, and laved her outer folds lovingly as she squirmed. He hummed with pleasure as she moaned, the sound sending a delicious vibration through his wife's body. Dawn curled into herself as the feeling reached her core, sitting up on the bed as he continued to pleasure her.

Ash then plunged his tongue as deep as he could inside her, tasting all her sweetness. Dawn was wound tighter than a clock spring by now, and the feeling of his tongue twisting around inside of her was just what she needed. Dawn clamped her legs around her husband's shoulders and curled over him as she let out the loudest scream she never knew she had in her as her body released its hot fluids all over him.

Ash eagerly licked her dry of the sweet liquid, then gave her a gentle push. There was no resistance in her as she fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily from her orgasm as she watched through half-lidded eyes as Ash rose up and started undoing his pants. "Finally," she whispered, smiling faintly, "Come here, Ash." She reached out for him just as he got his jeans down.

Ash hadn't seen her this eager for a while, it was almost like she was in heat! But he couldn't complain. She looked so beautiful looking up at him like that. And she's mine, Ash thought proudly. His erection throbbed in his boxers. Dawn, still smiling, used her toes to pull and slide them down allowing him to spring free. Ash gulped, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Oh, I can't just tell you everything," she smiled, encircling him with her legs, "Finding out first hand is the best part." She pulled him to her, nearly unbalancing him. Ash chuckled and leaned over her, brushing his member against her opening. Dawn moaned at the feeling, so he did it again, enjoying the feeling himself. "AAsh," Dawn whined, "Stop teasing me!" She wiggled her hips against him causing him to gasp. "You like that?" She asked innocently, and wiggled again. A feral growl escaped his throat as he brought his arms around her and crushed her to his body and lips.

"I get it," Ash growled, kissing her lips passionately, "No more teasing."

"Good," Dawn wriggled against him once more, bringing another growl as he rubbed against her again. Ash didn't wait a moment longer. He drew back and guided himself in to plunge into her as Dawn moaned loudly. Her nails dug into his back as he filled her. Ash groaned, "Dawn, you're so tight!"

"It's been a week," she moaned, smiling, "I feel neglected!"

"Really?" Ash smirked, "I'm so sorry." He drew back slowly, and slammed back into her. Dawn shrieked, "Ash!" He rose up on his knees and grasped her hips, pulling her to him as he withdrew and pushed back inside. Dawn wrapped her legs around him as he started to pound into her mercilessly. It was a pleasant surprise to her that he could be this rough with her. I should tease him more often, she thought, and bucked against him as their hips met. Her inner spring was already coiling again for release as Ash suddenly picked her up and pounded up into her, latching onto her breasts with his mouth.

Dawn tangled her fingers in his hair, partly to keep her balance, and to hold him closer as he switched between sucking and licking her nipples. "Ash!" She moaned, "I-I don't k-know how much more I can take!"

Ash grinned, "We'll see." He slowed his pace to a halt, much to Dawn's disappointment. "What're you doing? Don't stop!" She whined. But Ash ignored her and flipped her to her stomach, "Hey!"

"I'm not stopping," Ash growled, and Dawn realized his intentions. She let out a sultry moan as Ash ploughed into her from behind. Her whole body shivered at the new sensations the position caused. Ash grunted at her tightness as he thrust back into her. He was already close, but he was trying his best to hold out a little longer for her. Dawn was doing no better. Her eyes rolled back slightly as her pleasure reached a new high.

"Ash, please!" Dawn half sobbed, "Please do it now!" Ash couldn't say no to her. Not like this. He grabbed her hips tightly and slammed into her harder and faster with each thrust, while Dawn's moans quickly escalated to passionate screams. She rolled away from him so she was facing him again and drew him back where he resumed the pace. She buried her face in his neck as she felt herself climbing higher, and higher.

Ash jerked, the force of his orgasm making him see spots dancing in front of his eye as heat flooded through him. A heat which spread through Dawn. Instead of screaming, Dawn clamped down on his shoulder. Ash groaned, ignoring the pain, and held her close as they rode out their combined pleasure. Dawn shivered and released him from her teeth.

"Sorry," she mumbled, seeing the mark she'd left. He'd be wearing a scarf again. Ash chuckled, "We're on our honeymoon, it's not like there's anyone around to tease us." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "But you're a little wilder than usual. Something on your mind?"

"Just the thought of us," she said, smiling, "I want a little one soon."

"I know," he smiled and nuzzled her neck, "Then we'd better get started, shouldn't we?"

Dawn giggled and drew him back to her lips.  
_  
_

_**'Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without words and never stops at all.'**_

* * *

**Thank you so much to RyoshiMorino who actually wrote the lemon for this chapter. The quotes at the beginning and end of the Chapter are from Criminal Minds... if anyone has watched it you'll know what I'm talking about. The song 'The Corrs - Looking through your eyes' was recommended again by RyoshiMorino.. he's a hopeless romantic, it's to be expected! :P An the song that Ash sung was 'Justin Timberlake - Mirrors' one of my favourites! :D**

Please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought and to PM me if you have any ideas or a certain character you made up yourself to add into the sequel.

Thank you so much for all of your support and all of your lovely reviews.


	28. Important PLEASE READ!

**Hello Everyone! (PLEASE READ THIS!)**

* * *

**Smurf21AGB here! (Smurfette1994)**

** -I'm back with a few announcements...**

** -I have created a Facebook Page, yes on Facebook, if you would be so kind and to Like it?**

_**Type in 'A Pokemon Future' in the search bar.. Link's aren't allowed on this website. :(**_

**ALSO.. news on the sequel...**

** -Definitely will be uploading the first Chapter at the end of July.. it will be called 'The Start of a New Beginning' so follow me for an update or an alert.**

**-As-well.. I have been working with Tom Williams on his YouTube channel and speaking to him Live about Pokemon, so if you want, check out his videos. Just type in 'Axelsteel21 Tom Williams' and watch us battle eachother in Pokemon Showdown and also watch me battle as Ash Ketchum ad earn all my Kanto Badges against Tom LIVE! :D**

**We also are looking for people to come on the Chatroom with us to chat about Pokemon.. if anyone is interested give me a shout!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR COMMENTS ON MY NERVOUS VOICE AND BATTLING STYLE! :P**


End file.
